Dangerous Love
by Hayden5
Summary: Mercedes start a not so healthy relationship with her boss,but trying to keep it a secret is difficult. Their relationship go on many rollercoasters,will they work it or lose it all in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Love

"Hi this is Help Medical supply is Ms. Jackson available?"

"Yes this is she"

"Hi Ms Jackson this is Mercedes Jones I was calling to see if you're in need of your supplies for this month?"

"Only the Lancets"

"Ok so no alcohol wipes? Or anything just Lancets correct?"

"Yes I'm good on everything else"

"So when will you be needing the rest of your supplies?"

"Maybe in about 2 weeks"

"So around the 28th?"

"Yes"

"Ok I will make a note of that,before I set this order up to be shipped out I just want to verify some information,is your address still 11511 Wilkins St, 48212 Columbus Ohio?"

"Yes that is correct"

"Are you still seeing Dr Thomas? Do we have the correct birthday on file 9-24-1956?"

"Yes ma'am correct"

"Are you still testing 5-7 times a day?"

"Yes"

"Well ok Ma'am I'm going to set your order up to be shipped out smart post,so you will be receiving it in 5-7 business days is that ok? Or are you in dire need of them?"

"Can they be shipped out a little earlier than that?"

"Ok ma'am the earliest I can have them shipped is 2-3 days"

"That's totally fine"

"Ok ma'am be expecting to receive that order in 2-3 days business days?

"Thank you"

"You welcome Ms Jackson have a nice day..Omg"

"What's wrong Mercy?"

"Sometimes I'm not in the mood to talk to customers all day,but that's what you deal with when you choose to have a career in Customer Service"

"I hear you sister, sometimes I hate it too especially when I talk to the rude ass customers"

"Luckily I haven't encountered one today"

"The day still young you will trust me"

"Oh Gosh"

Mercedes was an Customer Service Rep working for a Diabetic supply company she was an out-bounder she made outbound calls to clients when it was time for their order to be shipped, some got their orders every 30 days,some 60 and most 90 depending on their insurance company, sometimes she loved her job,sometimes she didn't in most cases she didn't, Customer Service was a hard field to go in to it took a lot to get cussed out and hung up on all day, the only thing that kept her from quitting was her best-friend Tina who cubicle was directly behind hers,they turned towards each other all day to talk and gossip about nonsense most of the day,their supervisor even threatened to separate them every chance he got

Their boss was cool but Lazy he sat in his office most of the day not wanting to deal with the complaints that were thrown at him ,most of the time he'd throw it off on the so-called supervisor of which ever department the complaint came from which would end with them just throwing it off on one of their workers Mercedes hated her supervisor that was over the renewal team which Mercedes worked,she was Mercedes age 27 and had no supervisor qualities at all she had to sleep with someone or kiss ass to get the position because she wasn't worth two dead flies without the wings and to make matters worse the bosses office was remodeled she heard he had a kitchen,futon and bathroom in it,that lazy hag didn't deserve it one bit

The Medical supply company had different roles and Departments,the Pharmacy,the incontinent department,the Insurance billers,orthopedic department and so on and so on,but her department with the pharmacy and insurance was the most demanding if it weren't for them the patients wouldn't have their orders on time and also the department who called or faxed the DR's to update their patients prescriptions Mercedes never knew the exact title of the department but they played a huge role as well..most of the clients they had were older and irresponsible and had no clue that prescriptions expires and it's up to them to remind their Physician to renew it Mercedes came across patients everyday that would act dumbfound when she informed them that they had an expired prescription on file then they would curse her out when she would tell them that their order of supplies could possibly be held up due do the expired prescription,they would have a fit

They thought because their orders were being shipped out directly to their home that they didn't have to do any leg work, which would make Mercedes and her co-workers job easier if they did, staying up on their insurance,and staying up on their Dr would save them a lot of trouble but that was too much like right the older they were the more irresponsible they were,which was crazy to Mercedes because some of them was bad off being diabetic one slip up and they could drop dead at any moment,they even had extremely young clients as young as 3-30ish years old that parents or the ones that was old enough to handle their own didn't stay up on it..it broke Mercedes heart when she would call one of the young patients and would find out that they succumbed to their illness it bothered her when the elders passed too but at least they lived their lives but the younger patients didn't and it broke her, she remembered one particular day she had two in one a 6 year old had passed a fews days before from her illness and another 20 year old patient had passed from his illness a week before,his family had just got in from his funeral when she called to see if he was ready for his order,she went into the restroom and cried for hours after that until she felled ill she was sent home early that day,that was another con amongst many that made her dislike her job

"Hey did you hear we're getting a new boss?"

Tina asked her as she spun her seat around to face her

"Yea I did hear that,it was long over due anyway"

"Yea I agree"

Right on que her boss peeked his head around the door and shushed her and Tina

"Shhhh get back to work Jones and Chang you're good workers but you talk entirely too much,do I have to separate you two?"

"No sir they both said in unison"

"Good now hush and turn your seats back around"

There was two things Mercedes hated most about her seat,one her and Tina were basically seated in a made up cubicle along the walk way off away from the other cubicles due to the fact that the hating ass employees told that they talked too much so they were moved away from their original cubicles because it was so called distracting which was stupid because they were still seated close only difference was instead of their cubicles being side by side,their backs were now facing each other, that didn't stop them from turning their chairs around throughout the day to talk and for two their desk was right across from the bosses office,he could probably hear everything they talked about daily that's why Tina always surprised her with the things that came out of her mouth on the regular

"He's an Lazy idiot that's why his ass getting fired"

Tina said out loud with her back still

Turned

Mercedes chuckled and got back to making calls the intoxicating smell of her favorite Armani cologne on a guy suddenly

invaded her nostrils she looked up to see the blond goddess she noticed everyday walking pass and smirking at her,he did that every time he passed her,that smirked was irritating as hell and if he wasn't so sexy she would smack it off his damn face she didn't know him or what department he worked for,he showed up outta no where a few weeks prior gaining a bunch of fan girls,he was a mystery,no one knew anything about him and the women throughout the facility constantly tried to keep tabs on him some even called dibs on him

"Damn that man is sex on sticks shit I would ride him so hard I'd probably give him a heart attack,and I bet he got a big one too I can tell by his print and yea I looked don't judge me...Hi this is Tina calling from Great Medical Supply is Ms Collins available?"

Mercedes chuckled at the fact that Tina had no tact or filter even when she was at work,she felt sorry for the poor young girl that sat the closest to them right around the corner from Tina,half of the time the young girl had no clue if Tina was talking to herself or someone else,because she would say it as she still stared at her computer screen then go back to being professional and making a phone call like she just didn't speak those filthy words a second ago

Mercedes had lustful thoughts about the blond too but she dared not to speak on it aloud Mercedes had the rep amongst her friends as the good girl she barely cursed,she cringed when her friends talked filthy like they had no home training and she only had boring sex one position missionary with her laying on her back,she never wanted to be on top complaining that it was uncomfortable for her,asking her to do any other position was like speaking a foreign language to her and asking her to give you oral sex was like you just disrespected her and called her a bitch or something

That's probably why she couldn't keep a man and why her last one cheated on her,telling her that he was "unsatisfied" she couldn't get mad at him she was a prude,she just needed that one guy to bring it out of her she knew she had it in her but was just too uptight and timid to let it out

"Excuse me can I have your attention?!"

The HR manager yelled getting everyone's attention the doors started bursting open leading from the other departments in a second their small department was crowded with the employees from the whole facility staring intently at the HR manager wondering what the big announcement was

"Now that I got your attention I'm going to get right to it,as you all have been hearing rumors that you will be getting another boss,well that rumor is in fact true,I'm going to introduce your new boss he has been lurking around watching you guys watching for who has the potential and who needs a little work in their department you guys have no idea who he is,I'm quite sure you seen him around but you would have never guessed that he's your new boss,everyone I would like to introduce Mr Evans"

Mercedes mouth along with everyone else's fell open when the sexy blond goddess walked into the room

"Hello everyone I'm Mr Evans as your lovely HR manager mentioned already,but what she didn't mention was not only am I your boss but I also own the company as well,taking it over from my old man,my family has owned this company for years,it's obviously doing good because we're still standing but it could be better, right now we're the number 2 Medical Supply company in the country with Michigan Great Lakes Medical ranking number 1 that's huge, out of 52 states they're number 1..good for them but bad for us..next month number 1 ranker would be announced again,we need to be in that number one spot, we have 1 month do you guys think we can make it to that number one spot!?"

"Yeah!"

They all yelled in unison

"That's what I'm talking about,we can't let Michigan beat us,they're basically up the road, if they could do it we could do it,now do anyone have any questions?"

One young woman raised her hand

"Yes sir how old are you?"

He stared at her blankly before he answered

"I don't think knowing my age will bring our production up now will it?"

"No sir"

"Exactly,now if me telling you personal information about myself will bring production up then I would tell you personal info all day,it won't so there for there's no need to ask me personal things,listen here I'm your boss I might be young but I'm about business, we're not friends you all work for me,we will not be going out to have a drink after work or becoming Facebook friends,and I would not be dating any of my employees,so get that out of your heads now I'm here for one thing and one thing only to make sure we get to that number one spot once we make it there I'm gone and someone else would be in my place,I'm only here to make sure you all stay focus,now I could hire a boss because that's what owners do right? Hire someone to work for them,but I think me being here would motivate you guys even more, I'm everyone in this facility boss but I can't entirely watch over all of you that's why each department has an supervisor to help me out if you have any problems you go to your supervisor if for some reason they can't handle it then come to me.. The renewal team, In-bounders and out-bounders play a major role they're responsible for answering and making calls to our clients getting those orders ready and getting them set up to be shipped out everyone else fall in to place with them, if it weren't for you guys they wouldn't be able to get these orders out so Thank You,now orthopedics,and the incontinence department has it a little easier because they're separate they're not apart of the diabetics so they're off the hook,but they're free to help us out whenever they can,no more questions now get to work"

With that he turned on his heels and entered his office glancing at Mercedes before he slammed the door,everyone slowly left the room returning back to their duties

"Well Mr Sexy is a royal asshole I see"

Tina said as she whispered over to Mercedes

"Tina hush"

Mercedes quietly replied she gave 0 fucks when it came to their other boss but this boss was different he was not only the boss but owner as well Tina's ass would be fired in a second and she was not about to let her take her down with her

"Ugh you are such a scary cat"

Tina replied

Mercedes ignored her and instantly went to making calls 20 calls in a mass message came through from Mr Evans informing them that for now on they will be greeting clients with The name Help Supply now known as Evans Medical and also coming in for extra hrs some weekends were mandatory,he stated that it didn't matter what weekend you came in or how many hours you did all the overtime would help and if he sees that people are not willing to come in then he would have to make up a schedule forcing them to come in a full 8 hours or even more every other Saturday..

Mercedes could hear disapproving groans throughout the office

She was planning on doing her extra hours ASAP she was not a fan of coming in on the weekends,she hoped the others thought the same,so they wouldn't be forced to work when they didn't want too

The production for the day sky rocket after Mr Evans announcement and everyone left with a smile on their faces

"Tina are you working tomorrow?"

"Ummm I can't say, you know how I am when it comes to working Saturdays"

"Well you heard Mr Evans announcement"

"I know...I know... I will be doing overtime just not this weekend,if I change my mind I'll let you know as a matter of fact just call me on your way in to work"

"Ok,call me after you're done with your little boy toy Mike maybe we could hang out"

"Cool"

Everyone hurriedly ran out of work leaving her alone in her department to pack up"

"Hi Mercedes packing up to leave?"

Mercedes looked up to see Finn Hudson,Finn Hudson worked in another department orthopedics to be exact Finn was gorgeous,tall and well dressed just like she liked them,she never said more then a Hi and Bye to Finn but he insisted on speaking to her everyday,she never knew how he had the knowledge of knowing her name,she couldn't remember how she even knew his but him speaking to her everyday was kind of refreshing

"Hello Finn yeah I'm leaving for the day"

"Same here any plans for the weekend?"

Before she could respond Mr Evan's came barging out of his office he stood there in the doorway watching her and Finn intently making them both nervous the only thing that stopped him from staring was his phone ringing off the hook in his office, he gave Mercedes that usual irritating smirk then disappeared into is decked out office

"I don't know about you but he scares the shit outta me don't know if it's because he's the owner or if it's him,but he's very intimidating"

"Yea I know right"

Was all Mercedes could say she couldn't wrap her head around the smirk that he gave her on the daily why?

After her and Finn went their separate ways she made her way home doing her same boring routine she did on Friday's unless she was hanging with her friends putting on her ugly pajamas,wrapping her hair up in her ugly scarf and pigging out on food and snacks while she watched corny romantic movies

"I need a life, well more like an exciting life"

She mumbled to herself as she looked over at the clock which read 9pm

"I'm probably the only fool in the house on a Friday at 9pm"

She was the only lame one outta all her friends Tina had her little boy toy Mike whom she been on and off with since high school,Kurt had Blaine,Santana had who ever she damn well felt like having male or female, and she had no one she got tired of being the 3rd or 5th wheel while hanging with her friends

Maybe if she stopped being such a prude she would gain more excitement in her life,once she realize none of her friends would call her to hang out she retired to bed

She tossed and turned all night,every time she closed her eyes Mr Evans appeared,why was her boss suddenly on her mind? She pulled herself out of bed to get ready for her Saturday overtime she decided to go in a little later than usual,after showering and searching through her closet for something to wear she chose a pencil skirt,a blouse,her skin fleshed tights and pulled out her sexiest pair of pumps,after dressing and primping herself in the mirror adding a finishing touch of cherry red Mac lipstick she did a quick turn giving herself a once over,why was she getting dressed up? It was Saturday they were allowed to wear pajamas on Saturday if they wanted too, was she dressing up for her boss? She quickly shook the thought away Nah she was dressing up for herself she made herself believe

She grabbed her Bag and made her way to her car,blasting Pharrell's new song Happy, she song at the top of her lungs along with the record she felt that the day was actually going to be an happy day, the sun was shining bright the early spring weather was pleasant and her mood was on 10 nothing could mess her day up,she pulled up into the parking lot no car was in sight,she knew it,she knew the lazy fucks at her job wouldn't come to work, the first shift on a regular work day started at 7:30 it was 10:00am where was everyone at? she sat there patiently waiting for someone to pull up to let her in the building only the boss and supervisors had keys to the building and neither one of them was there

Not even Mr Evan's, 30 mins went by and she was still sitting there in a empty parking lot her happy mood had went from happy to shitty within the 30 mins she sat there,she could see the employees not showing up but the supervisors and especially the boss can at least show an effort, she pulled her phone out and dialed Tina

"Mmmmm hello?"

"Tina were you sleep?"

"Ummm yea I meant to call you but I'm not sure if I'm coming or not I have a killer hangover Mike and I met up with everyone,we drank and partied all night,gosh I feel like death"

"Everyone and who is everyone?"

"Ummm Mike and I,Kurt and Blaine,Santana some random girl it was some others too but I can't remember it was a blur"

Mercedes gasped

"And y'all didn't bother to invite me?!"

"Cedes you know how you've been turning us down lately"

"It's the thought that counts Tina even if y'all thought I would turn y'all down y'all could've at least asked,you know what fuck all of y'all!"

"Cedes don't be like... Click

Mercedes hung up in her face how dare they hang out and don't invite her she knew she was a prude but damn they made her feel like an outcast they've been friends since elementary school they always hung out why push her out of the equation now

At 10:45 a Mercedes Benz came flying into the parking lot illegally parking..out came Mr Evans she knew that body from anywhere,he wasn't dressed in his usually attire instead he had on a jogging suit and tennis shoes with the hood over his head pulled half way over his eyes,he had big shades on,with a big bottle of water in one hand

She guessed he might've had a hang over too, even business owner Mr Evans had an exciting life

He glanced back at her before he unlocked the door and disappeared into the building,she stepped out of the car and swiftly walked to the door behind him, by the time she made it to her desk Mr Evans was already in his office with the lights off door closed and blinds pulled down

She started up her computer,pulled out her work items and started making calls she was only a few calls in before she got an asshole client the lady kept asking her questions she didn't understand and couldn't quite answer, she then started telling Mercedes how unprofessional and stupid she was it took everything in Mercedes to not curse the old ass bat out,she knew that Mr Evans could probably hear their conversation all it would take for him to do is pick his phone up and connect with the call to save her ass but no he sat back and listened to her sink deeper and deeper,the client finally became fed up and hung the phone up in her face

She was pissed

"Boss/owner my ass he talked all that I want us to make it to that number one spot shit yesterday and he comes in here with an hangover and couldn't even save my ass,he's probably in there sleep"

She pushed back from her desk in habit grabbing her iPhone as well and walked over to his office door,she knocked twice,no answer

"Mr Evans"

Still no answer,she tried her luck and turned the knob surprisingly it was unlock,she was really pushing her luck, going into the bosses office was something the employees never did they barely knew how it looked on the inside

When she walked in the office it was fairly dark the only light was from her opening the door she flicked the light on and screamed he was laying back in his chair,feet propped up on his desk, green eyes staring straight at her

"May I help you Ms Jones? Why are you in my office?"

"Rude ass"

She thought

"Ummm Mr Evans I'm so sorry I was checking on you, I was having an disagreement with a client and you didn't connect with the call so I thought maybe you were ummm sleep"

"I'm never sleep Ms Jones I knew you could handle the call that's why I didn't connect"

"Handle! It?"

She slightly raised her voice then quieted down when she realized who she was talking too

"Sorry Mr Evans I was under a lot of pressure and I..."

"And you what?"

He removed his feet from the desk and sat up staring at her intently she started sweating under his gaze and couldn't form a correct sentence she knew what she wanted to say the words just wouldn't come out correctly

"I..I'm..well..I just..ummm...I..well you .."

"Ms Jones can you talk? You know what don't even bother go lock up for me I don't think anyone else would be coming in"

He stopped her from making a fool outta herself he tossed her the keys and shook his head

She hurriedly walked out of his office,she couldn't believe she went into his office and made a fool out of herself like that.. now she would probably be on the list of less potential employees

She locked the door with shaky hands taking a deep breath to calm herself,when she walked back into his office he was back to being professional Mr Evans on the phone with the client that she had just talked too he pointed to the seat directly in front of him she sat and nervously crossed her legs staring anywhere but at him she looked down and noticed the 3 top buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned

"Gosh I swear I'm not doing this on purpose"

She mumbled to herself as she discreetly buttoned her blouse back up she swore she buttoned it up fully before she left her apartment,maybe she didn't she absentmindedly started playing a game on her iPhone something she should not have been doing in front of the boss

"No problem Ms Ellis thank you very much"

He hung the phone up and cleared his throat making her look up,he stared at her blankly,it was hard to read Mr Evans she couldn't tell if he was upset or not

"Umm is everything ok?"

Mercedes nervously asked

"Well we didn't lose her as a client so everything's fine,hopefully she won't give you anymore problems next time, if she do just take another approach"

"Another approach? Shit the old hag is just rude"

Mercedes wanted to say aloud but dared not too,so she stayed quiet

"You're free to get back to work Ms Jones"

She stood up rubbing the wrinkles out of her well fitted pencil skirt and turned on her heels heading for the door, she unconsciously flicked the light switch off something she did on a regular at her Apartment before she would walk out of a room it was a routine of behavior for her

"I don't remember telling you to turn the light off Ms Jones"

She wanted to run she just kept embarrassing herself

"So-sorry Mr Evans"

She became nervous fumbling to flick the light back on, but couldn't quite get it,the light switch was directly in her face but her hand was shaking so nervously that every time she reached for it her hand jerked in another direction

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt him behind her,she could feel his warm breath on her neck she stiffened when he grabbed her hand stopping it from jerking

"Damn you smell good"

He whispered to her,lips grazing her ear

What is he doing? Omg is my boss coming on to me?"

She felt a pool of moisture form in her panties

"Oh no this can't be happening? With my boss,you're a prude remember Mercedes? walk away now her mind screamed but she couldn't resist

She turned facing him crashing her lips into his and dropping her phone on a chair beside them,he kicked the door close and locked it, the office went back to being dark but they could see each other with no problem

He lead her to his desk knocking everything off luckily his office had carpet he ripped her blouse open she could hear the buttons flying across the office,next he ripped her bra throwing them to the floor,he turned her around pushing her upper body down on the hard desk,the desk was cold against her breast making her nipples harden

He ripped her skirt creating a side split so she could bend her leg next he ripped her tights off her body along with her panties tossing them across the office, she was left top half naked..bottom half with nothing but her ripped skirt and heels on,he ripped her skirt off leaving her bent over the desk now naked with nothing but just her heels, he dropped to his knees behind her spreading her legs

"pretty"

He said before he started sucking her clit from the back

"Shit"

She moaned as her legs shook from the sensation he licked up her slit then sucked her clit back into his mouth

"Oh Mr Evans this feels so good"

Speaking the name Mr Evans gave her realization that she was having relations with her boss,at work in his office it was so wrong but felt too good for her to make him stop, she had been sex deprived for over a year since her ex left her...he was eating her so good she was sure she would come hard into his mouth, he licked up the slit of her ass then spread her cheeks her eyes popped open when she felt his tongue swirling around in a place his tongue didn't belong

"Oooh Mr Evans is nassstttyyyy wait until I tell Tina this oh shit I can't tell Tina this because I don't suppose to be doing this...oh shittttt!"

She screamed as that act alone made her come, her essence seeped outta her dripping down her thighs onto the carpet he flipped her over on her back pushing her completely on top of his desk

"Stay here don't move"

He quickly ran towards the bathroom in his office and disappeared she could hear the water running and him brushing his teeth,he came back kicking his shoes off and dropping his clothes leaving only his socks on

"Mmmmm"

Mercedes moaned at the sight of his body damn, it was perfect and his package was huge

He licked up her leg from her ankle all the way to her thighs licking her essence from her thighs,he licked up her stomach to her breast sucking a harden nipple into his mouth, he let it go with a loud pop, then kissed up her chest to her throat biting and sucking on her neck he stopped and stared into her eyes before he went in for a kiss, his mouth tasted minty mixed with her essence

He spread her legs wider as he kissed her and swiftly entered her she was so tight it felt like she was losing her virginity all over again he noticed the grimaced on her face and kissed her telling her it was ok as he thrusted into her slowly,the pain turned to pleasure and she gripped his cheeks making him thrust harder and faster the desk was moving and squeaking up under them

He rested his face in the crook of her neck moaning and breathing heavily

"Fuck this feels so good,this the best I've ever had"

"This the best I've ever had, ooooh it feels good,harder, harder"

Did you just say that Mercedes? you know you don't talk like that her mind said"

He started thrusting harder biting down on her shoulder,she dug her nails as hard as she could into his back she could feel the skin breaking ,that made him moan louder

"I'm coming ooooh I'm coming!"

She screamed and he grunted coming right behind her spilling his seed inside her

"Mr Evans,Mr Evans are you in there?"

They both stiffened looking at each other with wide eyes that was Tina Mercedes knew her best friend voice from anywhere

"Mr Evans?"

She began knocking on the door

"Is that Ms Chang?"

He whispered

"Yes"

"I thought you locked the door"

He whispered back

"I did"

"Well how did she get in?"

"Don't know"

Tina started pulling on the knob

"Tina take your nosey ass on"

Mercedes whispered

"Get rid of her"

"How you're the boss"

"Shit...ummm yes Miss Chang?!"

"Mr Evans have you seen Miss Jones her car is out in the lot but I can't seem to find her I looked all over I'm concerned did she leave with someone? Did she mention anything?"

"Ummmm I think she left for lunch someone picked her up for lunch a friend I think"

"Really who?"

"A guy I didn't get his name but she said a best friend"

Mercedes looked at him and he shrugged

"Well ok Mr Evans are you ok in there? I heard a noise like bumping or something"

"I'm fine Ms Chang get to work Mercedes should be back shortly"

"Why didn't she call me and who is she with I bet it's Kurt but she cursed me out fake asses"

They could hear Tina mumbling as she walked away

It really hit Mercedes what she had just done and to make matters worst they didn't use protection thankfully she was on birth control to help with her bad periods

She pushed him off of her and jumped up blindly searching for her clothing in the dim office she couldn't believe she was standing in her bosses office with nothing but her heels on staring at her bosses naked muscular body

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

His apology for some reason made her angry

"Don't lie to me you planned this didn't you?"

"No I didn't I swear this isn't me, I've never did anything like this I've been celibate for almost a year"

"What the fuck ever you're a business owner you're rich you can get anyone you want, what am I just another conquest to cross off of your list"

"No no no I swear to you that's not me at all I wouldn't do you like that"

"You don't even know me and your nasty ass didn't use protection if I catch something I swear I would do everything in my power to make your family's businesses fall and I won't stop until I'm gone from God's green earth"

"I'm clean look I got papers to prove it"

He went to his briefcase and opened it to pull out papers who the fuck carries that around?"

He held it out towards her and she smacked it out of his hand

"get away from me that could be anything"

"You know what get the fuck out"

He said pointing towards the door

"I knew it I knew you weren't shit you just proved it to me right there,what do you expect me to go out there like this? My best friend is out there"

"Well you should've thought about that before you came in to my office and besides you allowed the intimacy without protection so you're just as wrong as I am"

"Motherfucker you came on to me"

"I would not allow you to talk to me in that way Ms Jones I am your boss now get out before I have you escorted out"

"By who? No one is here"

"Ms Jones this is my final warning"

"Now you want to be professional Mr Evans I don't take you too serious after you just ate my as...

"Hey!"

He yelled slamming his fist down stopping her from going any farther his whispers turning into a full-out yell

"You're getting ahead of yourself now leave before you or I say or do something we'll regret"

"Mr Evans are you ok in there?"

Tina yelled through the door

"I'm fine Ms Chang get back to work"

She grabbed her phone and dialed Kurt thanks to Mr Evans she had to make her lie legit she prayed Kurt was available now all they had to do was get rid of Tina so she could slip out of his office out the back door of the building it was like he read her mind when he dialed Tina

"Ms Chang could you do me a favor?...would you mind driving to a nearby breakfast place to grab me breakfast and an orange juice I'm not feeling too well and don't have the energy to move..if you buy it for me I would have the money laid on your desk when you get back...Thanks so much Ms Chang bye"

Kurt finally answered after the 5th ring

"Gosh Mercy I'm grooving to my music letting the wind blow through my hair you're messing up the flow here"

"I'm sorry Kurt can you do me a huge favor?"

"And what is that?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm actually passing you and Tina's job on my way to the post office over there"

"Good don't go any farther,come get me"

"What? You drove right"

"Yes but I still need you to pick me up now"

"So you're leaving work early,and wait when did you start working on Saturdays?"

"Overtime,I can't tell you everything right now just come swoop me please Kurt"

"Girl you're messing up my schedule when I drop you off at home you're cooking me breakfast"

"I can't I have to shower, change then come back to work"

"The hell? So I'm picking you up,taking you home,waiting around for you to shower and dress then I'm bringing you back? Oh you owe me big time"

"Ok fine"

"But before I agree you have to promise to treat me to good food and drinks"

"Fine"

"Good I'm outside"

"Ok hurry and drive to the back I don't want Tina to see you she's leaving out now"

"And why are you hiding from Tina? You know what this is getting weird why can't you drive yourself?I need answers, I'm in the back bring your ass out"

"Ok be out there in a few"

She never noticed Mr Evans walking away she could hear the shower running in his bathroom, it was official she hated Mr Evans guts and hated herself at the moment for allowing them to have sex, now she was feeling like one of those office whores who slept with their bosses to get ahead

She covered up the best she could with her ripped clothing,peeking her head out of his office no one was insight she dashed through the door leading to the shipping and receiving area then bursted through the back door to the outside

Kurt's car was facing the door,she could see his mouth fall open and knew he would instantly get to prying for answers when she stepped into the car he gasped

"Girl you look like you've just been raped, what the hell happened? Your hair is all over the place, lipstick smeared, clothes ripped titties just hanging out and you smell like straight up sex"

She couldn't tell him she slept with her boss so she did what she hated doing the most,she lied

"Don't tell anyone I met this guy at work, and had sex with him in the bathroom he was so sexy I couldn't resist I needed you to pick me up so my boss wouldn't see me driving off and if I go to the front to get in my car I would risk being seen like this"

Kurt saw right through her

"You Lie!"

He replied

"What kind of language is that Kurt I think you mean you're a lie or you're lying and I'm not"

Kurt started up his car and sped off speeding out of the parking lot

"No bitch I said it right You Lie!, now you could tell that to a deaf man but not your best friends when we know you like the back of our hand, you're a prude..ok now I could believe it coming from Tina or Santana because they're some damn freaks but you, no not you you're a goody two shoes you wouldn't dare sleep with someone you just met let alone

at work"

"Well maybe you all don't know me like you thought you did"

"Girl please we've all been knowing you since elementary school I can practically plan out your day for you so tell me the truth"

"Ok fine I've been secretly talking to my ex he visited me at work and we had sex, he talked me into being a little more open,you know I just stick to simple"

Kurt gasped

"Shane?! Are you serious please don't tell me you're going back down that road baby he cheated on you,he didn't appreciate you for you,he couldn't take you as you are and ewww he's not even attractive I don't even wanna know how you guys had sex or where.. I haven't eaten breakfast yet"

Kurt didn't believe she slept with a coworker but he believed the lie about Shane really?

"Kurt this is our little secret I don't want to hear Tina's or Santana's mouth getting on my case because I'm dealing with Shane again it's just sex nothing more nothing less before we get home I need you to go into the drug store and get me an morning after pill"

"You guys didn't use protection? You always protected yourself with him what changed? Your still on birth control right?"

"We got caught up in the moment and I'm still on birth-control just to be on the safe side"

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick"

Kurt said before he dry heaved a few times making his eyes water

Kurt stopped at the drug store purchasing her morning after pill he got in the car tossing the bag over to her

"Girl they looked at my ass like I was crazy when I asked for that pill and those shits expensive I wouldn't spend my money on that"

"It's for precautions"

"Shit I'll just be pregnant"

"Boy you spend a ton of money on material things"

"That's different"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the job Mr Evans showered and dressed in his suit he had in the office he looked up the janitors numbers and called their head boss asking him to send someone to clean his office ASAP he asked for the eldest employee who been their the longest, he knew they would keep their mouth shut about whatever they saw in his office because they loved their job too much why else would they work there for over 20 years they sent a older African American male that looked to be in his mid 60's but he was in fairly good shape almost too good of shape to be pushing 70 when he entered Mr Evans office his brows rose disappearing into his hairline all Mr Evans desk items were still on the floor, Mercedes essence mixed with his was dried into the carpet her panties she left behind were thrown over a nearby lamp and buttons from her blouse were splattered throughout the office"

"Mention anything about this and you're fired you're forever in my debt do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

He nervously answered

"Good"

Sam replied slapping a hand over his back

"Don't let anyone in here don't even let them glance in, when you're done lock up oh and by the way clean the carpet only around the desk area and lock the door while you're cleaning"

With that he grabbed his briefcase and walked out,he stopped at Tina's desk handing her a 100 dollar bill for purchasing his food

"Mr Evans this is entirely too much your food was only 10 dollars"

"It's fine Chang keep it"

"Thanks Mr Evans by the way I still haven't heard from Ms Jones I'm getting worried I called her but she didn't answer maybe it's because she's mad at me she even left her purse behind"

He stopped in his tracks at the mention of Ms Jones

"I'm sure she's fine, tell me more about Mer-Ms Jones how is she, what type of person is she?"

"Well Mr Evans I don't think I should be giving you info on Ms Jones without her permission sir,you're the boss I think the best thing to do is ask her yourself if you want to know anything about her and besides we're working at your company I'm sure you already have background info on us"

He smiled and pointed at her

"Good call Ms Cohen-Chang now I know if someone comes in questioning you about me or my family you wouldn't give them any info, you're a good friend Chang, have a nice day lock up before you leave and leave my keys in you or Ms Jones desk I'll get it Monday"

"Ok

Mr Evans left 20 mins later Mercedes was storming in plopping down in her chair she was dressed in what she should've wore in the first place jogging pants and T-shirt

"Mercedes where have you been? Mr Evans told me you left with a guy right? it was Kurt I bet"

"Sure was...he treated me to lunch and we got to talking, you know how we do time moved fast"

"Y'all could've told me you fake bitches"

Mercedes swung her chair around facing Tina

"Don't you dare go there I guess y'all said fuck me last night even Kurt so don't be a hypocrite, you said you weren't even coming in today"

"Whatever, well I decided to come anyways guess what girl I think I heard Mr Evans having sex in his office but I never saw anyone come out, I heard bumping and moaning"

"He might've been watching porn"

Maybe but I heard him say this the best I ever had then I heard a woman's voice say this the best I ever had followed by a moan it was like hmmm it feels good harder harder"

"Gosh do I really sound like that"

Mercedes thought to herself...Tina was moaning and talking like a porn star

"Well Tina he might've been responding to the porn letting his mind run wild you know how dudes get when they're watching porn"

"You might be right oooooh I heard sexy Mr Evans jerking off"

Tina said with a chuckle

"Don't be telling anyone that Tina"

"And risk being fired girl please"

"I'm glad you think that way"

"Oh and he asked about you"

"What? About what?"

"beats me, I told him if he want to know anything he should ask you himself"

Tina and Mercedes went to making calls focusing on their work when they both were satisfied with their production they wrapped it up,Tina locked up with Mr Evans keys leaving them in her desk like he told her too

When Mercedes left work she went home and paced back and forth she was thinking the worst, what if her birth control failed and Mr Evans got her pregnant? What if the morning after pill fails when she takes it? What if he gave her an deadly STD or any STD for that matter what if he tell someone? Oh Lord she plopped down on her couch and sighed, her phone ringed and she looked down to see Kurt's name flashing across the screen,

"Hello?"

"Cedes! I'm with Santana,Tina and Mike at our favorite bar meet us up here?"

"Oh now you fake fucks wanna invite me? Where was the call Friday?"

"Don't be like that Cedes this is why we didn't invite you because of this joy kill shit right here, and besides (Kurt whispered) you owe me"

"I don't owe you shit"

"Oh really? Guess you have amnesia now huh? You made a promise to me and I made a promise to keep your secret unless...hey guys guess what Cedes did?!"

What?!"

Mercedes could here their intriguing voices in the background wondering what she did

"Gosh shut up Kurt I'll be there soon to treat you to your food and drinks"

"That's what I thought! Oh it's nothing guys I just wanted to get your reaction now y'all know prude Cedes didn't do a damn thing"

Mercedes huffed she got tired of them judging her maybe she was a prude but they didn't have to remind her every chance they got

"Bye Kurt see you soon"

She hung up before he could say anything else

She wasn't in the mood but she made Kurt a promise and she kept her promises

She put together something quickly

a nice fitted dress and some heels she honestly didn't care how she would look she barely wanted to go in the first place she showered, dressed and within a hr she was making her way there

When she got there she valet parked and made her way in

"Hey!"

Her friends saw her as soon as she entered the door they were all at a table not too far from it she made her way to them and pulled out a chair Kurt wasted no time ordering his food and drinks on her tab Mercedes barely could enjoy herself all she kept thinking about was Mr Evans

"What's wrong Cedes?"

Kurt asked her staring at her intently after he made it to the table from dancing with the others, Cedes sat at the table sulking the whole time while her friends had fun,now wonder they barely invited her out lately and labeled her as such

"Kurt what if I caught something from Shane?"

"Something?"

"Yes like an STD"

"Well you're the one that didn't use protection if you do it's on you"

"Thanks a lot Kurt"

Mercedes said sarcastically

"I'm just saying, go to the clinic tomorrow get tested for every STD there is, you might have to wait a week for your results from the other test, but they could tell you your HIV test results ASAP"

"I have to go Monday there's no clinics open on Sunday"

"Well if Monday's too far away for you,go to the Emergency and make up something tell them it hurts when you urinates, your throat hurts,you're throwing up just give them a reason too test you for all type of STD's those symptoms scream STD,but stop sulking I'm sure you're fine"

"Smart move I'm going to the emergency bright and early..

She could feel someone staring at her and looked up to the second floor she squinted for a min trying to figure if she knew this person or not "well she be damned,it was Mr Evans and a slim blond girl

"Been celibate for a year my ass"

She said aloud

"Huh? Who been celibate for a year?"

Kurt asked her

"Oh I was Kurt until today"

"And you thought you should say that out loud?"

"I was thinking I didn't mean too"

"Ok...Cedes are you sure you ok?"

"I'm fine Kurt"

He shrugged

"if you say so I'm going to go look for the others"

"Ok Kurt"

When Kurt stood up and left she waved the waitress down and started ordering drinks she could feel Mr Evans staring at her back so hard that she became slightly uncomfortable, when the waitress brought her first drink to the table she tried her luck and looked up to see if he was still staring at her when she looked up he was still staring with no shame while the tall blond girl danced on him

She quickly turned away and gulped her first drink down she wasn't much of a drinker,it burnt her throat as it slid down,she gulped drink after drink down to get him off of her mind by the time the crew made it back to the table she was one drink from being drunk off of her ass

"Cedes getting turned up over here by herself!"

Santana yelled

"Go head Cedes!"

Tina joined in

"Turn up!"

Mike joined in too

While Kurt stared at her with concern he touched her arm and she jumped up wobbling her way to the restroom

"Cedes you want Tina and I to come with?! Are you alright?"

Santana asked her

"I'm fine!"

Cedes yelled back and quickly made her way to the restroom she barged in and made her way to the sink turning the faucet on and throwing cold water on her face

The door swung open and she could see a designer pair of House of Testoni dress shoes she wouldn't look up, and her mind was fuzzy but she could clearly see that those shoes were designer and cost 30,000 dollars who in their right mind would buy those shoes unless they got it like that she thought to herself then it occurred to her that it was either a man or a butch woman in the restroom with her

"Ummm I think this is the woman's restroom"

"I know I need to talk to you"

She quickly looked up and almost fell backwards it was Mr Evans,he caught her before she could fall and she pushed him away after she caught her balance

"Get off of me why are you in here are you a stalker?!"

"No Mercedes I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"It's Ms Jones to you"

"Well Ms Jones you ran outta there before I could explain myself I swear I'm not the guy you think I am"

"You told me that already and I don't believe...Ake"

She gagged and ran to the toilet dry heaving before she threw up all the contents in her stomach every time she thought she was done she would vomit again for some reason throwing the alcohol up made her feel more drunk,she tried to stand to her feet after bending over at the toilet and became dizzy

"Woah"

He grabbed her holding on to her lower back to keep her upright

"I'm fine"

"No you're not you're drunk"

"Just let me go!"

She pushed away from him and stumbled to the door

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up feeling like shit the next day she turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling this ceiling didn't look familiar to her, it sure wasn't hers her ceiling didn't sit up that high, it wasn't Santana's, or Tina's she heard a grunt next to her that clearly belonged to a man it wasn't Kurt,Kurt voice wasn't that deep,oh Lord did she have a one night stand,she started panicking internally,last thing she remembered was beating herself up for sleeping with her boss unprotected and seeing him there at the bar staring at her like a creep after that everything was a blur she prayed she didn't embarrass her friends and who the hell was she in bed with?

She slowly turned around and gasped she was in bed with her boss

"Omg Omg"

She chanted lowly

He was laid on top of the covers in only his boxers, his body was mouthwatering, but forget his body she had a bigger issue she was in bed with him how?

She lifted the covers

"Oh Lord where are my clothes?"

She was in her bra and panties she started examining her body for hickies she couldn't tell if she had sex or not her body already felt like shit,she eased out of the bed and tip toed to the window,her car was nowhere in sight,all she saw was a bunch of luxury cars and the home they were in was gated she couldn't sneak out if she wanted to,she had no clothes,no car and there was no telling if his home was guarded from the looks of it,it looked like they were either in a huge home or a mini mansion,she heard movement outside of the bedroom and hurriedly got back into bed covering herself up and hiding under the covers

She felt someone in the room with them

"Mr Evan's,Mr Evan's"

"What?"

She heard him answer rudely to the woman calling him

"I made breakfast for you and your companion it's after 11 sir maybe you both should get up"

"Omg he has a maid?"

"We'll get up when we're ready Ms Costa"

"Rude ass"

"Fair enough sir"

She slowly turned around and peeked at Mr Evans he was back asleep

"Ms Jones I'll run your bath and prepare your breakfast when you're done"

"Ahhh!"

Mercedes screamed she swore she heard her leave out

"I'm sorry to startle you sweetie are you ready for your bath"

Mercedes didn't want to be there she didn't know how she got there,but she decided to take an advantage of the luxuries as she was there

"Yes ma'am"

"I'll let you know when it's ready"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Mercedes laid there and glanced around the luxurious room Mr Evans was definitely well off

In no time the maid was back in the room

"Ms Jones your bath and snacks are ready"

"Snacks?"

"I'll give you your privacy your undergarments and clothes are in there as well"

"How do they know my size?"

She walked out and shut the door behind her, Mercedes got up and tip toed to the restroom she gasped at how beautiful it was the bathtub was huge it looked like at least 6 people could fit, the water was clear with rose petals in it

The maid had a tray of fruit and nuts placed next to the bathtub with a fancy glass of orange juice next to it,she suddenly heard soft classical music and looked up,the ceiling had speakers in it

Mercedes stepped out of her bra and panties and stepped into the warm bath,she laid back and closed her eyes she still had no clue how she ended up there and needed answers,it was like the maid read her mind when she knocked on the door

"Ms Jones I placed your phone next to the door"

"Thanks ma'am"

Mercedes stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel,she peeked out of the door and grabbed her phone,she dropped her towel and stepped back in the bath calling Kurt when she laid back

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt,what happened last night"

"Oh your friend took care of everything we were all pissy drunk"

"My friend who?"

"The blond sexy goddess girl that man is sex on fucking sticks, he brought you to the table you were passed out drunk"

"Oh no did Tina see him?"

"No he actually seemed like he was hiding from Tina,once he heard Tina approaching us he was out he had that blond chick he was with handle everything,her name is Brittany she stayed with you after he left,she took you and Santana ,she dropped you at your friend home and took Santana home with her,Tina and I rode with Mike he was the less drunk out of all of us,the blond goddess had his driver drop your car off at home"

"How did he know where I lived?"

"I told him"

"Oh,Kurt I'm at this man home he has maids and everything"

"Girl you better take a advantage of it while you can, who is he by the way he seems important"

"Don't worry about it Kurt"

"Girl you and these damn secrets"

"Don't say anything to Tina about this ok"

"Fine,but girl I'm going to forever be in your debt if you keep having me keep these secrets of yours"

"I'll call you later"

"Ok girl be careful"

"I will"

She bathed and got out dressing in her clothing,her undergarments fitted perfectly but her jersey dress was a little bit too small it fitted tight along her curves the wrong move would make her breast pop out

When she walked out of the restroom she made her way out of Mr Evans room the maid met her in the hallway and led her through the huge mansion into the kitchen,the kitchen was all white,even the appliances..but he had a pop of color throughout it

"Damn how many maids does he has?" Ms costa and another maid was preparing their food,it was so much food and fruit laid out

"Ms Jones I wasn't sure of what you wanted so I gave you some of everything"

She pulled a chair out for Mercedes and placed the a plate in front of her the plate was packed with so much food that it made her stomach hurt looking at it

Mercedes slowly started eating her food,she looked around at the maids they didn't say too much and moved around very quiet and gracefully she wondered if Mr Evans treated them wrong

Once she was done eating they rid her of her plate and informed her that she could leave,she walked back to his room by memory,when she made it there another younger maid was in his room cleaning,and his bed was empty

"Excuse me where is he?"

The young maid turned around and faced her,she was a beautiful Latina she favored Santana just younger and more natural looking Mercedes watched how she stared her up and down intently with an intrigued look on her face before she answered her

Mercedes was taken back by the look but decided not to dwell on it

"He? Oh you're talking about Mr Evans? He was showering when I came in I stepped out for a min and when I came back he was gone,he's a busy man so he's probably on a business call or something"

"Thank you...?"

"Jessica,my name is Jessica Costa"

She reached her hand out and Mercedes shook it

"Hi Jessica I'm Mercedes,Mercedes Jones nice to meet you,so I'm guessing you're related to Ms Costa?"

"Yes she is my mother and the other young maid is my sister"

"Oh how did your family start working for Mr Evans? By the way what is his first name?"

"I don't appreciate you asking questions about me,you want to know something just ask and what is it to you to know how her family started working for me? Jessica you're free to leave the room looks clean enough go finish your other duties and don't turn around"

Mercedes and Jessica were both frozen in place their backs were turned towards him,but that didn't make his voice any less intimidating

Jessica scurried away while Mercedes stood there frozen she was wondering why he told her to not turn around,when she turned to face him she figured out why,he was in his naked glory staring at her blankly with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised

She gulped and loss her train of thought for a second, this man body was sinful

"Why are you asking personal information about me?"

He asked her rudely

"Oh so it's ok for you to ask personal information about me to my best friend,but I can't ask personal information about you? That's not fair"

"I'm your boss I need to know about my workers"

"Bullshit you asked for your own reasons,I'm quite sure you already have info on your workers anyway"

He chuckled

"Do you have a man? I'll be surprise if you do"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"That you're a pain in the ass"

He told her through gritted teeth

"And you're a royal asshole just like Tina said!"

She gasped and covered her mouth she didn't mean to say that aloud

He chuckled again while dressing

"Now wonder you two are friends you're both judgmental"

"We are not I could read you right now,you are a rich asshole,you've probably slept with a ton of women including your maid Jessica and her sister"

He continued to chuckle which made her angry

"What the hell is so funny I guess I'm amusing huh?"

He sat on his bed and crossed his legs

"Keep the judging coming you obviously don't know me at all"

"Oh I can keep them coming hmmm where did I leave off at? Oh! you probably fucked Jessica and her sister,you probably treat anybody that works for you like shit, you probably go around sleeping with everyone without protection,you probably have or had many std's, might have a few children out here, and last but not least you're probably lonely as shit, you're family probably don't deal with you,women probably use you for sex,looks and money because your personality is not that appealing"

He stood up and walk towards her towering over her

"First of all none of those things are accurate,I was celibate for a year I broke my celibacy when I fucked you,I don't nor have I ever had a damn STD I get checked on the regular even if I'm not sexually active,I had just been tested before work Friday and forgot to take the papers out of my briefcase and..."

His eyes got watery and he backed away from her

"Why am I explaining myself to you? to someone who judge me from the beginning, you don't know shit about me!, you know what? we're done talking about this I'll be ready to take you home soon"

With that he walked out of the room and left Mercedes standing there feeling like an ass she judged him as an ass but at that moment she felt like a bigger one than him

Once he was ready she followed him out to his variety of luxury cars, he chose an all black Audi A6 for the day,when they stepped in he wasted no time to start the car up and speed off he stopped at the gate and yelled something out of the window towards it,something she didn't understand,it wasn't in English it was maybe Spanish?"

The gate opened and he sped out of it he drove and swerved through traffic like he was taking his frustration for her out on the road

she was too scared to say something she wanted to avoid him going any faster than he already was

"Where's the cops when you need them?"

She sighed in relief when they pulled into her apartment complex

"Bye thanks for taking care of me last night"

She told him before she stepped out of the car,he stared straight ahead not saying a word she shrugged and turned to walk away before she could take one step she heard him say "my name is Sam by the way I'm 27 and to give you a peace of mind,I'll call my doctor up to see if he would come into his office today and test you your friend Kurt gave me your number last night so I would text you the address after he gives me the ok"

"Ok"

Was all she got out before he sped off leaving her there still feeling like an ass she wondered how he would treat her from there on at work he could probably make her life an living hell

Her phone rung as soon as stepped into her apartment

"Hello?"

"Hey bestie!"

"Hey Tina"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it sounds like something is wrong with me?"

"Yea you sound I don't know disappointed?"

"Oh no I'm fine"

"If you say so,are you ready for work tomorrow? I wonder how it would be with our new boss also known as owner,I advice everyone to stay on his good side"

Mercedes sighed She was sure that she was already on his bad side and Tina probably was too because she threw her under the bus when she told him Tina called him a royal asshole

"Ok what was the sigh for?"

"Nothing I'm just nervous what if he's the boss from hell?"

"Well he could be the boss from hell as long as you're doing your job that shouldn't matter"

"You're right"

"Girl all of us were super drunk last night,that blond girl Brittany was a lifesaver she took you home and Santana..and Kurt and I rode with Mike he was the more functional one and guess what Britt is a lesbian,Santana called me this morning and told me they hit it off last night"

"Wow so they aren't together"

"Who?"

"Oh I saw her with a guy last night"

"Oh no Santana has her nose open already"

"Hmmmm"

"Are you sure you ok?"

"I'm fine Tina still tired from last night"

"We'll get you some rest if I don't talk to you again today,see you at work tomorrow"

"Ok Love you"

"Love you too bestie!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Monday

Mercedes went to work a little relieved Sam kept his word and hooked her up with his doctor her HIV test came out negative and her other results would be ready that Friday

She wanted to believe he was clean but nowadays you couldn't trust anyone just because someone look healthy doesn't mean they really are

Like the norm as soon as she sat at her desk and started her computer up Tina turned her chair around

"GoodMorning honey"

"GoodMorning Tina"

"Why did these fuckers make me answer inbound calls as soon as I sat at my desk this morning omg those inbound calls are horrible I came so close to cussing someone out,thank The Lord we're outbounders cause girrrllll, Hi this is Tina calling from Help Medical Supply now known as Evan's Medical is Ms Edward available?"

Mercedes chuckled Tina was so slick with it you would have no clue that she's making a call while she's talking to you then at the snap of a finger she's professional again spinning her chair back around to face her computer screen while talking to a client

Mercedes got to work she made none stop calls and within 4 hrs her and Tina was already at the top of the list for the top production

Mercedes eyes got wide when she received an email from Tina

"Did you see the boss today? ,girl he's looking good as hell in his expensive suit I swear if I didn't have Mike I would bang him so hard"

Mercedes couldn't believe Tina would send that at work in an email at that

"Ms Chang in my office"

Mr Evan's barged out of his office that was the first time everyone heard a peep from him he was locked in his office all day other than communicating with them through email or phone calls

Tina looked terrified she looked back at Mercedes like "what the fuck?"

and Mercedes shrugged

When Tina walked into his office

he stared at her with an amused look

"Have a sit Chang"

Tina sat nervously

"Yes Mr Evans"

He smiled

"Emails are only for work purposes any other type of emails are prohibited what you and Jones and anybody else say or do outside of work should be discussed between you two outside of work ok"

"Ok"

"Don't let it happen again,I could see you guys emails you know?"

"I didn't know sir now I do,sorry it surely won't happen again"

"Good,now you're an exceptional worker I would hate for you to get into trouble over something as petty as an email,you're free to go"

Tina stood up and stormed out of his office back to her desk,she plopped down in her chair and placed her headset back on her head,

"Well I just found out that he could see our emails,our emails are only for work purposes"

Tina told her with her back turned

Not even 5 mins later the outbounders supervisor were sending them out an email lecturing them about the emails Mercedes peeked her head around her cubicle at her and rolled her eyes she couldn't stand the girl,she sometimes forgot she even had a supervisor she never said anything to her workers unless she wanted them to do something that she didn't want to do

She must have felt Mercedes looking at her because she made eye contact with her

"Mercedes can you do me a favor call this client for me? I'm swamped with work right now"

"Sure"

Mercedes put on the fakest smile ever,she knew it was probably a setup to call an asshole client and on top of that the call would slow her production down

She was emailed the client account id# she looked up the client and cursed under her breath this client was well over 85 years old,the elder clients were always an handful

Mercedes called her and had to repeat herself at least 15 times before the lady could hear her then after she finally understood what Mercedes was saying she argued with her telling Mercedes that she was not calling from Help Medical supply,she claimed she knew everyone voices and she has never heard Mercedes voice before..she accused Mercedes of playing on her phone Mercedes was fed up with arguing with her,she placed her on hold and tried to get her supervisor attention,she put her finger up like she was busy,she tried her best to avoid talking to Mr Evans but he was her last resort

She took a deep breath and dialed his phone

"Jones?"

"Hi,ummm I've been on the phone with a distraught client,she thinks I'm playing on her phone,she won't cooperate with me and she claims my voice doesn't sound familiar,she doesn't believe that I'm calling from help now known as Evans Medical"

"Well tell her if she doesn't believe that you're calling from Evans Medical then maybe she should hang up and call us"

"Oh..ok"

When she hung up from him she wanted to smack his damn face, all he had to do was pick the damn call up,when she picked the client call back up,the client continued to yell at her so she hung up in her face

"Ms Jones!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes she already knew why he was calling for her,she pushed away from her desk and stood up walking with her head held high,everyone stared at her,she walked into his office and shut the door she took a sit in front of him

"What?"

She asked rudely

"Excuse me?"

He stared at her in disbelief

"I said what?"

"Don't you ever hang up on a client again"

"Well if you're so concerned you should've took the call boss"

She sarcastically said

"I'm busy,you know,I never took you for that type of woman"

"What type?"

"Rude,unprofessional,potty mouthed asshole"

"You make me like this"

She was right she wasn't rude to no one but him, and the rude customers , she had developed a potty mouth,she never swore unless she was pissed off and she never talked filthy she would cringed when she heard someone else do it that was one of the reasons why she was labeled the way she was by her friends, she was now doing things she said she would never do

He pointed to himself

"I made you like that? Oh really? get back to work"

She stood up and stormed out of his office

"What the hell?"

Tina asked her

"I hung up on a client"

Tina chuckled

"I would've did the same thing I heard how rude that hag was being to you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the weeks Mercedes hate and attraction for her boss intensified for some reason the angrier he made her the more she wanted him, he made work a living hell for her it was constantly Ms Jones this Ms Jones that, stop talking to Tina, your production went down today,make sure you come in Saturday to catch up,you and Tina talk too much blah,blah,blah

She was convinced that it was personal because of the way she treated him

Sam hated Mercedes damn guts but for some reason he couldn't help the attraction he had for her, he found his pants becoming tight every time he saw her flaunting around in her tight pencil skirts and killer heels

She treated him like shit,and judged him every chance she got, all the other workers respected him but her,

He wanted to fire her so bad but he didn't have an legitimate reason she was a good worker

She was on his mind when he woke up and went to bed at night no woman has ever made him feel that way not even his ex, over the years he learned how to put himself into his work so deep that a woman nor sex even crossed his mind, now Mercedes was making him go against everything and he didn't like that one bit

"Hey Mercedes are you headed to lunch did you get it?"

She looked up to see cute Finn Hudson as she packed up for lunch

"Huh?"

"The lunch I brought you I even left a note on it,that was corny right? Gosh I knew it was..you weren't at your desk so Mr Evan's told me he'll give it to you,I tried to give it to Tina on her way out for lunch

She cut him off

"Hold up a min Finn as a matter of fact you're going on lunch too right? Meet me outside I'll go with you"

"This motherfucker"

She mumbled to herself as she stormed to his office when she opened the door this crazy fucker was eating her lunch she slammed the door and walked up to him bending down in his face

"You know that lunch was for me right?"

"Oh it was,omg I had no clue"

He said with a chuckle

"Why would he buy you lunch?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm the boss"

"What is wrong with you,why do you insist on messing with me"

"I don't do such a thing"

"Whatever,let me leave before I say something I'll regret"

"You never had a problem before"

"Sam grow up"

"Oh I'm Sam now"

He lifted a fry to his mouth and she smacked it out of his hand

"That was suppose to be my chicken pita and fries"

"We could share if you want"

"I hate you"

"I hate your ass too"

He told her with no hesitation

She turned on her heels and headed towards the door

"Oh by the way he wants to take you out on a date"

"Oh so you did know it was for me?"

All he did was chuckle she opened the door and hurriedly walked out of the office when she made it outside Finn was leaning up against the building waiting on her

"I'm so sorry Finn"

"No problem don't worry about it, by the way what happened to your lunch?

"Mr Evans placed it in the fridge I'll eat it later thanks so much Finny"

He smiled wide

"Finny? I like that, so since you didn't eat lunch how about going to get Thai for lunch?"

"I would love that"

They linked arms and he led her to his nice truck he opened the door for her to get in then got into the driver seat he looked over to her as he pulled off

"So boss man gives you a really hard time what's up with that?"

"He's an ass"

"Maybe so but I mainly see him bother you and sometimes Tina what did you guys do to him?"

"Beats me, he might've heard us talk negatively about him or something Tina tends to have no filter and his office is right by our desk so I'm sure he hears everything"

Finn chuckled

"Don't get yourselves fired"

"trust me we won't, by the way I'll go on that date with you whenever you're ready"

He smiled and did a fist pump

"Yes! I'll set it up soon"

"Ok"

She replied with a giggle

When they pulled up to the Thai restaurant Cedes spotted Tina walking in

"There go Tina let's catch up with her"

They jumped out and speedily walked to catch up with Tina

"Tina?!"

Mercedes yelled Tina turned around holding her chest

"Shit you scared me I've been calling you"

Mercedes checked her bag

"Crap I left my phone at work on my desk"

"Oh Hi Finn"

"Hi Tina"

"I have a table already guys let's sit"

They all sat at a table and pulled out a menu they were soon ordering then chowing down on their food once it was ready

"Tina suddenly became intrigued with her phone and started texting while Mercedes and Finn talked amongst each other

"Look at this"

Tina told Cedes showing her the screen of her iPhone

"I see good chemistry here you should give Finn a chance I mean he's no Mr Evans but he's tall, handsome, kinda goofy in a cute way, and he dresses nice and he might be good in bed ;-)

Mercedes giggled and said "maybe"

Finn looked between them both wondering what they were giggling about

"Oh Finn don't worry we're not talking about you I mean well we were but not in a negative way"

Finn smiled

"Well that's good to know"

Tina was right Finn would be good for Mercedes but for some reason all she could think about was that sexy asshole boss of hers

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at work Sam sat at his desk wondering why and how could Mercedes have that affect on him she made him lose focus, she made him angry and he let her get aways with things that no one could get away with, he had a feeling that if he involved himself with her the outcome wouldn't be good, he had to come up with a plan to stay away from her, he sat at his desk in deep thought tapping his fingers on his desk an idea suddenly popped in his head, he wondered if it would work out, he really didn't care if it did or not he just needed Jones off his mind and hoped his plan wouldn't backfire on him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn,Tina and Mercedes all came back from Lunch in good spirits laughing and talking in their own little bubble they were all faced with joy kill Mr Evans he stared down at his expensive Gucci watch

"Soooo that must have been a really good lunch seeing that you guys should've been back 10 mins ago"

They all wondered why he was keeping tabs on them now it was times Tina and Cedes stayed over 20 mins and no one paid attention not even their department supervisor and besides it wasn't his responsibility anyway to keep up with what time they left and came back even though he was the boss and owner he had too much on his plate to keep up with his employees so he left it up to the supervisors

Mercedes rolled her eyes while Tina and Finn apologized

"Mercedes no apology?"

Mr Evans asked staring at her intently she ignored him and continued to make her way to her desk while Finn and Tina looked terrified Mr Evans chuckled

"Chang and Hudson that's the type of behavior that would get you fired don't let Jones influence you she's this close to being in that unemployment line, Hudson I need you in my office in approximately 2 hrs" with that he entered back into his office once he shut the door he slammed his fist down on his desk

"She makes me so fucking angry how dare she disrespect me like that"

He picked up his phone and went into the intercom

"May I have your attention please to all my employees I will not tolerate any disrespect from any of you do I make myself clear?! Like I mentioned before I'm not your buddy I'm your boss! So show some respect or get fired! That is all"

With that he slammed the phone down creating an loud boom through the intercom which made their ears ring

The supervisor of Mercedes department covered her ears

"Who made him upset? And besides you have to be dumb as hell or don't care about your job for you to disrespect the damn owner of the company"

She stared directly at Mercedes as she was saying it and Mercedes stared at her back just as hard

Tina whispered over to Mercedes

"Cedes you're my girl and I know I'm the last to talk but damn you're playing with fire I don't want to see you fired are you on your period? because you're really being a bitch today"

"No Tina I just...I don't know just woke up on the wrong side of the bed I guess"

"Well get it together, because he's pissed"

Mercedes huffed and got back to work 2 hours later she was being bothered by Mr Evans again being called into his office when she entered Finn was sitting at the desk looking just as confuse as she

"Have a seat Jones"

She sat next to Finn and crossed her legs, she stared at him and he shrugged, they both focused their attention on Mr Evans who kept suspiciously staring back and forth between them he cleared his throat

Before he spoke

"For the next couple of days maybe even weeks I want you two working together Mercedes I want you to train Hudson on your job so he could help out more"

"Both of them said huh? At the same time

"Is there a problem Jones and Hudson?"

"Umm well n-no sir"

Hudson nervously answered

"That doesn't make sense Finn works in orthopedics, so you're going to pull him from his department?"

"We need the help"

"I understand that, but we get help during overtime why pull him from his department you're taking their help"

"Don't question me Jones I know what I'm doing,I'm sure his department will be fine"

Mercedes huffed

"Boss my ass"

She could hear Finn gasp on the side of her

Mr Evans turned bright red in the face

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Mr Evans but, some of your decisions doesn't make sense"

"Get out! Jones I'm suspending you for 3 days, pack your belongings I'm sending you home early this is your first warning,you have 2 more and you're fired! do you understand?!"

Mercedes stood up and stormed out of his office she frantically started grabbing her belongings from her desk

"What's going on Cedes?"

Tina asked her concerned

"I'll call you later"

Was all Mercedes said before she stormed away, her mind was fuzzy she couldn't think straight she bursted out of the door that led to the stairwells the doors to the stairwells were usually locked and the only way you could get into them were with a key or key card, but to her luck it was unlocked, she walked down the stairs until she got to the landing she rested her back against the wall breathing heavily, she had no clue what had came over her, she's never been disrespectful to none of her bosses, this time Tina was right she was playing with fire acting rudely to the owner/boss he got under her skin and she didn't know why

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Mr Evans office Finn sat there mouth agape not believing what he just witness Finn never took Mercedes as the disrespectful type something had to be bothering her, he understood where Mercedes was coming from when she chided Mr Evans but on the other hand Mr Evans was the successful owner he was sure he had his reasons for what he did besides his family businesses wouldn't still be standing if Mr Evans and family didn't know what they were doing

"You're free to get back to work ASAP Hudson"

Sam put emphasis on ASAP because he knew Hudson would go chasing after Mercedes

"Yes sir"

Finn stood up and walked out of the office staring straight into Tina's face

She mouthed

"What the hell?"

He shrugged and whispered "maybe you need to talk to her"

Once Mr Evans was sure Finn was back in his department he called Tina's phone asking if Mercedes took off yet she informed him that she saw her enter into the stairwells

He left his office and discreetly went into the stairwells he noticed Mercedes leaning against the wall

With her eyes closed taking deep breaths

"You know I could've fired you back there?"

He said startling her

She slightly jumped and opened her eyes

"Why didn't you?"

He made his way down to her walking in her face

"Because you're a good worker, but I won't tolerate this disrespect too much longer if you don't take me serious why should the rest of my employees?"

"I barely know you,but yet I hate you so much"

"I probably hate you just as much"

He told her

His breath smelled of mint and his cologne smelt so good she closed her eyes trying to remember how much she disliked him, but her attraction for him over powered the hate,his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his arms, the colors he had on brought out the green in his eyes more,the attraction overtook her and she dropped her things crashing her lips into his, they started tearing at each other clothes right there on the stairwells he reached his hand under her pencil skirt pulling her panties down her ankles she stepped out of them and started frantically unbuckling his slacks he dropped his pants and boxers, grabbing at her skirt bunching it around her waist he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist he then entered her and both of their eyes almost rolled in the back of their heads he started thrusting into her erratically

"Ooooh what are you doing to me Sam I hate you for this I hate you so much"

She told him with hiccup type moans

"I hate you too, what are we doing to each other?"

He replied slowing down his movement

"I don't know please,don't stop it's so goooooddd... She took the heel of her stiletto and dug it into his cheek

A few hard pumps later and they both were coming undone she had to bite down into his shoulder to keep from crying and screaming out he rested his face in the crook of her neck catching his breath before he let her legs go putting her back on her feet, he nervously rubbed his hands through his hair tugging at the roots

"What did we just do?"

He said in a panic

Mercedes came to a realization as well

"Omg" she covered her mouth shaking her head side to side

"I said I wouldn't do this again,we could talk about th..."

Before she could fully get it out he told her

"This would never happen again I'm sorry,maybe you should give Finn a chance" and with that he buckled his pants and disappeared before she could even wrap her mind around everything

She put her panties back on and quickly went to the restroom off of the stairs to avoid being seen she entered the restroom and blocked the door with a trashcan she looked hideous her lip stick was smeared and her hair was all over her head,she freshened up and stood staring in the mirror what was he doing to her? She almost didn't recognize the girl that was staring back at her

Knock,knock,knock

Someone impatiently started banging on the door

"Excuse me, but you have someone out here who needs to urgently use the restroom so hurry the hell up!"

Mercedes gathered her things and unblocked the door swinging it open she would've cursed the woman out if she hadn't realized that she was very pregnant

The woman mumbled b*tch under her breath and Mercedes quickly walked away she was already angry and if she had stayed in the pregnant woman's presence any longer the lady would've ended up knocked flat on her back and she would've been so disappointed in herself for losing her cool and beating a pregnant woman up

She finally left out of the building and entered into her car she sat at the wheel replaying everything over in her mind from the moment she first noticed him up until now, what was coming over her? she couldn't stop the water works from coming she started crying out of nowhere, she felt ashamed all she kept asking herself the same question over and over again what was wrong with her and what was that beautiful man doing to her?

She finally pulled off and made her way home once she entered her apartment she was so mentally and physically exhausted that she started stripping down as she made her way to her bathroom leaving a trail of her things behind her, she started the shower leaving it to warm up and washed her face clearing it of makeup she stepped into the shower letting it run over her body as it instantly relaxed her she lathered up her body wash on a wash rag scrubbing her body as if she was trying to scrubbed all of her troubles away

After her relaxing shower she dried off and wrapped in a towel making her way to her room to dress in her pajamas,

"Who's there?!"

She yelled out as she walked down the hall she heard the tv going and movement in her living room she grabbed onto a umbrella resting along the wall ready to knock whosever in her apartment out with it

"I'm warning you I have a gun and I'm giving you 3 seconds to leave or I'll blast you! One, two, ahhhh!"

She screamed when she entered the living room and witnessed all of her friends staring at her blankly

Kurt chuckled

"Girl please do that umbrella have a gun built into it?, Cedes you are funny"

"Ooooh Cedes don't shoot me with the umbrella"

Santana said jokily throwing her hands up defensively

"Haha very funny what are you all doing here?"

Mercedes asked as she sat the umbrella down and took a seat on the love seat,Mike, Tina, Santana and Kurt all stared at her ,she already knew the lecturing was coming, she knew Tina probably told them about work Mike was the first to speak he passed around wine coolers as he stood up handing one over to cedes

"Is this an intervention?"

She asked

"Now Cedes Tina told me that you've been acting out at work is something going on? I don't expect this out of you now I would expect it out of Tina before you"

"Hey!"

Tina said offended

Mike ignored her and continued to talk

"I would even expect it out of Santana before you, but you, this is not you,now if we were still teenagers I'll laugh and high five you for being brave enough to act an ass towards your boss/ owner but we're all 27 pushing 30 we don't have time to not take work serious who's going to take care of you if you lose this job?"

"He's right Chica you don't usually act like this so when Tina told us what was going on we had to make our way over here"

"Thanks a lot Tina"

Mercedes sarcastically said

"Hmmm"

Was all Tina could say

"I'm feeling stressed that's all I'm fine"

"Are you sure Mercedes?"

Kurt asked her

"Yes Kurt"

"Welp if she says she's fine then she's fine, anyone hungry? Let's order take out"

"Wow Kurt"

Replied Santana

"What? If she says she fine don't fret she's a grown woman she knows what she's doing she's not a child, she knows better to act a fool at work, what does she wants us to do? Baby her, when all she's going to do is deny that anything is wrong with her, get your act together end of discussion"

"Gosh Kurt do you have to be so harsh?"

Tina asked

"I respect your honesty Kurt"

Santana said with appreciation

Mike shook his head at Kurt while Mercedes sat sulking it was just like Kurt to be brutally honest and make her feel worst than she already felt, she respected his honesty as well, but she agreed with Tina did he really have to be that harsh?

There was something gravitating, but yet dangerous about Mr Evans she knew why he could be gravitating look at him the man is hot, but she couldn't quite figure out the dangerous part

Her and her friends ordered take out gossiped, and reminisced all night, she enjoyed herself Mr Evans never once crossed her mind until she thought about facing him at work, she felt that he had motives for pushing her and Finn to working together in hopes of them falling for each other to save himself

The 3 days of her suspension her friends stayed over, she woke up the morning of her first day back to work and turned over to see Tina laid on one side of her while Santana was on the other, she was guessing Kurt and Mike left or was laid out in the living room, she looked over at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning she had to be in to work at 9 while Tina shift started at 8:30, she poked Tina a few times before she groaned pushing her face further into the pillow

"Whatttt?"

"Tina get up we have to work and you need to go home at get ready it's 6:30am"

"I don't wanna"

Tina whined

"Tina get your butt up"

"Ok, ok is Mike still here I road with him Mike!"

Tina yelled out to him

"Gosh Tina you'll wake the neighbors"

"Well she woke me thank you very much Tina"

Santana said waking up irritated

"Hush Santana you don't have to go in until later"

Santana was part owner of her families bar which went by the name Lopez she also worked as a bartender at night there so she could basically sleep all day if she wanted too then go into work Mercedes was jealous sometimes she wished she could not work as hard like Santana and make easy money, but she couldn't Mercedes parents were well off from there careers but once Mercedes turned 21 they told her that it was time to grow up and take care of herself, sure they would do for her when she really needed it, but she tried her best to not have to ask them for anything she wanted to show them that she didn't need anything from them that's why her friends advice were right she needed to get her act together before she could get herself fired that would just show her parents how irresponsible she was

Mike owned a dance studio called Chang's and Kurt was a interior decorator she would pick her friends careers over hers and Tina's any day they made decent money, but she felt that she had more potential than what she showed Tina as well, but Tina didn't nearly complain as much as she did, besides Tina family was well off too and her parents would give her anything she asked for

Mercedes got loss in her thoughts

"Mercedes stop the daydreaming Kurt,Mike and I are on her way out,see you at work"

"Ok see you guys"

Santana turned back over as Mercedes climbed out of the bed

"Cedes wake me when you're on your way out so I could leave with you"

"Ok sleepy head"

Mercedes replied with a giggle

She quickly got ready for work,grabbing a banana on her way out, Santana was sleeping too good to wake so she whispered to her to lock up on her way out Santana gave her a simple ok, she knew Santana probably would not remember anything when she awaked so she texted it too her phone

Mercedes made it to work and took a deep breath before she stepped out the car, she said a quick prayer as she walked to the door, "Lord please give me strength to deal with this man today"

she badged herself in and made her way to her desk, her department supervisor spoke to her extra friendly

on her way in which made Mercedes cringe she never spoke to her especially not that friendly it had to be a reason, Mercedes figured out why Finn sat at her desk clearly prepared for training her supervisor knew how much Mercedes hated training, training meant less time spent on the phone which was a relief, but the negative thing about it was not having as much freedom,she couldn't talk as much because she had to stay focus on training her trainee, more attention than usual was on her to see how well she was training ,she couldn't go to lunch at her usual time she had to go whenever the boss or supervisor felt that she got enough training in

and more than likely whoever she was training went to lunch with her, it was almost like being a babysitter

She found the strength to smile as she approached her desk

"Hi Finn"

"Oh hi Mercedes, I guess you'll be training me today"

"I guess so,let me get my things together then I'll be ready to train you"

"Sure take your time"

She removed her coat and hung it on the back of her chair, she placed her purse inside a drawer of her desk and locked it then made her way to the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee, she rarely drunk coffee unless it was something fancy like a frappe or something from Starbucks or dunkin donuts,but she made a exception that day seeing that it was possibly going to be along hard day, Tina was busy on a phone call so she couldn't do her normal complaining to her

She made her coffee which tasted like shit, then made her way back to her desk, she placed her coffee on the desk then connected Finn's headset to hers so they could hear each other phone calls, she took out her notes that was old and wore out due to the fact that she had been there long enough to not have to use them anymore, she took a seat then placed her headset on

"Ok Finn this is a outline of what you should say and shouldn't say to the clients just follow this and you'll be fine, I'm going to make a few calls while you listen and watch what I do on the computer then after you're a little comfortable you can start making calls and I'll coach you through it"

"Ok"

Finn replied

"Ok Finn first and foremost when you click on the completes, complete mean that it's a active account, once the clients account pop up you drag this page over to the next screen that's why we work with 2 screens , that way you have all the info right there in your face,you always have to verify their info the reason why is, some clients info would change but they'll forget to tell you, so verifying the info will remind them, once you do all of that and they let you know if they're ready for they're order, you go over to the next screen and set they're order up to go out and if they deny it then you push it up for them to be called again at a later date, I'm going to stop talking your ear off and just show you"

Mercedes pulled a client up and dialed their number Finn could hear the phone call through his headset

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Mercedes calling from hope Medical now known as Evan's Medical is Mr Newhouse available?"

"This is he"

"Hi Mr Newhouse, I was calling to see if you were ready for your next order of Medical supplies?"

"Not at this moment maybe in another month"

"Ok, I'll push it up another month, but let me just verify some things, are you still testing 5 times a day?"

"Yes"

"Still using the same supplies, seeing the same Doctor?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok sir I'm going to push your order up you'll be hearing from us in another month"

"Thank you"

"You're welcomed have a nice day sir"

She changed the date of his order and pushed it up another month, she quickly clicked on another client's acct then turned to Finn

"Now that was easy breezy it's not always like that so be prepared any questions?"

Finn thought for a min

"Hmmm yea so even though he denied his order why did you still have to verify his doctor, supplies and how many times he's testing his blood sugar a day?"

"That's a good question Finn, reason being is we send clients their quantity of supplies based off how many times their testing, for example if they're due to receive their order every 30 days and they test 4 times a day daily then 30 multiplied by 4 is 120, so they should have a 120 Lancets which is what they prick their finger with and other supplies they need that's equaled to their testing time, it evens out to where they will need another order by the time their 30 days is up, if you call them and they deny their order but still claim that they're testing like they should, more than likely their either not testing like they should or their doctor changed their testing times so asking them that info is just re-verifying things to make sure everything is right on our end most of them will lie to you just like he did, because if he was still testing 4 times a day like he say he is then he should be needing supplies soon we call them 14 days in advance so if their order is not due to ship out until the 28th we call them on the 14th"

"Why so?"

"Well you might come across accts who has changes that could hold an order up, that's not good for a client who's in dire need so calling 14 days in advance will give the departments who work in those areas time to call the doctors to get them to give a new prescription, or update their insurance or so forth those changes can include change of doctor, prescriptions expired, or insurance had changed, supplies has been held up for months due to those changes, especially the ones with expired prescriptions, doctors are busy so they might not be able to help at the moment we need them too, so that 14 day advance will give us enough time to get things in order before it's time for us to ship more supplies"

"Oh..ok that makes sense"

She clicked on the next call and did the same routine, that client didn't deny their order, she clicked on things and moved so fast that it made Finn dizzy she was a pro at it, now wonder her production was always so good she moved too fast for someone to catch up

"I know I moved fast Finn, but the next call you make and talk and I'll click just watch me"

Finn followed Mercedes the best he could a couple calls in he became more confident and realized it wasn't as hard as he thought the hardest thing he endured so far was talking to a rude client that could messed someone's day up, after a while the calls became not so easy there were accts that wasn't active anymore, some who had passed on, some who changed doctors, had different insurance, expired prescriptions on file etc... just like Mercedes had mentioned she showed him how to update insurance, update doctors, transfer info to other departments amongst other things, he learned so much that he gained a slight migraine and needed food

Mercedes gave him a appreciative smile

"You're doing excellent Finn"

"You think so?"

"Of course,I'm proud, usual trainees don't catch on this quick, but you kind of have an advantage seeing that you already have experience with this working in orthopedics"

"Well it's kind of similar, but way harder, but I'm glad I'm doing good"

He smiled showing his dimples which made Mercedes heart skip a beat Finn was cute and staring at him made her see just how sexy he was, he had this cute innocence about him, unlike Mr Evans that fool didn't seem innocent at all

They clocked out for lunch and grabbed a quick bite to eat they sat in Finn's truck and talked Finn placed a hand over Mercedes's which rested in her lap, his hand were soft,warm and big

"I enjoyed our training I never thought I could enjoy training"

He chuckled

"Well it's not over yet Finn we have a couple more hrs"

"I know I know"

She noticed Tina walking pass staring into Finn's truck, Finn's back was turnt so he didn't see her, she gave Mercedes the thumbs up and a fist pump, Mercedes blushed and casted her eyes down to their joined hands

"Oh sorry didn't mean for my touch to linger so long"

he removed his hand

"Oh it's fine it really is"

She cleared her throat

"So how about that date?"

He smiled

"How about this weekend? I'll plan something special for us, hand me your phone"

She handed over her phone and he entered his number

"Text me anytime, now let's get back to work"

"Ok Finny"

Mercedes blushed again Finn made her feel like a teenager again, she could honestly say that she gained a little crush on him that quick, and he made Mr Evans not cross her mind even once Tina was right Finn would be good for her

Her and Finn walked back into work arms connected they walked right into Mr Evans literally he ran right into Finn

"Sorry boss I should've been paying more attention"

"Don't worry about it"

Mr Evans replied he stared at Mercedes giving her a look she couldn't decipher it was always hard to read him

"good job on training Mercedes and good job as well Finn you guys are doing great"

Giving them both a smile and walking away

"Ummm thanks?"

Mercedes said more like a question she wasn't expecting that she look at Finn and he shrugged

Sam's plan was to team Mercedes and Finn up in hopes they would fall for each other to get Mercedes out of his hair, but he didn't expect it to happen that soon he was happy but yet jealous to say the least the way she blushed and stared at Finn was something new to him, she never stared at him like that, the look she gave him was loathe most of the time, they started off on the wrong foot from the beginning and he felt they would never get on the right foot, his mother always told him that however you start a relationship that's how it will always be, when it came to anything, friends, girlfriend, co-workers, employees, even siblings and in him and Mercedes case he believed it

He found himself walking pass them plenty of times and each time either Finn would be blushing or Mercedes they were both behaving like little high school kids in love it was sickening, as the day went on he sat in his office setting up and organizing meetings, he definitely needed a assistant,

He could hear Mercedes and Finn packing up

"Finn have I ever told you that I love the way you dress you definitely got swag"

She giggled Finn style was button ups, khaki's and loafers, or oxfords mainly Ralph Lauren, he dressed it up so well

"Why Thank you, you could dress as well"

"Thanks now I know what to buy you for Christmas"

Sam rolled his eyes, he never got compliments from his girlfriends like that, it might sound cocky but he knew he could dress and he didn't need a compliment to remind him, but it would be nice to get one, his girlfriends never brought him anything it was always give me, give me, give me, by the time he started dating seriously his family had the money for him to buy his own things, but it would've been nice to see that a girl cared about him enough to buy him something rather he had the money or not

He was packing up to leave out just as Mercedes and Finn was they had became so quiet that he was sure they left

"What were you guys doing kissing or something you were so quiet"

Finn laughed

"Oh no boss I was showing her pics on my phone from when I visited Key west"

"I always wanted to go to Key west"

Mercedes said

"I'm surprise you've never been boss I'm sure you've visited a lot of places"

"I have but Key West is not one"

"You'll love it boss,maybe I'll be lucky enough to take Mercedes"

Finn said smiling at Mercedes

"Maybe, I'm sure she'll love it"

Mr Evans said sarcastically

Mercedes rolled her eyes this was the first time that she had been in a good mood since Mr Evans magically appeared as their boss and she was not going to let him mess it up

"Welp I'll lock up kiddos see you tomorrow"

He cut it short he didn't want them preferably Finn getting too comfortable with talking to him

"Oh sure boss see you tomorrow"

Mercedes and Finn walked away Mercedes glanced back at Sam and he actually looked sad she would've felt sorry for him if he wasn't such an asshole

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes invited Finn back to her apartment something she never did with any guy she was just getting to know but things felt safe and right with Finn

They laid in bed watching romance comedies and eating snacks Mercedes received a FaceTime call from Tina she answered and Tina's smiling face popped up on the screen

"Hi bestie!"

"Hi babe!"

"How was training?"

"It was great"

"I just bet it was you couldn't stop blushing I don't blame you Finn is a cutie patootie"

"I know right? he's here"

"He's what?"

"He's here say hi Finn"

She turned the phone towards Finn and he waved

"Hi Tina"

"Hi Finn, look at you guys moving quick I see, Finn if you guys have sex make sure you put it on..."

"Bye Tina!"

Mercedes ended the call before no filtered Tina could go any farther

Finn chuckled

"She's silly"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Mercedes was sad to see that she wasn't training Finn it was back to her regular schedule

She wasn't even seated fully before Tina started asking questions

"Omg did you have fun? He's a sweetheart right? Did you have sex?"

"To answer your questions yes I had fun, he's very sweet and no we did not have sex, let me get to know the guy first Geesh..."

"Ok fine"

"Come on guys stop talking and get to work"

Mr Evans came out interrupting

"Ok boss"

Tina answered rolling her eyes

Mercedes got to work like he told her, she made a promise to herself that not only will she not let him get to her anymore, but she will also stay away from him to avoid messing up whatever she had with Finn

She heard a gasped and looked up to see a sexy brown head guy with blue eyes walking through the office he was so breathtaking and walked so gracefully in his well fitted suit that it looked like he was gliding, he favored Sam in a way, but had blue eyes and brown hair to Sam's green eyes and blond hair

"Shit"

She heard Tina mumble he had all eyes on him

"Excuse me miss where is Mr Evan's office?"

He asked Mercedes

"Ummm right-right there"

She pointed to his office barely able to speak

He smiled his dimpled smile

"Thank you very much"

He knocked on Mr Evan's door

"Come in!"

He yelled

He walked in

"Hey big bro!"

"Little brother what are you doing here?"

He closed the door blocking out everyone from hearing their convo

Mercedes knew he had to be related to Sam he was just as sexy and kinda favored Kellan Lutz in a way just slightly shorter and smaller in size but just as in shape

"Did you see him omg just as beautiful as Mr Evan's"

One of her coworkers said

"I know him, I went to school with them both and Mr Evan's ex was one of my good friends"

Their supervisor mentioned

"You want a cookie bitch"

Tina mumbled taking the words out of Mercedes mouth it was funny how she had to voice that, but Mr Evan's never acknowledged her unless he wanted her to do something, she acted like they were the best of friends when he barely gave her the time of day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wassup Sammy?"

"Don't call me that, what are you doing here? you should be in New York looking over your employees"

"Don't worry, I have someone for that,but you have that meeting and I want to be part of it"

"What meeting?"

"Ummm you know the one where those brothers that's trying to start their medical supply company in Ohio is wanting to offer you a deal to merge with you? How did you forget this?"

"Shit, I've been so busy I forgot"

He said stressed tugging at his roots

"Don't stress you have about 4 hrs, just get a quick meeting together before then"

"How do you know I'm stressed?"

"Umm because tugging at your roots is a dead give away, you need an assistant before you tug yourself bald"

"Tell me about it"

"How about the pretty black girl, I looked at the name on her desk I think it's Mercedes or something"

"Oh hell no, how do you know she'll be a good assistant?"

"I don't know she look like she will be"

"Pshhh I'll see"

"Well you have 4 hrs buddy"

Mercedes sat at her desk still in awe over how Sam's brother looked she noticed a blond girl walking through looking just as beautiful she wondered if she was related to Sam as well she also wondered who was letting them in seeing that you could only get in with a badge unless they had badges them self

"Quinn!"

She heard her supervisor yell towards the blond beauty she jump up and ran to hug the blond

"Jane hi! Long time no see, where's Sam?"

"He's right there in his office his brother is here as well"

"Cool talk to you in a few"

"Ok!"

She knocked on Mr Evan's office door he told her to come in Mercedes could see through his office he looked like a deer in headlights she could clearly see that he was not expecting this blond she wondered if she was a sister, she looked like she could be

"Quinn how? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see an old friend"

"Sam chuckled

"Friends? We're not friends"

"We were lovers at one point"

"Yea whatever I have a business to run and a meeting to set up for, so I'll appreciate if you leave"

"Fine I'm going to grab lunch and I'll be back"

She walked out and Sam's brother Stevie giggled

"How did she find out where I work? And how the hell did she get in?"

Sam said talking to no one in particular

"Well her homegirl works here"

"Who?"

Sam asked

"The Jane girl"

"Wait the outbounders supervisor?"

"I guess, we all went to school together do you remember the weird girl who was always with Quinn, that everyone would say Quinn was using for her own benefit?"

"That's her?! Wow I had no clue"

"Come on dude you should know who's working for you"

"Hmmm now wonder she was trying to be so friendly with me, but anyways I need to find this assistant, why don't you help set up then I'll find my assistant at a later date"

"Hell no Sam what do you have employees for? I'm not doing it"

He picked up his phone and dialed a extension

Mercedes phone started ringing as soon as she reached for it to call a client"

She rolled her eyes when she noticed Mr Evans name flashing across it he hadn't bothered her since the day she trained Finn what did he want now

"Hello"

"Jones I need to see you in my office"

He knew it was a long shot asking her to assist him, but she was the most familiar to him even though the little relationship that they did have was rocky, he couldn't stomach anyone but her, he was a little familiar with Tina, but she was annoying and asked entirely too many questions

Mercedes walked into the office giving him a dry what?" Stevie chuckled he never witness anyone talk to his big brother in that way, they were usually too intimidated by him, but Stevie seen no intimidation in her

"Jones please don't start with the rudeness, I need an assistant..."

"Assistant? Oh no I would never be a assistant"

"Gosh let me finish only for today"

"I don't care if it was only for today, the next day, next year I'm not doing it"

"I'll pay you double"

"Ok what do you need?"

Stevie laughed so hard to the point of tears he liked her

Sam shook his head he almost laughed too at how quickly she changed when he told her he'll pay

"First and foremost I need you to go get food for the meeting not too much, just maybe a fruit tray, tray of finger sandwiches,coffee, just whatever you think we'll need it's going to be a small quick meeting with only two"

"Fine so that means I'll get a pass on my production today?"

"Of course, he handed over a couple 100 dollar bills and the keys too his Mercedes Benz"

"I can drive the Benz?!"

She asked excitedly

"No Stevie will, he's going with"

"I don't need a babysitter"

Sam looked over to Stevie

"Go with her"

"Of course big bro"

Mercedes hoped he wasn't an asshole like his big brother

Word got around quickly that Mercedes was getting a pass for assisting Mr Evan's that day

She got a ton of eye rolls as she strided her way through the office with fine ass Stevie on her side she liked the envious looks she received she got a kick out of it

Tina texted her,

"I'm sooo jealous Lol"

"Don't be maybe I can put in a good word for you to his brother"

"Really?! Don't play with me, I'll kick Mike's ass to the curve ASAP"

"You're no good lol, I was just kidding, but hey I'll bring you up some type of way"

"Please do, I know I sound like a thirst bucket right now"

"Yes thirsty, you need some water? You're probably dehydrated right now"

"Haha forget you, let me get back to work before our asshole of a boss comes out like Tina stop texting and get back to work (in his voice"

"Yes he could kill a dream"

"Tell me about it you could be dreaming about rainbows,cupcakes and unicorns and he'll come into your dream like wake up!"

"Ha! You are silly"

"If you're going to drive I will advice you to stay off that phone"

Mr Evan's brother stated interrupting her as they walked to the car

"I thought you were driving?"

"You could drive and hey if something happens I'll take the blame"

Mercedes unlocked the door and jumped in like a kid

He chuckled

"Wait slow down you're too excited"

"I've never been in a Benz before especially not one this expensive I bet you have one too"

"I have a few"

"I knew it!"

He smiled it was something so gravitating about her now wonder Sam chose her to assist he chuckled at how she drove cautiously with both hands like she was in driving school and he was her instructor

"Relax sweetie you could speed for all I care"

"Ooooh you're trying to get me in trouble, so if you don't mind me asking what's the age difference between you two?"

"2 years"

"Oh so he's 27 and you're 25 right?"

"That is correct"

"You guys are pretty young to be in the positions you're in"

"Yep, it's a lot but we can handle it just following in our dad's footsteps,this is his company, but we've took it over he's still over us, but Sam runs it majority our father is just relaxing right now"

"Oh cool"

They shopped around for somethings and grabbed a quick bite to eat

"So Jones tell me about yourself?"

He asked her as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Well it's not much to know, but my name is Mercedes I'm 27 ummm you obviously know what I do for a living, I'm kind of a boring person, my friends consider me the good girl they even go as far as calling me a prude"

"Well are you?"

"Ummm I could be, but I don't think I'm that bad"

She chuckled

"We'll maybe you should be with someone that could bring the bad girl out of you"

Mercedes already knew who, his brother could for sure bring it out of her but she couldn't possibly see herself with him they'd kill it other

"So are you single?"

He asked her giving her a sexy side smile similar to Sam's she blushed his dimples were so deep, that it looked like he had holes in his face dimples were her weakness that was one of the reasons why she was so attracted to Finn, Sam had them slightly but they weren't as defined as Finn's and Stevie's, she didn't know if he was flirting with her or just intrigued either way it made her blush

"I'm not single but there's someone that I could see myself with"

She replied thinking of Finn

"Ooooh look at that blush this guy must be special?"

She tugged at her fingers

"Unhuh he's a sweetheart"

"Awwwwww"

"So how about you? single? And is your name really Stevie?"

"Single, and Stevie is a nickname Sam gave me when we were little and it just stuck with me everyone calls me Stevie, but my name is Steven"

"I like Stevie"

"I knew you'll like it, I have a sister who name is Stacey, we're twins actually"

"Really I love twins are you identical?"

"No she actually looks more like Sam"

"But you look like Sam"

"Yea,but I have blue eyes and brown hair, Stacey and Sam has the green eyes and blond her, they took after my mother and I took after my dad"

"You're both handsome either way"

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself"

"Thanks"

Stevie could clearly see that she was attractive, but he surprisingly wasn't attracted towards her he could see her as being more of a best friend, partner in crime it was too early to judge, but he felt that they would become really good friends if he stuck around more and if Sam allowed it, he could hear Sam complaining now about him getting too close to his employees

They made their way back, as Mercedes drove she couldn't help but ask more questions

"Who is the blond that came in today?"

"Quinn? Oh that's Sam ex her popping up was weird"

"Really, what happened with that?"

"Quinn left him for a college professor while we were in college,they both attended Yale Sam not only played football but he also was helping with the family business even back then, Quinn felt that he didn't pay her enough attention even though he was doing everything to make a better life for them, he had plans to marry her, but her stubbornness messed everything up, and the killer part about it, she was too chicken shit to break up with him, so she continued to cheat on him, Sam found out from word getting around the school, one of the football players walked in on her and the professor having sex in his office on the couch, it embarrassed Sam and broke his little heart he hasn't had a serious girlfriend since, he dated but hasn't been official with anyone"

"Wow"

Was all Mercedes could say

"I respect Sam he'll do anything for his family and who he cares for, we haven't always been rich, in high school both of our parents loss their jobs, Sam stripped and worked at a pizza joint just to help us keep a roof over our heads, when my dad found out, he worked his butt off to make a better life for us, he founded this company, business grew quickly, we became successful and never looked back, Sam gave him that motivation he might be an asshole a little angry and hard to deal with, but he had to grow up quickly, it's always been in his nature to help others, his maids started working for him when he brought his first home he was barely making enough money at the time to pay them, but he did it, they were poor begging outside in the cold when Sam hired them, Ms Costa husband left them with nothing, Sam never wanted maids but he hired them just to get them off the street, everywhere he goes he take them right with him, even when he has stayed in different states he loves them,got a mean asshole way of showing it, but he does"

She really felt bad for judging him from the start,Sam was really a good person, an asshole nonetheless, but a good person, but to her it didn't matter how good of a person he was something dangerous hid behind those green eyes of his especially when it came to her she just couldn't put her finger on it, possession maybe? Obsession? or just damn right mean, neither one of those was a good quality and could come off as kind of off in the head she hoped that wasn't the case, but whatever it was rubbed off on her as well

They made it back in a nick of time to set up

"Gosh what took you guys so long? I thought you'd never come back"

He told them as he paced back and forth tugging at his hair

"Sam stop it before you pull your hair out your head, Mercedes do you have a comb?"

Stevie asked her

"Yes, neither one of you have lice right?"

"Ummm no, wait a min was that a stereotype?"

"You tell me"

She chuckled

"No silly it wasn't a stereotype you made it into one"

She reach into her bag and handed over the comb

"Sit Sam"

Sam sat and Stevie combed his hair the scene was so cute that Mercedes almost pulled her phone out and snapped a picture

After everything was sat up the two gentleman were walking in Mercedes stood back watching she was in awe at how professional Sam and Stevie were, she could tell that whatever these guys were selling Sam was not buying, she knew that Sam would not allow them to merge companies even before the meeting was over then they had the nerves to hand over some business cards for Sam to pass out, Sam, Stevie and even she looked at them like they loss their minds even if Sam had any thought of merging with them they messed it up right there, who in their right mind would ask someone who they just tried to merge with to pass their business cards out for the same business, that would be dumb on Sam's behalf passing those cards out it's just like giving his clients away

When they left Sam sighed in relief

"The hell they thought, trying to get me to pass out their business cards for their medical supply company, they're some idiots and I would be a fool to pass them out"

"I agree"

Mercedes said to him the first time she has ever agreed with him

He looked shock

"Am I interrupting?"

Quinn came into the room she rolled her eyes at Mercedes and sat

"So what was the meeting for?"

"None of your business"

Stevie replied

Quinn looked over at Mercedes

"Well she was in here so why can't I know?"

"She was assisting us, Quinn why are you here? please leave"

Quinn didn't hesitate to get up, she gave Mercedes a hateful look as she walked out, Mercedes didn't know her, but she felt that she would give her problems Sam excused Mercedes to go back to her desk after she cleaned up he gave her a pass to not do anything seeing that she only had a hr and a half left until the work day was over Quinn sat with her supervisor they both stared and whispered about Mercedes as she sat there it took all Mercedes strength not to get up and smack the taste out of their mouths why was Sam allowing a none employee to sit in his establishment anyway?

"So did you put in a good word for me?"

Tina turned and asked her

"So sorry Tina I forgot"

"I knew you would you ass"

She chuckled

"I will next time"

"Fine let's hope it's a next time"

That last hr and a half flew by Tina rushed out to get ready for her date with Mike, some type of way Mercedes always managed to be the last to leave out as she packed up Stevie walked pass making his way out

"It was nice talking to you Cedes see you around, you know what take my number maybe we could hang out in a platonic friend type of way"

He said matter of factly

She chuckled and took his number down

"I'll call you"

"Cool"

He quickly walked away leaving her alone with Mr Evan's he walked out his office locking it behind him she loved how he was dressed and gave him a compliment

"You look really nice today, well you always look nice but tan really looks great on you"

He smiled wider then she ever seen him smile

"Thanks, how do you always managed to be the last leaving out?"

"I don't know I guess I try to wait around so I could be alone with you"

She jokingly said

"Really?"

He asked taking her serious

"No Sam"

She chuckled they started walking out together both awkwardly silent

When they made it to the exit Sam locked up they walked out noticing Quinn standing by her nice ride clearly waiting on Sam, she was starting to become a pain in Mercedes ass

Sam rolled his eyes as he approached her

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I can't come spend time with an old friend?"

"See you tomorrow Sam"

Mercedes said waving at him as she walked to her car

"Oh so you guys are on a first name bases?"

Quinn asked intrigued

Sam and Mercedes both ignored her

Mercedes got in her ride started it up and sped off this Quinn girl put a bad taste in her mouth and she was positive she had motives for showing up especially since Sam wasn't expecting her

She watched Mercedes speed off then turned to Sam

"So do you let all of your employees call you by your first name?"

"Of course not"

"Hmmm I suspect there's something going on between you two,I hope not look at her and look at you, you would be a laughing stock if you flaunted her around"

"There's nothing going on between us and if it was, it's no ones business, and laughing stock? Please I'll probably get props for being with her I'll love to flaunt her around especially over you I mean look at her and look at you? She's curvaceous and sexy as hell and you, well you're a bitch and chest is flat as a board, you have a nice body and all, but hers will put yours to shame on that note I think I should leave see you around or maybe not, hopefully not

He unlocked his car doors hopped in started it up and sped out the parking lot leaving Quinn there

feeling low Sam never talked that way to her, but he does it because she talked down on the black chick that's probably sleeping her way to the top, she was willing to stop whatever was going on between them, or stop it before either way if Sam didn't want her back which she was positive he didn't, she wasn't going to let this chic have him no way no how

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Love Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews,favs and follows huns! :) I know Another Situation has been at an stand still but I promise it will be updated this week, by the way hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the 1st Chapter

On Mercedes way home she kept picturing herself in her head whooping on the blond chick ass, she was around the girl for no more than an hr, but the capital B word was disrespectful as hell, Mercedes really wanted to know why she was there it wasn't her place to know or find out, but this girl was definitely up to something

Stevie had just given her his number and she didn't want to seem like a pest but she needed someone to vent to about this girl and the only other person that seemed to not be too fond of her as well was Stevie

She dialed Stevie's number and he answered on the second ring

"Yo who this?"

"Stevie it's Mercedes"

"Cedes!"

She giggled

"Hey Stevie already calling me by my nickname I see"

"It's only right,besides you call me by mines,what's going on still at work?"

"Oh no Sam and I was the last to leave, that Quinn is something isn't she?"

"Or course she is I don't know why she's here,but she has to be up to something Sam haven't talked to her in years she didn't even know that Sam was now residing in Ohio let alone running our Ohio office someone had to give her the heads up and I suspect Jane"

"Why is she being a bitch to me?"

"Because you're competition for her,anyone that intimidates Quinn is competition for her especially if she suspects that something is going on with you and Sam

"But nothing is going on between Sam and I, I'm nothing more than his employee"

"She obviously doesn't think that,I don't know who would put that in her head,but she's been trying to get Sam back for years, and she would try to break who and whatever is in her way,just be careful Cedes I could tell my brother is fond of you in a friendly way, so please watch out for that bitch Quinn and that fucking nerd friend of hers Jane"

"Wow Stevie never took you for the disrespectful type"

She chuckled

"I'm not at all,but I hate those dimwits hated them since high school I watched them make some girls high school years a living hell and Jane was only popular because of Quinn without Quinn she would've been considered a lame, Quinn only stuck with her because she did whatever Quinn wanted her to do,but Quinn talked about that girl horribly behind her back when she wasn't around"

"Well I'm no ones punching bag so if she wants it she better bring her A game,because I'm not backing down"

"That's what I'm talking about girl"

Stevie said proudly

"Anyways how long will you be in Ohio for?"

"I can't call it,I do have a business to run just like Sam,maybe i'll get back to New York when my dad get on my case about not being at the office,what are you doing later? Maybe we can meet up for drinks"

"I'm sorry Stevie i'm exhausted,but you're always welcome to come over"

"Cool text me your address and I'll stop by a little later"

"Will do"

After Mercedes hung up from Stevie she went home ,showered and caught up on her reality tv as she patiently waited on Stevie, Tina would lose it if she knew Stevie was coming over,she started to rub it in Tina's face but she didn't want to interrupt her date with Mike, Tina would leave Mike high and dry and be on the first thing smoking to Mercedes and if the others found out they would get on her case for adding another friend to the crew sometimes they could be so possessive over her

Stevie showed up an hour later with snacks and movies in hand when she opened the door he stood there smiling like a Chesire cat

She chuckled

You love showing those dimples"

"Of course it's one of my best assets"

She moved out the way and he walked in looking around

"Nice little place"

"Really Stevie why does it has to be little?"

"Well it is,it's just right for you and can I get a thank you I did say it was nice"

He said jokingly

"Well of course thank you so much Stevie"

"No problem so what do you want to watch first?

He held up two movies "stay tuned" and "nothing but trouble"

Mercedes jumped up and down in excitement

"Omg Stevie those are two of my favorite movies!"

"Really?! Mines too! they're like the weirdest movies,but so good"

"Yes let's watch stay tuned first"

She grabbed the movies out of his hand and walked over to the dvd player to put the movie in her and Stevie both sat on the sofa silent focused on their snacks and the movie Mercedes looked over to Stevie who sat there making the same face that Sam makes when he's serious she thought about Sam and hoped that no one would find out what happened between them or no one would become suspicious, and her becoming fast friends with Stevie didn't make the decision any better, she really wanted to see where her relationship with Finn would go, but right now it was too much going on Sam,now this Quinn chick pops up out of nowhere Mercedes was sure she'll reek havoc she just didn't know how or when,

Mercedes was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that Stevie was now laid back snoring softly she let him sleep while she finished the movie she looked over at the time as the ended, it was way pass her bedtime and Stevie needed to go

he was cool,but he wasn't on that level with her just yet to stay over, she wouldn't even let Finn stay over and he was becoming more than just a friend

"Stevie?"

She called his name softly poking him in the side

"Stevie?"

She called him once more and he jumped up rubbing his eyes

"Sorry Mercedes didn't realize how tired I was"

"It's fine,but sorry to put you out, but I need to get ready for bed for work tomorrow"

"Oh I understand I need to go see my brother anyway"

"Ok will you be at the job tomorrow?"

"Maybe,not sure yet"

"Ok Stevie you can go freshen up in my bathroom before you leave"

"Oh no you look really tired I'll freshen up at my brother's place talk to you later"

"Ok bye Stevie"

She walked him to the door to let him out as soon as he stepped out they heard a loud boom of thunder and it started pouring down raining outside now she felt bad for making him leave he caught on to her look and smiled,

"Don't worry Cedes it's fine"

"Well can I at least let you borrow a umbrella?

"No I'll just run to my car"

"Ok be careful"

When Stevie left she freshened up and literally fell in bed as she slept she tossed and turned all night she kept dreaming of herself crying, but in the dream she didn't know why she was crying or who she was crying for

Her alarm went off waking her up,she felt like she hadn't slept at all she hit snooze at least twice before finally forced herself out of bed as soon as she stood up cramps hit her letting her know that her menstrual cycle had started

"Today is not going to be a good day"

She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her things to shower,she could feel it her morning was starting off wrong and she just had a bad feeling about work

She put her hair into a messy bun threw on some slacks and blouse and some flats she wasn't in the mood to get dress fancy like she usually would do

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn pulled ready for the day she knew Sam would not be happy to see her, but she didn't care she was going to stick around until he forced her to leave and she definitely wasn't leaving without putting up a fight

The parking lot was fairly empty with only six cars she watched a small petite girl walk towards the door she got out of her car and swiftly walked behind the girl, "hold that door!"

She yelled before the girl could let it slam she looked back suspiciously at Quinn hesitant to let her in

Quinn smiled at her

"Oh it's fine Mr Evans is expecting me"

She could tell the girl didn't believe her so she gave her a "don't mess with me" type of look back

The girl folded under her gaze and turnt her ahead away from Quinn

Quinn chuckled and followed her in

when she made it in no one familiar to her was there no Sam,no Jane, and no Stevie even though he was a non-employee like her

She looked around debating if she should wait around or leave until her friend Jane made it in, she felt a bump to the arm and looked to see a asian girl mumbling to herself

"I should've called Mercedes and got dropped at her place I hate that my car broke down now I'm here almost two fucking hrs earlier thanks to Mike claiming he had something to do"

Quinn watched this girl have a full out conversation with herself this girl seemed bat-shit crazy and Quinn instantly took a disliking to her seeing that she was friends with the black girl Mercedes, Quinn just couldn't like the girl maybe because she had Sam's attention and she didn't

She decided to sit at Jane's cubicle and wait on her to come in she watched how the hand full of employees that was there typed quickly on their computer it was entirely too early to make phone calls let alone receive them so she figured that maybe they were doing data entry

She stared over at the young girl who let her in and decided to talk to her this girl seemed very fragile to her she knew she could get information out of her if she wanted too she stood up and pushed her chair over to the girl and sat next to her, the girl seemed surprised,but was still pleasant she smiled at Quinn giving her a little wave

"Hi,thank you for letting me in this morning, I'm Quinn what's your name"

Quinn stuck her hand out to shake hers

"Hi I'm Becca nice to meet you"

"Hi Becca nice name is it short for Rebecca?"

"No Becca is my full name"

Quinn smiled

"Pretty, you have nice skin and I love your red hair are you a natural red head?"

"Thank you and yes I am"

The girl replied

"I would love to give you a make over all you need is a little makeup and a little ump to your hair and you'll be beautiful not like you're not beautiful already though"

Tina listened to their conversation and rolled her eyes she couldn't help,but ease drop Becca's cubicle was right around the corner from hers, it was clear the blond was up to something and Becca was too dumb to realize it

"Come with me"

Quinn told her Becca locked her computer and followed Quinn out to her car

When they made it to her car Quinn popped the truck and rambled through it pulling out a black bag she unlocked her doors

"Get in"

Becca got into the passenger seat while Quinn sat in the driver seat she opened the bag revealing a ton of beauty products some that wasn't even opened yet she stared at Becca's face as if she was studying it then rumbled through the beg pulling out makeup she startled Becca when she opened up the makeup and started making up her face without permission

Quinn smiled at her

"It's fine don't worry about it"

Becca stayed quiet while Quinn made her up starting with foundation she moved quickly she even put fake eyelashes on her finishing with Dior lip sheen with a light pink tint to it Quinn lastly removed her hair tie letting her long red locks fall pass her shoulders, Quinn sprayed hair spray in her hair and ran her fingers through,she took a wide tooth comb and combed through her locks pushing some hair behid her ear

Quinn then unbuttoned the first two top buttons of her button up flanneled shirt she unbuttoned a few bottom buttons and tied the shirt in the front creating a cute knot showing off Becca's small waist

"Just one more thing then you're all set"

Quinn reached towards the back floor pulling out a expensive pair of peep toe heels

Quinn looked down at Becca's feet

"You look like you wear my size,do you know how to walk in heels?"

"No"

Becca replied

"Well this heel is short,you'll be fine"

"Lift your feet"

Becca raised her legs and Quinn removed her wore down flats placing a heel on each foot she smiled at Becca

"Beautiful,look at yourself"

Becca looked in the mirror and smiled wide

"Wow,I never knew I could look this beautiful"

Her face then went from happy to confused

"I don't understand why are you doing this Quinn?"

"I need you to do something for me I did you a favor now do me one in return"

"But I didn't ask for this"

"But you also didn't turn it down either"

"What do you need me to do?"

"First you have to agree,before I tell you"

She looked at herself once more Quinn did make her look and feel more beautiful then she has ever felt the favor Quinn needed couldn't be too bad

"Ok I'll do it whatever it is"

"Ok,and this is between us whatever someone ask you you can't spill it ok"

Becca sighed

"Ok"

Quinn telling her that made her wish she didn't agree Quinn seemed pretty conniving to her she was hoping she didn't agree to doing something horrible

When Becca and Quinn came back into work majority of the employees were there preparing for work,Becca rushed to her computer and unlocked it so she could finish up her data entry before starting her calls, Tina looked at her suspiciously she could feel Tina looking,but refused to make eye contact Quinn called her over to her and Jane she took a deep breath and stood up to go over to them

Tina turned towards them eyeing them those three were up to something Tina wondered what and how did timid Becca get dragged into it,and what was the deal with this sudden make-over? Tina was suspicious of all of those things

"Boo!"

Tina let out a small scream she looked up at Finn laughing he scared the crap out of her

"Gosh Finn you scared me"

He chuckled

"I know it was so easy too why are you gawking at them?"

"They're up to something"

"What?"

Finn asked

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"

"Hmmm well let me get started on work tell Mercedes I'll be over to see her on our first break"

"Will do Finn"

"See you later,what's up boss"

Finn noticed Mr Evans coming in as he walked towards his department

"Hello Finn,Tina is there a reason why you're turned away from your desk and not making calls?"

"Sorry boss"

Tina spun her chair around to face her computer

"He looked down at his watch

"You're here ealier than usual"

"I was dropped off early today"

"Ok,well get to work"

Finn chuckled as he walked away he was positive the boss had something against Tina and Mercedes from the way that he constantly got on their case

"Tina could you do me a favor go over to the orthopedic department and see if they have extra printer paper over there I need some"

Jane said to Tina

"Sure" ,

Tina said sarcastically she hated that girl and the way she sat giggling with the blond and Becca seemed sneaky that made her hate Jane even more she got up and walked back to orthopedics Finn face lit up when he saw her

"What are you doing back here?"

"To get printer paper"

"You guys have a ton I just left out of your copier room our department had to borrow from you guys"

"Really? Why would she lie?"

"Right unless she didn't know"

"Trust me she knows I see her go into that copier room about 2 times a day"

"Hmmm"

"So I'll hang here with you for a sec"

"You're not worried about your production today?"

"Fuck that "burp" production excuse that obnoxious burp,but that's how I feel about my production today"

Finn laughed at Tina until he turned red in the face that girl didn't have a filter at all the supervisor kept staring at her she knew she was about to tell her to leave so she decided to leave before then

"I see your supervisor is eyeing so I'll see you later"

She made her way to her department to tell Jane that they didn't need any paper when she walked pass her and Mercedes desk she gasped and stopped in her tracks

"Who the fuck did this! Some one better speak up right now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes left out later than usual and made it to work a few mins before her shift was to start she hurriedly walked towards the building so she could make it to her desk to sign in on time

She badged herself in and basically ran to her desk she swore she heard Tina swearing loudly she put a little more pep in her step to check out the commotion she was anxiously trying to get to her best friend to check on her the closer she got the louder Tina seemed to get

"Tina! What's going on?"

She asked when she made it to her

"Mercedes you don't wanna see this!"

"See what?"

There was a crowd around Tina's and her cubicles Tina stood in the middle heated

Mercedes walked in the middle next to Tina and gasped

Her computer was covered with notes and xrated animated pictures

Slut,whore,b×tch,you're sleeping your way to the top,you fxcked the boss, was all stuck to her desk amongst other notes,it was so many offensive notes stuck to her desk and computer that she couldn't even see the screen on the monitor anymore

"Who did this!?"

"I'm going to ask one more time who did this!? And all you weak fucks sitting around let it happen without saying anything?!

Mercedes and Tina were both yelling Mercedes was humiliated she started snatching the notes and pictures off of her desk. She got so overwhelmed that she bursted out in tears

"Well what do we have here?"

Quinn came walking in between them with a smirk on her face

Mr Evans finally came out of his office

"What's going on out here?"

Mercedes stopped and took off running, she ran out onto the stairwell running down a flight of stairs before she collapsed to the floor crying her eyes out that was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to her she pulled her phone out and dialed Stevie his number was the first to show up in her call log since he was the last she had talked to

"Hello?"

"Stevie I feel so humiliated I know Quinn probably had her hand in this"

"Mercedes what happened?"

Stevie barely said hello before she started crying into the phone

"I came to work and it was offensive things..it was..."

She couldn't even get it out she was crying so hard

"Let me..Mercedes I'll call you back"

When Stevie hung up she cried even louder she had just became friends with him and was already a pain, he probably didn't want to deal

She sat there crying into her hands and taking deep breaths trying to calm herself

20 mins later she heard her name being called

"Mercedes where are you? Mercedes!"

It took a sec for her to catch on to the voice she thought it was Sam then she realize it was "Stevie!"

"Mercedes gosh we've been looking for you come here"

He hugged her tight she hugged back crying into his chest

"Shhh it's ok,come with me we're going to get to the bottom of this"

"Stevie no I'm humiliated!"

"Mercedes I know but you need to come with me"

He pulled Mercedes with him they walked up the stairwells back to her department he stopped and took out a handkerchief wiping her face before they started walking again

"Mercedes is here now someone better speak up!"

Stevie yelled

"We've been here for 20 mins if someone don't speak up I'm firing anyone who even looks a little bit suspicious"

"I think it's Jane,the blond bitch and Becca scary ass what did she do bribe you with makeover?!"

Tina yelled,all her respect was gone she didn't care if she was being disrespectful in front of Mr Evans and his fine brother she was concerned about her friend

"Huh!? Mr Evans you noticed she looks different Blonde took her outside and did her makeover before anyone came in that seems suspect right?!

"Tina calm down let me handle this was it you Becca?"

Becca cracked

"Yes! But I didn't do it alone!"

"Come into my office Becca so we can talk about this"

"Talk no you need to make an example out of her pack your shit you're fired!"

"Stevie?!"

"No brother this is a place of business not a damn high school you can't allow her to get away with this"

"But someone made me do this!"

"Oh really? Well you shouldn't have been so weak and allowed someone to control you I hope this person has a job waiting for you because they helped get you fired now hurry it up before I have you escorted"

"But Mr Evans is the boss it's his decision"

"That he is,but this is my family business so I have a say so as well so bye"

Becca looked over at Mr Evans

"Mr Evans?"

"He's right Becca pack your things you're fired you can no longer step foot on this property again"

Becca grabbed her things not even bothering to clean off her desk and stormed away

Quinn stopped her on the way out

"Ummm I need my shoes"

Becca removed her shoes and threw them to the floor she gave Quinn a look of hate before she stormed out of the building barefoot

"Quinn did you have something to do with this?"

Mr Evans asked her

"Of course not why would I do such a thing?"

"Quinn get out and don't let me catch you in my business again or I'll have you arrested and if I find out that anyone else had something to do with this you'll be fired also now everyone get back to work,Mercedes let me see you my office,Tina I don't want any trouble out of you either and by the way everyone is staying for over time and if you don't you will be wrote up"

"But some of us has children to go home too"

One girl announced

"Well you should've thought about that before someone did this to Mercedes"

"I didn't have anything to do with it"

"But I'm positive you witnessed it and didn't speak up,so I advise everyone to get their babysitters in order now Stevie make sure Becca leaves the premises"

"Will do brother"

Everyone got back to work,Sam and Mercedes went into his office

Tina smiled the way Sam's brother came in and took control was such a turn on

Her suspicions were right she knew they were up to no good that's probably why Jane sent her to get paper to get rid of her so Becca could do her and Quinn's dirty work she was highly disappointed in Becca she never would've expected that out of her Becca reminded her of a few girls she attended high school with so weak and insecure that they would practically sell their souls to the devil just to fit in with the popular kids she had no respect for someone like that, and she also was upset that Mr Evans let Blonde and Jane off so easy Tina was positive they put Becca up to it they were now on her shit list Jane was already there she just moved up a few notches she looked over at Jane who stared at her computer screen looking bothered she had a reason too she needed to watch her back from there on cause her and Mercedes was going to get her back some day some how she knew Mercedes had to be overwhelmed because the Mercedes she knew wouldn't have ran and cried she would've kicked ass and took names later she wanted to check up on her,but she was busy with the boss she wondered why someone would even spread rumors that she was sleeping with the boss he was sexy but Mercedes wouldn't do that and not tell her that wasn't even in Mercedes character

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the door shut Sam hugged Mercedes tight

"I'm so sorry"

She hesitantly hugged him back

"Why would they say that does anyone know about us?"

"Of course not it's jealousy that's all Quinn told me the other day that she suspected something was going on between us I told her it wasn't obviously she didn't believe me"

"What have I done to her what does she have against me?"

"Me, she wants me back and she thinks you're in the way"

"I have never been humiliated like this not even in high school"

"You look exhausted go home I'm giving you a few days off with pay"

"Thanks Sam what about Jane and Quinn?"

"I'll handle Quinn but I can't do much about Jane unless someone speaks up I don't have proof that she had anything to do with this"

"Whatever you say"

She stood up and reached for the door before she opened it she looked back at him

"Ever since you came into my life there's been nothing but trouble you're dangerous Sam maybe I need to stay away from you"

and with that she walked out closing the door behind her leaving Sam there thinking how could she blame him like that none of the things that were going on was his fault the only thing he could own up to was seducing her into having sex the first time the second time was definitely on her

Mercedes got out of the building as fast as she could only stopping by Tina's desk to tell het she was leaving and she'll see her later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn stood back on the side of the building smoking a cigarette she only smoked occasionally she definitely needed one at that movement she discreetly stood back and watched Mercedes get into her car and pull off she chuckled at Mercedes name she would have a name like that she owned and drove a Mercedes Benz herself and Mercedes was definitely big enough to drive she chuckled again at the reference,she wanted to feel bad for Mercedes and Becca but she just couldn't bring herself to it she would step on anyone toes to get what she she wanted was Sam and his money the rich guy she was engaged to marry left her for a beautiful black hottie maybe that's why she really hated Mercedes similar situation only difference Sam wasn't hers again at least not yet, she also didn't have a job nor want one she was spoiled with being tooken care of she did have a college business degree,but she refused to work, she had no place to stay she was living out of a expensive hotel using up most of her savings that was given to her by her ex she only had a few thousand left and from the rate she was going with paying for the hotel,food and personal things she was sure that 3,000 would be gone in no time once it was gone her only resort would be to get a job or sale her expensive clothes ,shoes and car just to survive She took a long puff of her cigarette and choked when she felt a push to her shoulder knocking her into the brick wall she looked into ocean blue colored angry eyes she threw her cigarette to the ground and rubbed her throbbing shoulder

"What the fuck Stevie?!"

"Stay away from Mercedes!"

He said pointing in her face

She chuckled

"You just met the girl"

"I don't care Mercedes is too good of a person I won't stand back and watch you bully her like you did those poor girls in high school"

"You were popular right? you and Sam bullied too so don't try to act like mr goody two shoes"

"Yea we did,but not to your extent you made a poor gurl commit suicide Quinn"

"Don't put that on me I wasn't the only one who bullied her"

"But you did the worst she mentioned Jane and you in her suicide note that I found in her bookbag and got rid of for you,I have a secret or yours so I advise you and your flunky to leave Mercedes alone"

"You can't threaten me with that, it happened 11 years ago, her parents are probably over that"

"How heartless can you be,no parent can get over losing their child especially to suicide"

"Stevie just know you're just as in the wrong as I you're the one who stole the note out of her bookbag for me so if you snitch on me you're snitching on yourself,you're a accessory Steven how would your brother that you look up to so much feel about our little secret and also how would your brother feel if he knew we f*cked when you came to have a tour of Yale's campus before you started going there you couldn't have forgot that, all the nasty things you did to me and might I add it was damn good maybe even better than your brother"

"I was drunk and horny and you were too easy"

"Please Stevie you barely drink you weren't drunk is that why you're Mercedes bff now you're trying to fuck her too? you know she's banging your brother right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know,but their chemistry tells me"

"They're not, Mercedes is involved with someone and she's my friend nothing more nothing less I don't see her in that way and if she was with my brother I wouldn't dare sleep with her it was a mistake with you"

"Stevie stop fooling yourself,you're a whore"

"That I am not I have too many standards to be one,I lowered them when I f*cked you,and we did it in the backseat of my car that shows how much respect I had for you"

"Get away from me Stevie!"

Quinn pushed him away and he punched the wall inches from her face

"Bitch stay away from Mercedes and Sam you think Sam's the one you should be scared of you haven't felt my wrath yet!"

And with that he walked away

Quinn threw a shoe towards him

"You disrespectful little shit! Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!"

"I respect my ladies,but you're not a lady by a long shot,and little? There's nothing little about me sweetie you should know!"

He said before he got into his car and sped off

She looked down at her hands that were shaking badly Stevie scared her shitless she always feared Stevie and Sam it was something about those two,but Stevie seemed worst at that moment

She grabbed her things and walked to her car a police car pulled up before she could get into her ride an officer stepped out flashing his badge

"Quinn Fabray?"

"That's me"

"You are under arrest you are not allowed on this property at all"

"Since when?!"

He read her the rights cuffed her and put her into his car

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes received a knock on her door she was shocked to see Mr Evans standing there

"Mr Evans what are you doing here?"

"Call me Sam Mercedes that doesn't sound right coming from you I came to check on you the building door was propped open"

"I'm getting tired of that,that gives anyone access in here come in"

He walked in looking around

"Nice little place"

"Thanks"

Him and Stevie were so much alike

"Are you ok,what you said to me really bothered me Mercedes"

"Sam I..."

She held her finger up and answered her incoming call

"Hi Finn"

"Hi Mercedes sorry to pop up unannounce but I had to check up on you Tina told me what happened"

"It's ok on up"

"Ok cool"

When she hung up she apologized to Sam

"Sorry Sam I don't want Finn to see you here we'll talk later I promise,leave out the other door so he won't run into you"

"Ok that's fine talk to you later"

Sam felt a little disappointed but he hid it he didn't like how he was blown off for Finn she let him out and he left slightly upset he decided to call Stevie up to see if he wanted to hang out

Stevie sat outside Sam's home at the guarded gate waiting for Sam to come home he debated on telling him and Quinns secrets both secrets bothered him,but him hiding the girl's suicide note bothered him the most he still had it hidden and could use it against Quinn if he wanted to but she was right he was just as wrong as her he could never forget the day the sad girl went up to the roof of the school and jumped off the building, the whole school needed therapy after that,Quinn came to him crying about the rumors about her writing a suicide note that included names Quinn just knew her name would be included Stevie felt so bad for Quinn that he broke into the girl's locker and took the letter out of her bag before the cops could check her locker

That letter still hunted him till that day,Quinn never read it he wouldn't let her he had his reasons, that girl's suicide really bothered Sam he would never forgive him and especially Quinn if he knew Quinn had her hand in it everyone knew Quinn bullied her but no one knew it was that bad but him,Quinn and also Jane,she told it all in her note,Stevie even anonymously donated money to the family multiple times that's how horrible he felt her family was in such denial that they claim up with conclusion that someone murdered her pushing her off the building they even started a find "Ashley's" killer fund"

Reading that letter would break their hearts

He received a call from Sam and answered

"What's up brother?"

"Let's hang out tonight"

"Sure I'm already at your place sitting at the gate"

"You know the code and have key let yourself in I'll be there in a few don't startle Ms Costa and her daughters"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn bailed herself out of jail and had to get her car out of the impound before they closed all adding up to 800 dollars she was pissed and needed a drink

She drove around until she found this bar sitting off a country like rode named Lopez it was only 8pm still a little early plus it was a Tuesday most bars weren't that busy on Tuesday seeing that most had jobs she went in going straight for the bar

"What can I get for you?"

A pretty Latina asked

"Rum and coke please"

"Hmmn I don't take you for a rum and coke girl"

"Oh really? Well what do you take me for,?"

"Hmmm a strawberry daquiri or margarita type"

"You're very wrong"

"Hmmmm so what brings you here 8:00pm on a Tuesday?

The Latina girl asked her as she made her drink

"I had a long day"

"I'm all ears tell me about it and the thing about talking to strangers is we won't judge you,you can tell us all of your secrets because you don't know us"

She rested her elbows on the bar waiting on Quinn to start talking Quinn took a sip of her drink first

"Well to make a long story short,I'm back in Ohio to win my ex back, but he doesn't want me he's in love with this black chick but they try to deny it I had no clue he liked black girls, I'm 2200 dollars from being broke, I was arrested today because I was somewhere I didn't belong, I was threatened and scared shitless by my ex little brother he's trying to blackmail me about something that happened in high school claiming I was the reason why this girl committed suicide because of my bullying,and I need a place to stay"

The Latina shook her head

"Damn girl,that's a lot,and speaking of black girl why can't you believe your ex is attracted to them I'm kind of offended because I'm mixed with black don't hate on the ethnics girl"

"I'm just saying he never showed interest"

"Most races outside of black don't, they do it secretly my best friend is black and she's beautiful the only advice I'll give you is you need to get your life together girl and stop chasing after a man who doesn't want you you're just going to bring more trouble to yourself"

"I agree with the get my life together, but not about my ex I'm determined to get him back and I'll step on anyone toes to get him"

The Latina looked down at her phone

"I have to go check on my best friend, but drink is on the house if you let me take you on a date"

"Sorry,but I don't swing that way"

The Latina chuckled

"Dang it was worth a try"

"If I did I would definitely go for you"

"That made me feel better by the way I'm Santana and you're?

"Nice to meet you Santana I'm Quinn"

"Well see you around Quinn"

"I'm leaving someone come to the bar and take over!"

Santana obnoxiously yelled out she gave Quinn a wink as she walked away she stopped and turned towards Quinn

"By the way,I hope you're not as evil as you're coming off ,you're too pretty for that, and if this girl is really dealing with your ex don't mess up a happy home,let them be and don't be surprise if the girl kicks your ass,or her friends because I know if my girl came to me about a crazy ex girlfriend picking with her I'd be on the first thing smoking to kick some ass with her, I'll kill for mines"

She chuckled and walked away

Quinn laughed to herself,she was not worried about Mercedes or her friends no female puts fear in her, but Stevie surely did she was still shooken up by his angry outburst

"I got something for you Steven"

She mumbled to herself before she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she smiled even harder when a voice came onto the phone

"Hello, How are you? This is Quinn speaking do you remember me? Quinn Fabray?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where did this rumor come from?"

Finn asked Mercedes as they sat at her dining room table playing cards

"I don't know Finn it all started when I assisted with the meeting"

"Hmmm,well don't let the rumors bother you,it's so high school and the blond seems so suspicious, I bet she started all this, she just pop up out of nowhere now I guarantee she's here to win him back, her look just screams crazy ex girlfriend"

Mercedes didn't want to talk about Quinn nor think about her the more she thought about it the incident that happened the angrier she became

"Come here"

Finn stood up and reached for her hand, she grabbed onto his hand

and stood up as well he led her to the sofa and sat stretching out across it, he pulled her down to his lap but she hopped up like her behind was on fire

"Finn I'm too big"

He pulled her back down with more strength he was much stronger than her she decided to not put up a fight

"Mercedes you're perfect, as long as we're friends or lovers,I never want to hear you refer to yourself as big again ok?"

"Ok, you're so sweet Finn, how did I get so lucky to meet you"

He smiled

"Everything happens for a reason sweetie, now turn around so I could massage you, you're looking tense"

before she could protest he started massaging her back with his large hands

"Hmmm"

She moaned his hands felt so good on her that she couldn't speak, she relaxed and let him have his way he got all the tension out,the more he massaged the heavier her eyelids became she looked up at him

"Thank you so much,I needed this in return you can stay the night with me"

"Really? That's my reward?"

"Yes what you don't like that reward don't worry more will come in the future depending on what we become"

"Well I love your reward, but can I at least get a kiss that would make my reward so much better"

She poked her lips out and he gave her a gentle peck she leaned in wanting a little more than just a soft gentle peck she was in the mood for some tongue action, but him being the gentleman he was refused to take it farther, he was the sweetest guy she ever dealt with, she felt that she didn't deserve him, how can she move forward with him with secrets hanging over her head, she wanted to tell him about Sam, but she was afraid he would look at her differently and she tried to deny having any feelings for Sam, but the sad thing was she did have feelings that she was trying her hardest to overcome, she really wanted things to work with her and Finn, Sam wasn't good for her at all she barely knew him and he was already bringing trouble to her, Finn was safe and less complicated, he was the better match for her

"Can I have one more peck?"

He asked her interrupting her thoughts

She blushed

"Sure"

She poked her lips out again and he leaned in for a peck, this time the peck was more forceful her heart started beating faster and harder to the point she could hear it in her ears she knew he was probably going to go farther than a peck and she didn't mind it at all he pecked her a few times before he opened his mouth they're timing was on point,Mercedes was opening hers at the same time their tongues touched

"Woohoo go head Finn!"

Mercedes screamed with a sudden voice interrupted

"Gosh Tina!"

They both opened their eyes to Tina standing there smiling

"Sorry, but dude why haven't you called me?,I've been worried sick about you! by the way hi Finn!"

He blushed

"Hello Tina"

"Damn do I ever get any privacy? and to answer your question,I've been busy all day Tina,how did you get in?"

Tina held her key up

"Duh I have a key"

"Well I need to take my key back, what if Finn and I were having sex?"

"Oooh you guys had sex?!"

"No Tina,but what if?"

"I would've just sat back and watched"

"Be serious Tina"

"I'm serious!"

"Anyways, I'm a grown woman I could be going anything, sexing walking around naked if I want, because this is my place so respect my privacy and call and give me the heads up before you just come popping up"

"Cedes stop being a prude,just say f*cking, who says sexing you should have might as well said "doing it" which is so junior high"

"Did you listen to anything I said Tina? respect my privacy!"

Tina threw her hands up in defense

"Ok drama queen,will do"

"good"

Mercedes door opened and Santana came walking in she plopped down next to Tina and removed her shoes

Mercedes shook her head

"I was just having this conversation with Tina"

Santana looked over to Tina

"What, what you guys talk about"

"Respecting her privacy"

"We don't respect your privacy?"

Santana asked Mercedes

"Hell no"

"I was coming to check on you Tina texted me"

"Wow Tina you told Tana too who else did you tell?"

"Well Kurt,Ummm Mike"

"Damn Tina can you hold water?"

"Hey, I didn't tell them what happened I just told them you had an issue at work I gave no details I never said you was called a slut,or whore or accused of f*cking the boss...or..."

Mercedes cut her off

"Gosh shut up Tina"

Santana gasped

"You were called a slut and a whore and accused of sleeping with the boss!? That's so high school but, I'm actually impressed I never heard anything like this about Cedes"

"It's not true!"

"Of course not, but it still makes me proud, you'll get over your prudeness someday"

Tina chuckled

"Prudeness I like that"

"You like that? I know right girl I just pulled it from the top of my dome don't go stealing it either"

Finn stayed silent watching them they really didn't respect Mercedes privacy at all no boundaries were set with them whatsoever, if him and Mercedes were planning on going any farther in their relationship she would have to set some ground rules with her friends, he didn't want to feel like he would be dating her and her friends

"Mercedes I think I'm going to leave"

Finn said as he attempted to stand up

"Who the hell are you?"

Santana asked with her nose turned up

"Oh girl that's Finn Mercedes new boy toy"

Finn cringed he hated that word and didn't want to be labeled as such at all, having the boy toy title would make him feel like Mercedes wasn't serious about him

"No Finn you're not leaving you stay right there let me answer my phone"

Mercedes went to answer her phone while Finn sat there trying his best not to ask the Latina what her problem was, she sat there staring at him like he was a foreign specimen

Mercedes answered her phone to Kurt

"Hello"

"Cedes are you ok? Tina told us what happened why would they do such a thing?"

"We're coming over!"

She could hear Mike in the background

"Kurt I'm fine and don't come over I gotta go bye Kurt"

"What the hell is wrong..."

Before Kurt could finish she politely hung up in his face

She grabbed her head and started massaging her temples trying to ease the headache she just got from dealing with her rude friends

she turned to them

"Get out!"

Santana looked over at Finn

"She's talking to you puffy fluffy"

"Who is puffy fluffy?"

He asked

"Don't mind her Finn, you're not going anywhere,I'm talking to you two,Santana and Tina get out with your rude asses"

"wait a min you're putting us out over someone you just met!? Oh I see what type of friend you are, come on Tina no need to stay somewhere we're clearly not wanted,I hope you're getting some tonight because the way that you're acting is not cool"

Tina stood up and followed Santana towards the door

"Yea what she said"

She told Mercedes pointing towards Santana

Mercedes wasn't in the mood

"Whatever just get out I'll call you guys tomorrow love you!"

"Whatever"

Santana and Tina both said in unison before the left slamming the door behind them

She turned towards Finn and smiled

"Sorry about that Finn, I'm so embarrassed"

He chuckled

"Don't be, but your friend are something else..."

"Tell me about it, but that's what your going to get if you ever start dating me or even become a good friend are you sure you don't want to run for the border now?"

He smiled his dimpled smiled that she loved so much

"Of course not, hey whatever is thrown at me I'm sure I could handle it"

"Even me sleeping with the boss twice unprotected and having some feelings for him"

She mumbled

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing Finn let's watch a movie, do you like popcorn I'll make us some"

"Ummm sure.."

He was thrown off from her sudden change in demeanor, but he didn't bother to even question it she had been through a lot in less than 24hrs he was sure she was stressed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's the deal with you and Jones? You two are buddy buddy huh? I told you to not come up in my establishment being friendly with my workers and out of all my workers you choose to get friendly with her"

"Woah calm down dude it's not like I purposely chose to get friendly with her, it just happened she's a cool girl, I can see her as my ace, we could hang out together, grab some brews,go clubbing you know.."

"She's not a dude Stevie, and when could you ever be friends with the opposite sex without sleeping with them?"

"It's possible man I don't see her in that way,I don't always think with my little head man"

"You sure about that, I mean she is a looker"

"That she is, but I honestly not attracted to her"

"Ok whatever you say lil bro"

"Why are you so serious about this Sammy do you guys have something going on Quinn said..."

"Fuck what Quinn said!"

"Ok my bad I'm just saying you seem upset whenever I mention her"

"No there's nothing going on between us it's just her and I started off on the wrong foot and she just seems like trouble that's all, excuse me can I get another Long Island"

Sam said to the bartender

"Bro is something bothering you? This is literally your 6th Long Island you never drink like this, you drink even less than me and that's saying something seeing that I rarely drink"

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair tugging at the roots

"Work is just getting stressful, nothing is going right I thought being there would make my employees work even harder, but that's not the case I need to get things in order"

"I agree, before dad pays you a visit and trust me you don't want that"

"Shit"

"What's wrong?

"I'm starting to feel the effects of those long islands, gosh I feel like I'm going to barf"

"Go to the men's room and throw some cool water on your face, I'll flagged the waitress back over to bring you some ice water"

Sam stood up and wobbled his way to the men's room he went to the sink and turned the cold water on throwing some in his face a few times that didn't seem to work, he became dizzy and walked towards the wall he leaned against it and slid down to the floor until he was sitting flat, he knew that was so unsanitary he could've be sitting in all types of bodily fluids, but at that point he was too tipsy to care

He pulled his iPhone out and went into his contacts "Jones" he said aloud before he dialed her number

He thought to himself, "what am I doing?" He tried to force himself to hang up, but couldn't before he could disconnect from the call her soft, but strong voice came onto the line

"Hello?"

"Jones?"

"Sam?"

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because I want to talk to you, no I need to talk to you"

"Why? Sam are you drunk? I don't have time for this I'm in the bed"

"With who?"

"None of your damn business"

"Finn is still there?"

"Yes he's here asleep the same thing I would be doing if you hadn't rudely interrupted me by calling my phone this late, and by the way this is very inappropriate of you to be calling me I'm your employee remember? I could get you in trouble for sexual harassment"

"Really? Mercedes I have been nothing, but nice to do giving you off days with pay, since I've been here you've been off more than you've been at work, I respect you enough to not even deal with you at work anymore or try to have sexual relations with you anymore, I've even been more open to you letting you see my vulnerable side and this is how you repay me?"

"Sam you're drunk and talking crazy right now you won't remember any of this tomorrow, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk when you're more sober bye Sam"

"Mercedes don't you fucking! hang up on me! I try to talk to you and you keep blowing me off so you're going to talk to me right now! fuck Finn and fuck your sleep!"

"How dare you talk to me like this?! Are you out of your mind? See I knew it I knew something wasn't right with you, that's why Finn is the one in my bed now *click*"

After that all he got was a busy tone

"Hello? Mercedes I'm sorry Mercedes?! Fuck!"

He slammed his phone to the floor

his phone started ringing and he picked it up without even looking at the caller Id

"Mercedes I'm sorry"

"Mercedes? I knew you guys had something going on?"

"Quinn? How did you get my number? Mercedes and I have nothing going on I was apologizing for what happened"

"Why are you apologizing you didn't do it"

"Forget all that, why are you calling me?"

"Don't worry I won't keep you long, but you tell that little shit brother of yours that he got something coming with his disrespectful ass!"

"What did he do and I don't take threats kindly Quinn, you leave my brother alone"

"He threatened me over that bitch Mercedes, he abused me like I was a piece of shit, tell him he needs to stay far away from me or face the consequences"

"You're the disrespectful bitch! don't you dare call my phone making threats pertaining to my brother, I swear if you're conniving gold digging ass do anything to him, you'll have to deal with me and trust me you don't want to mess with me Quinn"

"Bitch? I guess the apple don't fall too far from the tree huh? You're just as disrespectful as him maybe that's where he gets it from, and please Sam you're a nerd you try to scare people off with that intimidating look and tone, but you're not fooling me your just a cornball that's a little off in the head...your brother and your Mercedes is on my shit list! no need to reply bye..."

Sam hung the phone up and punched the floor he was trying to keep his head above water but things were getting crazy all within two short weeks

The door to the restroom flew open and in came Stevie

"Ugh that's so unsanitary get up off the floor man"

"Right now I really don't care, by the way Quinn called me she said watch your back, what did you do to her she said you abused her"

"Quinn is a liar I never laid a hand on that woman let alone talked to her I just told her to stay away from your establishment"

"I believe you that girl is sick"

"Let me help you up"

"I got it, Quinn took away my high man"

Sam pushed himself up from the floor and with to the sink to scrub his hands

"By the way what's up with this calling you a little shit, I guess since she's 2 years older she looks at you like you're young"

"Yea, 6 foot 1 and I'm blessed, I'm little alright"

Stevie said sarcastically he was smiling on the outside but on the inside he was heated I dare she call his brother and threaten him she didn't even have the heart to call his phone Quinn clearly didn't know who she was messing with

"Let's get you home brother you need a shower man"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby,what are you doing sitting out here in the dark? Come back to bed I woke up worried about you"

Finn told Mercedes

She sat there staring in to space after talking to Sam everyday since Sam appeared it had been drama after drama, Sam was so determined to get her alone and talk,she wanted to but on the other hand she wanted to avoid him every time they were alone it was either an argument or sex, they probably couldn't have a cordial conversation, Finn was so good of a guy how could she move on with him all while dealing with Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Come to be sweetie are you ok? what I said to you went over your head"

"I'm fine Finn I was just talking to Tina, had a fight with her boyfriend"

"Finn Saw right through her, that was a lie, maybe she was still upset about what happened at work, maybe that was her reasoning for acting off, he hoped that was the reason"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I've just been attacked!"

"Ma'am what's going on? What's your location?"

I'm over by the Lopez bar not sure of the street, send someone fast I'm bleeding badly"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued... I know a lot happened in this chapter huh? Lol well it's more drama to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Love Chapter 3**

**OK I know you all have been patiently waiting on this chapter sorry I took so long to post Huns**

**:) the reason why I took so long is because I wasn't satisfied with this chapter, I know I'm not the best writer, but I want to keep the audience interested and when I feel like I'm not satisfied enough with the chapter I keep changing things or I take a minute to post,debating on if I should just start all over with the chapter or the story itself, the same case with another situation, I have received reviews to update it,but the chapter I have I keep changing things,I'm going to go ahead and post what I have tonight and see if it's enjoyable enough if not I'll start over...anyways hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of Dangerous Love! :) by the way I appreciate the reviews and follows! :)**

Mercedes turned over on her back hoping that the day would be much better than the day before she would be off for the next 3 days hoping to make the best of it, maybe looking for another job would be in her plans,she was comfortable there,but how could she possibly go back to work still not over her humiliation, rumors were rumors,but sometimes there was truth to them

"Feeling better?"

She heard a strong voice on the side of her ask

"Yes much better"

She opened her eyes and smiled at Finn she almost had forgotten he was there

"Good you moaned in your sleep all night"

"Moaned?"

"Not like a sexual moan,but more like painful,wanted to wake you,but wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not"

He slowly got up from the bed,and started dressing Mercedes thought he was so sexy with bed head and only his boxers only,Mercedes didn't see why Santana would even refer to him as fluffy his body was actually decent,it wasn't no Sam's,but it was good enough for her she sighed at the fact that she tried not to think about Sam,but there she was thinking about his perfectly sculpted body

Finn smiled

"What was the sigh for,and by the way you must have been in a lot of pain last night you did mention a headache"

"I sighed because I'm off work once again,but I was cramping very bad last night Finn,that's probably where the moans came from"

"Is it that time of the month if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes it is Finn"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean like what if we would've went farther in making out I mean it did get tense?"

"I'm sorry Finn I was caught up in the moment"

He chuckled before pulling his shirt over his head

"Don't worry about it,I'm a gentleman the farthest it would have went is maybe getting a few feels in you know?, but Thanks Tina right even though her appearance was unexpected"

"Tell me about it"

Finn sat on the edge of the bed after dressing he grabbed Mercedes hands and stared into her eyes

"Are you sure you're ok babe?"

"Yes I couldn't be better"

He brought a hand to his mouth and kissed each finger softly

"I'm extremely comfortable with you Mercedes why do you think baby or babe rolls off of my tongue so easily I wanna see where this friendship goes,but in order for that to happen I need for us to be brutally honest with each other,you know everything about me I'm an open book what you see is what you get,I haven't told you about my family yet or my life growing up,but we have time to talk about that on our date,have you forgotten about that?"

"Ummm no,of course not Finn"

That was a lie she had totally forgot about it

"Well I have to make a stop at the store and make it home to get ready for work,I'll stop back over on the way in ok"

"Ok"

Finn gave her a peck on the lips and stood up he glanced at her before he walked away Mercedes said she was ok,but he didn't believe it the feeling in his gut was telling him that something was wrong,he left out and went to his car he sat there for a min before he pulled off deep in thought, Mercedes was acting strangely the one word answers and the awkwardness was getting to him,he made a stop at a store to grab some things for Mercedes,it might seem creepy but he did kind of ramble through Mercedes things in her bathroom to kind of get an idea of things she used as far as meds,feminine hygiene products and more, it might've been a little over step in boudaries,but sadly Mercedes wasn't giving him much to work with he went straight to the feminine hygiene aisle once he made it in the store, not bothering to grab a basket

"Ok always maxi pads regular and overnight check"

He talked to himself as he grabbed items for her

"Ummm midol for cranps check"

"Ice cream mint chocolate chip,and chocolate check"

"Ummm what else? what else?"

He stood in the middle of the snack aisle with items stacked in his arms on the verge of falling noticed a young woman standing there debating on what snacks she should get she looked like she might've been mugged or in an accident either way she looked horrible she stared at him do I know you?

She asked him

"Ummmm don't know"

"Yea I do,you work at Evans Medical,Finn right?"

She walked closer to him and he realized it was Quinn she looked even worst up close she had 2 black eyes,stitches on the side of her head,Swollen lips,bruises all over and as vain as she came off to be Finn was shocked that she didn't attempt to cover up she was bringing a lot of attention to herself unless she wanted that

" happened to you are you alright?"

She ignored Finn and looked at the items he held

"Maxi pads,snacks,midol,mmhhmm you look too young to have a daughter old enough to have a menstrual, I don't see a ring on your finger so you're not married,I'm guessing it's for your girlfriend?"

"Yea,well I mean not girlfriend, but girl that's a friend, well friend that happens to be a girl"

He awkwardly cleared his throat with a awkard laugh to follow Quinn thought he was cute

"Well she's an lucky girl,most guys wouldn't do this"

"Thanks,but I'm the one that's lucky"

"So who is this lucky girl?"

"No disrespect Quinn, but why is this your business?"

His pleasantnesss went out the window when it really occurred to him who he was talking to,Tina told him that she might've had something to do with Mercedes humiliation his smile suddenly turned into a scowl and he attempted to walk away Quinn lightly grabbed at his large arm and stopped him

"I apologize didn't mean to be so nosey,I just love hearing things like this it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside"

She chuckled

"Well Mercedes Jones is this lucky girl"

It wasn't her business,but he told her to get under her skin he knew how she felt about Mercedes,she wanted the boss back and for some reason,she thought that he wanted Mercedes,Finn didn't see it,Quinn proved her dislike for Mercedes with the look she wore on her face like she just sucked on a lemon and her beat up appearance didn't make it any better,Finn chuckled on the inside,Quinn forced a smile

"Awww how sweet,I didn't know you two was involved,wow I heard...well never mind,good luck on your relationship I'm sure she'll make you hers soon,have a good day Finn"

She smiled at him and walked away now it was his turn to stop her

"Wait,wait,wait! you heard what? What did you hear?"

He needed to know so he could give Mercedes the scoop

"Oh it's just a rumor Finn"

"Tell me"

He said forcefully

"Well I heard that she's involved with the boss,like maybe sexually,but like I said it's just a rumor,rumors are just silly rumors right?"

"How do you know this? you don't even work there,as a matter of fact I heard that you're the one that started these rumors"

"No I wouldn't do that,someone told me,someone told them,you know how that goes,I'm sure you was popular in high school you heard all of the rumors I'm sure you did,I bet you were the captain of the football team"

"Yea I was,but what does that has to do with any..."

Quinn quickly cut him off

"Ok Finn I have to go talk to you later"

She hurried away

"I don't believe it!"

He yelled towards her,she walked away with a smile she knew he kind of believed it from how defensively he was behaving

His mood was messed up and he was done shopping he went up to the check out and dropped all of the items on the counter,he looked down at his watch

"Gosh I'm late"

He was late but he didn't care he needed to talk to Mercedes he tried to give Mercedes and Mr Evans the benefit of the doubt he was never the one to feed into the he say she say,but everything seemed to make sense the love hate relationship Mercedes and the boss had, that could've been sexual frustration, how he teamed him and Mercedes up for training could've been him getting Mercedes out of his hairs,the rumors,he didn't want to believe,but where was the rumors coming from

He sped through traffic and made it back to Mercedes place in no time

He rung the buzzered so Mercedes could let him in holding his finger down on it,Mercedes voice came through the speaker with irritation

"Who is it?"

"Finn let me up"

She let him in,he ran up the stairs and entered into her apartment dropping her bags on the dining table

"Got some things for you"

She went through the bags and smiled

"Baby you're so sweet,thank you so much"

He smiled but his smile never reached his eyes Mercedes took notice and tried to kiss him but he turned his head making her kiss land on his cheek instead of his lips

"Finn what's wrong?"

She stepped back to look up into his eyes

"Ummm did you and the boss know each other prior to him becoming the boss?"

Finn asked shifting from foot to foot

"No barely know him now,why?"

"Just asking,ummm where did those rumors come from again?"

He said staring down at his feet

"I told you,Quinn,Jane and Becca,Finn what's wrong seriously,you're not believing those rumors are you?"

"No,just wondering that's all"

"Ok,you're late"

"I know I'll call you ok"

"Ok,but what happened why did your mood suddenly change?"

"Just have a lot on my mind Mercedes"

"Well is there something I could do to make it better?"

"No!"

She jumped at his tone,he sighed and lowered his voice

"No Mercedes you got enough drama as it is,I'll be fine just rest up today"

He walked out not giving her a chance to respond

Mercedes stood there wondering what happened on his trip to the store and back,he left acting one way and came back a totally different person

Finn rushed home and showered for work he dressed and ran out not looking like his usual clean cut self,he had on an wrinkled t-shirt with khakis just as wrinkled,his Burberry messenger bag and Oxford's didn't make it bad,he made it to work a hour late when he walked in Mr Evans met him right at his office door, he looked down at his watch

"You're an hour late,and also you never called to let your supervisor or I know"

"My bad"

"Your bad? Really?"

Mr Evans stared him up and down with his nose turned up in digust at his attire, and at that moment Finn realized he was an arrogant asshole,. He wanted to punch him in his pretty face,Finn wasn't an violent nor an mean spirited person,but this info he found out made him look at Mr Evans and Mercedes in a different way even though he had no proof if the info was true

"Well this is a write up ,all you had to do was call someone"

"I know,but I didn't so write me up whatever I don't care"

"Mr Evans chuckled and folded his arms

"Someone is in a bad mood today,long night?"

"Very long night,wonderful night too"

Mr Evans face dropped which made Finn giggle he left Mr Evans standing there clearly bothered,that made the rumors seem true,but Finn was still trying not to believe it he looked back as he walked away,if looks could kill Finn would've dropped dead right there from the look the boss was giving him

"What is your problem?"

He heard a voice say on the side of him

"Not in the mood Tina you should be working"

"No I'm taking my 15 min break"

"Don't want to talk about it"

"Tina locked her computer and followed behind him"

"No you're going to talk to me,you were with my girl last night did something go wrong because you're coming in here acting like an asshole to the boss, the owner Finn are you crazy!? Cedes is rubbing off on you"

"Come here"

He pulled her lighty by the arm to his desk,he started talking in a whisper

"I ran into Quinn and she told me something that has me in a fucked up mood"

"What did that slore tell you?"

"She said that she heard a rumor about Mercedes and the boss being involved and everything is just adding up to me"

"Did you bother to ask her?"

"Yea,well to a certain extent"

"Finn come on now I know you're in your feelings right now,but you should know better and Quinn? You know that b×tch is intimidated by Cedes she'll tell you anything,come on Finn Cedes really like you get it together"

Finn dropped his head

"You're right Tina,Mercedes is better than that"

"It's ok that shows that you really like her"

"I do Tina I really do...but..."

"Tina what are you doing back here?"

Finn rolled his eyes and turned towards his computer screen when he heard the boss voice

Tina looked back

"What are you doing back here?"

"Tina don't start,go back to your desk"

"Gosh ok I'm going,see you later Finn"

"Finn it's mandatory that you stay over 3 hrs"

"3 hrs I won't get off until 9pm"

"Well you should've thought about that before you came in late"

"You came back here to tell me that?"

"Yes I did,is there a problem Hudson because you're coming at me very wrong this morning"

Finn forced a smile

"No problem sir"

Mr Evans walked closer to Finn and bent down talking in an hush tone

"Good,because I would hate to fire your ass, I'm not the one Finn"

He stood up and dusted Finn shoulders

"Good talk"

He walked away and Finn bit down on his lip trying to keep his composure, he was so close to knocking his

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn sat in her hotel room bored out of her mind pigging out on out she had literally just gotten discharged from the hospital when she ran into Finn,she wondered was it necessary to give Finn that info finding out that Finn was involved with Mercedes should've been good news for her good to see that Finn would keep her from Sam,but no she had to throw Mercedes under the bus maybe being evil was just in her nature, someone once told her that karma is going to get her for the things she do worse than what she has put out, but she didn't believe them her mother was said person to be exact, maybe last night was a part of her karma,that still wasn't going to stop her it would take a lot to break her down . she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and had a flash back

**The night before**

"Quinn I don't think this is an good idea just leave them alone this is so high school man, there's plenty fish in the sea"

"And I'm guessing you're one of them?"

"Hell no,you're too complicated for me in our younger years I could've dealt but I can't now I'm better than this and you are too"

"Whatever are you going to do it or not"

The person on the phone sighed

"Well if I'm getting paid then I guess,what exactly do you want me to do?"

"We'll figure it out,but this car just literally blocked me in"

"Where are you right now?

"Sitting in my car like a block from my hotel"

Quinn started blowing the horn

"Move fucker! you're blocking me in!"

"Asked politely Quinn people are crazy"

"You would've done the same thing..are you serious right now, I'm like really blocked in"

"I have to go just give me a call later"

"Ok"

Quinn ended the call and sat back waiting for this person to move

It seemed to get even darker out as she sat patiently waiting

She looked down at her phone tempted to call Sam again she was still fuming from how Sam disrespected her on the phone earlier she tapped her finger on the steering wheel when suddenly her window was busted open glass splattered everywhere followed by an excruciating pain in her head,she held her head trying to stop the pain from getting any worst blood ran down her fingers she was suddenly pulled from her car and thrown to her back

She threw her hands up

"Stop,stop please! I have money you could take my car my clothes take whatever you want just please don't kill me!"

"Bitch I don't want your money and I don't want to take your life I just want you to suffer you evil bitch!"

The voice was very familiar to her,but the blood pooling into her eyes made her vision difficult

"What do you want from me?!"

She received an kick to the mouth filling it with blood she spat and screamed in pain

"Please stop I'm begging you!"

"Why should I have remorse for you when you had none for me,you made me lose the only source that helped take care of my sick mother!"

Quinn had no clue who this person was

"What are you talking about?!

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Quinn felt a weight on top of her, her head began to get banged into the concrete

She heard tires screeching and a car come to a halt

"Becca you done enough let's go!"

Quinn couldn't believe it Becca? Sweet innocent Becca it couldn't be

Quinn closed her eyes and laid there playing unconscious if she hadn't acted quickly Becca could've killed her

"She's out Becca let's go!

"Omg is she dead?"

She heard car doors shut and the car took off she laid there for a few then forced herself up stumbling to her car she got in sitting on top of glass which added to her injuries, she grabbed her phone and dialed 911

She started her car and pulled off trying to drive herself to a hospital,but she knew she wouldn't make it so she stopped on an unknown street

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I've just been attacked!"

"Ma'am what's going on? What's your location?"

"I'm over by the Lopez bar,not sure of the street,but send someone fast I'm bleeding badly"

After she spoke that last word she fully loss consciousness"

"Ms Fabray can you hear me? sweetie"?

She opened her eyes in an hospital room with an handsome Doctor staring in her face

A pain shot through her temples and she grabbed her head she could feel the badges and panicked

"Omg what happened? What time is it?"

"Relax you were beaten pretty bad it's the next day you've been out for hours,how many fingers am I holding up,he held up 4 fingers

"Four sir"

"Good,how bad is your pain from a scale of one through 10"

"Gosh more like a 12"

"I'll grab you some meds for the pain,you've been out for a few hours"

"How did I get here?"

"The Ems you called 911,you were found unconscious in your car, you can't remember anything?'

Quinn thought hard and it all came back to her,

"I was attacked"

"By who?"

"I don't know honestly"

Quinn knew she was just debating on if she should tell or get her own revenge

"Well some detectives are here to talk to you,are you feeling ok to talk?"

"Ummm yea..yes I am"

"Ok I'll send them in"

When the Doctor left from the room a young nurse came in she smiled at Quinn

"Hi Quinn I'm nurse Penelope,but you can call me Penny I need to check a couple vitals really quick"

She scanned Quinn's ban with a scanner that looks like the scanner used in the grocery store she then took a device and scanned it across her forehead

"What's that"

Quinn asked intrigued

"A thermometer sweetie"

"Wow you guys are high tech huh?"

"The majority of hospitals has updated equipment now"

"I was going to take your pressure,but the detectives should be in soon do you need something maybe ice water?"

"Yes please and could you sit me up"

"Sure"

She pushed a button on the side of Quinn's bed and lifted the back to where Quinn's was in a sitting position

"Let me examine your bruises"

She lifted Quinn's blanket and examined 2 huge bruises on her thigh she touched Quinn's thigh a little too rough making Quinn scream out

"Ahhh do you know what you're doing you dimwit you hurt me!

The nurse rolled her eyes and slowy let Quinn's blanket down

"I'll be back shortly with your ice water"

She then stormed out the room

The Detectives came in soon after

"Hello young lady I'm Detective Lockhart and this is Detective Hubbard"

"Hello officers"

"Can you tell us who did this to you or suspect,Any idea?"

Quinn decided to admit who did it,she honestly didn't have the energy to plan a revenge"

"I suspect Becca I think her last name is Webb"

"Why would Becca do this to you?"

"Ummmm well I'm dating her ex and she's a very jealous girl so I'm guessing that's why"

Officer Lockhart shook his head as if he didn't believe her

"You know lying is considered a crime?"

"Yes I'm fully aware of that sir"

"Ok well if you know...do you know of Becca's whereabouts?"

"No I do not sir"

"If and when we find Becca, are you planning to press charges"

"I have to think on that sir"

"Ok Fabray get you some rest we'll be in contact"

When the officers left, Quinn reached over and grabbed the hospital's phone she dialed her mother's number and waited for an answer

"Hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Hi glad to see you're alive"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well Quinn you never call your dad and I unless something is wrong or you need money"

Quinn did need money,but she would never ask her parents because that's what they expect out of her and she refused to prove them right

"Gosh mom I was attacked last night I'm in the hospital"

"What did you do?"

"Your daughter just told you that she was attacked and you have the nerves to ask what did you do? Are you even a bit concerned?"

"Quinn I'm your mother it's natural for me to be concerned,but Quinn you're not a good person,I don't know where you get it from,but you sure didn't get it from your father and I you need to change Quinn before some one do something far more worst than attack you"

Quinn huffed

"Mom you make me feel horrible when you say that"

"Well it's true Quinn,what hospital are you at? I'm coming to you and we'll talk once you're discharged"

"Mom I'm in Ohio"

"Ohio! Why are you there...Quinn?"

"Sam?"

"Sam as in Samuel Evans? Your ex who hates you?!"

"Gosh yes mom"

"I'm not even going to ask why you're there I already know,so who is there with you do you need me to catch a flight?"

"No mom I have someone,I'll call you later mom"

"I love you Quinn sorry if I made you feel safe sweetie call me if you need me ok,I'll catch a flight whenever"

"Ok mom will do,I love you too"

When Quinn hung up from her mom she felt horrible,her mom gave her a migraine even worst than before that's why she rushed her off the phone,she had no one that would come to her she only had one resort of who she would call ,she knew she had a lot of nerves calling him,but who else could she call

**End of flashback**

She dialed his number on the hotel phone and he answered on the first ring

"You got a lot of nerves call..."

She finished it for him

"Calling you..I know,but I had no one else please don't hang up on me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wasn't in the mood to be in the office,he sent out a message informing his employees that he would be on call,his first destination was somewhere he should not have been going he parked his car and looked around to see who was watching he swiftly walked to the door and rung the buzzered

"Who is it?" she asked,

He cleared his throat

"Ummmm Finn"

She paused for a sec

"Come on up"

His impersonation must've been on point seeing that she let him up

"Why are you off work already you just left"

He heard her saying through the door when she opened it her face dropped she tried to slam the door in his face,but he caught it with his foot and pushed his way in

"What are you doing you damn creep?!"

"You won't talk to me Mercedes"

"And this is the reason why,I should have Finn kick your ass"

He chuckled and took a seat on the sofa

"Don't fool yourself Mercedes,you'll get that young man hurt,by the way how was your nightcap?"

"None of your damn business"

"Did you guys you know?"

"Of course not besides it's that time of the month"

"Oh really? You or him didn't make it seem that way"

"I said that to get your worsem ass off the phone"

"That's not even a word,would you have if it wasn't that time?"

"Sam I don't get you,one min you're hot the next min you're cold,you tell me to give Finn a chance and act like an asshole to me now that I'm trying to give Finn a chance you want me? You can't have your cake and eat it too"

He stood up and walked towards her he grabbed her hands

"I tried to deny my feelings,but there's something about you Mercedes I haven't dated since Quinn,but I think you would be a good match for me"

"How? I'm already being harassed because of you,you probably would have to keep me a secret because of your rep and I'm dealing with one of your employees so how is that a good match?"

"We could work it out,look I'll fire anyone that even looks at you wrong,I'll flaunt you proudly,just say you'll be mines"

She snatched her hands away

"No Sam! I want Finn"

He sighed

"You could have Finn I'll leave you alone,but I'll leave you with this"

He went in for a kiss and she accepted he kissed her slowly like he wanted to saviour the moment he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers

"Just know that you will be mines I don't care if you're with Finn for years,you'll be mines,don't worry I won't interfere,but remember I always get what I want and what I want is you"

"I..but..."

She was loss for words he gave her a confident smile before his phone rung he broke the eye contact when he answered

"You gotta a lot of nerves call..."Huh? Attacked? What?...my employee? I'll be there shortly"

He hung the phone up and made his way to the door

"I gotta go,bye Mercedes"

He quickly left out,Mercedes felt that goodbye wasn't really a goodbye,she might've been wrong,but she felt that Sam was going to make her and Finn's life an living hell as long as they were together

She wondering who he was talking to her suspicions were Quinn if so she wondered what she wanted with him,she found herself becoming a little jealous

"I don't care,my only focus is Finn she made herself believe,but she stiill wanted to know who Sam was talking what was up with Finn it was like Tina read her mind when she texted her "Finn is being an asshole today because of Quinn,I'll stop by after work"

XXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sped through traffic to make it to Quinn he made it to her hotel in no time

"Impossible"

He said as he walked into her room

"Hello to you too Sam"

"Becca did this to you?"

"Yes she did"

"I don't believe it,sweet Becca"

"Why don't you believe it?"

"Quinn I don't believe a word you say,because you're a conniving bi..."

She put her finger up

"Don't you dare call me out of my name"

"You can't mess with people Quinn and don't expect any consequences"

"You and Stevie are the ones who fired her"

"Did you make her harrass Mercedes?"

"No Sam"

"I know you did I just want you to admit it yourself anyways what do you want from me?"

"Can I please stay at your place until I find me somewhere else to live?

"Hell no Quinn"

"So you'll leave me without a place to stay"

"Go home shouldn't be you're here to win me back it won't happen I hate you with everything in me Quinn,I hate you're fucking guts, and as long as you're there which won't be for long you better stay out of my way,move your sh*t in tomorrow"

"You know Sam I'm allowing you to talk to me this way because you're letting me stay even though you did it in a asshole way, but if you ever talk to me like that again I'll slash your pretty ass face and throat"

He smiled

"I'm not the least bit worried,call me once you're packed

And with that he walked out Quinn huffed Sam and Stevie didn't have even a bit of respect for her she was a mess,but she didn't think she deserved that treatment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was debating on going back to Mercedes when his phone rung

"Stevie you won't believe what happened to Quinn"

"I know meet me at the precinct"

"For what?"

Before Sam could get an answer Stevie hung up in his face, he made a detour and drove towards the police station "he didn't tell me what precinct" he mumbled to himself he pulled up to see Stevie sitting in his car he parked his car and got out he tapped on Stevie's window

"You scared the crap out of me!" He heard Stevie faintly through the window

"Why are you so jumpy?" Sam asked him when he stepped out

"I'm tired dude"

"Where have you been? You left early today"

"Don't worry about it"

Sam shrugged and followed him into the precinct

"Well if it isn't the pretty boy Evan's,long time haven't seen you two since I moved from Connecticut,what's going on?"

Officer Lockhart asked them as he leaned against the front desk

"Did you make an arrest Becca Webb?"

"Yes literally an hour ago haven't contacted her victim yet"

"Quinn Fabray? Don't contact I want to bail her out"

Sam looked at the side of Stevie's face wondering how he knew that info and why the hell was he bailing Becca out

"What about Quinn?"

The officer asked

"We will figure that out later, as a matter of fact I'll deal with her"

"The hell are you doing Steven?"

"I got this big bro"

Stevie responded with a wink

Sam stepped back letting Stevie do his thing he wanted no parts of it

Officer Lockhart shook his head

"Man you're interfering with my job here I can't do you all of those favors anymore man Ohio is a different ball game I'm still learning my way around" he paused for a min "OK wait outside gotta do some paperwork I'll wave you in when I'm done"

"My man"

Stevie said excitedly bumping fist with the guy

"Good to see you Sammy"

He said to Sam

"Dont call me Sammy but what's up man?"

"I cant call it, but you'll always be little Sammy to me"

He chuckled and walked away,Sam and Stevie went out to his car Sam wasted no time interrogating

Lockhart was friends of Stevie and Sam in New Haven Connecticut at Yale university, he was 3 grades ahead of Stevie and a grade ahead of Sam once he joined the police force he saved Sam's and especially Stevie's asses plenty of times he did so much illegal things that he was surprised he never got fired,he was there when Sam found out Quinn was cheating on Sam, that's how he knew Quinn was lying about Becca, he always found Quinn to be conniving and was surprise Quinn didn't recognize him

"What's that all about and how do you know about Quinn and Becca I just found out" Sam sat up straighter " wait a min..did you have Becca do this?"

"Are you serious Sam? No I found out about it from one of your employees I ran into,I'm not evil I hate Quinn,but my heart is too good to have her attacked,now she probably would do it to me,but I'm not cut like that"

"How did they know"

"Things get around quick"

"True,but you harshly fired Becca now you're bailing her out why the change of heart?"

"Quinn,I'll help anyone that's down because of Quinn I probably loathe her more than you"

"So it's not genuine?"

"Of course, everything I do is genuine, but Quinn gave me that push"

"Doesn't she need a bail bondsman?"

"Don't know and don't care"

"OK,what if her bail is in the thousands after the 10 percent fool?"

"So what I got the money,and don't call me fool, you're not suppose to it's in the Bible I think"

Sam chuckled

"Don't go biblical on me"

"So what's up with the dating scene bro we need to get you laid"

"Stevie I'm not about to discuss this with you"

"I'm serious when's the last time you've been laid? Like a year ago with that bimbo you met at the bar?"

"I don't count that,it was bad anyway"

"How can one be bad in bed I mean like all they have to do is lay there?"

"Maybe the women you deal with,but not me I'm fine with her laying on her back sometimes,but I get bored easily I want her to ride me, flip over,sideways I can go all day with the positions,not being aroused enough could even make it bad,and besides the bimbo had drunk P noone wants drunk P she was falling off the bed and sh*t,breath stinking, I had to stop her I felt like I was taking advantage of her"

"What's drunk P?"

"Pus...should I finish?"

"Oh! that's a good one,you still need to get laid man"

"I've been laid recently and it was damn good"

"Oh really by who palmela?"

Stevie said with a chuckle

"No lame, I'm not telling you,I can't believe I even went this far with you"

"I want to know who this mystery girl is that broke my brother celibacy Quinn had you so messed up it was like you we're scared to even touch a girl because of trust issues,hey I think you and Mercedes would be a good match her sassiness would keep you on your toes"

"Why do you like Mercedes so much? I can't stand her and besides she's with"

"Finn I forgot"

"How do you know so much?"

"Mercedes told me"

"Hmmm so let's say,you want someone,but she's involved with someone else? Just asking for a friend?" Sam asked him

"is this certain someone serious with this person?"

"No not at the moment"

"So tell your friend" to befriend whosever that someone is involved with,linger around see where the relationship is going,if it's not going anywhere, your "friend" could swoop in and claim what's theirs"

"But that's like stepping on the other guy toes right?"

"If the guy is a friend,if I didn't know any better I would think you were asking for yourself"

"Oh no I'm not interested in anyone"

"Are you sure about that?"

Stevie asked with a raised brow

"I'm serious man,and don't mention Mercedes"

Stevie chuckled

"I wasn't man I need to call her too she's probably wondering why I have...speak of the devil hello"

Stevie said focusing on something

Sam turned to see what he was focusing on and there was Mercedes and friends pulling up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need and strong drink maybe it'll help with these cramps too"

"Ugh too much information Mercedes"

Mike replied

"Grow up Mike"

Kurt told him with a chuckle

Tina had showed up at Mercedes place as soon as she left work to tell her what Quinn said to Finn

Mercedes was pissed and wanted to find Quinn and ring her neck not only for that,but for all the bs that she had done in that short period she called up the rest of her friends to go out for food and drinks to ease her mind

"look over there at the police station I know that's not who I think it is Mike turn in there"

Tina said while pointing

Mike pulled in,Mercedes rolled her eyes she really didn't want to face Sam again he had not too long left her place in an hurry

"Hey that's the guy that was with the blond chick who helped us at the bar that night, hey Santana do you still talk to her?"

Mike asked Santana

"Of course"

Mike parked the car and they all stepped out to Sam and Stevie leaning against the car

"What are you guys doing at the station, and I'm going to kick your behind why haven't I heard from you?"

Mercedes said to Stevie

"I've been busy woman,Becca attacked Quinn last night so I'm here to bail her out"

Sam looked over at Stevie wondering why he would tell them that it wasnt their business

Tina formed the biggest smile on her face,she did not feel sorry for Quinn at all

"Really?!" Mercedes said surprised

"Yea,..."

Sam cleared his throat out stopping Stevie from going any further

Mercedes smiled and looked over at Sam

"Mr Evans"

He nodded his head.

"Jones"

"These are my friends Kurt,Mike,you know Tina obviously and Santana,these are my bff's and guys this is Tina and I boss and owner of the company and his brother Stevie an owner as well and a potential bff to the crew

They all spoke in unison

"Wow you two are blessed in the looks department,but I have never seen lips that huge on a white guy so odd"

Santana said aloud

"Santana"

Mercedes didn't know who was the most outspoken Tina,or santana her and Mike were the only ones in the crew who had a little tact about themselves

"It's true look at his lips"

"Hmmmm two pretty's I could just eat you both up"

Kurt said taking the attention off of Santana he looked both Sam and Stevie from head to toe while licking his lips"

"Let Blaine find out you're flirting and he's going to rip you a new one"

Santana said chuckling

"Hi boss looking good,and hi brother looking good too hmmm"

Tina said seductive along with a wink

"Tina"

Mike called her name with warning she shrugged and looked down embarrassed

"Come on guys stop it,excuse my friends"

Mercedes told them embarrass

Sam wasn't the friendly type and Mercedes friends made him uncomfortable

"I'm headed to the office call me after you leave the precint"

Sam thought he quietly whispered,but everyone heard.

Stevie nodded

"Hey speaking of that I have to grab my gift certificate from my desk at work"

"Oh yea we need that Mercedes"

They all planned on hanging at Hooters and Mercedes had a gift card for there that she received for Christmas the year before at work that she never took out of her desk

They all said their goodbyes then left trailing Sam back to the office everyone stayed in the car while Mercedes went in behind Mr Evan's

When they walked in the Human resource Manager jumped up grabbing her things Mercedes slid pass them and made her way to her desk

"So glad you're back Mr Evans I was the only one left to lock up,but there's been an emergency at home I have to go"

"Go ahead, I'm here for the rest of the night I'll make sure to lock up"

"Thank you so much sir,by the way we have a new employee who has replaced Becca his name is Noah Puckerman his shift is over so he should be on his way out"

"I don't remember discussing a new employee"

"Well we didn't I know youre so busy,so I interviewed and hired to take a little weight off of your shoulders"

"Honey I know your heart was in the right place,.but before you take it upon yourself to hire someone, make sure it's ran by me first OK"

"Ok boss my apologies"

"No apologies just remember next time have a good night"

"Good night sir"

He walked towards his office and noticed Finn and Mercedes standing at Becca's old desk talking to the new employee

Finn eyes became wide like he wasnt expecting him,he knew he had been caught not working

MR Evans put a hand up letting him know he really didn't care

"You're Noah? I'm"

"the infamous MR Evans I know,nice to meet you sir you can call me Puck"

He stood up and shook MR Evans hand

He stared at Noah for a moment this guy looked so familiar

"Do I know you?"

Noah shook is head quickly

"No sir"

"Hmmm OK"

He had that familiar feeling of when you know someone, but just can't figure out from where,he felt like they might have even been friends in a pass life

"You guys have a good night"

He went into his office and sat laying his head back,closing his eyes Noah's face kept popping up in his head,he was positive he knew him from somewhere, maybe he was one of those people that randomly pops up in a dream that you dont even know or one of those who he ran into at the mall or bar before who image stuck with him, he seemed to hit it off pretty well with Finn and Mercedes

Mercedes excused herself from Finn and Puck who talked like she wasnt even there,she knocked on Mr Evans door and he yelled for her to come in

"Hey so what was that all about at the precinct?"

She asked him while shutting the door

"Not your business"

He told her dryly which made her chuckle

"So Quinn told Finn some things about us which has him paranoid,Tina told me he was being an asshole towards you so that's probably why"

"I really dont care"

Mercedes chuckled again

"So were back at this?"

she asked him

"Back at what?"

"You being a asshole towards me,you just had your tongue down my throat expressing your love,now you're treating me like you hate me again that's what I mean about the cold and hot with you"

He stared at her blankly and she shrugged

"Nothing?, well ok my friends are waiting on me,bye Sam"

Before she could walk away he reached out forcefully pulling her to his lap, he started kissing her neck and cuffed her breast rubbing his thumb over her nipples making them harden

"Sam stop what are you doing"?

She asked him with a moan she covered her mouth with one hand while trying to pry his hands away with the other,but he was too strong

"Sam Finn is out there"

She whispered

"I know that just makes me want you more,if it wasn't that time of the month I'll take you right here"

She finally got loose and jumped up

"What is wrong with you,have you loss your mind?"

She said in a harsh whisper pointing at him

He didn't answer her instead he responded with

"I'm sure he's waiting up for you".

Mercedes composed herself and walked towards the door

"I'm coming back to work tomorrow I'm sick of being home"

She told him before she opened the door running straight into Finn's stomach

"Finn?"

Her voice cracked she just knew Finn heard them and she was bracing herself

He looked at her then Sam with a straight face,he then smiled

"I was seeing were you ready to leave so I could walk you out"

"Sure"

As they started walking away Sam called Finn back

"Hey can I talk to you in private really quick?"

Mercedes heart started beating out of her chest wondering what Sam wanted with Finn

Finn whispered he would be back and went into the Boss's office

"Have a seat Hudson"

Finn sat nervously, he just knew he was about to fire him for his behavior earlier he actually wanted to apologize to both Mercedes and the boss for being an ass he just didn't know how too

"I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier I'm the one in charge I could've showed a better example"

Finn was shocked he shouldve been the one apologizing

"Apology accepted boss"

"Good,now I remember you saying you wanted to take Jones to Key west, how about I give you and Mercedes an all expense paid trip and also dinner and a movie on me?"

Finn eyes got wide with excitement

"Boss that's entirely too much,a simple apology is OK with me"

"No Finn I would love to do this for you guys,you could plan the dinner and movie for maybe this upcoming weekend and I'll get back with you when the trip is planned and hey maybe you'll see me in Keywest too enjoying the sun with a special lady I have a trip planned there as well"

FInn stood up and embraced MR Evans in a hug he was a little too close for his comfort,but he awkwardly returned the hug

"Boss you don't know how much this means to me!"

Finn was almost in tears

"No problem hey you could leave you don't have to stay until 9 go enjoy your night"

"You just made my night boss I appreciate it"

Finn shook his hand when he walked out Mercedes stood there with a forced smile she ease dropped on the whole conversation and became heated on the inside,she knew what Sam was up too, and Finn was too gullible to recognize it,he was trying to get on Finn's good side to get closer to her,she knew that was his reason and wouldn't let him tell her other wise

"Hey baby let me grab my things,do you mind if I hang with you and your friends?"

"Sure Finn,hey what about you Puck?"

She asked Puck as he gathered his things

"Of course"

As they walked away,Mercedes looked back at Sam who stood in the doorway of his office smiling, her hate for him was suddenly coming back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for bailing me out Stevie"

"Becca said to Stevie as he drove her home

"No problem,hey I will be back at my office in New York next week I need a new employee,how about you come and work for me? I'll hire and pay a caregiver for your mom,to give you a break it could even be temporarily if you're not comfortable moving, we could even move your mom just think on it OK"

"Where would I live?"

"I'll worry about that"

"OK I'll think about it and give you an answer before the week is up"

"OK cool"

The ride became awkwardly silent and Stevie looked over at her

"You know if my brother finds out about this we'll be in some trouble right?"

"I'm aware of that trust me this stays between us and my friends"

"I told you to scare the girl not almost kill her"

"Something came over me she deserved it"

"I won't deny that,just don't let this get out"

"I promise"

"Good,don't cross me baby"

"You can take my word for it Steven"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued,hope this chapter was enjoyable :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam sat at his desk typing quickly on his computer, he sighed and sat back running his fingers through his hair. He had paperwork piled up on his desk mainly information that needed to be entered into his employees files,like their progress. He could admit that he had drop the ball, his place of business had become an circus to say the least and his employees had no respect for him,which means they weren't intimidated. This was a first for him, his employees always feared him,but this place was different maybe the non-intimidation came from Mercedes and everyone else followed, he wondered what it was about Mercedes that had him so vulnerable and passive which meant she wasn't good for him, but yet he couldn't leave her alone no matter how much he wanted to.

He wasn't in his barbarian mind set anymore he was more so in an hebrew mindset. That was something he had been taught during Bible study as a young boy. he didn't Bible study much or remember much about it, but what he did remember was learning about Barbarian, Greek and Hebrew mindsets Babarbian minds work in fear they want others to fear them and be intimidated by them. If someone crosses them they get revenge, a Greek mindset would tell the person who crosses them about their selves, but still get revenge in a not so harsh way, but a Hebrew mindset would tell the person to ask for forgiveness and to acknowledge that what they had done was wrong, and then would go as far as forgiving the individual and letting them off Scotch free. he needed to get back in his Barbarian mind, even though religiously Barbarian was considered the worst mindset you could have, it's the mindset where the individual is working by Man not God, he wasn't a saint, but he wasn't a bad person either that people tried to make him out to be. He one day hoped to be in his Hebrew mind when he's settled down with a family, but in this world and business he had to keep his Barbarian mind to survive.

Becca and Stevie were good examples, Stevie went all Barbarian on her he put fear in her and fired her with no hesitation, that's why it was a surprise to him when Stevie was so quick to bail Becca out. He still had some questions for Stevie as to how him and Becca even cross paths again in the first place. He chuckled at how his mind kept drifting, he had to get it together before his dad made a surprise visit,and like Stevie said he didn't want that at all. He picked up his office phone and dialed Stevie, his mind drifted once again as he waited for an answer, he started tapping his fingers on the desk humming Gotye's "Somebody that I use to know in his head"

"Hello, Hello, Sam?"

Stevie said hello at least 3 times before Sam snapped out of it

"Oh sorry, Stevie?"

"What's up?".

Sam could clearly hear Becca in the background obviously on a phone call, he cleared his throat

"I was calling to see if you we're still at the Station, but I guess not if I'm correct I hear Becca in the background,is there something going on between you two?"

"We'll talk later, after I drop Becca home I'll make my way to you"

"Cool,call me to make sure I'm still not at the office"

"Cool"

When he hung up from Stevie he focused back on the task at hand, he removed his blazer and rolled his sleeves to his elbows,the first name he came across was Mercedes Jones her progress was really good seeing that she was barely there, he entered her level into the computer and where she should be at, which wasn't far from a 100 percent. He stared at her name picturing his name attached to hers. "Mercedes Evans I like the sound of that" he said to himself before he chuckled. "Get it together Evans she hate your guts and you hate hers Marriage? Please" he looked around and chuckled again he could imagine that he looked like a crazy person talking to himself.

He closed his eyes and took 3 breaths to clear his mind once he opened his eyes back up he got in the zone and started typing vigorously he was mad at himself for not finding an assistant yet the only one he could put up with was Mercedes, but there was no way in hell that he would ask her and in no way she would agree. His cell started ringing and he answered without glancing at the screen.

"Evans"

"Sam? I'm ready"

He cringed at the sound of her voice

"Ready for what?" He asked dryly

"to move in your place,did you forget?"

"Fuckkkk" he removed the phone from his ear and cursed he really did forget that he had agreed to let her move in he closed his eyes and did a hand gesture to his head like he was blowing his brains out

"I'm at the office I'm busy right now I'll be there in a few"

"a few? No I've waited long enough I'm packed up come get me Sam I'm sure you could work from home"

He started punching the air

"Ok Quinn,give me about 20:mins"

"Ok bye!" She said cheerily before hanging up in his face he was eventually going to have to give Stevie the news. Stevie hated Quinn and he didn't blame him, Quinn was cut from a different cloth in a world of her own.

He started collecting his things and locked up, he got in his ride and made his way to Quinn who was waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel with bags in hand

"You have a car right?" He asked her as he started grabbing her bags

"Yes,but my car is down due to my window being busted out and I needed help with my luggage"

"How did you get it here?" He asked her with a raise brow

"Sam" she said his name trying to change the subject she was grateful of Sam allowing her to temporarily move in,but not prepared for the treatment that she was going to receive

He tossed her luggage in the trunk of his car and got in, the atmosphere was awkward neither one of them was talking and Sam had the nerves to not have the radio on there was pure silence she reached for the radio and he gently grabbed her hand

"One rule is to not touch my radio, I like silence so I could think'"

She huffed and sat back in her seat folding her arms, after staring straight ahead for 5 mins she looked over at him

"Well can we at least talk?"

"Talk about what?" He replied

"We never talked about us.."

"No,no, no and we're not starting"

he cut her off before she could go any farther he knew where she was getting at and didn't have time for it since her and Sam had broken up they barely talked about what happened to them, Sam was hurt by it, it amost had broken him. He loved Quinn more than he had ever loved any girl in his life besides his family and for her to cheat on him like he wasn't nothing shook him to the core, but he would never tell Quinn that,he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, he could tell that he had gotten over it, because a couple years back he wouldn't allow Quinn that close to him. Let alone in the same car as him, he wouldn't deny that he highly disliked her, but it had to be something there for him to agree to this. Quinn felt that they needed closure, but as stubborn as Sam was, that would never happen. She never even gave him a full apology for what she had done

The car felled quiet again and she didn't have no choice,but to deal with it , so she stared out of the window, she could feel him staring at the side of her face, he quickly turned his head when she looked at him

"You look horrible" he told her as he continued staring at the road

"Geesh thanks Sam"

"No but you really do"

"Well I did get mugged"

"Correction, you got your ass whooped, by little Becca" He chuckled humorously like he tickled himself, but Quinn didn't find anything funny

"Well she's in jail now, so I'm not worried" that made him laugh even harder because she had no clue that Stevie bailed Becca out

Once he was over his laughing fit he asked her, are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"What do you want?"

"Hooters"

"F*ck my life" he said aloud , he was positive that's where Mercedes and her friends were and if they we're still there, he was sure Mercedes would think he's following her

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sam"

He drove to Hooters and parked praying internally that Mercedes and friends still weren't there the place was crowded and a little too low for his caliber,he wasn't no stuck up, arrogant prick, but he was use to more upscale restaurants than Hooters. Stevie once told him to live a little so that's what he was going to do. As soon as they entered the first person he saw was Mercedes sitting at an table with Finn, his eyes scanned the place, but none of her ftiends were in sight. He had no right, but his blood boiled when he witnessed Finn reaching over the table to touch Mercedes hand. Him and Mercedes eyes locked for a second "f*ck my life" he said aloud again as him and Mercedes stared at each other

An hour before

Mercedes was pissed off by her friends, no pissed wasn't the word, she was furious with her friends, on the way to Hooters, they came up with an bright idea that they should leave Finn and Mercedes alone to get to know each other more while they hang out at Santana's bar.

Finn and Puck wasn't even invited at first, but her being nice invited them now she was regretting, they had only known Puck all but an hour or so now he was taking her time from her friends. hanging out with Finn would have been all fine and dandy if he wasn't stuck on asking her about the boss

One min he was giving the boss praises and the next min he was questionimg her about her relationship to Sam, they both were some fake f*cks to her because Sam was using Finn with the all expense paid trip that had not happened yet,to get close to her and Finn was using Sam for the free trip. She wanted to rip Finn's tongue out of his mouth, he talked about how popular he was and how he was the captain of the football team and cool with the not so popular kids so much that she could practically move her lips right on cue with him. When her friends said get to know each other better she thought they would talk about family, growing up, things like that. They talked about it briefly, but she mainly sat through him talking about the boss or his high school glory years in different variations. He had been going on for about an hour Finn was turning out to be something different,.maybe his obsession with Sam was making him behave differently, but he wasn't that same sweet Finn that she once knew, now he was behaving like a Mitch (Male+B*tch=Mitch) well him and Sam was

"And I remembered one time I helped this kid who was..."

"Cripple and you pushed him home from school in his wheelchair"

She finished his sentence with a roll of her eyes

"How did you know?" He asked her with a chuckle

"Because you told me already"

He slapped his forehead "I sure did!, I'm sorry Mercedes"

"Don't worry about it" she was a so called prude, but the whole time he was talking all she could think about was either choking him until he turned blue or sitting on his face while she rode his mouth into an orgasm, she was horny and grumpy, but unfortunately she couldn't get a relief being on her monthly cycle, for some reason she always became super horny during that time, she always thought it was a mind thing seeing that she couldn't have it so her want became stronger, she only had one day to go seeing that her cycle only lasted 3 days which was a gift and a curse. The gift was the short days,but the curse was the cramps, bloating and flow that came with it, she would rather have 5 to 6 days of an easy breezy menstrual than an short 3 day menstrual that made her feel like she wanted to commit murder.

Her birth control helped with her Menstrual the majority of the time, but some months the pills couldn't help her and at that moment they weren't helping and Finn didn't make it any better with his blabbering

She reached in her purse and grabbed a midol popping it in her mouth,she then took a huge gulp of water and swallowed it down, Finn reached over and grabbed her hand, it took everything in her not to kick him under the table. He had gotten on her last nerves, she almost choked when she locked eyes with a certain sexy green eyed man, standing there with the enemy Quinn. "F*ck my life" she read his lips, she didn't know if that was towards her, she really didn't care all she wanted to know is why he was there and why was he there with Quinn.

Images of her sitting on his beautiful face rolling her hips vividly popped in her head, she had to clutch her legs together to stopped the throbbing in her clit, "you hate him remember? You're trying to make this work with Finn even though he's getting on your d*mn nerves"

She said lowly to herself "what was that?" Finn asked her

"Excuse me Finn I need to go to the restroom"

She excused herself and went to the restroom passing Sam and Quinn on the way Quinn was so busy reading the menu that she never noticed her and Finn was so indulge in himself that he never noticed Sam and Quinn himself. Mercedes sped up her pace when she could feel Sam staring at her like he was stuck on an deserted island with other men and she was the last piece of meat

She went in the bathroom and freshened up while giving herself a pep talk. "get it together Mercedes stop being like an horny teen you have one more day until this mess of an menstrual is over and a couple days in between until you can get your rocks off on Sam's face sh*t I mean Finn's face" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get Sam off her mind

"You don't want him Mercedes" she tried to fool herself, but she did want him he was looking good enough to eat, but the right guy for her was sitting right at her table even though he wasn't on her good side at that moment. She needed to get out of there and quick,before she had anymore impure thoughts of her boss

"I gave the waitress your gift card if you don't mind" Finn said to her once she made it back to the table

" it's fine let's go" she started grabbing her things and Finn stopped her grabbing her arm she looked down at his hand and he quickly removed it with a nervous chuckle

"Why are you suddenly in such a rush we can stay a little longer I was enjoying our talk"

Mercedes side eyed the hell out of him

"I think you should rephrase that Finn, you enjoyed me listening to you talk"

"Huh?"

"Yea huh? Where am I from? How many siblings do I have? What is my favorite color? What extracurricular activities did I do in highschool? What's my hobby?"

Finn sat there dumbfounded, Mercedes chuckled

"You don't know huh? But I bet I could tell you your full name is Finnegan Hudson, you were captain of the football team, you're father walked out on your mom, you befriended the not so popular kids, you're from Lima Ohio, you're 6 foot 3, you fell in love with and dated one of the non-popular girls, who's on Broadway now, I know all of that how?. Because you talked my ear off and didn't let me get a damn thing out! With your self-absorbed ass"

She grabbed her things and stormed out Finn jumped up and chased behind her

"Mercedes!" She stormed pass Sam and Quinn staring down at the floor Finn ran pass Sam and Quinn still not noticing them. Mercedes got to the outside and took in the cool fresh air she had to take a few deep breaths to avoid hurting Finn

"Mercedes I'm sorry"

"Let's just get outta here Finn"

He unlocked his truck with his keypad and she walked to it getting into the passenger seat. Finn stepped in giving her a puppy dog look "sorry baby, I can be self absorbed sometimes I need to work on that"

"Don't worry about it just get me home and we could start this getting to know each other thing over. Once I take a warm bath and relax I'll be fine"

"OK" was all Finn said before he started his truck and pulled off, they were only 3 blocks from Hooters before they heard a loud pop, Finn pulled to the side of the road and got out looking at his truck

"Gosh my tire is flat and I can't change it because the rim is bent!" He yelled frustrated "I gotta call triple A"

Mercedes closed her eyes "this is not my night" she opened her eyes and pulled her iPhone out calling Santana she could hear music and laughing in the background like they were having a damn good time without her Santana yelled over the music

"We're still here at the bar having so much fun! How's it going with Sasquatch?"

"It's not going he's getting on my last nerves he's the most self absorbed person I ever met in my life! So this idea of you all was a fail! So get to planning your funeral now because I'm murdering every single last one of y'all even Puck"

"Girl hush you both were giving giving each other the googly eyes that's why we did it!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were too! Do you like him? You want to make it work right?"

I guess"

"Well shut the hell up complaining then"

Mercedes sighed

"Ok, but I still would never forgive yall for this!" She yelled into the phone before hanging up in Santana's face

Finn came back into the truck and gave her an apologetic look

"Sorry sweetie they said it's going to take at least 2 hrs for them to get here maybe even more so I guess we'll just sit"

Mercedes closed her eyes and started rubbing her temple to stop the oncoming headache. She swore if Finn mentioned anything about his high school or asked anything about Sam she was jumping out of his truck and walking

"These hot wings are really good" Quinn mentioned as she ate like she hadn't eaten in days

Sam kept staring at the entrance expecting Finn and or Mercedes to come back in and he wondered why she ran off upset

"How are your wings?" Quinn asked him

"They're okk..." he trailed off looking back at the entrance Quinn eyes followed

"What are you staring at? What has gotten your attention? You keep staring at that door like you're waiting on Cinderella and your holding on to her glass slipper..Sam!" She called his name when she realized he didn't hear a word she said

"Uh..you're ready to go? I am... hey excuse me ma'am can we get the bill and some to go boxes?"

"Wait I just started eating!" Quinn yelled

"I'm ready to go" he pulled out an hundred dollar bill and dropped it on the table. "Pack our food up I'll be waiting on you in the car"

He hurriedly walked away and Quinn wanted to throw a chicken wing at the back of his head, she was slowly regretting the move

Sam went to his car and got in, he pulled his phone out and went into his call log staring at Mercedes number. He wanted to call and check on her to see what happened between her and Finn, but he knew she would probably just cuss him and hang up in his face

Luck was on his side, because he looked up and noticed Mercedes storming back towards Hooters he jumped out his car and ran towards her, he grabbed her arm and she screamed

"Ahhh!"

"It's me ,why are you walking by yourself where's Finn?"

"I left him"

Finn went back to being self absorbed and she had enough she hopped out his truck and got the hell out of Dodge he tried to chase after her, but she threatened him and told him to fuck off and if he come any closer she'll pepper spray his ass". Now he was blowing her phone up

"Come with me" he pulled her towards his car and opened the passenger side gently pushing her in. he then got on the driver side started his car and pulled off

"Where are you taking me help! He's kidnapping me!" She rolled the window down and screamed out he forcefully pulled her back and rolled the window up

"The hell? Mercedes no one is taking you and you willingly came, I didn't force you"

She sat back with a pout and folded her arms

"Finn is a self absorbed asshole" she could see him smirk "don't smirk you're an ass too"

"That I am,I live up to mines, but Finn acted like a boys scout now he's an ass. I guess he's not what you want huh?"

Mercedes chuckled "and I guess you're what I want huh?"

"I could be"

She chuckled again "please you're the last thing I want and Finn is an sweet heart he just have a few things to work on and last time I checked you wanted me to give Finn a chance right? Now you're regretting that huh?"

"Finn is no competition for me baby if I want you I could have you"

"Confident aren't we? enough about Finn what we're you doing with Quinn? you should be glad I didn't Molly wopp her ass in Hooters"

"Don't worry about it" he told her, it might've been in his mind but he swore he heard a hint of jealousy in her voice

"Shit Quinn!" He was so focused on getting Mercedes in his car that he totally forgot about Quinn he pulled to the side of the road and dialed Stevie

"What's up bro, I was just about to call you I'm on my way to you . Are you still at the office?"

"No do me a favor, pick Quinn up from Hooters and go to my home I'll meet you guys there"

"The Hooters around the way?"

"Yep"

"Why are you dealing with Quinn?"

"We'll talk just go get her man and stop asking questions"

"Ok bro, see you shortly" Stevie couldn't wait to see Quinn's face

"Where were we?" He asked her once he hung up from Stevie

"We weren't anywhere, take me home"

"Why such the bad attitude Ms Jones you want my face to make it better? You could sit on it if you like" he reached over and rubbed her thigh and she moaned involuntarily he must've read her mind, because she never been that horny ever and her menstrual was torturing her, she desperately needed a relief...she smacked his hand away

"Don't touch me I don't want you"

He gave her his sexy lopsided smile

"That moan told me otherwise, you want me, probably more than you want Finn right?"

She moved around nervously in her seat trying to relieve the throbbing between her legs he looked down at her and smiled again "I didn't forget it's that time,but if it wasn't girrlllll you would get it so f*cking hard" she nervously moved again he was such a tease but she refused to show him how much he was affecting her she put on a mean face and stared straight ahead

"Take me home now"

"OK" he didn't protest he pulled off and headed straight for her place

They drove in silence until he pulled up at her complex as she was stepping out he grabbed her hand which sent chills throughout her

"Once you get rid of Finn you're all mines, I want you and I always get what I want remember that"

She got out and slammed the door

"You're arrogant as hell, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want you"

"You don't even believe that" he told her before he sped off leaving her standing there. She dashed into her apartment and hurriedly started a bath, she gathered her things and got out of her clothes she stepped into the bath and laid back instantly relaxing the warm water felt good on her body, she could hear her phone ringing off the hook in the front room and didn't have to look to know it was Finn

"Where the hell is he?" Quinn looked around for Sam wondering where the hell he was parked, she was hungry and the spring weather felt very fall like at the moment, she was just ready to leave.

A Benz pulled up, the passenger window came down revealing a smiling Stevie

"Guess who?! Get in Sam told me to swoop you,something came up"

"Hell no!" She started walking, she didn't want to be anywhere alone with Stevie's crazy ass

He jumped out the car and stopped her "get in the car Quinn my brother wants me to bring you to his home so that's what I'm going to do"

Quinn stomped towards the car and got in ,buckling her seat belt. Once Stevie started driving they said not one word to each other, but it was like Quinn to say something

"Where's Sam?"

"Don't worry about it" Stevie answered dryly

"Why do you hate me by the way?".

"Sweetie I'll be talking until Sun up, now stop talking to me"

Quinn almost dropped a tear, guys who once loved her and had her back treated her like sh*t now, she couldn't possibly deserve that

Stevie pulled up to Sam's mansion and said something towards the gate,the gate opened and he pulled in parking by all the luxury cars, Quinn never been to Sam's place and she could admit it was beautiful Stevie let them in and she noticed his maids cleaning, she thought Sam had been fired them, he's been with them since he first started out,they all hated Quinn back then and she was sure their feelings never changed

"Hey Stevie!" They all spoke in unison with a blush to follow

"Hey ladies"

They gave Quinn a look of hate and never opened their mouths to speak, Stevie chuckled, he got a kick out of whoever didn't like Quinn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes sat on her couch watching tv when Santana and Tina came in giggling they plopped down on the couch with her she had to remind herself to take their keys

"I guess you all had a good time while I had the date from hell"

"Awwww boo what happened?" Tina asked

"This idiot talked about himself the whole time"

"Awwww we're sorry we'll make it up to you for setting that up" Santana replied.

"You heffas better"

"We promise, we had so much fun,that Puck is the life of the party,but something is suspicious about him" Santana said and Tina shook her had agreeing with her

"Just give him time and get to know him better, he seems pretty cool. You guys always call me a prude, but you know what?"

"What?" They asked in unison

"I kept thinking about riding Finn's face" her mocha cheeks turned red and she giggled

Santana chuckled "what has gotten over you or I should say in you? It's that menstrual I get like that I be super horny"

"I do too! Why is that?" Tina asked and they all shrug they all went from talking to sleep in no time, the day had been exhausting for them all and Tina and Mercedes both had work in the am Mercedes almost forgot that she told Sam she was coming back

When Sam made it home Stevie went ballistic when he found out that Quinn was temporarily staying with Sam, he got so upset that he stormed out before Sam and him could have their talk. Sam didn't care even though it was a crazy choice, it was his choice not Stevie's

2 days went by and his stress level was on 10 his employees still didn't respect him like he wanted, Quinn got on his nerves complaining about everything, he was horny and he had to deal with Mercedes flaunting around with Finn while he was trying to keep himself from ravaging her, now he was sitting in his home office on a Saturday at his computer focused on his work, Quinn came in pacing back and forth

He removed his glasses and looked up at her

"I hate this place there's nothing to do, nowhere to go!. I feel sorry for whoever is stuck here and never got out because this is sad. How the hell you end up with an office here in Pleasantville A.k.a Lima?" she started talking in an whiny voice

" What's outside of Pleasantville?

What? ...I don't understand...

Outside of Pleasantville... What's at the end of Main Street?

Oh, Mary Sue. You should know the answer to that. The end of Main Street is just the beginning again" she quoted the movie Pleasantville

"Quinn sit down" he told her and she plopped down on the couch in his office

"I'm losing my mind here"

"Find something to do with yourself, as a matter of fact,go home to New York

Quinn was born and raised in New York, but Sam and family were from Tennessee. They spent a big chunk of their life in New York once they became wealthy and Sam,Quinn,and Stevie graduated high school there. Sam sometimes wished his family never moved to New York he would have never met Quinn

"I don't want to go home"

"Then shut up about "Pleasantville" he was tired of her complaining he was horny and had work to do, if Quinn wasn't helping him work or getting his rocks off,she had no business in his office, he stared at her carefully wondering if he should use her to get his release, he wanted Mercedes, but she was too up Finn's ass

"Quinn come here" she got up and walked towards him puzzled

He stood up and stared at her from head to toe while loosening the string of his sweats, he suddenly had a realization, this wasn't what he wanted, and Quinn definitely wasn't what he wanted, he knew he would hate himself if he used Quinn just to get off

"Get out!" Is all he said pretty harshly before quickly sending a text on his phone she stormed out and slammed his office door resting her back against it she was pissed, she had Sam right where she wanted him then just like that he had a change of heart. She had a feeling why, and she was sure that he had a certain someone on his mind. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number "are you still down?" She said to the person on the other line with a devious smile

Mercedes sat on her couch watching the goonies her phone signaled a message and her eyes became wide from the susprise of who the message came from Sam. Since Sam had left her alone after their last encounter, every chance she got she stayed under Finn to avoid Sam, her feelings had grown for him without even being around him. How was that possible? Finn was who she was with all the time and her feelings for Sam's were stronger than Finn's" her and Finn even fooled around a few times but never got to the point of intercourse, He got back in good with her after their disastrous date by buying up the whole edidle arrangements and feeling up her apartment with roses, balloons and huge Teddy bears. He won her over with that

After reminiscing about her and Finn she replied back to Sam's text

"Can I come see you please?"

"Ummm sure I guess Sam"

"be there in a few"

A few seem more like seconds,because her buzzered was going off in no time like he was already in pursuit of her place after he texted her

She allowed him access and he rushed up the stairs, he came right in and sat down looking defeated

"What's wrong? She asked him

"Stressed, horny,tired"

"Horny? You could get anyone you want"

"the one I want don't want me, others won't satisfy me like she will, I want her so bad"

Mercedes became quiet, she felt he was talking about her but at the same time she hoped he wasn't talking about someone else

"I See you're watching the goonies, good choice" he removed his shoes and his Nike sweater, Mercedes had to look away, the tight vneck Nike shirt he had on were hugging all of his muscles, every outline of his ABS showed through his shirt

"Finn,Finn,Finn" she chanted in her head to clear the freaky thoughts that were building up inside of her, but that didn't work, her panties became wet instantly,

"This can't be happening" she said lowly to herself she stood up and excused herself. I'd be back in a few make yourself at home" she said sarcastically seeing that he had already made himself at home

"Where are you going?" He asked her,but she ignored him and continued to walk away she went into her room and opened up her draw searching for a fresh pair of panties she went into the bathroom to freshen up while talking to herself

"How dare he comes over looking all 50 shades of sexy, and why the hell did you allow him to come over Mercedes? You haven't associated with him since your last encounter, you should know that being alone with him is not good for your health. You always become weak with your panties ripped or wrapped around your ankles taking every large inch of him in, OK stop talking to yourself Mercedes.

When she came back into the front room Sam had really made himself at home, he was now laid back, with no shirt on and legs thrown on top of the couch, she stopped midway on her way back to the couch and cursed under her breath. She was sure that there was more ruined panties to come

She cleared her throat to get his attention and he looked up at her " well you really did make yourself at home why don't ya" she said sarcastically

"I can't help it, it's so comfy in here, I haven't been able to relax like this in years"

"And who fault is that?" She asked him before she threw his legs off the couch and sat in the vacant spot where his legs laid

"Mines I guess"

"So what's so different about today?" She asked him intrigued

"I guess I hit my breaking point and Quinn was getting on my last nerves"

Mercedes cringed as he spoke Quinn's name "for the life of me I can't figure out why you let Quinn stay at your home when you supposedly hate her for what she did to you"

Sam sat up straighter and stared at her with a raised brow

"How do you know all of this, I don't recall ever having a conversation especially about my personal life"

Mercedes swallowed hard Sam was right they never had an conversation or been around each other this long, their encounters were either cursing each other, admitting their hate for each other or having angry sex

Ummmmm...I...well.." she stammered over her words for a second she composed herself. "well Stevie told me that..."

"That damn Stevie" he said cutting her off. "Well if you really want to know, even though I want deny I hate Quinn,I hate her out of my mouth,but in my heart I dont. I just have a strong dislike for her that's so close to turning into hate. Believe it or not, but I'm not a bad person and don't want Quinn without a place to stay. Now Stevie hates her forreal and has no problem voicing it"

"But she brought this on herself Sam, you know she's only here to get you back, that's why she tried to make my life an living hell because she suspected something was going on between us"

"There's no way in hell I'll go back to that, she should be lucky I'm allowing her in the same space as me. She has two, three months tops and she's out of there. He suddenly formed a smirk on his face "why are you so worried about Quinn? Is someone jealous?"

Mercedes grabbed the remote and started the movie over while giving him the side eye

"Don't hold your breath" she said and Sam chuckled

"That's a good one, that's a famous quote from Nickelodeon's my brother and me right?"

"Yes, I didn't know a rich asshole like you would even remember that, I assumed the rich didn't watch tv"

"I haven't always been rich sweetie" he told her, after that, they both went silent and started focusing on the movie hrs later Mercedes was woken up with her legs on top of Sam's. He laid there sleeping peacefully. She looked at the time and it was 8 pm her and Sam both must have been tired,she didn't know who fell into slumber first her or Sam. Sam stirred in his sleep and woke up staring straight at her.

He stared at the time on the cable box "8pm really? I must've really needed that sleep,sorry about that" he told her apologetic

"Don't worry about it,I was out of it too" her stomach growled she smiled blushfully "I'm sorry I didn't offer you anything to eat how rude of me, I know you're use to eating sushi, and caviar, but I'm going to make a salmon salad, would you like some?"

He chuckled "I'm not one of those snotty rich guys, I will admit I like eating at places of a certain caliber, but I'm not picky when it comes to my food"

"Great, once I freshen up I'll make it, you can freshen up in the guest bathroom while I freshen up in my bathroom"

"OK thanks" he stood up and stretched out his limbs flexing all of his muscles, heat rose to her cheeks and she unnoticedly fanned herself, she couldn't deny that man was sexy

She quickly got herself together and went into the kitchen, She guessed Sam was still in the restroom, because the couch was empty, she got everything together, her phone rung with Tina

"Hello?"

"Hey babe what are you doing?! Tana's on the line as well"

"Cooking what's up?"

"Cooking for who?" Santana asked her

"Why do I have to be cooking for someone?"

"Because you barely cook unless you're cooking for someone, Finn is there? Tell Sasquatch to go somewhere he's always up your ass,taking your time away from us"

"Yes he's here and we'll have our time,maybe we can do church and Sunday brunch"

Tina chuckled "we can do brunch, but I can't do church at least not now, we've all been heathens The Lord is not pleased with us right now"

"You might be right" Mercedes said and they all chuckled

"So brunch it is,and you better not back out on us heffa" Santana told her

"I won't I promise"

"Ok cool,tell Finn we said hi! Love you!" Tina told her

"Will do, love you guys too" she refused to tell them about Sam and she's wasn't planning on it she was too ashamed, maybe because of the rumors that we're floating around about them, her friends weren't judgemental, but the way her and Sam relationship started off was out of character for her

She washed her hands and started preparing her food, she baked the salmon and made the salad while it was baking,by the time Sam came into the kitchen both of their plates were made at the table with a bottle of wine and wine glasses next them

"Smells delicious, look at you being all domesticated and what not" Sam said with a chuckle pulling a chair out and sitting in front of a plate"

"What took you so long?" She asked him as she sat down as well

"I was in there masturbating" he gave her a wide smile

"Ewwww are you serious I hoped you scrubbed those nasty hands, do you always have to be a perv? Sex stays on your mind I don't believe you were celibate for a year before me. You're like a crazed horny teenager at times. Also stop smiling so much it's scaring me more than the blank intimidating face you usually have"

He laughed "no but,seriously I was in there on an important call,I also called Stevie to see if he could finish my work that I abandoned earlier today. By the way I'm somewhat offended I do smile"

"If looking like you sucked on a lemon is smiling then well ok, and Stevie adores you, he would drop whatever he's doing to satisfy you, and when is he's going home? Doesn't he have an office in New York? It's starting to seem like his New York office is in his imagination"

"You know you ask a lot of questions" he took his fork and put a fork full of salad into his mouth,he closed his eyes and moaned savoring the taste. That was the best Salmon salad he's ever had even better than the salads he had at his favorite restaurants. He swallowed and picked up a napkin dabbing at the corners of his mouth "good salad,but yea I don't know if he adores me, but he damn sure shows me a lot of respect. I adore him though, that's one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I even look up to him because of his carefree attitude, he's a businessman first and foremost,but he always find a way to have fun. I wished I was like that, taking off work the way that he has done, leaving my office behind is something I would have never done. Coming over here today and leaving my work behind was out of the ordinary for me"

"Have you ever told him how you felt?"

"No not actually"

"Well you should, I'm sure he'll love to hear that, live a little,you deserve to take off whenever you want like Stevie does, get out and have some fun"

"Stevie always tells me that"

"When's the last time you been on a date? Like a chill date?"

"Since before Quinn, I never really dated much but a few and I was poor so we only did simple things like ice cream, park, things like that. When my family became rich Quinn was the first girl I dated. She always liked extravagant dates, we would go to charity events, take limos to see the opera, eat food that was too pricey for the taste. We never had chilled dates I don't even know how to be chill, I dreamed to have a chill date. At times I would have Ms Costa make me pizza, and chilli fries and sloppy burgers when Quinn wasn't around because she looked down on food of the sort. She had expensive taste buds, that's why it surprised me when she wanted Hooters that day. That right there let me know that she was catching a hard time."

Mercedes shook her head at the fact that Quinn was a siddity b*tch Sam didn't seem the type that would let someone force him to do things he never wanted too

"You seen very intimidating and a little demanding and possesive,you let Quinn control you like that?"

"I was different back then,Quinn changed me after her infidelity. I've haven't been serious with anyone in years. Quinn and I broke up Senior year of college so you do the math"

Mercedes did the math in her head that was a long time to be single "so I'm guessing you've been with a lot of woman huh?"

Sam shook his head at her "you just want me to be a whore don't you? No I haven't been with a lot,I do have morals, I've been celibate plenty of times, I broke my celibacy a few times, but for the most part celibate there's a reason why I'm always celibate"

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to run into that one...I'm almost there honestly,I don't want to go all the way there"

"And what is there? I Know I'm asking a ton, but I'm trying to figure you out" she took a huge bite of her salad, and chewed quickly anticipating his answer

"there is that place where I become obsessive, possessive, dangerously in love, I've never been whipped, and never wanted too be because I have an controlling spirit, I think it's hereditary but I have it worst,that's why I'm picky about who I have sex with, I might catch feelings for that one, who not only have something about them that make me want them, but that one who also has good you know what.. He closed his eyes and sighed "I'm this close, thissssss close" he said doing a gesture with his fingers while his eyes were still closed

"Has someone gotten you there yet? Or almost there? He opened his eyes and stared at her posessively "what do you think?"

She visibly gulped and poured her a glass of wine gulping it down, taken aback by his revelation, the mood had changed quickly

"Were you like that with Quinn?"

"No not at all,maybe I didn't love her like I thought I did. Besides my controlling came out more after I left Quinn"

"Maybe her pu*sy wasn't good enough..." Mercedes said trailing off and dropping her head in embarrassment. She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth

"What was that? Say it again I didn't hear you" she knew he had heard her loud and clear from the smirk he wore on his face

"I Said maybe ber pu*sy wasn't good enough..." she trailed off again almost mumbling the last words

"I didn't quite hear you,but if you said maybe her pu*sy wasn't good enough, you're possibly right, I had better" he said before he poured him a glass of wine gulping it down. He took a few more huge bites of his salad finishing it off

"That was really good, you wanna watch a movie?"

He asked her in a happy voice like he didn't just have that talk with her, she suddenly loss her appetite and stood up doing a fake yawn and stretching her arms. Hoping he would get the hint to taking his ass home, he had went from being a Edward Cullen to conflicted Christian Gray in no time, but yet he turned her on even more, that made her feel almost sick in the head, any other woman would run and run fast.

"I have some things to do tomorrow so I think I'll retire to bed"

He stood up and started helping her clean the table, "I can stay over keep you company, unless Finn is coming?"

"No you can stay, it's fine" what Mercedes why are you letting this man stay over after he just basically told you he's a damn psycho" her mind screamed, Finn would've been the safer choice, but matter of factly she hadn't heard from Finn all day, he usually would be over right now or on the phone with her

"Great, I'm glad we're getting to know each other, so tell me about yourself"

Mercedes started telling him about her life by the time she finished he could rely it back to her without missing a beat, maybe that was a quality of being a psycho,maybe he wasn't crazy, his revelation just caught her off guard. They both showered after cleaning separate and got into bed

She turned her back to him and played sleep, she was trying her best to keep her hormones under control, but him laying there glistening and still slightly wet from his shower made it hard for her

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always have sex without a condom?".

"Only you,why you ask?"

"Just asking,why me?"

"I don't know...I really can't answer that, but don't worry I'm clean. I get checked frequently and I've only been with you,so if you catch something you'll catch it from Finn"

"I hadn't had sex with Finn" she could almost feel him smirking behind her and don't get any ideas because we're never having sex again especially without a condom"

"I'm horny, but that would be best for us both"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it" the bed shifted and she was sure he turned his back to her, she wanted to smack herself, how can two horny people that's attracted to each other possibly share a bed with out having sex? She debated on moving to the couch or the floor,but was afraid to move and risking waking him up.

Sam laid there feeling a bit unusual, it had been years since he actually laid in bed with someone. The attraction he had for Mercedes was different from all the others. It almost felt like love, but that would be crazy to love someone he barely knows and seemed too hate. He was going through a dilemma in his mind, he started to just leave and never come back, but he seemed to be stuck in the spot which he laid in. He turned back towards her...

Mercedes felt him move a couple of times before she heard "f*ck it* and felt his erection poking her in the behind

"Mercedes are you awake?" He whispered, she could feel his warm minty breath on her neck which sent chills up her spine a second later his hand was wrapped around her rubbing her thigh her bottoms we're instantly flooded with her juices

"I know you're awake, I can smell your delicious arousal" Mercedes stayed quiet, his hand found his way in her Pajama bottoms,she had no panties on "wrong move Mercedes, easy access" she said in her mind

"No panties, I like that"

He caressed her lips and she involuntary screamed out "sh*t Sam you're going to make me come!" he quickly removed his hand and she wanted to smack him

"Wow look at that" he showed her his hand with her juices glistening on them "look at me Mercedes" she shook her head no "turn around and look at me now" was this his controlling side or no?. She turned around to face him and watched him lick her juices off his fingers slowly. She shuddered and her mind went to mush she couldn't remember what he revealed to her,she knew it was disturbing,but at that point she didn't care all she could think about was riding him into the mattress, she started grabbing at his boxers, forcefully pulling them down to his waist. He grabbed her hand and stopped her "are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure" she told him

"Once you do this you can't take it back,don't say I didn't warn you"

"We had sex before"

"But this time is different" she didn't bother to ask him what was different she just wanted to be connected

"I don't care"

"OK then baby,well do as you please" he removed his boxers all the way and laid back flat

Mercedes straddled him and lined his erection up with her heat, she quickly mounted him "oh f*ck Sam mmmm.." she stopped for a second to get herself together she was on the verge of cumming and wanted to hold off, Sam grabbed her waist doing the same thing trying to stop from letting go prematutely "you ready?" He asked her "yes you?" She replied he shook his head yes and she started bouncing away

"Sh*t,sh*t,sh*t!" She chanted as she bounced on his hardness

"Yessss Mercedes, F*ccckkkk, f*ck, f*ck meeeee" he moaned

"Ooooooh I'm about toooo...! Yesssss Sam so good,so bigggggg! Sam!" She hit her climax flooding him with her juices

Before she was down from her high he was flipping her to her back, giving her a hard thrust,that almost knocked her head through the headboard "we will have time to make love, but right now I'm about to Fu*k and Fu*k you hard" that made her even more aroused, he started kissing her like his life dependent on it, he slowy thrusted in and out of her as their tongues tangled and they kissed barely Coming up for air. Once he broke the kiss they both were gasping for air, he started pounded in to her hard while biting her neck, "Fu*kkkk" he said through his teeth while they we're still attached to her neck, he moved from one spot and bit another spot,

He was already thrusting crazy hard, but she grabbed his cheeks and made his thrust even harder "Sam! Sam! Sam!" She screamed as her orgasm approached she screamed one more time before she shook uncontrollably, squirting her juices all over him his climax hit right behind hers

"Mercedes, Mercedes! Mercedes!" He moaned her name while spilling inside of her. Mercedes suddenly pushed him off of her and got on all fours " more baby, feel me up, again and again!" Mercedes didn't know what came over her she hoped his crazy wasn't rubbing off on her. He got on his knees behind her and kiss both of her cheeks, then smacked her on her behind making her yelp

"You know you messed up right? I warned you Mercedes, you broke me and you broke me good, there's no turning back, you're mines and only mines" he gave her no time to reply, he thrusted hard into her knockingher on her stomach, she stayed in that position while he literally banged the sense out of her, his announcement should've scared her, but surprisingly it didn't, besides she was too far gone to stop now.

"I love you Sam" she moaned out not meaning too or did she mean it?" Her eyes became wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth hoping he didn't hear her.

He slowed down his pace "don't say things you don't mean Mercedes"

"I...I love you baby, I don't know why or how,I barely know you but I do, how is that possible..." she moaned out again, her words were like vomit shooting out of her mouth uncontrollably

"I don't know how it's possible,but f*ck I love you too, I love you Mercedes" he announced one more time before he came inside of her which brought on her third orgasm for the night She screamed through her orgasm and they both collapsed laying there breathing heavily "I have to go freshen up" she told him and they both got up she went in the bathroom and he went to her guest bathroom,Mercedes ran a warm quick bath and stepped in, everything hit her like a ton of bricks and her heart started pounding in her chest, did they mean the things they said or was it the good sex talking? Nah maybe she did mean it,she never called out things during sex, no matter how good it was unless she really meant it

What scared her is that she did mean it,how could she love somebody like that,someone she barely spent time with, someone that arrogant,they haven't went out on a date,or met each others families, they couldn't even appear in public together, it was too much against them. Quinn, friends, his caliber was so much high class than her, who would possibly accept her, Finn oh gosh Finn"

She sunk down deeper into the water, maybe she was thinking too far into it,but she felt what ever they had going on or will have going on would not be good for neither one of their healths,they were going to be on a dangerous love roller coaster was she prepared for it? Not at all

After her bath, she got out and went into the room with Sam he was asleep on his stomach slightly snoring, she crawled into bed next to him and was fast asleep right behind him.

The next morning the sun had woken her up she opened her eyes and looked over at the time, it was 7am she looked over at Sam's side of the bed and it was empty. She got up and stepped into her house shoes

dragging her feet into the front room, still no Sam, she went into the kitchen and smelled the aroma of food,a plate of Bacon, blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, fruit and a glass of orange juice, a box with a ribbon tied around it and a note attached to it sat on the kitchen island, she pulled a chair out and sat grabbing the note and ripping it open

"Sorry I snuck out so early, but duty calls, I hope you don't mind that I searched through your kitchen and made breakfast for you. By the way the gift is for you I called my jeweler bright and early to meet me before you wake up. Yea I got it like that :) I picked out this gift for you hope you like it. Talk to you later or maybe see you later? I enjoyed your company last night from the talking to the f*cking. Hopefully next it'll be love making, Love you I hope you really mean it because I do I know this is new, fast and scary for you,but it feels right. I told you something that I never told no one Ihope I didnt scare you away and you probably think I need help,but I'm willing to work on self for you,not at this moment but soon depending on if this works. P.S don't forget you're mines, all MINES so whatever you had with Finn is over break it off with him by tonight or I'll do it myself you have until midnight by the way the keywest trip that Finn thought would be spent with you is off. oh and I want proof that you ended things with Finn ttyl"

Mercedes opened the box after reading the letter, she gasped at what was in it, a diamond tennis bracelet that probably cost more than her car and months rent all together. , she appreciate the breakfast and the gift and the letter until the end, she couldnt believe how controlling he came off in that letter, she was going to break it off with Finn anyway. She couldn't possibly continue to deal with him after last night, but she wanted to do it on her own time not be demanded by Sam, her body felt good, her heart felt good,but her mind was uneasy, she was scared to see what would come of her and Sam. She ate her breakfast and took a quick nap before Tina texted her reminding her of their brunch and threating to not only cut off her naturally curly locks from her head,but also her Brazilian weave it she does not show up Mercedes gave her some choice words, she didn't take threats about her hair kindly natural or weave

Sam bounced around like tigger throughout the mansion which had Stevie looking at him suspiciously, he bounced into the kitchen and grabbed him a bottle of water, Stevie sat at the kitchen bar with no shirt,shorts and Nike Air Maxes fresh from working out in the masion's gym waiting on Ms Costa to finish whipping him up a fruit and vegetable smoothie

"Someone is in a good mood" Stevie said aloud Sam chuckled and pulled a chair out sitting next to him 'just feeling a little relieved, but a little worried at the same time"

"Worried about what?"

Sam shrugged "my contolling ways"

"someone brought it out of you? I get like that sometimes, but no one has fully gotten me there"

"I'm afraid I'm there, and it scares me"

"You'll be able to handle it unless someone takes you there, you handled it all of these years"

"But this seems different"

"Ok, who is it? What lucky lady has gotten my big bro scared and done brought the Christian Gray out of him? She must got some good stuff"

"Hell, f*k yea" Sam said and they both smiled giving each other a high five

Ms Costa looked back at them and smiled, she was happy to see Sam happy, but weirded out at their conversation, Sam took her in when he was barely an adult he was fresh from being a teen with money so she pratically watched him and Stevie grow up, Sam was always respectful,but that Stevie was something else a big flirt to say the least, and plenty of times she had to pray about the impure thoughts she had about him. He was young enough to be her child and besides her daughters had a thing for him and Sam. More so Stevie because Sam gave them a talk when he first hired them about resisting the urge of having a crush on him, now they were mainly hoping that he could be happy with someone

.This was the happiest they had seen him since that sorry excuse of a woman Quinn hurt him,it took everything in them not to poison the skank. Not with something that could kill girl, but something that would make her release out of both holes, puking,and taking a dump at the same time. Ms Costa chuckled to herself picturing it vividly in her head

"You stayed here last night?" Sam asked Stevie

"Yea, man I had to stay far away from Quinn, that girl disgust me man the mansion is huge she could stay on the other said and we wouldn't hear a peep"

"That sounds too much like right, she always ends up where ever I'm at, she's like a fruit fly just keeps flying around and wont go away" Stevie chuckled "you we're so pissed off at me about letting Quinn stay,you never got around to telling me your motives with Becca." Sam asked him

"Honestly I ran into her at the market, I didn't know it was her until she bumped into me and scurried away, she looked horrible, so I asked her what was wrong she told me the whole story and how Quinn bribed her into messing with Mercedes, because she suspected something between you two"

Sam shook his head "I knew it was Quinn, but continue"

"So she told me that it was hard to find work and the job helped take care of her sick mother and since she loss it,it was hard to take care of her. Even though I had no remorse for what she did to Cedes I felt bad for her because of her getting involved with Quinn. Every person Quinn comes in contact with get hurts some type of way,I'm surprised she haven't got to Jane. Stevie sighed "bro don't get mad when I tell you this"

"Go head Stevie"

Stevie scooted closer to Sam and started whispering "I'm the one that talked Becca in to attacking Quinn"

"I knew it!" Sam yelled

"Shhhhhhh Sam quiet down"

Sam started whispering "I asked you at the station and you denied it, she could've killed Quinn Stevie, talking about you were bailing her out doing it from the heart. You did it because you felt guilty"

"Hell no I didn't feel guilty at least not about Quinn, I felt guilty about Becca because I put this idea in her head, it started off as a joke,but she took it serious and I supported her. I told her to scare Quinn that's all, I didn't know she'd take it that far,I guess her anger got the best of her"

"Did you help her?"

"No I didn't want my hands in that, some wannabe hard nerds she know from high school helped"

"OK that's good to know, you being involved wouldn't be good for our family's image,let's hope Becca don't run her mouth and tell that you had a hand in this"

"She won't trust me, I already put that fear in her,she's a cool girl though"

"What's your motives with her huh? You're helping her and I'm sure you're helping her family, are you trying to have possession over her?"

"Hell no man,I haven't even slept with her"

"Good don't,she's too innocent for you"

"Says the one who just came to me telling me about the one who he has became controlling, possessive over"

"That's different"

"How so brother?"

"Becca is a virgin, I can tell that just off of looking at her, you don't want to go there with her man, that's the worst. If you take her virginity that controlling side would definitely come out because you'll be the first to take it,that would make you feel like you own her. Also you know how virgins get,you sex em good and they'll turn into the possessive ones"

"You're right man, but I can tell she's feeling me,she calls me Steven, she says she wants Steven for herself, seeing that everyone calls me Stevie"

"is it tempted though?"

"Man yes,Becca has a nice little body under those baggy clothes and she has a beautiful face, clean her up well and she'd be hot sh*t"

"I agree, you're grown, do what you want but be prepared for the bullshit if you go there with her,unless you plan on settling down, she's who you settle down with, if you can't see yourself settling down don't do it"

"I'll keep that in mind" they whispered the whole time then Stevie started talking in a normal tone. Finished your work for you. You owe me man I was your chauffeur and your assistant for a day, pay up" Stevie held his hand out,Sam laughed humorously "are you serious?"

"As a heart attack"

"Mr money man I can't believe you"

"Rich or not,you owe me"

Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out 5 crisp hundred dollar bills from his wallet,slapping it in the palm of Stevie's hand"

"We're good?" Sam asked him

Stevie examined the hundred dollar bills "when did you start carrying cash, you have a black card?"

"For emergencies, you never know what could happen,you need to start carrying cash too so are we good?"

"Stevie shrugged "it'll do"

"Cool,and thanks for everything little bro I appreciate and adore you man, you're my heart" Sam placed a hand over his heart and Stevie mimicked him "same bro, I love you,I look up to you, I'll do anything for you,you worked your ass off for us before we had all of this and I would never forget that"

Ms Costa almost dropped a tear from the love they had for each other she made Stevie's smoothie at least 3 times before getting it to the texture he liked

"Here you go Stevie, sorry I took so long I made it too watery for your liking at first"

Stevie grabbed it making sure to brush his hand against hers giving her his dimpled smile "don't worry about Ms Costa I'll lick I mean drink your watery smoothie, but thank you for making it thick for me" he took a sip and licked his lips "mmmmmmm it's so good"

"You'are welcome Stevie,.she quickly turned around to hide her blush, that young man had no idea the things she dreamt about doing to him, she looked at Sam like a son maybe because she was around him more, but Stevie was around less so she looked at him differently, Stevie didn't want none of her, he thought he had game and she could tell he was confident with his bedroom skills from the way he talked, but if she gave him a taste of her she'll have him biting his fist. Or on all fours confused barking up at the moon, she walked away with a extra swish in her hips because she knew he was looking at her. Stevie and Sam were too damn pretty for their own good that's why she wanted her daughters to stay far away,she wasn't worried about Sam,but Stevie was a smooth talker he could talk you out of your panties,they were both over 18 but not 21 yet one was 19 and the other was 20, if Stevie could talk her panties moist and make her think like a perv. she could imagine the thoughts her daughters had, they needed to stay far away from him

Sam and Stevie both stared at Ms Costa behind as she walked away "Ms Costa,Ms Costa,Ms Costa,mmmmnm..." Stevie said with shake of his head

Sam nudged him "you can't handle that"

Ms Costa and her daughters were really attractive Ms Costa was a little on the heavy side now but had the small waist and flat stomach of a 20 something year old and her shape was a killer to be in her late 40's early 50's, she looked like a heavy Penelope Cruz

"I bet I can, I'll have Ms Costa singing my name in spanish, but too bad I'm not a whore because boy if I was, I would've had her and her daughters by now"

Stevie wasnt lying he might've been a perv and talked a good game , but he was careful about who he took to bed, it might've been the same reason Sam was celibate off and on because of the controlling gene they had that their father cursed them with. It actually made woman more attracted to them, guys that handsome you would think they slept with plenty of women, but when they find out how low the number of their sexual partners are that make them chase after them more. Sam and Stevie becomes a mystery to them

Sam had gotten enough of talking about Ms Costa he felt like a perv talking about his mother or something he looked at the time "will you be joining me for dinner today Stevie?"

"Yea then I'll be headed back to New York"

"Ok cool" Sam almost dropped a tear he was so accustomed to Stevie now being there. He didn't want him to leave, but he needed to get back to business, he still wondered who the hell Stevie had looking over his New York office

Mercedes sat at this new restaurant for brunch laughing for ages with Tina and Santana it was official her friends we're off their rockers

"Girrlll you guys are crazy"

Mercedes sat back holding her stomach full off of the butter pecan waffle she had just eaten with whip cream and fruit and full off the laughter that almost made her stomach burst open laughing at those crazy bats, talking about high school and other random mess. She looked ahead and gasped, Sam came walking in with a woman,she was tall, lean and beautiful, she reminded her of the lead Singer of the Pussy Cat Dolls. Her blood boiled when Sam put his hand on the small of her back and led her to sit. She felt tears form in her eyes trying her best to keep them at bay. She couldn't believe him, he talked all that mess, sexed her real good told her he loved her, after she said it first. Threaten her to break it off with Finn even though she hadn't done it yet. Now he was with another woman like she meant nothing to him. She became even more angry when Stevie walked in with Becca who looked gorgeous by the way. Like she had an even better Makeover, he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the table with Sam and his companion.

"Becca" Mercedes said aloud Tina looked back and noticed Becca, Mr Evans, his brother and another woman at a table not too far behind them.

"Becca,oooh I've waiting on this moment" Tina said, she cracked her nuckles,got the kinks out of her neck and rolled her sleeves up "it's about to go down, sorry Cedes,but we're about to be put out"

"Oh so that's Becca ok, her face needs to have a talk with my fist. I'm so ready, I havent had a fight since high school,I need this" said Santana both Tina and Santana stood up

Mercedes waved them off "no, that b*tch isn't worth it" Tina and Santana both sat down in a huff Mercedes didn't know why she called Becca out of her name,her anger was more so aimed at Sam and the hussy he had with him, they all laughed and talked amongst each other while ordering food. Mercedes was actually jealous,

Jealous of the fact that Stevie could flaunt Becca around with no problem while Sam couldn't flaunt her around because she was his dirty little secret. She looked at Stevie as he smiled that mesmerizing dimpled smile, with that same crazed look behind his ocean blue eyes,that she once saw in Sam, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. Now she knew, that possessive, controlling ain't shit side, she needed to warn Becca and warn her fast. Even though Becca had did Quinn's dirty work she was still an innocent girl.

Stevie wasn't good for her,those Evans were bad business, they'll charm you with their pretty faces,bodies and wealth, sweet talk you out of your panties, f*ck you senseless,make you fall in love and kick you to the curb after their done with you. Mercedes wanted to scream she felt so loss and stupid. She didn't know what Sam did to her, but she felt like she was losing her mind. Maybe he had knocked her brain around when they were having rough sex. She felt like a whipped crazy chick at the moment. Sam had warned her that he would be the crazy, controlling, possessive one but she seemed like it more than him.

Becca got up to go to the restroom and Mercedes jumped up to follow her,drowning out Santana's and Tina's concerned voices

She gave them all the evil eye as she walked pass their table, Sam looked like a dear in headlights when they made eye contact "me-mercedes? Stevie said looking up with concern in his blue eyes he stood up to follow her and Sam pulled him back down "sit down Stevie leave her be'

"But she looks upset"

"Stevie let it go"

"What's wrong with that fat b*tch?* Sam's companion said with a chuckle, Sam chuckled too and did the come here gesture towards her. She leaned forward towards Sam and he put his lips by her ear whispering so low that she could only hear him

"That fat b*tch that you speak of is very important to me, don't ask how or why, if you ever speak ill of her again,you won't have a job and your rep would be tarnish, so you can't get a job anywhere, do you understand me?"

She gulped "yes,yes Mr Evans'

"Good now where were we?" Stevie didnt know or hear what his brother said to the young woman, but he could tell from the scared look etched on her face that he gave her some choice words

"Excuse me I need to go to the men's room" Sam whispered over to Stevie to talk to his companion then excused himself

Mercedes caught Becca as she washed her hands, she bursted through the door, eyebrows knitted together and stood there with her arms folded "so you're with Stevie huh? what is Sam doing with that b*t..."

Sam bursted through the door, "what are you doing?" He looked at Becca and she did the zip,lock and throw away the key with her fingers to her lips Sam nodded at her and she smiled leaving out of the restroom, Sam blocked the door and removed his suit jacket throwing it over the door of a stall he leaned against a sink and folded his arms

"What's the problem Mercedes?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Finn's Place

He sat there with his ex girlfriend Rachel and Puck as Puck played the video game Call of Duty

"Rach I thought you we're leaving yesterday? I had to cancel all of my plans because you wanted me up your ass all day"

"Excuse me Finn,but who else do I know here besides you? All of our old friends moved on with their life, not stuck in Lima like you"

"What does that suppose to mean huh? ever since you surprisingly showed up all you have done is put me down?"

"I did no such things"

"Yes you did too,I'm sorry if I'm not on Broadway like you, or some Mega movie producer like Artie,but I'm content here Ok, why are you here anyway?"

"To work things out"

"Oh no, that would never happen you're too vain and selfish for me that's why we're not together now. Besides I'm involved with someone."

"Are you guys official"?"

"No we're not, but we will be"

"Just tell her you'd prefer to be friends"

"No Rachel, just leave Ok"

Rachel popped up at his place Saturday morning and never left his side, he was once in love with her,well he did still love her,but not in love with her, once she became popular on Broadway. She treated him like the help and he hated it. Everything about her now irritated him. The strong perfume she wore, how she walked around like everyone in her presence should worship her when no one in Lima recognized or gave a shit about her

She slowly got up and grabbed her things

"Well my driver is waiting on me outside, I'll call you on the road and we'll talk about us somemore"

"Please don't" he mumbled which gained a chuckle from Puck Rachel looked over at him

"Nice meeting you Puck, see you around Finn"

With that she opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her

"Dude you were so damn rude" Puck said chuckling

"I love her,but I hate her"

"Trust,I definitely understand dude. She's from here? that surprises me,she acts like she's from New York,I'm from there and she definitely act like the girls I know.

"She always voiced how dissappointed she was from not being from New York the city of dreams as she calls it, but enough about her Mercedes is probably pissed I never called her or stopped over yesterday,that's unusual for me"

"Are you going to tell her about Rachel?" Puck asked

"Probably not, it's not like I'm cheating or anything, we're not even together officially yet"

"What are you waiting on?"

"Man it's Mercedes, she's been on some weird shit lately""

Finn's phone signaled a message, he looked down at it and gasped

"What?!" He yelled startling Puck

"Dude you scared the f*ck outta me what is it?"

"Mercedes just ended things with me...fuck! I'll be back in a second"

He stormed to his room and texted Mercedes than dailed Mercedes number pacing back and forth

not even a min after he walked away Puck's phone rung

"Stop calling me I changed my mind about doing it"

"So you're going to pass up the money"

"I doubt it if you could pay me, you're struggling here. I came from New York to lame ass Lima to temporarily stay here and do this for you. You'd owe me a hell of a lot of money for what I went through to get here. But the more I have been around Finn and the brief moment I have been around Mercedes and friends. Has made me realize how good of people they are. and I realize this is quite sad especially for you, you're going through great and might I say psycho lengths to get him. He doesn't want you Quinn go home,because this is getting ridiculous. If you have to go through this much to get a man...well I see why you don't have one.

" this is not just any man Puck this is Sam,my first love."

"I thought I was your first love?"

"Puck, that's not what I meant"

"Well it seems like you meant it to me, that's one of the reasons why I'm here because of the love I once had for you, but it's apparent that you never loved me the same"

"Puck you know Sam and I love was different.

"Oh really, it must not have been that different you cheated on him just like you cheated on me, Sam was my boy once I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did any harm to him"

"Your boy huh? He doesn't even Fu*king remember you"

"We were young Quinn he didn't even know me as Puck then when we stayed on the same block as youngins, he knew me as a nickname my family called me..it was ummmmm No-no or some mess like that"

"Puck just do it and I'll leave you alone"

"Do what Quinn!? You can't even come up with what you want me to do!. what could I possibly do kidnap Sammy or Mercedes, blackmail them?! I don't fucking understand! You're putting me in a very uncomfortable situation. Finn and I has became close in this short period of time, Sam is my boy from preteens, Mercedes is hella cool. I don't want no parts of this I'm out."

"You lower your voice when you talk to me! You're an sorry excuse of a man"

"And you're a desperate. gold-digging. miserable. ass whore. low down dirty b*tch and an sorry excuse of a woman!. Good luck on your miserable sad life because you're going to need it. I was a fool for coming here for you!. "Click* Puck shook his head when the call suddenly ended letting him know she hung up on him

He rubbed the back of his neck, to ease the tension in it, he was always crazy over Quinn, but he was the fool. Quinn never cared about no one, but herself, he always kept up with Quinn, even though he went to college in Florida he knew about her cheating on Sam with his brother Stevie and his teammate, he knew about all of the conniving things she had done over the years. Seeing that she barely had any friends besides him and dimwitted Jane. all the things she done he still wanted her,but he had hit his breaking point he was done and was positive karma was going to catch up with Quinn sooner or later

"Man who were you yelling at in here?" Puck turned around and Finn was standing behind him visibly upset

"Ex girlfriend, what's up?"

Finn plopped down on the sofa running his fingers through his hair

"She won't answer my calls or text, I'll gave her a little space, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this at work tomorrow"

"Until than let's go to Santana's bar later and have some drinks, and maybe find us some women you're down?"

"Man I'm down, I almost want to take Rachel up on her offer"

"Naw you don't want that"

They both chuckled taking Finn's mind off Mercedes for a sec

Moments before back at the restaurant

You tell me you love me last night, then you come here with this b*tch like I'm nothing! I should've never let you in! I told you I love you and you do this to me!" She started punching his chest and smacking his face he took the abuse for a minute before he grabbed her shaking her gently.

"Calm down Mercedes, what is wrong with you?! she is my employee! I'm not that type of guy. I love you Mercedes I mean it! You're embarassing yourself all you had to do was ask me instead of jumping to conclusions. You come in here acting like a crazed woman, go home Mercedes"

She grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her "why did you touch her huh? Why did you touch the small of her back and let her touch you?"

He removed her hands, rubbing the wrinkles out of his shirt

"Gosh Mercedes, I can't believe you right now" he said to her while shaking his head, he stayed calm while she acted a complete fool

"Can't believe me!, I can't believe you!* she started poking at his chest "did you charm her huh!? Tell her how much you want her?! Try to Fu*k...

He had enough he grabbed her and gently pushed her against a stall "listen here sweetie if you want this" he pointed between them two "you better learn how to deal with my life style, I have plenty of women that I talk business with. I have no sexual relations with them just business"

Mercedes should've been relieved, but yet she wasn't, she wanted to test him, test him to see how serious he was about her and just how controlling he claimed to be

"how would you like it if I showed up with Finn? Let him touch the small of my back, go out to dinner with him and tell you he's my employee? As a matter of fact let me see what he's doing later" she pulled out her phone and he snatched it from her hands

"Sam give me my phone!" He held it up in the air as she jumped up reaching for it

He turned his back on her and unlocked her phone "what are you doing?!" She asked him reaching around him to get to her phone

"Here you go" he said giving it back to her, she looked down at her phone and read a text he sent out to Finn

"It's over between us" he texted simply, she was furious

"You had no right Sam"

"Oh really? And you had no right accusing me of messing with another woman"

Her phone signaled a message and she looked down at it "what Mercedes why?! is it because you didn't hear from me yesterday? I can explain" then her phone started to ring with a call from Finn

"Look what you did!" She flashed her screen to him showing Finn's call and he smirked

"You arrogant motherfu..." her words were muffled by a kiss from him, her legs got weak and he wrapped his arms around around her holding her up, she let her phone go letting it crash to the floor , Sam quickly unbuttoned her jeans pulling them to her ankles,making her step out of them, he quickly made work of his pants and pulled them down, he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist making no time to enter her. He was not surprise to see that she was already slick

He erratically started thrusting into her, she moved with him grabbing the top of the stall for leverage. They said no words all they could hear was their moans and bodies colliding. They both hit their peaks, riding out their orgasms together until they came down, Sam rested his head on her shoulder trying to catch his breath, they said nothing, just pure silence

Outside of the restroom

Stevie told their employee that Sam stomach had been upset from something he ate the night before, she sat long enough to finish her food then left informing Stevie that they could reschedule. When she left Stevie was furious "what the hell Sam?" Stevie said before throwing his napkin down he through a 100 dollar bill down on the table and stood up

Becca looked down at the money "you're going to get change right?"

"I don't need it let's go"

"What about Sam?"

to be continued, hope this long chapter was enjoyable :)


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly I want to thank everyone for the follows,favs and reviews I appreciate it sooooo much :) when I first posted this story I didn't think I would get so many likes. I smile every time I get a review, favorite or follow even if it's constructive criticism. I haven't been doing this too long and hoped to get as good as some of the talented fanfiction writers. I literally smile like an idiot when I read you all reviews and whoknowstv you give me so much insight on your lengthy reviews. You even point out mistakes and I have to go back like wait a minute I didn't even notice that lol :). I just all around love everyone reviews. I'm aware of punctuation issues so that make my stories a little difficult to read, I'm working on that so bare with me. I use quotations and periods, but I noticed it's hard to see them because they're so small. I changed the speaker quotes to italic to try to make it easier to read hopefully it did make it easier and not worst.

There's a lot of sex in this chapter and swearing especially the f-word just to give the heads up. I barely swear, but my stories make me seem like I got a potty mouth lol. Someone pointed out that I censored out some curse words and not the others. That's the reason why, censoring has kind of became of habit,but I tried to write out the full curse words in this chapter

Enough of my blabbering I hope this chapter is enjoyable enough. Enjoy...

**Dangerous Love Chapter 5**

"_What about Sam? _"

_"We're not leaving, I just need some air"_

Stevie gestured for Becca to get up and led her outside. _"here's the keys wait in the car" _ he handed her the keys and she made her way to the car.

He leaned against the wall talking to himself _"I need a cigarette and I don't even f*cking smoke"_

he ran his fingers through his hair the same way Sam's does. A few mins later he noticed Mercedes friends walking out he stood back watching them as they stood in front of the restaurant waiting and talking

_"Not only is she with my man,but I still want to ring her neck for messing with Cedes"_

_"Cedes said leave it alone Tina and you're man? Girl that fine piece of man barely knows you exist. And ummmmn hellooooo you have a man that goes by the name of Michael Chang"_

Santana told her as she tapped her fist on Tina's head trying to knock some sense into her.

Tina pushed her hand away and fixed her hair.

"_gosh a girl can dream, by the way where is Mercedes we waited long enough we should go check on her to see if she's alright.""_

"_Give her some time, Cedes is stubborn, sometimes it's best to just leave her alone when she's upset._

_"I don't know Tana something is not right with her, it's like since Mr. Evan's arrived she's been acting differently. I know the mess that happened at work got to her, but she was acting out before that."_

_'"She'll talk when she's ready"_

_**Back in the restroom **_

Mercedes started wiggling to get out of his hold, he let her down and she placed her panties and jeans back on. grabbed her phone. checked her appearance and got the hell out of there. She came out to an empty table, either her friends got impatient with waiting on her and left the premises, or they were waiting outside. Either way she needed to get away from Sam and quick. She hurriedly walked out of the restaurant

_"Mercedes! Mercedes _!?" She looked back to see Stevie walking towards her. She sped up her pace and waved him off

"_Leave me alone Stevie _!" She yelled while waving her hands at him

He stopped walking and stood back watching her. He was kind of puzzled about the way she was treating him. He had no clue of what he had done to have her so upset.

When she made it out, Tina and Santana both were standing by her car. _"Are you ok, babe _? _We were concerned _" Tina asked her handing over Mercedes purse _ "and what was that about with you and Mr. Evans brother?"_

"_I'm fine _! Mercedes told her putting on a fake smile _"and it's nothing with Mr. Evan's brother_. _Just didn't feel like being bothered _"

"_OK...are you sure you're fine _?" Santana asked her not believing a word she said. Mercedes seemed to forgot how much her friends knew her. Mercedes was always the one who wore her feelings on her sleeve. She couldn't hide her feelings even if she wanted too.

_"I'm Ok Santana just a little tired I'll call you guys after I get some rest OK _" Mercedes plastered a fake smile upon her face she opened her purse and grabbed her keys out. She then unlocked her doors and got in starting her car up.

_"I love you guys, we'll talk later _". She said to them before she took her car out of park and pulled off

Santana and Tina gave each other "_what the hell looks _" then shrugged

Santana unlocked her doors for her and Tina and got into her car

" _I don't believe she's Ok, but whatever she'll be fine, with her stubborn ass _" Said Santana before she started her car and pulled off

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam came out of the restroom after making sure he looked presentable. He cursed under his breath after he noticed his empty table. He noticed a waitress at the table cleaning up and looking very pleased at the tip that he guessed was left over from Stevie.

When he walked out of the restaurant Stevie was leaning against the wall.. Stevie gave him a raised brow and folded his arms like he was waiting on Sam to give him an explanation

Sam put his hand up_ "don't start Stevie _" he continued to walk towards his car. When he made it he noticed Becca sitting in the back seat visibly irritated. She handed over Sam keys to him and sat back in a huff. Stevie opened the passenger side door and got in looking back at Becca apologetically. _ "Sorry about that"_ he told her and she shrugged

Sam got into the driver seat staring blankly ahead ,he started his car, pushed the shift into drive and quickly sped off. Stevie opened his mouth to say something, but Sam stopped him before he could say anything by looking back at Becca who stared out of the window not paying neither one of them any mind

Sam then stared back at Stevie as if he was talking to him with his green eyes, telling him that they will not discuss anything in front of Becca. Stevie took the hint and nodded his head

_"Turn right here!"_ Stevie told Sam as he directed him to Becca' s place

Sam made a few dips and turns before he was finally pulling up in front of Becca's house. When he made a complete stop, Stevie jumped out opening the back door for Becca. He held his hand out for hers and helped her step out

"_Sorry about having you sit in the back seat, I needed to have a talk with my brother. Unfortunately he's not talking_."

Becca smiled "_don't worry about it,I'm fine Steven "_

"_I'm leaving to go back home to New York later tonight. Have you thought about what I asked you.?"_

Becca casted her eyes down shyly "_ummm I'm very much appreciative of that offer, but it'll be hard leaving my mom to be cared for by someone else."_

_"I totally understand Becca, I'd feel the same if I was in your position. I know you're in need of a job I was just lending an helping hand that's all _"

_"But if I'm fired from the Ohio location how in the world can I come work for you? It's the same company."_

"_We own the company, I can allow things like that, If you're not comfortable with the nurse hired. Then stay,but you still need work Becca, I payed her nurse up until October,. it's now May you have 5 months to find work. I won't talk your ear off, but think about it ok, and if you decide to stay here. you could use me as a reference for whatever you find."_

"_Thank you for everything Steven, you are a wonderful man _"

"_No problem Becca,talk to you soon"_ Stevie told her while opening the car door, He stepped in and shut the door. As Sam pulled off Becca stood there waving

She turnt on her heels and made her way to her front door, while smiling. _**Steven could be a**_ _**little off and intimidating, but he has the biggest heart.**_ She thought to herself

When she pulled her keys out to open the door. The first person she could see was her mom sitting on the sofa watching tv, while her nurse sat next to her. Even though her mom was hooked up to an oxygen tank amongst other things, that didn't stop her from smiling at Becca. Or Becca smiling back at her. Becca's mom had been bed bounded for about 2 weeks, the lung cancer that she had been diagnosed with a year prior had been eating at her body. She started off as a healthy woman, now she wasn't no more than maybe 90 pounds.

"_Becca sit "_ her mom told her, she tapped the spot next to her and the nurse scooted over to make room.

Becca sat next to her mom and smiled "_Mom I can't believe you're up "_

"_Becca you're so beautiful. You were already beautiful, but you're glowing. Your boyfriend Stevie is a good guy and I can't thank him enough for what he has done for me."_ Her mom told her

"_Mom, I'm sure Steven knows how thankful you are, but he's not my boyfriend"_

_"Well he sure in the hell acts like it, I never met a guy who would do this much for a woman that's not his" _ she told Becca in almost a whisper seeing how weak her voice now was

_"He just has a good heart "_ Becca told her

"_Well how will you repay him? I hope it's not sex and that's the reason why you're glowing right now"_

Becca blushed, cheeks turning a rosey pink _"no mom I'm still your sweet virgin " _Becca was a virgin, but the things that she had been thinking about Stevie made her feel more like a porn star than a virgin

"_That's my girl_ "

her mom said while holding out her fragile arm for Becca to lay her head on her chest. Becca was hesitant

"_I might be weak, but I won't break" _ Becca mom told her

Becca removed her shoes and folded her legs up under her she then placed her head against her mom's chest making sure to not put too much pressure on it. She closed her eyes and listened to her mother's heartbeat. Something she hadn't done in awhile. It was hard to think about, but she knew someday she wouldn't be able to hear her moms heartbeat anymore. Maybe sooner than later, that's why leaving her mom to be cared for by someone else was hard for her. Stevie meant well,but she just wasn't ready, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if her mom died while she's away

"_Becca ? _" Her mom called her

"_Yes mom? " _Becca answered back with her eyes still closed

_"I want you to live your life Becca, I have heard some of you and Stevie's conversations. I think leaving would be good for you. You can't keep worrying about me Becca or you'll lay up and die with me"_

Becca opened her eyes and gasped, she looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes_ "Mom you can't say things like that"_

_"It's life Becca, you're an only child, you've helped me all your young life. Even before I was sick, now it's time to live yours."_

_"But who will take care of you? Steven only paid your nurse up until October. Your crappy insurance pays barely anything_" Becca told her

"_I have money saved Becca_ "

_"What?!"_ Becca asked surprised

"_Yes, I have banking CDs, (certificate of deposits) one for me and one for you. They're both 5 year CDs. The fifth year would be next month, you could take yours and pay Stevie back. If I was able to touch it without getting a big penalty before the fifth year, I would not have allowed Stevie to pay for anything. You'll also have money to leave. I'll take mines and use it for my medical needs and bills, my nurse could pay my bills with it for me. I won't be able to use it anyway once I'm dead and gone" _ That statement from her mom, made her cry

"_Don't cry Becca, I started saving for you and I five years ago, after you graduated high school. You didn't need it for college because of your scholarship, so I decided that after 5 years you could use it for whatever you wanted too"_

"_Oh mom_" was all Becca could say as she cried her eyes out

_"So my dying wish to you, is for you to live your life Becca. Plus I have a great life insurance. You get it all once I'm gone. I'm confident that you will be quite alright without me"_ She started coughing hard

_"Time for you to get back in bed "_ Her nurse told her as she came over to help her up

Becca had a lot to think about, she wanted to be there until her mom took her last breath, but she also wanted to grant her mom her dying wish. It wasn't no denying that her mom would be passing on soon. While in the hospital her mom Nurses and Doctors didn't have to tell her that she was dying Once they granted her the wishes of being cared for in her last days at home. Becca was having a hard time coming to grips with it, soon she wouldn't have her mother or father who was killed in an accident when Becca was too young to remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Back in Sam's car**_

Stevie stared at the side of Sam's face until Sam couldn't take it anymore

_"What Stevie?"_

"_What the hell was that about at the restaurant? You better hope our employee doesn't mention this to dad. We were suppose to wrap this meeting up about her running our new location in the virgin islands today"_

_"I know Stevie I'll meet up with her tomorrow, I would call her and sat it up. She could meet me at the office"_

"_Who would sat up the meeting for you,Mercedes?. You know she wasn't too fond of doing that_ _the last time _"

_"I'll do it myself if I have too, I also have plenty of women in there that would gladly do it"_

_"Speaking of Mercedes, what's going on with you two ? _" Stevie asked him while staring at him suspiciously

_"Nothing is going on between us two, didn't I tell you I hate that woman.? " _Sam replied telling a bold face lie

"_Bullshit Sam everything is adding up, ummmm the night we were at the Lopez bar you seemed to get worked up every time I mentioned her name. The rumors of you two fucking around how you used her as your assistant and paid her way more than you were suppose too. How you asked me for advice that day, that was supposedly for a friend. The weird mess you've been doing. How you told me earlier today that you think your controlling side is coming out. How you didn't finish up your work and I had to finish it ,you have never done anything like that. _

_"That's enough Stevie _!" Sam yelled trying to stop Stevie

"I'm not finish!_ and lastly how you disappeared from the table neglecting our meeting. Then you come out looking all discombobulated "_

_"Oh you're one to talk why was Becca at our meeting _? _She's not apart of this company _"

_"Why was Mercedes sitting in on our meeting after she assisted you? She's an employee she had nothing to do with anything else"_

_"At least she work for the company, Becca's an non-employee, you fired her because of Mercedes. Now you're being a captain save-a-hoe, and before you jump down my throat, I'm not calling her a whore literally"_

_"Oh crap,that's why she's mad at me"_ Stevie said as he had a realization

_"Who?"_ Sam asked him

_"Mercedes when she barged out of the restaurant, I tried to chase after her and she waved my ass off and told me to leave her alone. I did go all crazy after she came to me crying, now I'm hanging with the enemy"_

"_Well she has a right to be pissed at you, I thought about that too_" Sam replied back to him

"_I need to talk to her before I leave, but anyways if there's anything going on between you two just tell me. I think Mercedes would be good for you, you just gotta get your mind right,because you're dropping the ball man"_

Sam sighed _"yea man she's the one I've been talking about _"

_"I knew it ! " _Stevie said excitedly pointing at him

"_Don't tell anyone, and you're a little too excited " _Sam said to him with a raised brow

"_Mercedes is my best friend and dude she's hot, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."_

_"You're shit as a best friend, you've been all up Becca's ass. Might as well date her._

_"No I'm helping her out for the time being, but I don't want to date right now"_

"_That's understandable " _ Sam told him before he pushed on the gas and sped up headed for his place

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mercedes home**

Mercedes laid across her sofa after taking a long bath, she didn't know what she was doing with Sam. She had never been in any situation like that ever and if her and Sam were really going to do whatever in the hell it was that they we're doing. They would need not only some ground rules, but some stability. She was raised to be a strong woman, so if Sam thought that he was going to control her like a robot, he had another thing coming. She had already let him get away with enough.

Her phone rung with an call from Kurt and she answered _ "hello"_

_"Hey Cedes buzz me in"_

_"I thought you had your key? _" She asked him

_"I do, but I know how you've been about Tina, Santana and I just coming in whenever"_

"_Hold on " _She got up and buzzed him in, she then unlocked her door for him and plopped back down on the couch

Kurt came in taking in the doleful look she had on her face. _ "What's wrong boo _?" He asked her

"_Not feeling it today "_

_"Awwww come here _" he shut and locked the door, removed his shoes and walked over to the sofa. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him, they both got into a comfortable position on the couch and she laid her head on his stomach closing her eyes.

"_I missed this, remember how we always cuddled like this when we were younger? Santana and Tina were always mad that you didn't let them cuddle with you like this_." Mercedes told him with a chuckle

"_I miss it too,but tell me what's going on with you boo _?_ You have kind of neglected Blaine_, _Mike and I. We barely hang as a group anymore it's always you Tina and Santana "_

_"Kurt I have to tell you something, that I hadn't told anyone"_

_"What is it?"_ He asked her intrigued

_"The day you picked me up from work and I came out a mess " _

_"Un huh, go ahead " _Kurt said shaking his head

_"Well the story I told you about hooking back up with Shane was a total lie"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yep,I slept with my boss at work_" she blushed embarrassingly and covered her face with her hands

Kurt removed her hands "_well I knew that already, actually I did believe you that day about Shane. Then after I met your fine ass boss at the club which I didn't know was your boss at the time. I started putting two and two together, you ended up at his home after the club. Then you call me that next morning, we run into your boss and his sexy ass brother at the precinct. The chemistry you too gave up was undeniable, I knew that day. I was just waiting on you to tell me."_

"_Wow Kurt you always figure me out " _ she told him surprised

"_Always, are you going to tell Tina and Santana?"_

_"No I don't want to hear their mouths right now. I'll tell them soon though"_

_"That's a good idea,your secret is safe with me, that gorgeous man has your head gone girl._"

_"Tell me about it, we both have been off our rockers " _

"_That's what love would do to you "_ Kurt told her with a chuckle

Mercedes became quiet, she wouldn't dare tell him about how she professed her love to Sam while he was banging her senseless

_"just be careful, what is his name by the way_?" Kurt asked her

_"It's Sam, and I'm a big girl Kurt I can handle myself "_

"_Of course, you're a very strong willed woman. I can also tell he's a strong willed man, and he's rich, you know how those rich assholes could get. Just make sure for your sake that this is what you really want. What about Finn?_"

_"I broke it off"_ Mercedes sadly replied

_"poor Finn, but he'll be alright, Finn is a very handsome guy he'll find someone else. He has became cool with Mike and Puck too so things are going to be awkward."_

Mercedes slapped her forehead "_oh gosh, I totally didn't think about that"_

"_It should be fine "_

Mercedes sighed "_I need to get out" _

_"Well Diva I would take you out if I didn't have work to do early tomorrow morning. You have work tomorrow too."_

"_I know Kurt, but I just need to get out even if its for no more than an hour._"

"_Get luck having fun on a Sunday night"_

She got up and grabbed her phone, she dialed Santana's number getting an answer on the first ring

_"Hello?" _

"_Hey Santana how about you Tina and I go out tonight? " _Mercedes told her getting straight to the point

_"Will hello to you too crazy, you act as if you didn't want to be bothered earlier. Now you're happy, what is really going on?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm better now,so are you going out or what?"_

_"For sure! I'll call Tina, we can meet up about maybe 8?"_

_"That's perfect"_

_"Ok and by the way we all will be getting fucked up tonight and I'm not taking no excuses. I don't care if you both have work tomorrow either.' _

_"Oh gosh Ok Santana" _

"_Alright bye ! " _Santana hung up giving Mercedes no chance to protest

Kurt chuckled after overhearing the conversation "_Santana is going to have you blasted "_

Mercedes shook her head "_I might be calling off work tomorrow_"

Kurt chuckled again _ "that might be a good idea"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8:00 pm seemed to come around quickly, Mercedes stood in the mirror while waiting on her cab pulling at the hem of her dress wondering if it was too short.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at Santana's bar? You look beautiful by the_ _way" _Kurt said as he walked up behind her staring in the mirror with her

_"Thank you Kurt, and no I'm fine my cab is on the way." _ she replied while still pulling at her dress

_"Santana is really serious about this cab, she must really plan on getting you guys wasted "_ Kurt said

_" I know right I'm kinda scared "_

Kurt laughed_ "just stop her before she goes over the top"_

"_Trust me I will ,Kurt is this dress too short?"_ She asked Kurt unsure if she wanted to wear it or not.

"_No it's perfect, you look hot, if I wasn't extremely into men, I'll hit on you"_ He took his hand and smacked her behind, which gained a giggle out of her

_**HONK HONK**_, they could hear a horn blowing loudly outside

"_That's my ride, wish me luck Kurt_"

Kurt smiled "_good luck bestie, I'll walk you out"_

Her and Kurt walked to her cab, he stood back and watched her pull off. Hoping she have fun, but not too much fun that could get her in some trouble. He trusted Santana and Tina, Mercedes was just a little different than them

15 mins later she was pulling up to Santana's bar at exactly 8, Tina and Santana stood outside of the bar waiting on her

"_Hey girl! " _They both said in unison, sounding like they were already drunk

_"Let"s get this party started _!" Santana yelled grabbing for both of their hands leading them inside of the bar

"_Looking good ladies"_ the security at the door said as he moved out of the way letting them all in

Santana pulled them right to the bar _"Caleb make us some blow jobs 2 apiece _!" Santana yelled to the bartender over the music

"_Blow jobs? " _Mercedes asked puzzled

_"Yes and they are delicious,especially the way they're made here at Santana's bar"_ Tina replied

_"Yes Cedes, there's no prudeness tonight! You're loosening up _!" Santana yelled loudly making her ears ring. The music was loud, but not loud enough for Santana to be yelling like she was crazy. What Santana didn't know was that Sam had already removed all of that prudeness away from her. She was almost on Santana's and Tina's level sexually. Close, but not quite..

_"6 blow jobs _!" . The bartender yelled sliding 6 small, slim, plastic flutes of liquor down the bar. The multicolored liquid looked good inside of the flutes. It reminded her of tie-dye, she wondered if it tasted as good as it looked.

Santana placed a flute each in front of them "_we're taking these blow jobs together!_"

_"I'm about to give the best blow job ever _!" Tina yelled throwing her hands up in the air

"_Ok one, two, three! " _ Santana counted down with her fingers,

Mercedes watched them carefully,instead of taking the shot with them, she watched how they held their hands out ,_ "no hands, no hands!"_ They chanted before wrapping their lips around the rim of the flute. lifting it in the air and tilted their heads back allowing the liquor to slide down their throats

" _woah that"s good!" _Tina yelled out after slamming her empty flute down on the bar

Santana looked over at Mercedes flute wondering why it was not empty

_"Tell me why your flute is full? _" She asked her

_"Because I didn't know what I was doing, so I watched you two. You mean to tell me that I have_ _to do it like an actual blow job _?" She asked dumbfounded

_"Gosh you're so clueless Cedes, Tina and I will talk you through it"_ they both moved closer to her

_"Ok close your eyes and picture yourself giving a fine ass man a blow job"_ Santana whispered to her. Sam appeared vividly in her mind

_"Now wrap your mouth around that big cock _" Tina added

Mercedes pictured Sam laying flat on his back while she hovered over his erection. She licked her lips then wrapped her mouth around the rim of the flute

"_Now tilt your head back,letting the flute slide farther down your throat like you're deep_ _throating that cock _" Santana added

Mercedes pictured herself wrapping her mouth around Sam's hardness,while hallowing out her cheeks and taking him in more. She slowly lifted the flute with her mouth and tilted her head back.

_"Now after you sucked him off real good, and he let go in your mouth. Be a nasty girl and swallow all of the sweet and salty essence _" Santana said finishing the instructions

Mercedes pictured Sam moaning loudly and letting go, she let the liquor slide down her throat, which was definitely delicious.

She slammed her flute down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "_wow that was_ _easy and definitely delicious _!" Mercedes said excitedly "_but you two are some damn freaks_ _and your instructions we're hilarious !_

"_Ok were doing these blow jobs together!" Santana told them_

_"Go Cedes! Go Tana! Go Cedes! Go Tana _!" Tina chanted them on while dancing

_"Ok on three again! One. Two. Three _!" Santana counted down again, they all wrapped their lips around their second flute and quickly tilted their heads back taking the shot

_"Yeah!_" Mercedes yelled after taking the shot, this was only her second shot, but she felt good

_"Time to dance! _" Tina said grabbing ahold to both of their arms and pulling them to the small dance floor

Mercedes got loss in the music, moving her body seductively as Tina and Santana danced around her. It was about time she loosened up, over the years she always worried about what others thought, always too scared and timid to let loose. She always admired the way Santana and Tina made sure to have fun where ever they went. Rather they were in a relationship or not, but she was always worried about what her boyfriend Shane would think if she let loose. Or what her friends or others around them would say, or what her parents or her mom friends at church would think. That's how she gained the prude title amongst her friends, but she was done being that way. Sam was bringing something different out of her, he was bringing a little crazy out, but not just that. Something else too

As she continued to dance she suddenly could feel his presence, she didn't know how he knew where she was at. Or if he was there when she took her blow job shots, but now she oddly could feel him in the bar. She didn't have to search around for him because she knew he was watching her, the way that she moved her body probably had him wanting her. So she started moving even more seductively.

Maybe it was a connection they had,but it was weird that, She knew he was there. After dancing through 2 songs, she discreetly snuck away from the guys that started circling around them. She made her way to the bar and pulled a chair out to sit so she could cool down. A nerdy looking guy came and pulled out a chair to sit next to her.

"_Hi _" he said while giving her a goofy smile

"_Hey _" she answered back dryly

Her attention suddenly became drawn over his shoulder as she saw Sam approaching, he leaned against the bar and waved the bartender down. "_A coke please _" he said to the bartender

_"A rum and coke Mr. Evan's? _ The bartender asked

_"No just a coke sir, I'm not much of a drinker"_

"_Coke coming right up sir"_

Mercedes was surprised that Santana's bartender knew who Sam was, she was guessing that he was known

He stared at Mercedes as the nerdy guy talked to her, she didn't hear a word he said once Sam walked up. Sam stared at her intensely, the same expression she noticed from him during their first sexually encounter _ "You look beautiful" _Sam mouthed to her

The guy at the bar asked her a question _** what did he say?**_ She thought, she nodded and mumbled _"Yeah..._.."

The guy laughed shaking his head "_It wasn't a yes or no question sweetie _"

" _I..." _she tried to focus but behind him Sam had sat his drink down heading straight towards them. She started tugging nervously at the hem of her dress. She sat up straighter trying to keep her face impassive

_"Could you repeat the question _?" She asked the guy as she continued to stare at the fine specimen walking towards them

_"You're boyfriend is here and he's on his way to us right now _?" The guy asked with amusement

she nodded _"Um"_

_"I think I should go _" the guy told her standing up and grabbing his drink.

_"Yea that sure in the hell would be best if you don't want any problems from me"_ Sam said suddenly standing behind the guy

"_What? _" The guy said with a balled up fist turning around to face Sam. He softened up once he apparently realized who Sam was and how much taller Sam was than him. He quickly walked away

Sam sat and scooted close to her, she hadn't realized how close he was until she felt his warm mouth sliding over hers, whispering her name over and over. She wanted to say something, she wanted to smack him for playing with fire and kissing her like that in the middle of the bar. Yet she was so wrapped up in the intensity of her own relief that she closed her eyes, opened her mouth, to let his tongue slide across hers.

He then dragged his teeth down her jaw and sucked at her neck. She tugged at his hair to pull his head back. She couldn't stop smiling; she felt like her face was going to crack in half. He looked at her lips, his eyes hooded as if he was drunk from her.

"_I'm sorry about earlier" _ he whispered while leaning in towards her lips again

"_Sam were going to have an audience if you keep this up" _ she whispered back to him

_"No one is paying attention_" he told her, she looked around and he was right the whole bar were in their own little world, even the bartender and her friends continued to dance through every song, like they had a ton of energy

"_There's always eyes somewhere _" she replied back while looking around

"_This isn't your thing?, you're not into being watched _" he said while leaning to kiss her once more

_"I like a little more anonymity" _she told him

_"Well that's too bad, it would be kind of sexy to be watched" _

_"Why you leave the floor! we were getting down over there! Guys were bringing us drinks to the_ _dance floor _!" She heard one of her friends yell as they approached the bar. Sam turned his head and looked in the opposite direction to avoid them noticing him

_"Man I'm so happy were out, I needed this!, Mr Evans is that you?"_ Tina asked staring at the side of his face. Mercedes could smell the liquor on Tina's breath she knew she was wasted. Santana probably was too.

He turned towards them and smiled.

_"Hello Chang _"

_"Mr. Evan's you want to be our friend! Come on and be our friend!. You clearly want too because_ _you end up wherever we're at, like you're stalking us. So be our friend! It's ok!_" Tina said holding her arm out, he stared at her blankly

_"Yea that night we all got drunk at the club he was there! I had no clue he was you guys boss at_ _the time." _ Santana said

Tina gasped _" really?! Oh you definitely want to be our friend. What happened to, listen here I'm_ _not your buddy, I'm not going to be your Facebook friend or go have a brew with you" _Tina said in a robotic voice moving her arms like a robot trying to mock him. Santana started laughing to tears

"_I sound like that?"_ He asked Mercedes and she shook her head no

"_No you sound like this..."uhh listen here I'm not your buddy, I'm not going to be your Facebook_ _friend or go have a brew with you" _ Tina said with her chest poked out talking in a deep masculine, intimidating voice

_"Do it again! Do it again ! _" Santana yelled edging her on and Tina did it a third time talking in the same voice

_"Now do I talk like that?"_ He asked Mercedes again

"_Well you kind of do _" she replied

"_Gosh I sound like an asshole _" he said

_"Well you somewhat are"_ Mercedes told him and he shook his head

"_Ok we get the point third times a charm _" he said to Tina after she impersonated him a third time

Tina started to do it a fourth time,just to annoy him and he stopped her by saying_ "you know...__you are an obnoxious little girl "_

Tina and Santana and even Mercedes laughed, shocked to hear him say that

"_Tina that is a new one, you have never been called obnoxious. You've been called everything under the sun,but obnoxious is the topping on the cake"_ Santana said laughing

_"Little girl? Ok old man don't get mad at me because you're 40 _!" Tina told him

_"I'm 27 for your information _" he told her rather irritated

"_We're the same age! Why do you act like such an old serious man?"_

_"Because I had to grow up fast" _

_"That's not an excuse, live a little boss man _"

He shook his head at her with a look of amusement, Mercedes could tell that Tina was amusing the hell out of him

"_Do you like one of us Mr Evan's is that why you're always in the same place at the same time_ _as us?, if you like me just admit it" _Tina said to him

He almost choked on his now watery beverage _"don't flatter yourself Tina _"

Mercedes,and Santana laughed

"_Don't try to go on me boss, you tried it, I want your brother anyway _" Tina said to him

"_Don't try to go on you, I tried it?_." He said with a confused face

"_She means, don't try to joke on her or clown her in front of us. When she said you tried it she meant, you tried to clown her,but it was a fail _" Mercedes explained to him

"_Ohhhh _" he said

"_Wow you really are an old man, hang around me for a day. I bet you'd know all of the new slang" _ Santana told him

_"I bet you're a nasty freak too and you can put it down in bed, I know all about you pretty rich guys _" Santana added

"_Ok time to go _" Sam said getting up.

_"Y'all done ran the boss away " _ Mercedes said with a chuckle.

"_Definitely did , Ms. Jones has the most sense "_ he told them with a smile.

"_Because she's a prude _" they both said.

"_Oh really? " _He asked with a sneaky smile, the indecent things that him and Mercedes had done was not prude like behavior_. If they only knew..._...

"_Shit there go Finn and Puck" _Mercedes said ducking her head, everyone turned to see Puck and Finn coming in headed for a table. Neither of them noticed them at the bar.

Tina put her hand up to try to get their attention and Mercedes smacked it down_ "ouch! what was that for? _" Tina asked her while rubbing her throbbing arm

_"I broke it off with Finn today _"

_"How can you break it off if you never was together _? " Santana asked her.

_"That's what I'm saying _" Tina agreeing with her.

'_We were on the verge of it then I had a change of heart"._

"_So fuck it, it happens, Sasquatch will get over it" _Santana said waving her hand nonchalantly.

"_that's what I say fuck it " _ Tina said while shrugging at the same time.

Sam formed a smile he kind of liked Mercedes friends. Even though they were annoying, especially Tina.

_"Well I guess I'll get out of here, you ladies enjoy the rest of your night. I expect to see you two at work and sober tomorrow. Ready for the day_." He said pointing to Tina and Mercedes

_"As for you, hopefully you'll be sober enough for where ever you work tomorrow_." He said pointing to Santana

_"You're sitting in my place of work, my family and I own this bar " _she told him

"_Get out, wow I had no clue, nice bar. This has became one of my favorite spots_." He told her surprised

_"Thank you very much"_

_"Nice to meet you Ms. Lopez even though I briefly met you at the precinct _" he held his hand out to shake hers

Mercedes looked down at the text she had just received to her phone from Stevie. "_who's_ _Texting you?_." Sam asked her in a whisper so her friends wouldn't hear. They weren't paying any attention. Their attention was now turnt towards the dance floor

"_until you marry me and or pay all of my bills, that will never be an appropriate question. Even then, you're unlikely to get an answer"_ she told him

_"Fair enough _" he told her, but she could tell it upset him a little bit, from the look he had on his face. Him being the possessive, controlling person he claimed to be probably didn't like that statement

_"Ummm guys,my mom just texted me I'm going to step out for a min to give her a call"_ she told her girls using Stevie's text to get away so she could be alone with Sam

_"Ok! and when you come back two blow jobs will be waiting on you!. And we have to dance to one more song before we hit the road!" _Santana told her

She gave Santana the thumbs up and walked away, letting Sam walk ahead of her. She hurriedly walked outside to avoid Puck and Finn, a waitress stood at their table taking food and drink orders. So all of their attention was on her

**"Fuck off Stevie!**" She texted Stevie back as she made her way outside

Sam suddenly disappeared, she stood in the middle of the walk way wondering where he went. She was suddenly pulled to the side of the bar and pressed against the brick wall.

"_hey you "_ his body was pressed against hers as he rubbed his hand along her thigh. Sending chills up her spine

_"Hey handsome _"

_"Are you still mad at me from earlier _?" He asked her, his large lips rested against hers

"_No I'm actually kind of embarrassed _" she told him

_"Don't be"_

_"By the way thanks for the gift, I love it" _she gave him a sweet peck on the lips

"_You are welcome sweetie _"

_"Why can't we always be like this? _" She asked him rubbing her fingers through his dirty blond hair

"_Be like what _? "

"_Cordial, all we do is argue and have sex, we haven't made it official or even been on a real date. Or met each other families , we're already doomed . I'm kind of upset at myself I'm giving you the goodies and haven't gained the girlfriend title yet. "_

"_We're not doomed, I promise soon we' will have a real date, meet each other families and just get to know each other_. _Then we both could decide if we really want this or not, I want it, I'm not sure about you though _" he told her

"I_ do too so far, but I agree that we need to get over this craziness and I don't know if I'm ready to deal with this possessive,controlling spirit of yours."_

_"I told you I'll work on that Mercedes,you don't have to worry about me hurting you or anything. I'm not abusive and I'm no Christian Grey". _

_"Really because you seem very Christian Grey like to me" _ she told him with a smile.

He chuckled "_this is like the third time I've been compared to Christian Grey"_.

_"Well it must be true"._

_"Definitely not true, how are you getting home? _"

_"A cab" _

_"Come spend the night with me"_

_"No because all it would lead to is us having sex and my Kitty kat need a rest "_.

He chuckled "_you could've just said vagina _".

"_I like the sound of Kitty Kat _".

_"Hmmm well I'm not that addicted to sex that much, we could just talk ourselves to sleep"._

_"That might be true,but Quinn is there and I'd probably be arrested for whooping on her ass _".

_"My mansion is huge, she won't even know you're there"._

_"No Sam it's not happening, at least not now"._

_"Ok will let me at least take you home"._

_"Then Santana and Tina would become suspicious"_

_"Fine well just make sure you call or text me to let me know you made it home safely."_

_"Will do" _

He gave her a peck on the lips and moved out of her space so she could go back into the bar. He stood back and watched her until she disappeared into the bar. He left with a smile on his face

"_Girl hurry up so we can take these shots!"._ Tina said waving her back over to the bar

She sped up her pace, when she made it to the bar Santana slid two shots to her

"_Ready set go _!" Santana said and they all took their shots . Then took their second shot soon behind that one.

A dance and Puck and Finn almost catching them later. They were all now sitting in the back of a cab drunk off their asses

_"Guys we need to pray" _Tina slurred.

_",why?_ Santana and Mercedes both asked.

_"It's Sunday we were really bad tonight"_.

"_I don't even want to think about it" _ Mercedes slurred back resting her face against the window. The coldest of the glass felt good on her face. Santana didn't answer, because she was now sleep snoring loudly.

The cab driver dropped them off in order from the drunkest which was Tina to the least drunk which was Mercedes.

and Santana just fell in between.

The cab driver asked if she needed help up to her apartment, but she declined because she didn't trust it. There was too much crazy in the world for her to take him up on that offer.

She wobbled into her apartment, going straight to her room. Stripping down to her bra and panties she literally fell in bed and grabbed her phone to text Sam

_**"I xjdhdogd fjfjgkgkjg home kfkgjgggg goodnfmfkgnight**_" she texted him back drunkly not realizing her text was all wrong

"_**What**__?"_

"_**Are you drunk**_**?**"

"_**I'm coming over " **_ she didn't get to see his messages Because she was now laid on her stomach drooling

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Early Monday morning**_

Mercedes dragged her feet as she walked slowly into work, she had a Ginger Ale soda, a large bag of soft peppermints and a bag of salt and vinegar lays. She had a major hang over.

She sat at her desk and powered on her computer, once the screen brightened up she wanted to claw her eye balls out. The bright light from her monitor made her eyes hurt.

"_Gosh I feel like death _" Tina said while sitting at her desk carrying practically the same items as Mercedes To help with her hang over.

_"Girl who you telling"_

"_Man what happened last night?" _Tina asked Mercedes

"_you don't remember anything?" Mercedes asked her_

_"I remember us taking our shots,then soon after we went to the floor and danced. Everything after that is a blur"_

_"I left the dance floor before you two, you both came over soon after. Mr. Evans happened to be at the bar that night. You noticed him and started picking with him."_

_Tina gasped " really?!, what did I say?"_

_"You said he want to be friends with us because he always pops up wherever we're at. You mocked the way that he talks. You called him old, you even accused him of liking you.'" _Mercedes told her

Tina eyes bulged "_oh gosh,I hope he doesn't fire my ass _"

"_He doesn't seem that petty he actually looked amused_ "

Before Tina could response the Human Resource manager interrupted them

"_No one start working yet, the boss has an announcement,so hold off on everything until he makes his announcement" _

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other wondering what his announcement was, the last time the human resource manager was involved, he became their boss, what was next

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stevie was on his way in to work finally back at home in New York, he didn't realize how lonely he was in New York until he spent time in Lima with Sam. He had it made in New York, beautiful Penthouse, nice rides, money, a few friends, but going to Lima made him realize he needed more. He wondered if that's why he was so quick to be friends with Mercedes and so determined to get Becca to New York. He didn't want a girlfriend at the moment, but maybe it was a void that needed to be filled he just didn't know what.

He walked into his office which was twice as big and had twice as more workers than Sam

"_Mr Evans, Mr Evans! how was your vacation?! By the way you have someone in_..." his annoying assistant said running behind him trying to catch up with his fast pace walking

He held his hand up not in the mood to hear her whiny voice that early in the morning _"not now_ _Ashley_" he told her cutting her off

"_But Mr. Evans_?! " she attempted to talk again

"_ Leave me alone right now Ashley and get me coffee, maybe I'll be in the mood to talk once I_ _have some caffeine in my system_ " he cut her off again

"_But you don't like coffee sir_"

"_Today I do_"

"_But_.."

"_Ashley please stop talking and go get my coffee_ "

She stood there staring at his back as he walked away, he stopped and looked back at her. She quickly turned around and walked away, she acted like whatever she had to say to him was really important, but he wasn't in the mood to hear her just yet.

He continued to walk finally making it to his office, he reached for the knob, ready to relieve his best worker from taking over while he was gone, when he turned the knob someone sat in his seat that wasn't his worker, the stranger stared down at important paperwork that belonged to him. Stevie was heated

"_What the Fu_..." He was getting ready to rip this person a new one until they looked up

"_Well hello Steven welcome back_" it was his Dad

Stevie quickly turned around trying to get the hell out of dodge

"_Fuck..Fuck..Fuck_..." he chanted to himself as he attempted to walk away

"_You get back here right now_ ! " his Dad yelled and Stevie turned back around slowly

" _well hello Dad , long time no see looking good _" Stevie said while putting on a fake smile and closing his office door

"_Bullshit sit down_ " his dad said standing up and pointing to the chair in front of him

Stevie sat down slowly, his Dad placed a finger to his chin and looked up like he was thinking hard " _Explain to me how an regular employee is sitting in your office in your chair doing what_ _you should be doing_?" He asked Stevie

"_Well.._.." Stevie couldn't come up with a lie quick enough

"_He told me everything that, He told me that you've been on vacation and paid him to take over and promised him a vacation when you come back, what kind of bullshit is that? He could've did something while you were away, that could have made this company fall_. "

"I _trusted him enough to put him in that position, that's why I chose him"_

_"You can't trust anyone when you own a business Steven, you Sam and Stacey all don't have to work, but I have you guys oversee to bring some order at those three particular sites. All of you are dropping the ball right now. Especially Sam I will be stopping at his place also."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"It's none of your business, but if you really want to know, I ran into Quinn's mom when I first landed. She told me that Quinn mentioned to her that you had someone standing in for you here how Sam place has been like a circus. Got employees calling him by his first name, not listening to a thing he says, and I heard he's messing around with one of his employees. No offense but I can expect something like that out of you, but not Sam."_

_"None taken" Stevie replied while he called Quinn and her mom every obscenity in his mind.. dumb bitch being the main one _

_"Now I'm on my way to see Sam, I expect you not to go calling him to tell him like you tell him everything. Also another reason for my visit is this Memorial Day weekend your mom would like to have you Sam and Stacey home in Tennessee. Stacey is bringing home her boyfriend and she expects you and Sam to bring home a lovely lady as well so if you already had plans cancel them. " _

_"I have no plans I'll be there" _ Stevie replied, he thought about bringing this bimbo girl that he useto deal with that still lives in Tennessee, but his dad mentioned lovely and this girl wasn't lovely _she was a basket case. _He then thought about Becca, Becca was_ one _who you could bring home to momma, he wasn't sure if she would agree to come or not

_"Great, now I'm headed out to check in on Sam, get to work, by the way. I know about the meeting that was canceled with our employee who is due to oversee our new location in the Virgin Island, that meeting will happen even if I have to set it up myself_." His dad told him before he walked out slamming Stevie's office door behind him

Stevie pulled out his phone to do exactly what his dad expected, to call Sam but he was sent to voicemail, he quickly texted Sam to give him the heads up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked down at his phone sending Stevie to voicemail and placed his phone in his office drawer. Stevie would have to wait later, he had business to take care of, his employees were about to be in for a rude awakening. It was about time he brought some order back into his place of business. He couldn't wait to announce what he had planned he waited until the human resource manager stopped talking before he came out.

He opened his officer door with a smile ready to get down to business

"_So I know you all our wondering what the big announcement is right? Well I would be sitting with each employee today while you work. I won't sit with you all day,but I will sit with you long enough to see your weaknesses and strength, then I would give you pointers. Of course I won't be able to get to every employee, but it would be done by the end of the work day tomorrow." _The terrified looks he could see on his employees faces had him smiling even harder

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other, both thinking the same, thinking that their day was going to be hard if they were chosen to be sat with, due to their hang overs

Finn and Puck walked in.. Finn walked pass her desk looking at her like he didn't know if he wanted to cry or snatch her weave out of her head. And Puckerman sat next to her and Tina in Becca's old seat. Mercedes had forgotten that he now worked in Becca's place. She could feel that the day was not going to be good

"_What's going on ya'll _? Puck whispered over to them

"_He randomly announced that he would be sitting along side of his employees while we work_ _today_" Tina replied

"_Well that's definitely going to be nerve wrecking_" Puck replied

"_Tell me about it_" Mercedes added

Sam wanted to start with Mercedes first, but decided not too, people were already suspicious of them and he didn't want to add to it, but he was definitely going to sit with her before the day was up and he couldn't wait

"_Jane I'll be sitting with you first_" he told the outbound callers supervisor also known as Quinn's dimwitted friend from high school

"_Hi Jane, how's it going? and to everyone else get to work, no talking, no staring over at us, I want you all focused_" he told the employees before he pulled a chair over to Jane and sat next to her

He connected a headset to Jane's and placed it over his head so he could listen in on her call. After sitting through a few of her calls he realized that she didn't know anything. He wondered why the boss before him gave her a supervising position because she didn't know shit. Her always acting like she was busy checking others work or doing data entry was a cover up. For a second he thought about firing her, but he wasn't that evil, he definitely needed to get her more training.

He sat through many employees and gave out about a thousand pointers, he was relieved once he made it over to Mercedes section. He sat next to Noah Puckerman first

"_How's it going Noah_? " he couldn't help but stare at Noah something felt so familiar about him

"_Good boss_"

"_You haven't had much training right?"_

"_No Sammy I mean sir no sir_"

"_Huh_?" Sam swore he called him by his nickname that no one would know unless they were a part of his family or knew him as a child or teenager

"_I said no sir. _"

"_Oh...you sure I don't know you? You look very familiar_ "

"_No sir_"

" _Oh..well since you haven't had much training I won't sit with you until_"

He next moved over to Tina who looked out of it,

he smiled at her thinking about their encounter the night before

"_Hello Chang_"

"_Mr. Evans_"

" _Once I connect the headset you can start your calls_"

Tina felt under pressure once he connected the headset she clicked on an account and made a call

"_Hello"_

_"Hi this is Tina calling from Help Medical now known as Evans Medical. Is Mrs. Mary available?"_

_"Speaking"_

_"Hello Mrs. Mary I was calling to see if you we're ready for your order of supplies this month?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Ok I just need to verify a few information"_

_"Are you still at the address 14505 Manden St, Orlando Florida 32803"_

_"Yes"_

_"Birthday September 4th 1958?"_

_"Yes sweetie"_

_"Still testing your blood sugar level 3 times a day?_

_"Yes ma'am"_

_"Still seeing Doctor Syed? And using the same supplies? And under BcBs insurance?." _

_"Yes and yes and yes? "_

_"OK Ms. Mary I'm going to ship this order out smart post so you will be receiving it in 5-8 business days is that ok?" _

_"Yes ma'am" _

_"Ok Ma'am you're all set have a good day" _

_"Wait I have a question_?"

Tina rolled her eyes the call was a breeze, but she was sure this was going go be a difficult question

"_go ahead with your question"_

_"How do I go about updating my insurance with you guys? I still have the same insurance for this order of supplies, but it will be changed by the time my next order is due"_

Tina knew the answer, but her mind went blank when she made the mistake of looking into Mr. Evans eyes. Not only was his eyes beautiful, but that wasn't the problem the problem was the intimidating look he was giving her.

"_Tell her...Tell her..go_" he told Tina snapping his fingers and waving his hand at her to get her to keep talking

Tina was stuck "_ummmmmmm..._"

"_Tina what are you doing say something_! " he said slightly raising his voice

"_Uh_..." Tina just stared at him like a deer in head lights

"_Hello_" he said into his headset, but forgot that he could only hear through his headset and not talk

He vigorously started grabbing at Tina's headset and removed it from her head he removed his and place hers on top of his head

_"Hello, sorry about that Ms. Mary something seemed to happen to her headset, but I can answer that for you. All we would need is the name of you insurance, your group ID number and what plan you have. Then after that we would need to get the 1800 number that should be on the back of your card. It's very important to give us that number so we could verify you insurance. After all of that is entered into the system we transfer that information over to the insurance department and they would take it from there, it's very simple" _He told her as he looked over at Tina

"_Thank you sir, I don't have the information with me now, but once I get it I will call back with it "_

_"That's fine Ma'am just make sure you give us that information at least 2 weeks before that next order is due to go out to avoid your supplies being held up_"

"_Ok sir"_

_"Thank you ma'am have a good day_"

When he hung up he looked over at Tina "_what happened there?"_

"I don't know sir I froze"

Mercedes looked back at Tina after listening to her call, she felt sorry for her, Tina looked like she was on the verge of tears

"_Don't worry about it Tina, you did excellent, but you can't freeze up like that,you have to be quick on your feet _"

He was finally moving over to Mercedes and smiling on the inside

"_Hey baby_" he whispered over to her once he sat

"_Don't start Sam be professional_" she whispered back to him

"_What? I haven't did anything_" he told her but wore a look of mischief on his face

"_Ok_"

Mercedes pulled up an account and dialed a number she could see Sam looking around to see if everyone was on a call, she looked around too and everyone was talking at the same time or answering calls, she cursed internally. Everyone being busy just meant more mischief from Sam

as she sat there waiting on someone to pick up the call she noticed that Sam's leg now rested against hers. She thought that maybe it was unintentionally, but realized it was definitely intentional once she moved her leg away and he moved back closer so they could be touching again. His hand was suddenly resting on her thigh, he slowly rubbed his hand up making her moan

"_Ahhhhhhh a spider!_!" She removed her headset and jumped up, Sam jumped up too

"_Where?"_

_" right there_!" She pointed at a spot on the desk

Sam hit it, killing an invisible spider, he laughed to himself because he knew what she was doing.

"_I'm going to kill you_" she whispered over to him once they got everything under control and everyone was back to working, Mercedes scared them shitless from her screaming. She was finally able to finish her calls through Sam feeling her up the whole time.

The day was was exhausting for Sam he was fed up with sitting through calls and decided to pick up where he left off at the next day. He got a call to his office phone and answered.

"_Evans_?"

"_Sir you have a very important person on the way to your office right now"_

"_Thank you Holly,but who _?"

She hung up in his face not hearing his question, he quickly got himself together and sat up straight in his chair waiting for his guest to arrive.

He received a knock at his door, "_Come in please _"

When the door opened he cursed under his breath "_Fuck"_

"_Well Hello to you too Samuel _"

"_What's going on Dad _?"

"I_ won't be long, but I came to ask you the same thing, what the hell is going on?. The things that I have heard doesn't sit right with me_."

"_What have you heard _?" Sam asked intrigued

"_Your employees don't respect you, you're messing around with one of your employees. Just a bunch of Bs."_

_"Who told you that Stevie?"_

_"Of course not, you know your brother would take secrets about you to the grave. I ran into Quinn's mom and she said Quinn told her _".

Sam bit down on his lip in anger, he couldn't believe that she had the audacity to snitch when she was living in his home rent fucking free.

_"Dad, I got everything under control, I'm making changes as we speak."_

His dad smiled_ "I know you do,I trust_ you" his dad meeting with Sam was a little more pleasant, Sam had did a lot for him over the years, even when he was too young too. So he handled Sam differently. Stevie was still his baby boy and a kid at heart to him. Also hard headed to say the least

"_So what's the rumor I'm hearing about you and your employee? "_

Sam put his hand up _"let's not go there dad. "_

His dad shook his head _"OK, just asking if it's true just be careful"_

"Sure"

"_Well, so you know, this weekend is memorial day, weekend?, your mom would like you, Stevie and Stacy home. She also would like for you and Stevie to bring a guest, don't disappoint_."

Sam sighed because the only candidate to ask was Mercedes and he wasn't sure if she would agree

_"I will be there dad, and before you ask about the canceled meeting that should've took place yesterday. I will be setting up that meeting some time today."_

"_No you will not, I will set up a meeting to meet up with her personally in the virgin Island. After the holiday, since you and Stevie couldn't get it done, also you two will be accompanying me."_

_"Ok sir."_

"_Well,I have some important business to take care of, get this place in order, or our next encounter won't go this smooth. Hope to see you this weekend_"

With that, he opened Sam's office door to leave out. Once the door was open Sam could see his employees working hard, they must had been given the heads up, about who Sam's dad was.

As the day went on Sam randomly walked around the office checking on his employees to see if they were doing what they were suppose too. His antics worked, because they had the most production than they had since he been there and he was proud. He made a promise to himself that after the holiday, lunch would be on him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes stood at her desk packing up her things to go home, one of the last in the office like always.

"_Mercedes can we talk?". _ Finn stood along side of her desk begging for some attention. She rolled her eyes, because she didn't have the energy or time to stand there and talk to him. She knew that they needed some closure and she would have to give him an explanation sooner or later. She just wasn't prepared for it yet.

_"Finn, I can't right now _"

"_Baby, what is it? What did I do to make you cut me off like this? Is it someone else_?"

She turned to face Finn looking up in his hazel puppy dog eyes

_"Look Finn, we will talk privately after the holiday,just let me get my thoughts together ok. We can meet up and have lunch or something."_

_"You promise _?" He asked in a child like voice

She smiled _"I promise _"

When he walked away,she almost bursted out in tears, Finn was such a sweet heart, a little self absorbed, but a sweet heart. Then this good looking asshole Sam had to come alone and mess her and Finn's perfect little world up. She couldn't just blame Sam, she had to blame herself to because she allowed it. As messed up as her and Sam relationship was,they couldn't stay away from each other, they were like each others kryptonite.

Sam came out of his office and stood there staring at her

"_Can I help you _?" She asked him with a raised brow

He walked up to her and grabbed ahold of her hand "_Mercedes I need to ask you something_, _even though I know you will say no"_

_"How do you know what I will say, if she haven't asked me yet _?"

_"Well, my parents are having my siblings and I over for the holiday weekend and they would like for us to bring a guest. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my guest?"_

He closed his eyes waiting on a smart remark, a no answer or a argument.

"_Yes Sam _"

He opened his eyes surprised at the answer he received

"_Are you serious _? "

"_Very serious, besides this could be our bonding time, are we taking a plane, or driving _?"

_"I'm driving"_

"_Perfect, but I can only go under one condition _". She told him

"_What is that?"_

"_Since my parents like me over for the holidays, you would have to come over to meet them, that's the only way they will allow me to miss spending time with them"_

_"No problem, just set it up"_

_"I'll call my mom, is Friday night ok?"_

_"Friday,would be perfect, I look forward to it _"

Mercedes got butterflies in her stomach, she felt like a teenager who boyfriend would be meeting her parents for the first time. Now she was anxious and Friday couldn't come fast enough

After they separated because Sam had work to do, she went to her car and instantly dialed her moms number

_"Hello Mother's baby"_

_"Hi mom"_

_"Long time no hear, you seem to have forgotten your parents. Will you be joining us for the holiday?"_

_"About that mom"_

_"Oh boy what is it?"_

_"Well my guy friend wants me to go out of town with him to meet his parents"_

_"You have a new boyfriend and haven't told me?"_

_"He's not my boyfriend yet,we're taking it slow right now. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you and dad,I feel like this is the perfect time. We decided that Friday would be the perfect time."_

_"It sure will, Friday about 9pm, I know that's pretty late, but since you get off of work at 6. That gives you enough time to go home and get ready, with out rushing."_

_"That's great mom, I'm sure he wouldn't mind"_

_"So tell me about him Mercedes"_

_"You would have to meet him mom, just know he's no Shane."_

_"Well I like him already, you know I wasn't too fond of Shane."_

Mercedes chuckled _"well I don't know if he's your cup of tea either"._

Mercedes mom wasn't too pleased with interracial relationships, she felt that people should stay with their own kind, but she swore she wasn't a racist. Her dad on the other hand didn't care. He didn't see color, he always said that we bleed the same, we're judged the same by our Father who art in heaven and in the end we'll all end up in the same place, either above in paradise or below our feet burning for eternity.

Mercedes agreed,she never saw color when it came to dating

_"Is he a drug dealer? Psychopath, sociopath? Rapist. Bum?. Abuser?_.". Her mom asked her.

_"No,but he's rich and successful"_

_"Are you serious? That type is bad business too, but I won't judge until I meet him_"

_"Cool mom, well see you Friday _"

When Mercedes hung up from her mom she smiled the biggest smile, she wasn't worried about Sam meeting his parents, because not only was he a businessman, but a charmer, his business like kills and charms alone would win his parents over. She hoped...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fast forward to...Friday**

Finally came along, Mecedes sat in her apartment patiently waiting on Sam to pull up, she was nervous with sweaty palms. She felt like she was going on her first date ever.

He called her and she answered on the first ring. "_Hello _"

"_Hello, I'm outside baby _"

_"Be down in a few_" she smiled when she hung up from him, his voice was so smooth and every time he called her baby, that did something to her.

She grabbed her purse and checked her appearance before she met him outside, he stood with the passenger side door of a Cadillac Escalade truck opened. He reached out his hand for her and helped her step into the passenger side. He then made his way to the driver side and got in.

"_Are your bags packed _?" He asked her

"_Yes why?"_

_"Because we're leaving tonight, if you don't mind I'll take your keys and run in really quick to get your luggage"_

"_It's cool, they're all packed by the door, it's two big bags and one small bag"_. She reached down in her purse and handed over her keys. He hurriedly ran in and was back in five minutes. He tossed her bags in the back and got in

"_Hey baby, you look beautiful." _ He told her while poking his lips out for a kiss

She gave him a quick peck and blushed

"_Thanks honey, you look handsome like always, nice truck. You drive the Benz so much I forgot you owned so many cars."_

_"Thanks, yes the Benz and Audi are my fav, I drive this when I'm taking a road trip or something. We're leaving tonight_"

_"I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"_

"_Nope I decided to leave tonight, Stevie and Becca are leaving tonight too so we all should make it there around the same time."_

_"But Stevie's already in New York right?"_

_"We're going to Nashville Tennessee"_

Mercedes was confused "_wait a minute, I thought you were from New York_."

"_No, I'm from Tennessee I moved to New York once my dad founded the company, I only went to high school in New York. My parents always kept our childhood home in Tennessee. Then once we were successful enough they moved upgraded it. Our home was something we always made sure to hang on too when we were poor. That's all we had"_

_"So did you and Stevie ever move back?"_

_"No, we would stay from time to time,but never officially moved back, or my sister. Stevie has probably spent more time there than me since we left. I go maybe once a year."_

_"Oh wow, we really need this road trip to get to know each other. I had no clue_."

"_Yes...so are you ready for this dinner_?". Sam asked her

"_More like anxious_"

Mercedes and Sam pulled up at her parents home after he followed the difficult directions that she had given him.

She grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car smoothing her dress down

"_Relax baby, don't think so much into it_". He told her, after taking in the nervous look on her face

She took a deep breath "_Ok,let's go"_

She grabbed his hand and they walked up to the front door, Mercedes took her personal key out and decided to let them in

"_Hmmmmm smells good_" Sam said breathing in the aroma of the cooking food

"_Yes it does_" Mercedes replied stomach already growling

He placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered to her _ "hey baby, where's the bathroom_?"

She shuddered from his touch. "_Down the hall to the left_"

She told him pointing, he smiled slightly biting his lip as he stared at her intently

_"Thanks baby_".

"_Please don't do that_". She told him trying her best not to ruin her panties.

_"What?". _He asked her innocently

_"Just, Just go Sam_" She told him waving him off. He walked away with a chuckle

Mercedes found her mom in the kitchen rolling up balls of chocolate chip cookie dough

"_Boo_!". She yelled startling her mom

_"Oh my, you scared me, hey baby_". Her mom said, giving her a hug while trying not to get cookie dough on her. "You look beautiful". She told her looking her from head to toe

"_So do you mom, where's dad_?"

"Oh you know he's in the family room watching that darn sports that's all he does, where is your companion? He backed out?". She asked Mercedes as she wiped the cookie dough off of her hands

"_Oh no he went to the restroom, he should be out shortly_"

"_I can't wait to meet him"_

"_I can't wait either, let me go speak to dad_"

"_Of course and the food should be done shortly_"

"_Ok mom_". Mercedes went into the family room. Her dad sat in his favorite chair staring intently at the screen, while squinting his eyes

"_You need glasses old man_". She said with a giggle

He looked up at her and smiled wide._ "Hey baby girl_"

She ran to him and plopped down on his lap placing a big wet kiss on his cheek

"_Hey daddy, I missed you so"_

_"I missed you too, where's your friend?"_

_"Bathroom" _

"_Ooooh.._.." Her dad trailed off staring around her at the screen

She looked at the tv and smiled while moving off of his lap

_"So I'll leave you to your sports"_

"_Un huh.._.". He said not removing his attention from the television

Mercedes went back into the kitchen with her mom

_"Mercedes help me finish setting up the table_". Her mom told her and she followed her to the dining area

_"Looks nice mom" _ Mercedes told her mom looking at how beautiful the table was set up

"_Thanks, now where is that man he didn't run away did he_?". Her mom asked her

Mercedes was actually thinking the same thing Sam had been gone for a while

_"There you go,I've been looking all over for you_" She heard his smooth voice say

Her mom looked up and stumbled back a little

_"Ummmm he-hello I'm Ms. Jones Cedes mother and your are_?"

Sam smiled and reached his hands out to shake hers._ "You can call me Sam, I'm Mercedes_ _boyfriend"_

Mercedes side eyed the hell out of him _"boyfriend?"_ She mumbled to herself

"_Mercedes can you come help me check on the cookies" _

Mercedes noticed her mom suddenly acting discombobulated. Either it was from the fact that Sam was white, fine as fine could get or both.

She followed her mom into the kitchen. Her mom stayed quiet while placing on her mitten and removing the cookies from the oven. She placed the cookies on top of the stove and turned towards Mercedes placing a hand on her hip

"_So he's white_?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "_Don't make this a race thing mom_"

_"I'm not I just wasn't expecting that. He's fine as wine, but are you sure he's not living out a sick fantasy. Trying to experience a taste of some chocolate?"_

_"He doesn't see color unlike you"_

_"I just think blacks should stick with blacks. Whites she stick with whites. Asians should stick with... Well you get my point"_

_"Mom not only are you being racist, but you're also being judgmental. Which is going against your religion."_

_"Don't question my Christianity baby, I have a right to an opinion"_

_"Being opinionated and judgemental are two different things. You are being judgemental."_

_"Is he trying to buy you?" _

_"You know what mom , on that note I'm going up to my room with my white boyfriend call us when the food is done"_

_"No you're not, so you could be up there doing all types of impure things with that man, Sinning and what not. I don't think so."_

_"Everyone Sin mom, no sin is greater than the next and were you married to dad when you had me? Matter of factly you weren't and you guys were living together unmarried. That's sinning right?"_

Her mom stayed quiet

Mercedes smiled_ "I thought so_"

She walked out of the kitchen leaving her mom standing there. ___"What has that white boy done_ _to my baby?_ Mercedes mom said to herself with a shake of her head

Mercedes found Sam sitting with her dad talking sports

"Y_ea,I graduated Yale university I played football the whole time I was there. I was their star player, once I left my little brother Stevie took over as the star. I had a chance to go to the pros, but my brother and I chose to stick with the family business"_

"_That's great son, I would've chose pro"_. Her dad said with a chuckle

_I just bet_". Sam replied with a chuckle

_"So tell me what business do your family own?"_

"_That's enough dad, I need him to myself_". Mercedes said interrupting

_"I like your boyfriend Mercedes"_

_"I just bet you do dad"_

_"Can I talk to you for a min?_". She asked Sam reaching for his hand

_"Sure, nice meeting you Mr. Jones_". Sam told her dad before he reached for Mercedes hand

She led him through the house up the stairs to her old bedroom. She opened the door to a purple girly bedroom,she went to the bed and sat, kicking her heels off

_"Nice room, I little more immature compared to your room back at your place, but nice nonetheless_" He told her while sitting beside her

"_Thanks"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"My mom has always been so judgmental and I'm getting fed up with it"_

_"She has a problem with me being white?."_

_"Honestly yes, how did you know?"_

_"I can tell from the look she gave me I got that look before. That doesn't bother me at all. Let's just get this dinner over, I'll handle your mom. Then we're on the road just you and I alone."_

_"I can't wait, but I'm so tensed right now"_

_"I can help, give me your feet"_

She threw her legs over his own and he grabbed ahold of her feet massaging them with his large hands

She threw her head back and moaned. "_Gosh this feels great_"

He massaged her feet for 5 mins almost making her fall in to slumber

_"Sam, don't stop this feels so good"_

_"I know what would feel better" _

"_What?"_. She opened her eyes and looked at the mischief on his face

_"Oh no we're not having sex in my parents house"_. She told him shaking her finger at him

_"We're not, but I bet this would relax you fully and rid all of your tension just please let me"_ he begged

_"I don't trust you Sam"_

_"That might be true, but you're going to learn that I like doing whatever it takes to spoil my woman even if I don't receive in return"_

_"but I'm not yours, we lied to my parents"_

_"Your are not mines yet,but you will be. Now can I do this?"_

_"Not sure of what you want to do, but whatever Sam. I give you permission to do whatever it is that you're so adamant to do."_

He removed his blazer and pulled his tucked shirt out of his khakis. He then unbuttoned and removed his shirt laying it carefully across the bed. All he wore was a white vneck undershirt.

_"Now I'm intrigued Sam what are you doing_?" She asked him

"_Scoot back on the bed, but let your legs hang off" _ he told her in a demanding voice

She did what he said still wondering what he was doing

He locked her bedroom door then walked directly in front of her dropping to his knees, he gestured for her to lift her bottom and removed her panties. He placed them in his pocket and opened her legs wide revealing her glistening heat

_"So you were already expecting something huh? You're so wet for me"_ he told her looking up in her lust filled eyes

"_I expected something, but not this. Just looking at you turns me on"_

_"Is that right?"_

_"Yessss._.." He replied biting her lip

He bent forward and stuck his tongue out flicking at her clit he then placed her legs over his shoulders and sucked her clit into his warm mouth

She threw her head back and grabbed ahold to his head_ "Oh fuck sammmmm_". She moaned out

_"Hmmm"_. He moaned almost sending her over the edge that quick

_"Oh my, baby this feel so fucking good, you should be ashamed for being nasty in my parents home, you're .making me into a bad, bad girl."_

_"Well you didn't stop me, ride my face baby"_

She gained a tighter grip on his locks, slowly rolling her hips

"_Yes Sam, yesssssss hmmmmmm_"

She could feel that familiar feeling of her orgasm approaching and locked her ankles together around his neck, humping his face like a dog in heat

"_Hnmmmm..mmmmmm_". He moaned every time her heat made connection with his mouth

_"Let it go baby_". He said muffled and she hit her climax, covering her mouth as she screamed into her hands. She rolled her hips riding out her orgasm

"_Wow that was amazing, your so good at one you do_". She said blushing

"_Why thank you I try_". He jokily responded, unwrapping her legs from him and stood up

She got up from the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him frantically unbuttoning his pants so she could return the favor

_"No sweetie"._ He stopped her and made her stand up

"_What's wrong?"_

_"I told you I only wanted to please you, are you feeling better?"_

_"I feel great"_

"_Good now let's freshen up and go back down"_

_"Mercedes you guys can come on down!"_. Her mom yelled up the stairs

"_Be down in a sec mom_!". Mercedes yelled back._ "I hope she didn't hear us_"

Sam shook his head_. "I doubt it"_.

_"She's already feeling some type of way about you, she'd probably go into cardiac arrest if she knew I was just up here riding my so called white boyfriend's face_". Mercedes said chuckling

_"Oh no, we don't want to send her to the grave early_". Sam replied

They both changed Mercedes bed linen then freshened up, before they went down into the dining

_"What were you two doing?_". Her mom asked staring back and forth between them suspiciously

"_We were talking_". Mercedes smiled and sat at the table. Sam sat beside her

_"I hope you like smothered chicken Sam, I made that along with white rice, honey rolls and homemade ice tea". _ Her mom announced

_"Sounds great_". Sam smiled

They all sat at the table quietly placing food on their plate

_"So awkward"._ Mercedes mumbled to herself

_"So Sam what do you do for a living?_" Mercedes mom wasted no time asking Sam questions

_"My family and I own help medical now known as Evans Medical_"

"_Get out... that's great so your pretty wealthy huh_?" Mercedes dad asked as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"_You could say that_". Sam replied

_"So do you consider yourself successful_?". Asked Mercedes mom

_"Do you?". _ Sam replied back, Mercedes wanted to laugh at the shock look her mom wore on her face

_"Well I'm a Lawyer and my husband is a Doctor I'll say we were pretty successful"_

_"Good for you guys, but I will say that I'm successful too"_

_"Well if the company belongs to your family I'm sure you didn't have to work for your ownership, it was pass down to you am I correct? Besides you're a baby you don't know success yet"_

_"No disrespect ma'am, but who are you to say I'm not successful? My dad founded the company, but I worked my ass off to help him. Nothing was handed to my siblings and I we all work and worked just as hard as you and your husband. I wasn't always rich and I'm humble enough to admit that, with no problem. My family was as poor as poor could get and I sacrificed my teenage life to help them. Also child? I'm 27 years old ma'am I'm far from a child, besides age has nothing to do with success. I have younger colleagues in my life that's more successful than you and I."_

"_I like him_" Mercedes dad said with a smile. Mercedes also smiled proudly

_"So it's obvious my daughter works for you, I'm interested in knowing how you two met?_"

"_Mom let it go_". Mercedes said irritated

"_It's ok baby I don't mind telling her_". Sam told her

Mercedes wondered what in the world could he tell her, her mom would probably drench her in holy water if she knew how they met

"_Well we met at her friend Santana's bar, I was there having an outing with my colleagues and she came in with her friend Tina to meet up with Lopez. She caught my eye so I went over to talk to our conversation she mentioned that she worked as a customer service rep for a medical supply company. I told her I owned one, but we both never mentioned the name of our companies. We started dating then weeks down the line I show up at her job as their boss, and mentioned that I owned the company. The rest is history"_

"_Well I hope you two keep it professional at work_". His mom replied

"_Well of course". _

_"So Mercedes can you see yourself with him until the end_". Her mom asked turning her attention towards Mercedes

"_Well..._".

_"Of course she does, I can definitely see myself with her, Lord willing we will be married with_ _kids_". Sam said cutting her off, Mercedes blushed

_"You're very dominate I see, you haven't let Mercedes say one thing"_

_"I am dominate, but Mercedes is very strong willed she usually stops me when I get ahead of myself"_

Mercedes could tell that his response didn't sit well with her mom

_"Leave that boy alone and let's enjoy our food"._ Mercedes was relieved that her dad had spoken up

_"So Ms. Jones how old are you, you look pretty young to have a daughter thats 27. You and your husband both. I'll say you look thirty Ms. Jones"_

Mercedes looked at the side of his face with a smirk. He knew damn well that woman didn't look thirty. She did look young to be a fifty seven year old woman, but he was pushing it with 30.

_"Don't lie to that woman son_". Mercedes dad said and everyone laughed. He even got a laugh out of Mercedes mom

The mood had lightened up and soon they were talking, laughing and stuffing their faces. Sam was charming the hell out of them, he even got a few blushes out of Ms. Jones

_"Oh my, I really enjoyed this dinner, you guys want any dessert? _ I made chocolate chip cookies" Ms. Jones said rubbing her full belly

_" Mercedes and I have to get on the road, but thanks for the offer. Besides I pigged out already I can't afford to eat no more"_. Sam said tapping his stomach

Mercedes mom waved him off "_boy please with that physique you got I'm sure you can afford_ t_o eat at least one cookie"._

Mercedes swore her mom was flirting

_"No thank you, I already had my sweets_" Mercedes kicked him under the table she already knew where he was going

"_Oh what did you have_?". Her mom asked

_"I had pie, it was delicious too"_

_"You had it before you came over_?"

Mercedes mom had no clue that Sam was a perv and she fell right into it.

_"No up in the bedroom, Mercedes had it in her purse"_

_"Really Mercedes why would you have pie in your purse?_"

_"I went to that bakery we use to love and got a slice of cherry pie, I forgot that I dropped it in my purse. Greedy here noticed it when I sat my purse down_". She said kicking Sam under the table again

"_Oh their desserts are delicious, the cherry pie is the best"_

_"Tell me about it"_. Sam replied

Xxxxxxxxxx

After the dinner Mercedes parents let them out while giving Sam praises. Her mom suddenly had a change of heart, Mercedes had a feeling that her mom was very attracted to Sam that's why she looked pass the fact that he was white. Her dad let it pass, but he made sure to tell her that he knew Sam was talking about something sexual when he metaphorically talked about the pie. Mercedes was embarrassed and couldn't wait to get outta there.

Once her and Sam were in his truck she reached over and pinched him

_"Ouch what was that for_?"

"_Talking like that around my mom you little nasty_"

Sam chuckled. "_She was clueless_"

"_My dad was not_"

Sam shrugged _"he's a guy of course he knew_"

"_Whatever"_

_"So you ready for this trip?_". He asked her

"_Ready as I can be_"

"_Ok here we go_". Sam started the truck, took it out of park and pulled off

_"My mom likes you"_

_"I see ,told you I would handle her_"

"_I think she's attracted to you,she would probably throw all of her religiously morals out the window and jump your bones if she wasn't with my dad_"

_"Well can you blame her_". Sam arrogantly said

"_Don't be vain"_

_"So let's play the 20 question game I ask you 10 questions you ask me 10"_

_"It doesn't work like that Sam you ask me 20 and I ask you 20"_

_"Well were changing the rules. First question how old were you when you loss your virginity?"_

Mercedes knew the question would be sexual

_"I was 20" _

"_Really? That's a good age. I was 12"_

"_What twelve are you serious_?". Mercedes asked shocked

_"Yes, it was a best friend of my aunt who both were 27 at the time. She sometimes baby sat Stevie and I when my parents were working. This one summer I hit puberty, suddenly hitting a growth spurt. I looked somewhat to what I look now just had more of a baby face. I guess she took notice, so one day I'm in my room on my way to sleep,I hear her creep in. So I'm thinking she's just checking on me, but she climbs in the bed with me and starts feeling me up. Me as a horny child let her. I let her take my virginity that night, she showed me how to put a condom on and everything"_

_"That's rape, you were a child and she was a grown woman. Did your mom know or your aunt?"_

_"Hell no, no one knew, my mom still thinks I loss my virginity to Quinn in high school" _

_"Wow, so how many times did you sleep with her?"_

_"That one time only, she disappeared after that and went missing in action on my aunt and everything"_

_"Because she was ashamed_"

_"That's what I thought too, so how did it feel growing up as an only child? That had to be kind of lonely?". _Sam asked her

_"It wasn't that bad, I had all of my friends who I met in elementary and were basically raised together. They all are only child's so we depended on each other that's why we're so close"_

_"That's so rare that all of you guys are the only child"_

"Y_es everyone that meets us tells us that"_

_"So how was high school for you?"._ Sam asked

"I_t was cool, I wasn't popular, but I wasn't a lame either, I felled somewhere in between. I was in Glee club one of the best, Santana was popular, Mike was as well also a dancer and jock. Tina, Kurt and I just tagged along. How was high school for you? I should already know the answer you were the popular jock and Quinn was your cheerleading girlfriend. Stevie was your popular little brother."_

_"You are correct_" he replied

_"Wow I would've hated all of you"._

_"We weren't bad,I probably would've dated you in high school_"

_"Please, choose me over Quinn? Yea right_". She said with a roll of her eyes

_"I'm serious Quinn would have never happened if I knew you back then_"

_"Yea ok Sam"._ She said not believing him

_The rest of the trip they definitely got to know each other, the ride was too long not too. They asked each other questions until there was no more to ask. Shopped, pigged out on food and did a little sight seeing _

_"You know my mom is from Tennessee_" Mercedes told Sam as they entered into Tennessee

_"Really? Why she didn't mention it_?". Sam said surprised

_"Because her family kind of distant their selves from my mom. They told my mom that she started to act like she was better than them. Which is so not true, my mom had become more successful than them and they became jealous. She was born in Memphis Tennessee, but raised in Cold water Mississippi. She moved to Ohio where she met my dad at 18. My dad had just moved to Ohio from Little Rock Arkansas."_

_"Wow that's interesting, why did your mom leave?"_

_Because their were more jobs to offer in Ohio and my dad left because his mom came to Ohio for the same reason. He was in college in Ohio and planned on moving his family back to Arkansas after graduation. His mom became ill and died before he could make that happen. Then soon after he met my mom and never left."_

_"So before your mom and family became distant, did you have the opportunity of visiting Tennessee?" _

_"Of course I did. I was 16 when my parents went to visit my mom's family in Mississippi and took Santana, Tina and I along. We stayed in a house that my mom's cousin owned in Memphis, but traveled back and forth from Memphis to Mississippi since they're not far from each other. We had so much fun in Tennessee that we didn't want to leave. I hadn't been back since, because my mom and her family had their falling out right after that."_

_"Well you now get that chance again. Nashville is a little different from Memphis, but still the same if that makes sense. It's all still Tennessee though_."

_"That makes sense, not to be rude, but I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap so wake me when we're almost there_." Mercedes told Sam. She laid her seat fully back, yawned and then was out of it

Sam drove for a couple more hours before he was pulling up at his childhood home, that he hadn't seen in a while, he smiled when he noticed his dad out working, bringing back memories. His dad use to have him and Stevie up before the sun came up, during yard work or helping with the animals on their farm or in the barn.

He gently nudged Mercedes and she woke up rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust them to the beaming sun.

_"We're here_". He whispered over to her as he parked

Mercedes looked around for a minute, suddenly a big smiled formed on her face.

"_This is beautiful Sam wow, its..I'm like loss at words right now._" She looked around at their estate with wide eyes like a kid in a toy store

He got out and walked over to the driver side. He opened her door and held his hand out to help her out.

Mercedes was in awe, she was so not expecting that. She expected Sam's family to live similar to him a mansion, gated with nice cars, but they didn't live like that at all. They lived in a big family home on large land. With a farm, she couldn't believe it. His dad did work outside dressed like a true southern gentleman with jean overalls on, with no shirt under and boots. With gloves on.

_"Hey dad". _Sam spoke to him as he walked towards them with the same charming lopsided smile that Stevie and Sam both took from him

_"Hey son, welcome little lady and who might you be_?" Sam's dad asked her in a sexy strong southern drawl sweat dripped off of his forehead and he had the most beautiful tan. Mercedes had to look away for a sec to avoid thinking anything inappropriate about him. He looked like an slightly older Sam maybe even a little sexier. His dad was gorgeous.

_"Dad this is Mercedes Mercedes this is my dad Samson_" Sam said in the same southern drawl as his dad, that was even a little thicker. Mercedes had no clue that Sam had that country accent. He hid it pretty well back in Ohio, but he comfortably let it out while in Nashville.

Mercedes almost stripped her clothes off and jumped his bones

_"Nice to meet you sir_". She said with a smile, still hot on the inside from Sam's accent

_"I would shake your hand, but I have these dirty gloves on so I'll just kiss you"_. He bent forward and kissed her cheek getting a blush out of her

He smiled back at he_r. Stevie and Becca is in the house with your mom and Stacy and her boyfriend Reagan is around her somewhere_". Sam's dad said their names like he was already familiar with them. Mercedes was now nervous that they were the last ones to arrive, now she would have to get over her awkwardness. She hoped his mom was as friendly as the dad.

_"Ok dad, let's go baby"_ Sam put his hand on the small of Mercedes back and led her into their beautiful family home.

_"I want you so damn bad right now that accent is so smooth and sexy. Why don't you talk like that back in Ohio_?". Mercedes asked whispering to him

Sam chuckled. "_I'm kind of ashamed of it, no one talks like me back there, so I learned how to conceal it. When I'm home I just let it all out"_

_"Well you should talk like that in Ohio I would drop my panties for you whenever you want me too_" She said giggling

_"Hnmmmm don't say that, you're going to get it so good tonight girl. I'll make sure to talk in my accent while I'm making you squirt your juices all over me. Hey mom!_!". Sam said before they entered into the kitchen not missing a beat as he spoke to his mom

Mercedes felt throbbing between her legs,she had to quickly get herself together. His mom stood at the kitchen counter cutting lemons. She wore a long flowing dress, bare foot and a large straw hat, her sandy blunt cut bob hung from under the hat. She hummed to herself lowly while she quickly cut the lemons

_"Sam my oldest baby_!". She yelled excitedly quickly turning around when to give Sam a hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Mercedes after hugging Sam

"_How are you sweetie_?". She said to Mercedes

"_Mom this is my girlfriend Mercedes_". Mercedes thought to herself, thinking that he was getting too free with that girlfriend title

Mrs. Evans gave Mercedes a big hug, "_nice to meet you Mercedes your beautiful, my son's have finally settled down". _

Now Mercedes could see why Sam lied, the type of vibe Mrs. Evans gave off was that of a mother with no grandchildren that felt like she was getting too old and wanted her sons and or daughters to make her a mother in law and grandmother before it was too late. But she was sweet nonetheless. Her ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing and she had not one blemish on her face. Mercedes was guessing that her and Mr. Evan's were in their early to late fifties but didn't look a day over 35. Stevie was her twin and Sam was his dad's twin, they both were beautiful either way.

"_I'm just preparing dinner, Stevie and Stace are around here somewhere Twins_!". Mrs. Evans yelled while going back to her lemon cutting

Stevie came walking into the kitchen with Becca beside him

_"This bitch_". Mercedes mumbled just loudly enough for Sam to hear

He chuckled and whispered in her ear _"be nice"_.

She put on a fake smile_ "hello Steven and hello Becca, Becca you look beautiful_". She gave them both a hug

"_Thanks so do you Mercedes_". Becca said hugging her back

_"You do look beautiful, but why do you have to call me Steven I take insult to that coming from you_". Stevie said to Mercedes as he hugged her back as well

_"I'm pissed at you"_ she whispered to him

_"We'll talk later"_. He whispered back

"_Sammy!_". Mercedes felt someone push through them and run straight for Sam, Mercedes watched as a blond lean girl with a pixie cut, latched her self onto Sam wrapping her long legs around him, while placing sloppy kisses on his cheek

_"Hey Stace oh my gosh, you cut your hair?!. You look beautiful!_". Sam excitedly said hugging her back

_"I miss you Sammy!" _

_"I miss you too Stace_!".

She unwrapped herself from Sam and giggled_ "sorry I just missed you so much, I haven't seen you in so long"_

"_Gosh I didn't get that treatment at all and I'm her twin"_ Stevie jokingly said

"_Oh hush Stevie, you and I come home more than Sam, we see Sam maybe twice a year, I always see you. Sam this is my boyfriend Reagan, and Reagan this is my older brother Sam_". Stacey told Sam introducing her boyfriend, which Mercedes was shocked to see he was black. He was very handsome with milky brown skin, nice curly hair and hazel eyes. With a nice athletic built. She could see that the Evans didn't discriminate

_"Nice to meet you, you're a rookie for Miami right?". Sam stuck his hand out to shake his "and this is my girlfriend Mercedes_". Sam then introduced Mercedes

"_Yes I am not too many recognize me"_

_"Well I did you're a hot commodity in the NFL right now"_ Sam told him

Mercedes wanted to give Sam's sister a high five, she scored a NFL player and he was fine. She was definitely winning with that one

_"Oh how rude of me running right pass you, nice to meet you Mercedes I'm Stacey_". She gave Mercedes a big hug then stood back looking her from head to toe_. "You are beautiful_". Stacey told her and Mercedes blushed. Sam's family was too kind

"_Thank you_"

_"No problem, good job brother, you scared me for a sec there. You've been single for so long I thought you might've turned to the dark side if you know what I mean_". Stacey gave Sam a playful bump to the shoulder

_"I would never_". Sam replied with a chuckle

_"Now that you all have gotten that out the way, dinner would be ready in 2 hours. We can all sit_ _around the table and get to know each other better. Stacey, Mercedes and Becca could run to the fruit market for me to get more fruit for the fruit salad_" Mrs. Evans said happily

As they all exited out of the kitchen Stacey whispered over to Sam _"good job with Mercedes, I don't know what Stevie's problem is dating Becca. We don't date white people.". _

Sam laughed._ "But you're white Stacey_"

_"I know, but white guys just don't do much for me and their weiners are not that big. Well at least_ _not the ones I dated_"

Sam covered his ears "_you better stop that talking right now Stacey_"

_"Sorry brother, you're my favorite already_". Stacey whispered over to Mercedes, she then hurriedly caught up to her boyfriend. Mercedes liked her and her bubbly personality

"_She's cute_" Mercedes told Sam

"_Yea she is, but I won't allow her to talk like that around me again_" Sam replied

_"Let the girl live, she's a grown woman, and I'd say weiner wasn't vulgar at all. She could've said something worst and if she only knew how freak nasty her brother was. Also her statistic about white guys having small weiners was so not true. I know a certain someone with a huge weiner, that I look forward to riding tonight._". She winked at him and walked towards Stacey and Becca as they talked amongst each other

Sam stood back and smiled_ "I look forward to it too, your bags would be up in my old room_ _when you get back. Stacey would show you_.". He told her and she winked at him again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Red solo cup I fill you up let's have a party, let's have a party". **_Stacey song at the top of her lungs to the music as she flew down the narrow dirt road in her Mercedes Benz. Mercedes felt like she was going to urinate on herself and vomit at the same time. She held on to the passenger side handle bracing herself. She looked in the back seat at Becca who looked pale in the face. They both sighed in relief once Stacey pulled into the parking lot of the fruit market

"_What's wrong_?" Stacey asked them both, not realizing that she almost gave them a heart attack from driving like a bat out of hell

"_Nothing_" they both said in unison, both didn't have the heart to tell her about her driving. Mercedes let it slide that time, but she made a promise to herself that if Stacey drove like that on the way back and they made in one piece, she was definitely going to have some choice words for her

They followed Stacey into the homely looking market and she grabbed a basket

_"So where are you guys from? And have you ever been to Tennessee_?". Stacey asked them as she tossed fruit into the basket

"I_'m from Lima Ohio and no this isn't my first time to Tennessee, but my first to Nashville. I have family on my mom's side in Memphis."_ Mercedes answered

_"Oh cool, Memphis is different, but yet the same_." Stacey responded

_"That's the same thing Sam said_"

_"Yeah Nashville seem a little more hillbilly-ish_"

_"Well I'd say they both were hillbilly-ish_". Mercedes told her

Stacey giggled _"you're so right, how about you Becca_?"

_"I'm from Columbus Ohio, I've never been out of Ohio period I even went to college there. My mom basically had to threaten me to come here. Stevie sent a car for me and I met him in New York" _

_"That's good, This might not be you guys cup of tea, but I love it here. My family lived in New York for a while and my siblings and I graduated high school there,but we never considered that home_" Stacey told them

_"I love it better than the city, every time I would visit Tennessee with my parents I would try to stay. I always wished my parents raised me here, I feel like a southern girl. I think I might've been one in my past life_." Mercedes said with a giggle

_"I'm definitely raising my family here_". Stacey responded

"_Yes I would love to raise my family here"_

_"Maybe you and Sam could move here, after you marry"_ Stacey replied

Mercedes just nodded her head, her and Sam weren't even a couple yet and she wasn't sure if that would even be together the next week. Her and Sam were getting along now which was odd. They'd would probably get back to the arguing and bumping heads once they were back in Ohio. She wondered if this nice Sam was just an act.

_"Maybe you and Stevie could raise your family here too Becca, that would be a blessing to have my family back together again. We've been separated for so long. I'm in Florida, Stevie's in New York, Sam is in Ohio and my parents are back in Tennessee. It's rare that we see each other_."

_"This would take a little getting used too, but I'm opened to it_." Becca told Stacey

_"Oh so your office is in Florida_?". Mercedes asked Stacey

"_Yep Miami to be exact, that's our main office"_

_"That sounds like fun_". Mercedes replied

_"It's fun, but could get a little tiring at times. If I'm not working I'm partying with my boyfriend or friends, so how did you two meet my brothers?"_

Becca and Mercedes both looked at each other, they both were in some awkward situations when it came to Sam and Stevie. Mercedes and Sam weren't together, but was doing everything under the sun to each other. Becca wasn't with Stevie, but he was treating her like they were together.

Mercedes looked over at Becca and she shrugged so Mercedes decided to tell her lie first.

_"Sam and I met at my friends bar back at home and started dating and a few weeks later. He became my boss and I found out that he owned the company"_

_"So your man is your boss, ooooh must be fun_". Stacey said seductively

_"I don't know if you could say that_" Mercedes replied with a smile

_"I use to work there too, but I left after a while. I ran into Stevie at the market while he was there visiting and recognized him as the boss brother. We got to talking and things just took a turn from there"_

_Oh that's cool, my brothers are lovely they could be a little controlling at times, but you two seem like strong women you should be able to handle them"_ Stacey walked up to the register to pay for her food and Mercedes whispered over to Becca

_"So you and Stevie are together?"_

_'"No we're not, I would like to be though"_

_"So you're in the same situation as me huh?"_

_"Basically, but not exactly, Stevie and I aren't having sex"_

Mercedes side eyed the hell out of her_**, was that suppose to be an insult**_ she thought

"Becca noticed her look and smiled "_Oh no I didn't mean it like that. I could tell from you and_ _Sam's chemistry. I would love to have sex with Stevie, but he won't give it up I want him to bang my lights ou..._."

_"What are you guys talking about?_" Stacey asked cutting Becca off before she could finish her statement

Mercedes did a laugh like something was caught in her throat. She didn't expect that to come outta Becca's innocent mouth. Maybe Becca wasn't as innocent as she thought

Becca did a innocent smile "_oh we're just talking about how lovely your brothers are_"

"_That they are_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally finished their shopping at the fruit market and were making their way back. Stacey drove more civil that time around

When they pulled up Sam, Stevie their dad and Becca's boyfriend were out doing work in the field. Mercedes had never seen anything more sexy. They all worked with their shirts off now sporting farmer tans. Their dad already had one, but his seemed even darker

_"Oh my gosh, if that's not the sexiest, look at them_" Becca said

Mercedes and Stacey chuckled

_"Ya'll could stare at my man, but don't touch. Damn I wanna bang the hell out of him right now_.". Stacey said as she parked and got out of the car

Mercedes could see that they all were very sexual. Her and Becca almost tripped over each other feet looking back at the working men. They followed Stacey in the house and ran straight to the window to stare at the guys.

_"I know we had our issues Becca, but I gotta give you your props. Stevie is one fine motherfucker_." Mercedes told her giving her a high five

_"Yes, and Sam is too look at that body and that sweat dripping down his torso and that face you go girl_" Becca told Mercedes

"_Oh yes girl and their dad look at him just as sexy as he want to be_"

_"Yes and look at Stacey's chocolate, mmmhmmm sexy as sexy could get_" Becca said looking at Reagan

"_Oh I didn't know you were down with the swirl girl_" Mercedes said surprised

"_Oh I don't discriminate_" Becca replied

Stacey came back to the front room after giving the fruit to her mom

_"You guys are acting like some thirsty hussies, but I love it move over so I could look at my man_" Mercedes and Becca moved over making room for her she stared out the window at Reagan

_"Reagan, Reagan, my Reagan, you so fine I might let you get me pregnant tonight"_ she jokily said pointing dramatically out the window at him.

All the guys suddenly stopped and stared at the window

_"Oh crap_!" Stacey hurriedly closed the curtain and they all fell to the floor hiding and giggling like crazy

_"I think they caught us being some creeps!_" Becca said laughing to tears

"_I'm so embarrassed!"_ Mercedes replied laughing with her

Stacey just laughed holding her stomach

_"Now tell me why you silly girls are on the floor rolling around_?" said walking into the room with an amused look on her face

_"Our guys caught us being some fan girls, gawking at them_." Stacey told her mom still laughing

Mrs Evans walked up to the window and pulled the curtain back

"_Wow, look at my sexy husband" _she said joining in on their fan girl moment

_"Oh gosh_" Stacey said making them giggle even more

_"They caught me they caught me_!" Mrs Evans said closing the curtain back and running back towards the kitchen laughing

Stacey got on her knees and lifted her head up to peek out the window, she screamed when Stevie was standing right at the window

_"Ahhhhh fucking shit! You scared me Stevie"_

_"Why are you being stupid_" he told her

Mercedes and Becca stood up,

_"OK you caught us, we were all fan girling over you guys"_ Mercedes admitted

_"Hmmm is that so_?" Stevie said amused

He ran back to the guys and whispered something to them. They all then started flexing and posing like they were modeling for them

_"Yes!_". Becca started clapping

Mercedes and Becca started doing cat calls

"_Ok that's enough silly girls, the food would be ready in 2 hrs go get yourselves together"_ came back and told them

_"Ok that was fun, Sam's Stevie and I bedrooms are upstairs Sam's is to the far left, Stevie's in the middle. You can't miss them, their names are on the door, oh and there's bathrooms in their rooms"_

Becca and Mercedes made their way to the guys room. When Mercedes opened Sam's bedroom door,she could see what type of child he was. He had comic books galore, he even had paintings and drawings on the wall of comic books characters with his name signed at the bottom

"_Wow_" She said to herself as she stared at his drawings, he never mentioned that he knew how to draw and paint

She went to her luggage that was sitting beside the bed and opened it up to pick out a few dresses. Trying to decide what she wanted to wear

She went to the body length mirror and held a dress up to her body

_"You're beautiful_" she closed her eyes when she felt Sam lips on her, kissing up her shoulder to her neck

_"Thank you_"

_"No problem, I didn't startle you?"_

_"No I could feel you in the room. We must have a strong connection because I could feel you at the bar last Sunday_". She told him with her eyes still closed,she reached behind her and rubbed her fingers through his sweaty hair

_"You felt me in there even when you were doing your blow job shot_?"

She gasped "_oh I didn't even know you were in there, did you follow me_?."

_"No I randomly stopped by there and I saw you at the bar. That was so sexy the way you took those shots"_

She moaned_ "you know I was thinking about you right? As I took them"_

"_I just hoped you was_"

_"I'll give you a real blow job in the shower if you let me_"

He moaned_ "that sounds tempting, but I'm aching to do way more than that in that shower and we now only have an hour and a half until dinner_"

_"Could we pick up later tonight? You promised to give it to me so good remember_?"

"_Yes I remember,and I'm going to keep that promise,I think I have turned you out my dear, there's no more prude in you_" he whispered in her ear

"_That's what good sex would do to you_". She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him towards the bed

He laid back on the bed and scooted back. _"I'm sweaty"._ He told her

_"At this moment I don't care_". She straddled him and grind her heat against his hardness

_"Someone is horny I see_". She said while rolling her hips

_"Of course I am,so we're going to dry hump?"_

_"Yes I just need a relief, I'm almost there oh sammmm_..." She moaned while humping faster

He grabbed her hips and stilled her, he then slightly pushed her off of him._"no little lady be patient, you'll get your relief and it won't be by dry humping, now let's showers you little nasty"_

He chuckled and went into the bathroom dropping his clothes, he started the shower and stepped in. She came in behind him with her products in hand, staring around the beautiful spacious bathroom. She dropped her clothes and stepped in with him placing her body wash next to his

"_No touching, you're like a horny teen sometimes"._ He told her with a smile

"_Whatever, blame yourself for making me like this_"

"_That's what good wood would do too you right_?"

She rolled her eyes and started washing up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later her and Sam were the last ones to enter into the family dining area. She was extremely nervous because this was a first for her. Shane was her only and last serious boyfriend and his family was too antisocial to have a family dinner with her. She wasn't around them no more than a few hours at a time. She hoped that the dinner would go smooth and she wouldn't say or do anything to embarrass herself

Sam pulled a chair out for her to sit. Her, Sam and Stevie sat on one side of the table and Stacey, Reagan and their parents sat on the other side of the table.

Stevie who was sitting next to Mercedes bent over towards her and whispered "_you know my_ _room is next to you guys and the walls are super thin. Who still dry humps you were that horny?" _

Mercedes slapped her hand over her mouth and chuckled "oh gosh, shut up Stevie'

"_Your secret is safe with me_" Stevie whispered back to her, Becca looked around him and giggled. She was guessing Becca heard them too

_"So I made fried chicken, mash potatoes, corn muffins, string beans, fruit salad and my famous lemonade". _Mrs. Evans announced

"It looks and smells good" Mercedes replied, they all passed around the dishes of food and placed food on their plates, they all poured their drinks and instantly started chowing down on their food

_"So how's Ohio going baby_?" Mrs. Evans asked Sam

_"It's going better"_

_"That's good"_

"_Mom did you know that Sam is Mercedes boss_?". Stacey told her

_"Oh really, that gotta be awkward_"

_"Really_?". His dad asked with a raised brow, he remembered what Quinn's mom told him about Sam messing around with one of his employees he wondered if Mercedes were who she was talking about

_"Now I'm intrigued, how did you guys meet? Was it at work?_"

Mercedes got tired of them telling the same lie.

_"They met at Mercedes friend's bar, she didn't know Sam was her boss at the time b because he hadn't started working there yet. They were dating for a few weeks, before Sam magically showed up as her boss also known as owner_." Stacey told them, saving them from telling the story

Sam mouthed thank you and Stacey mouthed back no problem giving him the thumbs up

_"Also, Becca and Stevie met while, Stevie was in Ohio visiting Sam_" Stacey told their story of meeting too

Stevie shook his head at her_. "That was nice,but who asked you to tell?"_

"_No one twin_" Stacey stuck her tongue out at him

_"So while you're telling everyone's else story how about tell how you and Reagan met"_ Stevie said

_"Well we.._." Reagan started to talk and Stacey cut him off

_"We met last year while on vacation,in Daytona_"

_"Let the man talk, don't be so rude motor mouth_" Stevie told her

Mercedes guessed they all were controlling

_"I know Sam and Mercedes have all types of fun at work if you know what I mean?_"

_"Stop Stacey_" Sam said irritated, Mercedes blushed

The conversation then turned to the Evans talking amongst each other about their business while Mercedes, Becca and Reagan sat back listening

Stacey started blabbering again "_so Stevie I'm surprised you and Sam are still close,seeing what happened between you too_"

_"Stacey you're getting on my nerves I'm going to make you leave the table_" her dad told her

"_Stevie and I always been close,nothing has ever happened between us what are you talking_ _about?"_

Stevie was just as loss_ "yea what are you talking about?"_

Stacey looked at them both like they were crazy. "_When Stevie slept with Quinn while you two_ _were dating in college_"

Stevie turned pale in the face and dropped his fork in his plate with a loud clunk

Mercedes gasped

Becca stared at Stevie in shock

Mr and Ms. Evans sat there staring back and forth between Stevie, Sam and Stacey

And Reagan did an embarrassed cough

"_Oops"._ Stacey said dropping her head

_"Really Stacey, Really?"_ Stevie said to Stacey

_"But I thought you._.." Stacey said innocently

"_Just shut up Stacey_!" Stevie threw his hands up yelling at her

Sam pushed back from the table and stared angrily at Stevie

"_Don't get mad at Stacey, is it true_?"

Stevie didn't know what to say _"Sam please_" was all he could come up with

_"So this hating her is a fake right?"_

_"No it's not Sam"_

_"Just calm down"_. Mr Evans said

_Hold up dad, is it true Stevie_?". Sam asked again

"_Sam I'm sorry_"

"_You're sorry, you're sorry!_"

Sam jumped up pointing at him _"you knew how I felt about Quinn and you fucked her!"_

"_You watch your filthy mouth Sam_!" Ms. Evans jumped up pointing in Sam's face

Sam hurriedly walked away and ran up the stairs, Mercedes tried to chase after him,but Ms. Evans stopped her

_"Just let him be, we just leave him alone when he's upset until he calms down"_

Mercedes sat back down staring around the table, Stevie sat with his head hanging low while Stacey comforted him. Stacey cried while Reagan comforted her. Their dad sat there shaking his head as while Ms. Evans mumbled to herself Mercedes didn't quite make out what said. But She could make out bitch and Quinn

After the disastrous dinner Sam went out to do some work on the property and take care of the animals. Mrs Evans let them know that Sam out doing work extra hard was a tell tell sign that he was really upset

All the women sat on the porch watching Sam while drinking tea and Mr. Evans and Reagan took Stevie for a ride to talk to him and to protect him from Sam ringing his neck

_"Mom I swear I didn't know, Stevie told me about it after it happened and he felt really bad about it. He told me that he was going to talk to Sam about it the next day,I assumed he did. This whole time I thought they worked it out. I feel so stupid_."

_"Don't baby, you didn't know. I'm so disappointed in Stevie,but more so disappointed in Quinn. I never liked that girl, I just accepted her because of Sam_.". told them

"_Trust me no one likes her we all have felt her wrath_" said Mercedes

_"Really? What did she do to you Mercedes_? I heard she was in Ohio too" Stacey asked her

"_Sam and I keep our relationship a secret at work, so Quinn showed up out of nowhere trying to get Sam back. She started paying attention to Sam and I and came out with the assumption that we were messing around. She felt threatened by me and bribed someone to blackmail me_"

_"Wow that girl needs help"_ Ms. Evans said shaking her head

_"I had my encounter with her too, she influenced me to do something that got me fired. In return I retaliated against her I regretted what I did, but she deserved it._" Becca said also mouthing thank you to Mercedes for not telling that she was Quinn's dummy

"_What did you do_?" Stacey asked Becca

_"I rather not say,but it got me arrested_"

_"I always hated Quinn too just for the fact that she wasn't right for my brother, but she never did anything to me_" Stacey replied

They all talked until sun down Ms. Evans and Mr Evans took a private jet to New York and left the house to their kids and companions for the night. They had already planned that just to get their kids home to spend time with each other. They promised them that they would be back Sunday night, so they had almost two days to be there alone and Mercedes wasn't sure if that would be an good idea or not.

She went up in Sam's room and showered then got ready for bed. She crawled into bed and got under the covers, still no Sam. She wanted to go outside and snatch his ass in the house, but was told not too so she left him alone.

She received a knock on the door "_come in_!"

Becca opened the door and peeked her head in _"mind if I come in_?"

"_Sure Becca_"

Becca came in with an oversize T-shirt on and crawled into bed with Mercedes

_"So first of all I never got to apologize for what I did,I'm so sorry. Secondly I need some advice"_

_"Apology accepted we're over that just don't let it happen again and what advice do you need_"

Becca took a deep breath before she started talking _"Ok, so I want to lose my virginity to Steven_, _but he's not budging and this Quinn situation has made things more complicated. Should I just stay forget and come on to him? Also how do I go about being sexy enough to get a reaction out of him?"_

"_First of all how old are you Becca?"_

_"I'm 23"_

_"So you're only two years younger than Stevie, are you sure that he's the one you want to give your virginity too? Your virginity is so precious and once you give it up you can't take it back. I would suggest to wait for marriage, but it's your choice. I didn't wait, but you don't have to make the same mistakes I'm making and still making."_

_"Mercedes I have never been so sure even though we're not an official couple yet, I trust him enough to give my virginity to him. Steven has done so much for me, that's not the reason why I want him to take my virginity.. It's just-its hard to explain"_

_"Its simple to explain, you're in love with Stevie"_

_"That's what I thought, are you in love with Sam?"_

_"I think so, I don't know honestly Sam and I are complicated. Way more complicated than you and Stevie. You're grown Becca, so you can do what you want, just make sure that you're able to deal with the consequences."_

_"I'm a big girl Mercedes, I'll be fine, how do I come on to him_?"

"_Just go with the flow,do whatever comes to mind, with Sam I talk freaky to him I say what I want him to do to me or what I want to do to him. That gets him going, you can even rub on him, whispered nasty things in his ear. Just go with it Becca"_

_"I got on my sexy bra and pantie hopefully he likes it"_

_"Becca I'm not into women, but you're fine as shit, you can go to Stevie ass naked and I'm sure he would be turned on"_

_Mercedes didn't understand why Becca wasn't confident, she had long, beautiful red hair, a flawless face and a nice body. She could be a model and she changed her whole look around, she dressed more sexy and mature now and wore little makeup_

Becca blushed at Mercedes compliment _"thanks Mercedes, he's in the shower now_"

_"Go get in bed and wait on him, or be bold and get into the shower with him_"

_"Ok wish me luck" _ Becca told Mercedes before she crawled out the bed and went to the door

_"Good luck girl_!" Mercedes gave her the thumbs up

_"Thanks girl I hope Sam is ok and he comes in soon so you can get yours, that Quinn is a rotten bitch" _ she giggled and closed the door tipping toeing into Stevie's room, she slowly closed the door and locked it. She removed her T-shirt revealing a see through bra and pantie set. She crawled into bed and waited on Stevie

After waiting for 10 mins she decided to take Mercedes advice and got out the bed removing her bra and panties. She went to the bathroom door hoping it was unlocked, to her luck it was. She slowly opened the door and closed it. The bathroom was hot and steamy making her waves in her hair instantly fall. Her hair laid flat over her breast. She pulled the shows curtain back and Stevie stood there with his eyes closed letting the water run down his back.

She stood behind him watching the water run down his muscular back she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs."_fuck_" she said with a moan. He still hadn't noticed her. She pressed her body against his back and wrapped an arm around him rubbing her hands up and down his hard abs

"_Hmmmmm, Becca_?". He moaned and turned around to face her rubbing the water from his eyes

She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. _"I want you to to take my virginity Stevie, please fuck me. I'm so in love with you"_

_"Becca I want things to be right when and if I take your 're not even a couple yet"_

_"Well make me your girlfriend, we already act like a couple"_

_"I don't even know if I want a relationship right now. Are you sure you even want to be with me_?"

_"I've never been more sure Steven, you have did so much for me and treated me better than any guy I have ever been with. Let's make this official tonight baby, and make love, it would also ease your mind_". She stood back on her tippy toes and wrapped a leg around his waist grinding into him. She could feel him swelling between her legs and she smiled.

He threw his head back and moaned _"Oh Becca, hnmmmm..Becca no_". He pushed her away from him. Her feelings were hurt and she refused to let him see her cry, she stepped out of the shower, dried off and stormed out. She climbed in bed still naked and wept under the covers

5 mins later she heard Stevie walk out of the bathroom, she felt him standing by the bed looking down at her,but she was too scared to look up. A sec layer she felt him pulling the covers back

_"Damn"_ she heard him whisper as his eyes scanned up and down her body

He then made her turn over from her side to her back and her eyes popped opened anxious to see what he was going to do next. He opened her legs wide staring down at her freshly shaved vagina. He bent down and started kissing her thighs opening her legs wider

"_Oh Stevieeee_" she moaned when she felt his mouth on her clit calling him Steven had went out the window. Now Stevie was rolling off of her to tongue

He sucked on her clit then moved his way down to her opening he swirled his tongue around and she grimaced a little. She was still a virgin and no one had ever been down there before. She massaged her clit before thinking of Stevie, but her hymen was still attached

He moved back up to her clit massaging it with his thick tongue "_Oh this feels sooooo good, yes Stevie. Suck it baby,suck it hard"_. He did what she said and sucked on her clit harder

She couldn't help but move her hips "_oh fuck Stevie, Stevie, Stevie_". She moaned his name over and over again as she humped his face

_"You taste so good, come in my mouth baby_". He told her

She didn't know if it was the vibration from his mouth or the freaky words that left it, but that sent her over the edge_ "Stevieeee!"_. She screamed as she hit her peak flooding his mouth with her juices

Stevie licked up every drop and went into the bathroom leaving her there shaking. He came back out with a warm rag and wiped her heat. "_You ok_?". He asked her looking in her brown eyes with his blue ones

"_I can't stop shaking_" she told him.

"_It's normal, it should pass soon, you're so spoiled"_. He told her with a smile

He bent over to whisper in her ear "l_et me let you in on a little secret, you got me wrapped around your pretty little finger" _ he licked her ear and got up, threw some sweats a T-shirt and some shoes on and left out the room. Leaving her laying there still high off her orgasm

_**In the next room**_

Mercedes laid next to Sam who was now back and fresh out of the shower with his back turned, she did everything to try to turn him on. She talked dirty in his ear, she kissed on him she even bite his back a few times, but he was like a brick wall, he wouldn't was pissed at Stacey, Stevie and Quinn for cock blocking her she wasn't selfish, but Sam promised her an orgasm and she wanted it.

She was like a dog in heat, she almost humped his leg. She reached her hand around him and start massaging his member. That didn't even turn him on, he just gently moved her hand

"_Forget Quinn Sam, she's not worth the stress_". She told him rubbing his back , but he didn't respond

That made her realize that he was really in love with Quinn,it actually made her kind of jealous. She heard moaning in the room and smiled. At least Becca was getting hers. When she heard you taste so good come in my mouth baby,she knew what he was doing to Becca. She wanted to smack some sense into Sam to get over Quinn bullshit, so she could be getting the same treatment that Becca was.

Sam suddenly got up and went into the bathroom shutting the door. She got a knock on the door and Stevie came in not even waiting on an answer. Mercedes stood up walked towards him and punched him in the nose

_"Gosh Cedes what was that for?"_ He yelled holding his nose

_"That's for you being a trader and getting all buddy buddy with Becca after you was a captain save a hoe and fired her for me. Becca and I are cool now, but you were suppose to be my best friend!. That's also for you banging Quinn behind Sam's back. That's also for you not telling Stacey the truth and she snitched on your stupid ass. Now I'm horny as shit and can't get my rocks off because Sam is laying around like a sick puppy. You better fix this right now._"

"_How can I fix it when Sam won't talk to me?!_

_"Find a way now get out before Sam comes out and whoop on your ass"_

_"I'll wait until later he's too pissed right now, and I'm sorry Cedes please don't revoke my friendship"_

_"I won't but I can't talk to you until Sam gives me my orgasm so bye and don't let the door hit ya where he split ya"_

Stevie walked out and Mercedes slammed the door in his face Sam walked out and started dressing as soon as the door shut

_"Who were you talking to?" he asked her_

_"Becca"_

_"Oh"_

_"Sam talk to me please, you can't hold stuff in,your brother made a mistake"_

_"A mistake? So I guess she fell on it right? Rather she seduced him or not he could've said no._ _That makes me think that he doesn't give a fuck about me"_

_"That's not true Sam your brother loves the hell out of you he adores you, people make mistakes. You do I do,we all do"_

_"So if Santana or Tina slept with me or your ex behind your back it would be a mistake?_"

Mercedes stayed quiet

_"I thought so_" he told her and walked out the room barefoot

She ran out behind him

"_Sam_!". She followed behind him and ran down the stairs behind him he went outside and she followed behind , running off the porch to catch up

_"Sam slow down!"_ She ran barefoot through the grass chasing behind him until they were standing by the dirt road

_"I need some air Mercedes"_

_"Some air! Walking along the dirt road with no street lights!? Get over Quinn_!"

_"How?! She was my first love I was going to marry her and she fucked over me twice!. She fucked my little brother and my professor. I feel like a damn fool_.". He continued to walk down the road

His accent was so thick that she had to strain her ears to understand what he was saying

_"I understand how you feel, but get over it you see Quinn is a rotten bitch and two timing whore!"_

_"I'm not only mad at Quinn and Stevie, but I'm mad at myself for loving someone as rotten as that. I'm also mad that she's living in my house_".

_"She won't be for long because when we get home to Ohio I'm putting the bitch out my damn self"_

Thunder could be heard and it started pouring down raining

_"Ok Sam you had enough of this breakdown let's go back_!". Mercedes yelled over the rain and thunder

_"I just feel like punching something_!" He continued walking, Mercedes followed him, bare feet mushing into the mud making her cringe on the inside. A car came out of nowhere blowing it's horn and they jumped out of the way, the car was inches from hitting them

_"What are you trying to do get us killed_?! Mercedes threw her hands to the side and stumped in the mud like a kid throwing a temper tantrum

Sam eyes became wide and he ran to Mercedes hugging her _"I'm so sorry!"_

_"We're walking a dirt road in the country with the possibility of being hit and we're bare foot in a place that has poisonous snakes!. I know you're hurt, but I would not let you take me on this suicide mission no more I'm out!_". She stumped away and he ran after her

"_This is not a suicide mission I would never do that to myself I was just upset_."

_"Look if you want to let off some steam punch a wall or fuck my brains out but don't let it out like this and almost get yourself killed, you know how I use to let steam off when I was younger?"_

_"How?"_

_"When it was raining I would got out to my back yard and jump up and down in the puddles of water. My face would be wet,I would be soaked and looked silly,but I didn't care. It took a lot of steam off of me."_

_"So what are you saying_?" Sam asked her

"_I say let's jump in the water and mud while its raining and let some steam off_"

She started jumping up and down splashing the muddy water around and he followed jumping with her, they grabbed each other hands jumping up and down together in circles.

_"See it's working isn't it!?_". She yelled and he shook his head yes

They stopped jumping and caught their breath_ "wow that did work_" sam said resting his hands on his knees

_"I told you" _

Sam smiled

"_Let's go back in, beat you to it!_" Sam took off running and Mercedes took off running behind him.

"_Oh no you don't, I might be thick but I got speed Mr. football player_! She gained more speed and passed him. He got up to her and scooped her up in his arms running with her.

She kicked her feet screaming and giggling _"put me down Sam_!"

_"No!" _ They made it to the porch and he placed her back on her feet, they were both soaked and wore down from the rain

_"How are we going to go back in with muddy feet?"_ She asked him

He went to the side of the porch and grabbed a water hose he turned it on and pulled it around he sprayed the mud off of their feet and placed it back

"_Thank you for giving me my first barefooted hillbilly experience_"

_"No problem my dear, we can go in now it's ok if the carpet get wet. It'll dry..._"

They went into the house and Becca, Stevie,Stacey and Reagan were waiting on them in the front room

Stacey wrapped a big towel around the both of them and handed them both a cup of peppermint tea. _"We heard you guys when you ran out and watched you two argue along side the road. You both then started walking and disappeared out of our vision we were concerned_"

"_We're fine now right Sam_?" Mercedes asked him

"_I'm fine, I just had a mini breakdown, but my baby calmed me I love you_" Sam said to Mercedes and she blushed.

_"I love you too sweetie_"

_"Awwww" _Becca said smiling

Stacey went up to Sam and wrapped her arms around him crying into his neck _"I'm sorry brother, sorry I opened my big stupid mouth_"

_"Don't cry Stacey, you did nothing wrong"_

Stacey let him go and wiped her face. Sam and Stevie looked at each other blankly. Sam got up and wrapped his arm around Stevie's neck. Stevie broke down crying

"_I'm so sorry Sam I never meant to hurt you like that, you know I adore you and look up to you. I let my hormones get in the way and it's been eating me up inside since then. I never wanted you to find out this way I should've been man enough to tell you myself. Especially after Quinn cheating on you with that professor. I'm sorry please forgive me."_

Stevie cried into Sam's chest and Sam comforted him _"I forgive you, I shouldn't have overreacted like that, that's the past. Bros before hoes, Quinn is definitely a whore I should be thankful I dodged a bullet with that one. Now cheer up sucka" _Sam chuckled

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes even Stacey's boyfriend Reagan

_"Now let's all get some rest and start all over tomorrow. We can take our ladies out on the town and spoil them excuse the tears I had to get rid of my toughness for a second. I don't hide my emotions when it comes to my family"._ Stevie told them wiping his eyes

"_Well I like the plan for tomorrow, us ladies need to be spoiled" _Stacey told them with a giggle

They all said their good nights now Sam and Mercedes were sitting in Sam's jacuzzi style tub after taking a hot shower and washing the mud out of their hair

_"Remind me to take my birth control and also you might want to use a condom for back up I've been kind of slipping up lately_" Mercedes told him while resting between his legs in the tub

"_You don't need to slip up with the way we hump like rabbits you'll be pregnant in no time"_ Sam told her

_"I know I should be fine_"

_"Cool, by the way I love your natural curly hair it's beautiful_" he ran his hands through her damp curls and hug on her shoulders

_"Thanks baby_"

_"You welcome, let me see how healthy it is so when I pull it while I'm taking you from the back". _He wrapped some of her curls around his hand gaining a tight grip and slowly yanked her head back

_"I like that do it again" Mercedes moaned_

_"Oh you like that?"_

_"Yesss"_

Sam yanked again a little harder and she bit her lip

_"Yes I like that,you almost made me have an orgasm from the hair pulling and that sexy accent. See what you do to me baby?"_

_"I see,you've been so horny today why is that?"_

_"I guess nice southern, family oriented Sam turns me on. You noticed we haven't argued or been assholes towards each other since our last argument back home?. Your break doesn't count."_

_"I've noticed and hope it stays this way_" he replied

"_I agree"_ Mercedes turned around and straddled him

_"I've been patient, but you promised me that and I want it in me right now"_

She tried to ease down on him and he stopped her

_"Promise me something first"_

_"What Sam?" _

_"I want you to be mines,you're not getting none unless I get an answer right now. Can we make this official? And don't agree just because you're horny"_

_"Ok all horniness aside, I say yes and if this don't work out let's promise to remain friends"_

Sam smiled wide_ "I promise, now let's go to the bed so you can get what you been waiting for all day"_

Mercedes couldn't wait they both got out,dried off and rushed to the bed throwing the covers back.

Sam laid her on her back and crawled between her legs

_"No Sam I want to ride you_" she tried to flip them over, but he put his weight on her

_"Not now baby" _

He gave her a deep kiss and entered her at the same time. She gasped and closed her eyes shaking from the sensation

"_Oooooh I love you so much_" he moaned out

_"I love you too, I have been waiting to be connected all day, this is where you belong baby. Quinn should be a distant memory_" she licked the shell of his ear

_"This is where I belong you fit me so perfectly_"

He started thrusting into her harder she gripped his cheeks pushing him into her and moving with him, he flipped her over flat on her stomach and entered her again. He grabbed ahold of her hair and yanked her head back so she could stare in his green eyes

_"This what you wanted_?" He asked thrusting hard into her

"_Yes ooooh this feels so good"_

He yanked harder and she screamed. "_Ahhhh Sam I'm about to come keep doing that_!"

He yanked a few more times and she hit her climax_ "I'm coming I'm yesssss Sammm_!"

She screamed making his ears ring her juices squirted out of her and her walls clenched around him sending him over with her

"_Oh damn Mercedes Im coming_" He thrusted a couple more times before he hit his climax inside of her, he didn't give Mercedes no time to brace herself before he was pulling her on top of him, she eased down on him

_"Now it's your turn to ride me_" He grabbed her hips and guided her movements. She moved his hands and held his arms above his head holding them down with as much strength as she could muster. She started bouncing and rolling her hips, doing all types of tricks that she didn't even know she could do.

_"Fuck, fuck, fucckkkk me Mercedes_"

_"I love when you say that_" she told him slowing down her movements and started bouncing again even faster

"_Mercedes, Mercedes _!". He snatched his arms out of her grip and started banging his fist behind him on the headboard

"_I love you so much, you can have everything my cars, my house my money take all of it_!" He yelled out losing his mind

_"I don't want your things I just want you,is this mine Sam?"_

_"Yes it's yours forever"_

_"Are you going to come Sammy?"_

_"Yeessss so hard"_

Mercedes didn't know she could get him to lose it like that, it's usually her losing it and she was having fun with it. It turned her on so much that her essence was seeping out of her dripping down his sides

_"Are you going to let go inside of me?_"

_"Yesssss"_ he grunted and she felt his seed shooting inside of her hitting her cervix

He brought on her climax and she screamed flooding him she then collapsed on top of him

He laughed and covered his face when he came down from his high_ "you had to do me like that? I have never had an orgasm that hard. I felt like bursting out in tears wow."_

_"Well momma needs to tap herself on the back"_ Mercedes playfully tapped herself on the back. Sam tapped her too

"_Good job, my baby deserves anything she wants while we're out shopping tomorrow. I'm glad you're no Quinn, I offered you everything I owned during climax. You turned it down,but Quinn would've took it and ran with it even though I didn't mean it_"

"_You should be glad"_

_"I'm ecstatic, You know we just gave them a show right? Stacey's probably traumatized_" Sam said with a chuckle

Mercedes was embarrassed she had totally forgot about them and Sam probably did too. When her and Sam had sex they basically block out everything and go into their own little sex bubble

"_Stacey is not traumatized ,she's just as sexual as you and Stevie. It probably turned her on_

_"I don't even want to think about it_" Sam said disgusted

Their night ended with them making sweet quiet love both whispering I love you to each other as Sam thrusted slowly into her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**An hour before** in Stevie's room Becca laid with her back towards Stevie clenching her legs together and trying to stop the throbbing

Listening to Sam and Mercedes made her even more horny. Mercedes moaning and Sam's moaning made her soak her panties. Mercedes and Sam both were like porn stars and she didn't know they had it in them. Stevie would not touch her and she was pissed, how could he put his mouth in her most intimate area, but won't have sex with her? She thought to herself

Stevie stared at the ceiling trying to block out Sam's and Mercedes moans. It was easy for him to block out Sam's moans, but he couldn't block out Mercedes. He wasn't attracted to Mercedes in that way at all, but her moans turned him on and it took a lot of restraint for him not to touch himself or give Becca what she wanted.

_**"I love you so much, you can have everything my cars, my house my money take all of it!**_" When he heard that he chuckled

_"Gosh what the hell is she in there doing to my brother_?" He said staring at the ceiling, he could hear Becca giggling

He wanted to give Becca what she wanted and he genuinely wanted to make her his girlfriend. She was exactly what he wanted, he was through with the women that only wanted his looks and money. He needed someone like Becca that didn't care about the money. He honestly was ready to settle down, but didn't want to hurt Becca. He didn't have the intentions too,but she just seemed so innocent to him

_"Stevie can you just give me a chance? And if we don't work we could stay friends, I might be a virgin,but I'm not as innocent and fragile as you think. I want you inside me Stevie_"

It was like Becca read his mind, he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand in her panties rubbing her clit, he could feel that she was already soaked.

_"Look at me Becca _"

She turned around and looked at him, she watched him raise his hand to his mouth and lick her juices off of his fingers he removed her panties and shirt then crawled down her body eating her for a second time. That time she got more bold and wrapped her legs around his neck locking her ankles together. She humped his face and didn't care if he could breath or not. If he wasn't going to give her none, then she was going to make sure she rode the hell of of his face.

He came up gasping for air after she hit her climax and wiped his mouth

"_Damn were you trying to suffocate me_?"

She shrugged "_Maybe _" He reached over and opened the top drawer of his nightstand grabbing a gold wrapped magnum condom out.

Becca knew all about the gold wrappers, that meant he had a big opened the condom with his teeth and took the condom out the wrapper. He lifted up and removed his boxers, rolling the condom onto his member. He got in between Becca legs spreading them wider, he then started kissing her neck and whispered to her

_"I'll be yours,we can make it official are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_"Yes Stevie I'm ready to be yours"_

He kissed her and she opened her mouth so their tongues could connect. They both kissed in a slow tangle. He kissed all over her face all the way down her neck to the middle of her chest. Then moved over to her right breast moving her hair out the way. He twirled his tongue around her nipple making it harden and sucked it into his mouth.

She moaned rubbing her fingers through his hair. He then gave her left breast some attention. He gave every part of her body some attention from her eyelids to her feet. He even gave her a third orgasm with his mouth and sucked her pedicured toes. After he got acquainted with her body he rested back between her legs rubbing his member against her heat.

_"You're so beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you differently _"

_"Ok" _she shook her head biting her lip

_"This going to hurt ok" _

_"Just go for it Stevie"_

He suddenly had a change of heart, he was right there at her entrance all he had to do was push in and break her barrier,but he couldn't. He understood that Becca was grown and ready for it, he was ready too,but he at least wanted to take her out on a nice date first then just maybe he would give it to her.

_"I can't do this Becca, maybe tomorrow after I take you out. I'll make it special for you_". He move from between her legs. He couldn't prepare himself for what happened took her foot and kicked him right in the chin

"_Ouch!_ " he grabbed his chin falling back on the bed. _"What in the world Becca! Why would you_ _do that?!_". He asked her with wide eyes

_"Are you serioussss_!". She screamed. "_You go that far to stop? You could've went right in_"

"_I thought you would appreciate me being a gentleman_?"

_"I don't want you to be a gentleman right now I want you to be a porn star and bang me! Are you gay?"_

_"Hell no I'm not gay_!"

_"Well why don't you give it to me_? Becca whined

_"Becca because I'm trying to do it right, I could've easily gave you what you want but I didn't so deal with it. Tomorrow is not far away, let's go out and see if we can even get along and see if we really want this relationship. If everything go smooth I would give it to you which ever way you want it."_

_"Why did you have to choose tonight to be a gentleman. I'm so wet right now"_

_"Well what can I do to help?"_

_"Give it to me"_

_"No Becca"_

"_Well...I don't know eat me again for the forth time, but this time you gotta let me sit on your pretty face_.". She said with a seductive smile

He laid back with no hesitation _"my tongue is sore,but as you wish my dear_"

She removed her panties and crawled up his body hovering over his face

She eased down onto his mouth and moaned out "_oh yessssss Stevie"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Stacey's room she rode Reagan slowly he looked up into her green eyes with his hazel ones

_"I love you Stacey'_

_"I love you too Reagan"_

They almost broke their concentration laughing at Becca and Stevie's argument, it was quite comical

It was something about Mercedes moans during her and Sam's love session that had Stacey snatching Reagan's boxers down. Mercedes sounded like she was straight out of porn. Stacey blocked Sam's moans and Stevie's moans out a trick she learned how to do as a teen. She had become an expert at it while in New York. She heard Sam and Stevie having sex with their girlfriends plenty of times when they thought she were sleep. She had hit her breaking point one day and taught herself how to tune them out. They both hadn't been with many girls, but it seemed like the ones they did have were screamers. Including Becca and Mercedes

"_You don't find it weird to hear your brothers have sex_?." Reagan asked Stacey as she bounced on him

_"I didn't hear them, all I heard was when Sam basically gave up everything he owned to Mercedes. I was saying you go girl in my head"_

_"That was some funny shit"_

"_Don't laugh,I had you like that before"_ Stacey told him

"_Honestly you have me like that all the time"_

Stacey chuckled _"you damn right, now shut up while I take you there again_"

Stacey lifted up and dropped back down on him _"damn Stacey_" he moaned out grabbing her small waist

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was eventful and all the girls ruled in the bed that night. Even though Stevie didnt take Becca's virginity, he was still losing it as he went down on her. He even whispered he loved her before he collapsed and fell into slumber snoring.

Mercedes was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in Sam's arms when she woke up in a panic.

"_Ahhh condom Sam we didn't use a condom_?"

She asked shaking him awake. He woke up rubbing his eyes

"_What?"_

_"Did we use a condom?"_

_"No we never do"_

_"I told you that we needed to use one! I didn't take my pill today. I've been missing my pills and you forgot to remind me!"_

_"Mercedes I honestly was so caught up in the moment that pill and condom wasn't on my mind_!"

Mercedes jumped out the bed pointing at him. _"You did this on purpose"_

Sam sat up now wide awake_ "here we go with this bullshit, you're always accusing me of doing some douchebag mess!. Now why in the hell would I purposely try to impregnate you. I would never do that unless we planned it. This is why we could never get anywhere because of these accusations that you always come up with. _

Mercedes knew sooner or later that they would go back to the real them. Not this fake lovey dovey mess, but the arguments, the accusations, the asshole mess and the I hate you's. Now she was hoping that Sam didn't get her pregnant.

"_Go get me a morning after pill_"

_"No_". Sam said with no hesitation

_"Why not?_."

_"Because you're not going to get pregnant"_

_"Well go get the pill to be on the safe side"_

_"No Mercedes"_

_"Well I'll ask Stevie and if he doesn't get it I know Stacey will. If not I'll go myself"_

_"You don't know this area you'll end up in a ditch somewhere, there's no street lights_"

_"Stevie!" _Mercedes yelled down the hall

_"No Stevie you're not getting her nothing and Stacey's not either_."

To be continued...I hope this long chapter was enjoyable :-) Who did it: Secrets would be updated next

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Preview from next chapter**

_"I don't know why you couldn't get this in the morning. Keywords are morning after pills, girl you could've got it in the morning and took it_." Stacey told Mercedes as her and Becca drove around until they found an opened convenience store a couple towns over.

They came across an hole in the wall 24 hr breakfast spot soon after and was now sitting at the table eating and listening while Mercedes came clean about how her and Sam and this whole fiasco they were putting on

Stacey sat there not saying a word, she didn't blink, didn't break eye contact, didn't make not one peep. It made Mercedes kind of nervous and her looking more like Sam's twin than Stevie's didn't make the situation any better

Becca was team Mercedes agreeing with her and consoling her while they got nothing out of Stacey

_"Well ummm..._" Mercedes cleared her throat after talking and stared at Stacey waiting on some kind of reply

Stacey finally blinked and rested her elbows on the table.

"_I'm going to give it to you raw Mercedes can I_?" She asked her

_"Go right ahead Stacey"_

_"I want all of us to be girls even if things don't work out with my brothers. So if I'm brutally honest with you don't get offended"_

"_Ok_" Mercedes said nodding her head

"_You need to take responsibility for your actions ok. The whole time I sat here listening to you whine not talk but whine. You blamed my brother for everything and not once did you blame yourself. It was Sam this, Sam that, Sam was an asshole, Sam should've did this, Sam could've did that. You can't blame Sam without blaming yourself_"

"_But_..." Mercedes said cutting her off

Stacey put her finger up _"I let you get everything out without interrupting you. Let me finish then I'll turn it back over to you baby."_

"I'm sorry go ahead Stacey"

"_From the moment you met Sam you could've said no. How can you blame Sam and threaten him when you first had sex because he didn't use a condom when you let it happen? How can you disrespect him at his establishment and show him no respect, but you wanted respect from him? He gave you too many chances because I would've fired your ass. How can you get pissed at him for not reminding you to not take your birth control when you forgot your damn self. Now if Sam wasn't in the picture and you forgot your birth control who is there to blame yourself right? So why in the hell are you blaming Sam over something he has no control over_?"

Mercedes felt like she was staring in the face of Tina or Santana, they would've told her the same thing and would've been a little more harsh. It made her sad that she felt like she couldn't tell Tina or Santana about her and Sam's crazy relationship. She didn't know if it was from shame or what. Either way her keeping it a secret was crazy because Tina and Santana wasn't judgmental at all. They probably would high five her for breaking out of her shell

Stacey continued to talk_ "I don't know if this is lust or love between you and my brother,but from what I see is that Sam is really trying with you. He has never behaved this way at all the sex the work thing,everything that he has be doing pertaining to you is out of character for him."_

"_It's out of character for me as well I have went from being a prude to a freaking vixen_". Mercedes replied

"_This might really be love between you two, just stop giving him a hard time, another thing I want to add is you're very selfish Mercedes_". Stacey told her

"_How_?". This was the first time Mercedes had ever been called anything of the sort. She was actually kind of offended

_"You know Becca mother is sick right and don't have long have you asked her how her mom is doing?"_

_"I didn't know_" Mercedes replied

"_You know why you didn't know? Because you have made everything about yourself tonight_."

_"I'm so sorry Becca_" Mercedes apologized feeling bad.

_"It's Ok Mercedes_" Becca replied

_"Becca is team Mercedes, but what she should be doing is learning from your Mistakes. Becca you should be lucky that Stevie is trying to take things slow with you. Sam and Stevie are very much alike, Stevie has a little more of a soft side,but him and Sam are identical so make sure_ _that you're able to put up with him Becca._" Stacey told Becca

_"I know Becca,if I felt like I couldn't put up Stevie I wouldn't have made it official_. Becca replied

_"That's good, my brothers are some excellent men you guys just have to keep them in their place. They could be controlling it runs in my family, I even picked it up a little I'm just not as bad."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Preview of later Chapter**

Mercedes sat back doing some online shopping a courtesy from Sam while Tina and Santana looked through the tabloids. Mercedes still hadn't told Them about her and Sam's relationship, but she was planning on telling all of her friends during movie night and Kurt's place that night

_"I hate these rich fuckers, it's always some drama with them. Is it so hard to live their normal little rich lives without being in drama all the time_?" Tina said reading about Celebs who have cheated on their spouses

_"I know it's hard being a celebrity, their literally watched under a magnifying glass and the paparazzi is no joke. You can't live a normal life dealing with them they're like ninjas_." Replied Santana

_"My gosh look at Mr. Boss man, I see the Virgin Island is doing him well. Look at that tan he's so dark he almost looks Cuban_." Tina said as she flipped through the pages

_"Let me see _". Santana snatched the magazine out of her hand

_"Mr. Evan's owner of successful Evan's Medical previously known as Help Medical with his gorgeous girlfriend. She is pretty, wait a minute is that the hussy that was at the restaurant with him, his fine ass brother and Becca's punk ass_?" Santana said after she read the caption under the picture

Tina snatched it back out of her hand "_That is her I knew he would have a skinny exotic looking girlfriend. She looks like the pussy cat doll chick what's her name_?."

"Nicole something" Santana replied

Mercedes ears perked up when she heard them talking about Sam. She got up and snatched the magazine from Tina reading the caption out loud that Santana had just read "_**Mr. Evan's owner of successful Evan's Medical previously known as Help Medical with his gorgeous girlfriend**_.

Mercedes felt like she was about to pass out she grabbed her chest and literally sat on Tina's lap trying to take a seat before she did pass out.

_"What's wrong Mercedes _?"

_"I'm suddenly feeling nauseous_"

"_I'll get you some water" _Santana went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She brought it back to her and Mercedes gulped it down

_"I have to go to the rest room I'll be back in a sec _" Mercedes grabbed her phone and hurriedly went into the bathroom to text Sam

_**Mercedes to Sam: girlfriend girlfriend?! You better have an good explanation for this. Are you really in the Virgin Island for work or was that a lie so you could get away to cheat on me with that bitch!? You know what I'm not going to act a fool or get myself all worked up because in the back of my mind I knew this was too good to be true. Our relationship was starting to go too perfect. I promised you that I wasn't going to accuse you anymore and jump to conclusions, but this just doesn't look right. Your arm is around her waist and you're standing too close for comfort. So guess what? I'm simply going to say I'm done. Have a nice life fucking your side chic while on that Island. I hope you get as much as you can from her because when you get back you're not touching me. Oh and I'm moving out of your place it was too much living two places anyway faking it in front**_ _**of my Best Friends!. Oh and I might see what Finn is up too,don't be alarmed when you come back and Finn is laid out on couch**_.'

Mercedes took a deep breath and smiled. She could give Sam a chance to explain, but this didn't sit right with her. She was going to have fun with her friends for movie night and not think about Sam's mess. And if she have to call Finn to distract so be it.

She came out of the bathroom like a new woman_** "So are you guys ready for movie night **_?!"

_"Did you sniff some coke in there? You went in angry and came out happy. Give me some of what you got_?" Santana told her

Mercedes smiled _"I puked out that breakfast we had earlier, now I feel relieved _"

"_You're not pregnant are you_?" Tina asked her

_"Hell no"_

_"OK cool, well I'm ready for this movie night,we all haven't hung out as a group since the night we were suppose to go to hooters and you weren't even there_."

_"This going to be fun,I think I might invite Finn_"

_"Really? You're backtracking? I thought you do were over? You were suppose to tell us about this guy that you've been secretly dating tonight that you're so in love with. Unless it's Finn_?" Santana asked her with a raised brow

_"No it's not Finn, but I'm kind of questioning this guy now"._

_"How? You were just blushing while you talked about him earlier _" Tina said confused

_"I don't want to talk about it"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Love Chapter 6

The night was eventful and all the girls ruled in the bed that night. Even though Stevie didn't take Becca's virginity, he was still losing it as he went down on her. He even whispered he loved her before he collapsed and fell into slumber snoring.

Mercedes was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in Sam's arms when she woke up in a panic.

"_Ahhh condom Sam we didn't use a condom_?"

She asked shaking him awake. He woke up rubbing his eyes

"_What?"_

_"Did we use a condom?"_

_"No we never do"_

_"I told you that we needed to use one! I didn't take my pill today. I've been missing my pills and you forgot to remind me!"_

_"Mercedes I honestly was so caught up in the moment that pill and condom wasn't on my mind_!"

Mercedes jumped out the bed pointing at him. _"You did this on purpose"_

Sam sat up now wide awake_ "here we go with this bullshit, you're always accusing me of doing some douchebag mess!. Now why in the hell would I purposely try to impregnate you. I would never do that unless we planned that's why we never get anywhere Because of these accusations that you always come up with. _

Mercedes knew sooner or later that they would go back to the real them. Not this fake lovey dovey mess, but the arguments, the accusations, the asshole mess and the I hate you's. Now she was hoping that Sam didn't get her pregnant.

"_Go get me an morning after pill_"

_"No_". Sam said with no hesitation

_"Why not?_."

_"Because you're not going to get pregnant"_

_"Well go get the pill to be on the safe side"_

_"No Mercedes"_

_"Well I'll ask Stevie and if he doesn't get it I know Stacey will. If not I'll go myself"_

_"You don't know this area you'll end up in a ditch somewhere, there's no street lights_"

_"Stevie!" _Mercedes yelled down the hall

_"No Stevie you're not getting her nothing and Stacey's not either_."

Mercedes stepped into a pair of flip flops grabbed her bag and barged out of the room

_"Stacey! ". _She yelled Stacey's name once more. before Stacy met her out in the hallway with flip flops on and a hoodie

_"My brother is going to be pissed at me,but let's go so I won't have to hear your yelling any longer"_

Mercedes followed behind her down the stairs. Stacey came running behind them down the chairs. _ "Wait for me!"_

Once they were outside they headed to Stacey's car and all got in. Stacey started her car and slowly pulled off,driving carefully down the narrow dirt roads looking for a convience store.

_"I don't know why you couldn't get this in the morning. Keywords are morning after pills, girl you could've got it in the morning and took it_." Stacey told Mercedes as her and Becca drove around until they found an opened convenience store a couple towns over.

_"There is one"_ Becca said pointing at a lit up store

Stacey parked and Mercedes jumped out hurriedly walking into the store

Stacey looked back at Becca and shook her head "_so ridiculous and unnecessary" _she said

Becca shrugged trying to stay neutral

When Mercedes came out she slumped in her seat looking upset like Sam had done something to her,when she was the one that was acting a fool

_"I'm hungry"._Stacey said as she drove around trying to find a place that sold food 24 hrs

They came across an hole in the wall 24 hr breakfast spot soon after , and was now sitting at the table eating and listening while Mercedes came clean about how her and Sam started and this whole fiasco they were putting on

Stacey sat there not saying a word, she didn't blink, didn't break eye contact, didn't make not one peep. It made Mercedes kind of nervous and her looking more like Sam's twin than Stevie's didn't make the situation any better

Becca was team Mercedes agreeing with her and consoling her while they got nothing out of Stacey

_"Well ummm..._" Mercedes cleared her throat after talking and stared at Stacey waiting on some kind of reply

Stacey finally blinked and rested her elbows on the table.

"_I'm going to give it to you raw Mercedes can I_?" She asked her

_"Go right ahead Stacey"_

_"I want all of us to be girls even if things don't work out with my brothers. So if I'm brutally honest with you don't get offended"_

"_Ok_" Mercedes said nodding her head

"_You need to take responsibility for your actions ok. The whole time I sat here listening to you whine not talk but whine. You blamed my brother for everything and not once did you blame yourself. It was Sam this, Sam that, Sam was an asshole, Sam should've did this, Sam could've did that. You can't blame Sam without blaming yourself_"

"_But_..." Mercedes said cutting her off

Stacey put her finger up _"I let you get everything out without interrupting you. Let me finish then I'll turn it back over to you baby."_

_"I'm sorry go ahead Stacey"_

"_From the moment you met Sam you could've said no. How can you blame Sam and threaten him when you first had sex because he didn't use a condom when you let it happen? How can you disrespect him at his establishment and show him no respect, but you wanted respect from him? He gave you too many chances because I would've fired your ass. How can you get pissed at him for not reminding you to not take your birth control when you forgot your damn self. Now if Sam wasn't in the picture and you forgot your birth control who is there to blame yourself right? So why in the hell are you blaming Sam over something he has no control over_?"

Mercedes felt like she was staring in the face of Tina or Santana, they would've told her the same thing and would've been a little more harsh. It made her sad that she felt like she couldn't tell Tina or Santana about her and Sam's crazy relationship. She didn't know if it was from shame or what. Either way her keeping it a secret was crazy because Tina and Santana wasn't judgmental at all. They probably would high five her for breaking out of her shell

Stacey continued to talk_ "I don't know if this is lust or love between you and my brother,but from what I see is that Sam is really trying with you. He has never behaved this way at all the sex the work thing,everything that he has be doing pertaining to you is out of character for him."_

"_It's out of character for me as well I have went from being a prude to a freaking vixen_". Mercedes replied

"_This might really be love between you two, just stop giving him a hard time, another thing I want to add is you're very selfish Mercedes_". Stacey told her

"_How_?". This was the first time Mercedes had ever been called anything of the sort. She was actually kind of offended

_"You know Becca mother is sick right and don't have long have you asked her how her mom is doing?"_

_"I didn't know_" Mercedes replied

"_You know why you didn't know? Because you have made everything about yourself tonight_."

_"I'm so sorry Becca_" Mercedes apologized feeling bad.

_"It's Ok Mercedes_" Becca replied

_"Becca is team Mercedes, but what she should be doing is learning from your Mistakes. Becca you should be lucky that Stevie is trying to take things slow with you. Sam and Stevie are very much alike, Stevie has a little more of a soft side,but him and Sam are identical so make sure_ _that you're able to put up with him Becca._" Stacey told Becca

_"I know Becca,if I felt like I couldn't put up with Stevie I wouldn't have made it official_. Becca replied

_"That's good, my brothers are some excellent men you guys just have to keep them in their place. They could be controlling it runs in my family, I even picked it up a little I'm just not as bad."_

_"I feel so stupid". _Mercedes said

_"Well you should"._ Stacey said to her_ "you seem a little neurotic"_ she added

_"Well thanks Stacey" _Mercedes responded sarcastically

_"No problem" _ Stacey said with a smile

_"I'm not even tired anymore". _Becca said while she stuffed a fork full of scrambled eggs in hermouth

_"Me either". _Mercedes replied

_"Neither am I,we might as well stay up then make breakfast for the guys and get our day started early . It's 4 am the guys should be up in a few hours.". _Stacey added looking down at the time on her phone

They finished their food then made their way back

_"What should we cook for breakfast for the guys we got just about everything?.". _Stacey asked them

_"I have a taste for some French toast" _Becca replied

_"You just ate greedy". _ Stacey told her with a chuckle

_"Well I'm still hungry"_

_"My brother didn't knock you up did he?". _Stacey jokingly asked her

_"If it's possible for someone to knock you up while you're on the receiving end of oral sex then I guess I am". _Becca replied back jokingly as well

_"Ewww, I don't want to hear about my twin oral skills. I already heard enough from you two last night"_

Mercedes and Becca both blushed

_"OK let's freshen up and meet back down in the kitchen in about an hour.". _Mercedes said trying to change the subject

They all went up to their rooms, Mercedes slowly opened the door and peeked in at Sam who was sleeping peacefully. She thought about the way she reacted and wanted to apologize to him. Stacey was right she definitely was neurotic only when it came to Sam and she honestly didn't know why. Was she trying to push him away? She thought to herself

She went to the bathroom and started a bath removing her clothes while the bathtub filled up. Once her bath water was done she grabbed her phone and stepped in sliding down into the water. She unlocked her phone and went into her messages reading the last message excahge between her,Tina and Santana. She missed her bestfriends dearly, not only did she miss Tina and Santana, but she missed Kurt Blaine and Mike as well. They all definitely needed to spend some time together.

It was like Santana read her mind when her call came through to Mercedes phone_._ Mercedes looked down at the time it was 6 am, why in the world would Santana call her that early unless something was wrong. Now Mercedes was panicking and couldn't answer the phone fast enough.

_"Santana is everything ok?". _She said as soon as she answered Santana's call

She could hear Santana yawning on the other line

_"Uh yea how's everything going with you? You were on my mind when I woke up "_

_"Everything's going great here and I must have really been on your mind to call me 6 in the morning well 7 on your end seeing that your an hour ahead. "_

_"Yea you know how when you wake up and can't get back to sleep? That's my situation now and I needed to hear from you."_

_"You didn't work the bar last night?"_

_"I did but left a little earlier than usual it was dead in there last night. Enough about me why in the hell did you not take Tina and I along to kill a minority Tennessee with you?. Also why did you not call us when you made it?"_

Mercedes giggled at Santana's nickname for Tennessee she had been calling it that since they visited back in their younger years

_"My parents wanted me to just tag along for bonding and things and I didn't call you because I was having too much fun"_

_"Well that's understandable tell my mommy and daddy Jones I said hi. That's great your mom and family is getting along again ."_

_"Yes it sure is great,what are you doing for the holiday?" _ Mercedes asked her

_"My family is coming over kill me now"._ Santana said sounding defeated

Mercedes chuckled "_awww it can't be so bad"_

_"You're just saying that because you're not here to save me like usual. You and Tina can't be my saviors this holiday. Tina is spending time with Mike's family and Kurt and Blaine will be spending time with Blaine's preppy little family. So that leaves me by my lonesome self._

_"That's your family silly you act like youre being forced to spend time with a family you don't know.". _Mercedes told her with a chuckle

_"It's the same thing every holiday. My family eats until they can't eat anymore, then get drunk off their asses. Attempt to salsa while my abuela sits in the corner cursing everyone out in her broken English. Then everyone pass out on the floor from drinking too much you know how it goes, you have experienced this plenty of times with me."_

_"You're family is fun and abuela is hilarious and beautiful"_

_"I just bet, I told mother she needs to put her in a nursing home already"_

Mercedes laughed out loud._ " don't try to force grandma in a nursing home before her time crazy girl. She's healthy and active right now just let her enjoy the time that she has left on this earth"_

_"Gosh cedes you always know how to make a girl feel bad. Gosh I won't force her in an nursing home yet. What do you guys have up for the holiday? And when are you guys leaving? From my calculations it takes over 24 hrs to travel from Tennessee to Ohio today is Sunday so if you leave tomorrow on the Holiday to head back you want make it back in time for work Tuesday"_

_"Ummm we might leave tonight we haven't talked about it yet."_

_"Ok cool well I'm not going to keep you, have fun and see you when you get back Love You"_

_"Love you too Tana"_

When Mercedes ended the call she shook her head at the fact that she was still keeping up a lie. She even went as far as telling her parents to try not to run into Santana or Tina if possible because she used them in her lie and she wasn't ready to tell them about Sam yet. Of course her mom questioned it before she finally agreed along with her dad.

She quickly bathed and got out of the bathtub to brush her teeth and do her skin regimen. She came out of the bathtroom 30 mins later wrapped in a towel to Sam sitting on the bed with glasses on staring down at his Macbook laptop that sat on his lap.

_"What are you doing?"._ She asked startling him

He quickly looked up at her then looked back down at his Macbook

_"Checking and replying back to emails did you get what you needed?" _He asked her while still staring intensely at the screen now typing quickly

_"I did I'm going to take it after breakfast hopefully it doesn't give me cramps and ummmm I want to apologize for how I reacted. It took Stacey to talk some sense into me, I shouldn't have blamed you for my mistake. Or should I say mistakes.". _She told him staring down at her feet shyly

He stopped typing and removed his glasses looking up at her , he stared at her for a second before he placed his glasses back on. He stared back at his computer screen and started typing again

Mercedes looked up at him puzzled wondering why he didn't respond. It couldn't have been due to not hearing her she was standing right beside the bed. Or maybe he didn't hear her,maybe he had poor hearing , that was the only explanation she could come up with. So she decided to repeat it a little louder.

_"I want to apologize..."._ She attempted to say again

But he cut her off._ " really Mercedes? Really? This is the about the 3rd or fourth time that you have acted a fool on me blaming me for mistakes that both of us made together. Is this what I have to put up with if we continue this? If so let me know right now so I can figure out if I have the energy and time to deal with it. Don't get angry when I say this, but you're coming off a little bipolar." _He told her

Mercedes just stared at him trying to find the right thing to say_. "You're so right , all I can to is apologize and show you that I want this. Let's give it a try and if after so many days or even months we realize that this is not what we want. Then maybe we could just end it and stay friends before we get in too deep ". _Mercedes told him, but what they both didn't realize was that they were already in too deep

_"Of course Mercedes_". He told her with no hesitation. Sam was definitely weak when it came too Mercedes he had never been like that with no one. Not even Quinn even though he loved her much as he claimed

Mercedes smiled and crawled unto the bed placing a kiss on his lips she could smell the mint on his breath and the aroma of his body wash. She guessed he showered before she came up then took a quick nap

_"You must've showered when I left? You smell like you're fresh out of the shower, but I swore you were asleep when I came into the room"_she asked him

_"I actually came out of the bathroom right before you came up and laid back down trying to get a quick nap in. I couldn't sleep so I got up and decided to check my emails while you were taking your bath."_

_"So you weren't sleep when I came up and you didn't say nothing to me? My feelings are hurt". _Mercedes said with a smile

He smiled back_. "Truthfully I wasn't in the mood to talk to you at that moment, but I'm good now"_

_"That's understandable hun I was dramatic". _

_"Tell me about it". _He replied with a chuckle

_"Well the girls and I are going to cook you boys some breakfast. You can come down now or I can call you down when we're done whatever works for you"_

_"I'll be down after I finish checking these emails"_

_"Ok cool". _Mercedes dressed and went down into the kitchen. Stacey and Becca were half way done with the food

_"I thought we agreed on an hour?". _Mercedes said as she walked into the kitchen

_"We sure did and it's been more than an hr" _Stacey told her while looking at the time on the stove as she made cheesy scrambled eggs

_"What were you doing having hot makeup sex with Sam?" _ Becca said giving her a wink while buttering the biscuits she was getting ready to place in the oven

Mercedes giggled before she responded back _"No for your information we can go without sex, we did makeup with no sex involved. The only intimacy was a sweet peck on the lips". _

_"Yea right", _Becca and Stacey both said in unison

_"I'm telling the truth". _Mercedes said still blushing

_"Whatever you say". _Stacey said playfully rolling her eyes looking back at Mercedes

Mercedes playfully waved her off _"what is left to do since you do have already cooked the majority?"_

_"Ummmm Sam likes toasted bagels with light butter so you can toast him maybe one bagel ". _Stacey told her

_"Gosh that's all? I feel like I didn't help cook anything"_

_Well you didn't". _Becca told her poking her tongue out at her

_"Forget you". _Mercedes replied back playfully poking her tongue back

Mercedes could suddenly hear yelling in the next from from Stevie

_"What's going on in there?". _Mercedes asked them

_"Oh Stevie and Reagan is in the game room playing that dumb NFL video game. Stevie wants to show Reagan how good he is in football when it's only a game. guys are so competitive ". _Stacey replied

_"You didn't tell me you guys had a game room I haven't had a tour of this beautiful house yet". _Mercedes said

_"Me neither". _Becca said agreeing with her

_"Remind me to give you guys one later". _Stacey said pointing at them

_"Speaking of football I overheard Sam say he almost went pro but chose the family business over his football career. What about Stevie?", _Mercedes asked Stacey

_"Yea Sam was Yale's best player he could've got drafted and everything then after he graduated from Yale Stevie took over, Stevie almost went pro too,but chose the same path as Sam." _

_"So you all went to high school and college together?" _Becca asked Stacey

_"No I didn't go to high school nor college with my brothers. I went to an all girls school for high school and Harvard for college". _Stacey responded

_"Are you serious?, Yale and Harvard are two of the top schools that is amazing. You all must really be smart I admire you guys"._ Mercedes said with a smile

_"Thank you,but we're ok" _Stacey said with a smile

_""That's very amazing and you all definitely don't act like Yale or Harvard alumni" _Becca said

_"What does that suppose to mean? That we act too dumb to be an alumni of Harvard and Yale?"". _Stacey asked with her hands on her hips looking offended

_"No I should've worded that different I truly didn't mean it that way. What I meant is sometimes alumni from those schools tend to act stuck up or like they're the smartest persons in the world. Like their shit don't stink.. You three act very humble and cool and I'm not judging based off assumptions or hearsay I have actually met students from those schools.". _Becca told her

_"Becca is so right". _Mercedes agreed with her

_"Oh well you're definitely right, our parents raised us differently so we're definitely more humble then most of the rich and besides we weren't always in this position. so we know how it feels to struggle." _Stacey told them

_"That's what makes you guys so unique and I totally mean that in a good way" _Mercedes said gaining a smile from Stacey

Sam came into the kitchen and reached around Stacey grabbing a slice of bacon off the plate that sat on the counter beside the stove

_"No Sam the food is not done yet hold your horses stop sneaking food and go in the game room with Reagan and Stevie until we're done". _Stacey told him like she was his mother

He snuck a quick peck on the lips from Mercedes and went to the game room with Stevie and Reagan. He went in and plopped down on the sectional next to Stevie. He snatched the controller out of Stevie's hand taking his place on the game. Stevie and Reagan suddenly became very quiet wearing silly smirks on their faces

Sam paused the game and stared at them both he already knew what their problem was

_"Go ahead get it all out while you still can.". _He told them with a chuckle

_""I love you so much, you can have everything my cars". _Reagan said

_",____my house ,my money take all of it!_"". Stevie finished and they both literally fell off the couch laughing to tears

_"Oh gosh that was hilarious and what makes it so funny is you..you're so laid back and intimidating that I didn't expect to hear you lose it like that. She must be a beast in the bedroom". _Reagan said barely audible as he laughed holding his stomach

_"That was hilarious you probably went straight to sleep while suckig your thumb after that" _Stevie said laughing just as hard as Reagan

"_Hahaha very funny"_ Sam said shaking his head,but laughing with them

_"Don't worry we have all been there before what made it so funny is that it came from you,you're so damn Christian Grey so I didn't expect that at all"_. Reagan told him after he came down from his laughing fit

Sam counted that as being the 3rd time that he was referenced to Christian Grey he was almost starting to believe it

_"Boys the food is ready_!". They heard stacey yell

Sam was glad that he didn't have to sit through them clowning him about that any longer.

_"Don't go clowning me in front of my girl"_. Sam told them

_"Of course not, we would never do that this would just be our little inside joke"_ Stevie told him

They all went and washed their hands in the bathroom that sat along side the game room and went into the dining area with the beautiful display of food

All the women made their men plates along with theirs which had smaller portions seeing that they had already eaten breakfast

_"You know Reagan is a girls name?_" Sam said to Reagan

Reagan chuckled_ "it's unisex bro, I guess you're trying to get me back for clowning on you huh?"_

_"Not at all I'm simply asking a question_". Sam replied

"_Clowning him for what?" _Mercedes asked intrigued

_"Oh it's an inside joke between us guys_" Stevie replied with a chuckle

Stacey and Becca chuckled too because they already knew what the inside joke was about and they honestly thought it was funny as well

_"Oh well I think it's unisex that's like the name Logan. I think that's unisex, I have a little cousin name Logan which is a girl and her mom gets so much slack for her name. She's always asked why would she give her daughter a boys name and the name is too masculine. She said when her daughter has doctor appointments they automatically call her a he. She could have on pink from head to toe and she has diamond earrings and she's still called a he because of her name." _Mercedes told them

_"People are so stupid I mean duh it's obvious people she has on all pink"_ Becca said

_"I feel like parents should be able to name their children whatever they want. Who came up with the rule that a name should belong to a certain gender? I mean like you should be free to name your child whatever you want without being picked on about it. I know one thing the unisex names are in and if I decide to name my daughter a so called boy's name I better not get questioned about it. Whoever questions me is getting cursed out right on the spot". _Stacey added

_"I know right, I remember my aunt said the same thing when she named her daughter Blake she said that people need to worry about their own kids. She said that she doesn't care if she spells her daughter name S.h.i.t and pronounce it Blake if she says that's her name then guess what it is. I laughed so hard when she said that" _Mercedes said and they all chuckled

"_Since we're on the subject of children names, what would you all name your first child boy or girl?"_ Becca asked everyone

_"Ummm I don't know I kind of like the name Reagan for a girl if Reagan and I are fortunate enough to have children together. I like Jeremiah for a boy_" Stacey answered first

_"Oh a biblical name I like that, I like the name Sammy for a girl not Samantha,but just Sammy I think its cute. I love Hunter_ _for a boy_" Mercedes answered

_"I agree with Stacey for our children names_"Reagan answered

_"I agree with Mercedes_" Sam said smiling lovely at Mercedes

_"You guys suck,but I like Riley for a girl and Caden for a boy_" Becca answered.

_"I agree on the names boo_" Stevie said agreeing with Becca

"_Yes you guys do suck, gosh y'all act like it's hard to come up with some names" _Mercedes told the guys

_"I think women are more passionate when it comes to the name picking baby_" Sam replied back to her.

_"So I'm guessing you and Sam are planning on getting married huh?" _Stacey asked them,it was like her to bring that up

_"Of course, Lord willing"_ Sam replied

Mercedes moved around nervously in her chair, that was the second time marriage was brought up. First at her parents home and now there Sam both times had no problem answering when she on the other had hadn't thought that far yet.

_"Well enough about marriage and kids what's the plan for beautiful Sunday?"_ Becca asked them after she noticed how nervous Mercedes looked

_"I hear it's an carnival going on over in the next town. We could stop by the mall and do a little shopping. Check the carnival out. Then dress up and go out for a nice dinner. Then end the night separate doing our own thing with our significant"_ Stacey announced

_"Well that sounds like a plan do everyone agree?". _Sam asked as he looked around the table and everyone shook their heads in agreement

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes,Becca and Stacey were headed to the mall in Stacey's car after the guys had left ahead of them due to them taking so long to get ready

_"We're here what store are you guys in?"_ Stacey held the one up to her ear with her left hand while gripping the steering wheel with the right. She turned into the parking lot of a huge mall, Mercedes was surprised to see how nice the mall was. Maybe she was thinking ignorantly like Tina and Santana thought when it came to Tennessee. She didn't picture big malls and nice, elegant places when she thought about Tennessee. All she could think of was dirt roads and hole in the wall bars when hick houses. She watched TV too much that damn True Blood. She thought to herself and chuckled on the inside

Stacey ended her call and parked "_what store are they in?'_ Becca asked Stacey

"_Saks Fifth" _Stacey replied

They all got out and headed in the mall, Mercedes looked around in awe at all of the expensive stores while going up the glass elevator with Stacey and Becca. As soon as they entered into the store it was as if Stacey and Becca forgot about her when they ran off to their men. Sam was no where to be found.

The snotty looking shoppers, the brightly lit floor and the glass cases filled with unique gloves, and one-of-a-kind purses made her feel a little out of place. Sure she had shopped at stores like that before when she knew they were having a major sale. But this wasn't her usual place or atmosphere to shop. She was a forever 21, Asos, and Love Culture type of girl with the exception of Victoria Secret Pink. Which she felt Pink was a little over priced and rarely held her size. She always said Pink was made for slimmer women.

Half of the time she shopped online to avoid crowds and Saks definitely had a crowd. A crowd who probably looked at her like she didn't deserve to even breath the same air as them. She wandered to a counter that she admired. The pretty glass perfume bottles had her staring with the same delight as a small child in a toy store. Moving on to another counter, she was tempted by a jar of deep-cleansing natural clay face masque. Of course, she already had enough beauty products to last her for years, but she loved trying out new ones. Beauty products was kind of an addiction. There was nothing wrong with that in her mind, there were definitely worse addictions in the world.

Mercedes was about to ask the man behind the counter about the masque and if he thought it would work ok on her combination skin. When she not only felt, but noticed Sam striding towards them. She hurriedly walk away from the counter because she knew he was going to offer to buy her things and she didn't want that. She was independent and didn't want Sam thinking that he could buy her. She found herself standing in the women's pajama section.

A rack of cashmere drawstring pajama bottoms caught her attention. She pulled a pair off the hanger and held them up. MADE IN ENGLAND, the tag said. PRICE: $360.00. They were casual yet sophisticated and felt good brushing against her skin, but $360.00 was ridiculous. She rubbed the bottoms against her cheek and closed her eyes. The material felt lovely against her skin she could imagine how it would feel once she had them on her body. Too bad she couldn't afford to buy them.

She could feel Sam looking at her and pretended to be very interested in a black terry cloth Ralph Lauren bathrobe,size extra large. It hung on a rack not far from the cashmere pajama bottoms. She was a thick girl, but the bathrob was big enough to shield her from Sam, and the rack it was hanging on was set up so that her view of Sam was completely unobstructed. She peeked around the rack and Sam was talking to the salesman that stood at the counter with the beauty products that she was admiring. He hadn't asked to buy her anything as of yet, but she hoped he wouldn't and hoped that he wasn't doing that at the moment.

_"Are you looking for a gift for someone? Or are you shopping just for yourself? _A sales guy asked approaching her he was very gorgeous. Tall, tan and practically busting out of his suit.

_"No I..."_ Mercedes faltered. She didn't want the man to start dragging her around the store. Showing her things, trying to convince her to buy something she couldn't afford. She knew how those sale persons could get.

_"Yes. For my mother. She needs a new bathrobe_" Mercedes told him

"_Is this her size?"_ He asked her pointing to the one that she had been looking at

"_Yes it's perfect for her, I'll take it_.". She told him a lie just to get him away from her she grabbed the robe and walked away._ "Thank you for your help_" she waved to the salesman while walking away

Her eyes darted back to Sam who was now following her, she sped up her pace and ended up in the lingerie section. She looked back and Sam was gone

_"Where did he go? He's like a ninja_" she said to herself as she laid the bathrob across a random rack and started looking through the lingerie. She fell in love with a bra and pantie set that was surprisingly her size. She held the fiery red see through bra up to her chest.

_"That's sexy_". She felt Sam behind her, his warm breath tickled her neck and she closed her eyes to get herself under control

_"It's very sexy_". She replied back

_"I could get it for you we could have some fun with it tonight_". He whispered in her ear sending chills up her spine

_"I don't want you buying me anything Sam I could buy it myself_" she told him

He reached around her and grabbed a bra looking at the the price_ "$200.00". _He read aloud

Mercedes had more than $200.00 on her,but she for sure couldn't afford to pay that much for just a bra. A hundred was the most she would pay for a bra.

_"Mercedes don't do me like that, let me spoil you today. You deserve it_." He told her, he reached down in his pocket and pulled his wallet out. He opened it and pulled out his black card pulling her hand out and dropping it in her palm

_"Sammmm no_". She whined handing it back over to him, she hadn't noticed that he held a couple of bags in his left hand until she looked down. _"Did you buy me something from that beauty_ _counter?"_. She asked him _"I don't want or need anything from you_"

He turned slightly red in the face and looked somewhat hurt. Mercedes felt like an ass she just kept being difficult. It's like she wanted Sam to not want to do anything for her.

"_I do have a mother and a sister so what makes you think this is for you and also we have did everything under the sun to each other, we made our relationship official and you won't let me do anything for you? That makes no sense Mercedes." _

_"Sam maybe.._."

"_No_..." He put his hand up to stop her from going any further he wasn't in the mood for an argument. _"Whatever Mercedes if you don't want me to buy you anything I won't beg"_

He walked away leaving her there feeling stupid she waited until Sam was out of her sight and placed the bra back where it belonged. She couldn't afford to buy that bra and wanted to save herself the embarrassment. She had too much pride.

She walked over to a a section that had a black leather, high waist, pencil skirt hanging. The skirt was sexy as hell and she could see herself wearing it for their dinner that evening. She reached for the price tag and closed her eyes. She hoped luck was on her side when it came to buying that skirt which was made by BeBe. She slowly opened her eyes and almost did a happy dance the skirt read $250.00 now $50.00. Mercedes couldn't believe it. $200.00 off the original price was a deal that she couldn't pass up. Now she was hoping that the store had her size in the skirt.

_"Yes!"_. Mercedes yelled jumping up and down. The skirt was definitely her size. She stopped jumping and looked around to see if someone witnessed her celebration. She didn't see anyone but she was sure she was caught on camera. She went over to the self check-in fitting room to try on her skirt. She stepped out of her sundress and tried the skirt on. She smiled and twirled around in the mirror. Her body looked banging in that skirt. She couldn't wait until Sam could see her in it.

She dressed and walked out of the fitting room with a smile on her face. She might've been too overly excited, but finding an item under a hundred dollars in store like that. Was in her eyes equivalent to winning money off of a scratch off lottery ticket. Sam sat in a chair along side the fitting room. She stumbled a little shocked to see him sitting there.

_"Are you following me?" _She asked him

He stood up and grabbed her skirt out of her hand looking at the price tag. He must've looked at her like a bum if he thought she couldn't afford to pay fifty dollars. _"Maybe so_" he answered her before he handed the skirt back to her.

She snatched the skirt from him "_I don't need a babysitter baby it's OK you can go shop for yourself."_

_"But I want to shop for you_". He whined

She couldn't help but blush at the cute innocent look he wore on his face she stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips._ "You're so cute,but I'm ok_"

_"Why are you so difficult? Do I have to take you in that there fitting room and give you a mind blowing orgasm for you to accept?"_. He asked her.

She instantly became hot and bothered "_you don't know how bad I would like to take you up on that offer, but let me just have a little normality before our relationship gets crazy. I know you're going to stay buying me gifts while we're together, but let's face it I would never be able to compete with you. You could practically buy me and I don't want that."_

_"That's the problem? You think I want to buy you? No I don't, but I do want you I want this and if I'm going to be with you I would like to spoil you_."

_"You kind of insinuated that all Quinn wanted you for was your money. I don't want you to think that about me."_

_"I would never think like that about you Mercedes you're so much more than Quinn, yes I loved Quinn when I was with her, but now that I'm with you I could see myself loving you on another level. Don't sell yourself short baby, you're giving me sex without wanting anything in return. Can't be giving up the goodies when you're not receiving goodies in return."_

Mercedes slightly felt herself getting offended by that remark, but she couldn't be offended because he was right. She was giving him her body and hadn't received anything other than the expensive bracelet he brought her back home. A bracelet that she definitely didn't want or ask for. Even though it was a nice gesture. She was so different when it came to Sam it was scary at times. The old Mercedes would've sat up with her best friends and talked so much smack about the chick who was bussing it wide open for someone who couldn't even buy her a happy meal.

She chuckled_ "you're right Sam when we get home you could buy me anything, but for now let m.e just feel normal"_

"_OK you win for now_" He told her

_"Thanks honey" _

Sam gave her the space she wanted and she continued to shop finding a black fitted vneck short sleeve shirt to go with her skirt. The look she was going for was all black, simple, but sexy. She wished she could buy her an expensive pair of all black leather pumps to match, but she couldn't so the black pumps she packed with her would have to do."

She paid for her items and stood by the entrance looking around for the others. She hadn't since seen Sam once he gave her the space she wanted. She looked to see Becca, Stacey, Reagan and Stevie walking towards her, Becca and Stacey had so many bags that they were literally tripping over their own two feet trying to hold them. Stevie and Reagan had just as many bags.

"_Gosh did you guys buy the whole mall?"_ She asked them

"_You mean did they buy the whole mall? The majority of this is theirs Reagan and I only got a few things here and there._" Stevie answered

Mercedes felt kind of jealous she was the one who turned the shopping spree down,but looking at the others bags made her feel like an idiot.

_"Where's Sam?_" She asked them

_"Oh Sam had some important calls to handle so he took my car home and left his keys for Stevie to drive us all home in his truck_" Stacey answered

Becca looked down at the one bag Mercedes held in her hand "_where's your things?"_

_"Oh I told him that he didn't have to buy me anything"_ Mercedes answered lowly

"_What_" Stacey asked

_"I told him not to buy me anything"_

_"You are so ridiculous_" Stacey said while walking away not giving Mercedes a chance to respond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were in Sam's truck Stevie and Reagan sat in the front conversing while the girls sat in the back. Stacey and Becca chastised Mercedes the whole ride about turning the shopping spree down.

_"I can't believe you Mercedes_" Stacey told her

_"I'm usually team Mercedes, but I can't believe her either_" Becca agreed

_"Like you two care, you bitches left me as soon as we entered the damn store_." Mercedes responded

_"We were trying to take an advantage of this spree, something you should've been doing_" Stacey told her

Mercedes didn't mean to call them out of their name ,but her comfortability towards them felt all too familiar to Tina and Santana.

_"I'm actually not feeling the carnival anymore_" Stacey told them

"_Well you're the one that came up with it, let's scratch that plan and just go out for we split up_" Stevie said

Everyone agreed,but Mercedes she honestly didn't care what they did. Her mood was messed up and she couldn't blame no one,but herself. She pouted the whole ride home.

_"It's 4pm so let's all meet back down here in the family room no later than 7:30pm"_

Stevie told them once they all made it in the house. Sam walked back and forth through the house on the phone. He put his finger up mouthing to Stevie to give him a sec.

Mercedes dragged her feet up to her and Sam's bedroom. She opened the door and noticed bags sitting on the bed and aside the bed on the floor. She walked over to the bed and noticed a note sitting along side the shopping bags. She didn't realize Sam had shopped so much for himself while at the mall. She couldn't see how when he was so busy stalking her. She decided to be nosey and unfolded the note to read it. **DON'T BE MAD AT ME PLEASE, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS,BUT YOU DESERVE THE BEST. YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LET STEVIE AND REAGAN SHOW ME OUT BY BUYING ALL THOSE THINGS FOR THEIR GIRLS AND EXPECT ME TO NOT BUY YOU ANYTHING? I THINK NOT, STOP SELLING YOURSELF SHORT BABY. AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINES YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING. I PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL SO I KNOW YOUR SIZES. WELL AT LEAST I HOPE. DON'T TRY TO FIGHT ME ON THIS. ENJOY BABY. LOVE SAM..**...

Mercedes heart couldn't believe how sweet he was. This was not the same Sam she first met at work. That Sam was an asshole, intimidating, controlling. This Sam was sweet, understanding and some. She had been neurotic, stubborn and an asshole since they been there and Sam still chose to go out of his way for her. Maybe her and Sam had the wrong judgment of each other back home in Ohio and that's why they didn't get along at first.

_"Mercedes I need your opinion on...ooooh gifts!" _ Becca walked in the room and ran to the bed hopping on it.

_"Becca gosh I forgot you were only 23 years old you act like a child sometimes"_ Mercedes told her

Becca picked the note up and read it out loud. "**DON'T BE MAD AT ME PLEASE, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS,BUT YOU DESERVE THE BEST. YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LET STEVIE AND REAGAN SHOW ME OUT BY BUYING ALL THOSE THINGS FOR THEIR GIRLS AND EXPECT ME TO 8NOT BUY YOU ANYTHING? I THINK NOT, STOP SELLING YOURSELF SHORT BABY. AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINES YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING. I PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL SO I KNOW YOUR SIZES. WELL AT LEAST I HOPE. DON'T TRY TO FIGHT ME ON THIS. ENJOY BABY. LOVE SAM.." **

She started clapping and bouncing on the bed like an excited child. "_He's so sweet now let's see what you got?!"._ Becca told Mercedes

Mercedes first grabbed a Victoria Secret bag she reached in pulled out two Victoria Secret Pink's sets one was gray and the other was black she was surprised that they carried her size. The sets were so cute and reminded her of the Calvin Klein's bra and pantie sets, but instead it said Pink.

She then reached in and grabbed 4 lotions with the body sprays to match. Lastly she pulled out a pajama set with all white shorts that had Pink written on the back with an all white vneck shirt to match it with the pink horse at the bottom.

_"Cute _!" Becca said with a smile and Mercedes agreed

The next bag she grabbed was Saks Fifth. "He literally brought her everything that she looked at in the store even the cashmere pajama pants.

After going through so many bags Mercedes realized that the gifts Sam brought her added up to a house payment built from the ground up! She had to keep herself from crying as she went through the bags. He brought her everything from bras and panties to clothes and pajamas.

_"Wow I can't believe him he's perfect_." Mercedes said with a blush

_"You missed one_" Becca told her holding up another bag

Mercedes snatched it from her hands and opened it pulling out a shoe box "no way" she said to herself as she read the box. She opened the box and took the shoes out holding one up. They were a pair of black leather Christian Louboutin's they were the Degraspike style. All black leather with spikes at the point of the shoe. They would go perfect with her black leather pencil skirt and her fitted black shirt. They gave her the vibe of a rocker chic.

_"Now those are what you call fuck me pumps"_ Becca said pointing to the shoes

"_Tell me about it " _was all Mercedes could say she was in awe

Becca grabbed the receipt _$ 1065.00 are you kidding me! Oh my gosh Mercedes this man has spent thousands on you. Probably more than what Reagan and Stevie has spent on Stacey and I so you know what they means?."_ Becca asked her

"_What girl?"_ Mercedes replied

_"You gotta eat his booty like groceries_" Becca bursted out laughing

Mercedes took a pillow and hit her with it_ "ewww no! You are a nasty freak. I think sweet innocent Becca was a fake_."

_"No it wasn't a fake Stevie is bringing something out off me_" she said as she continued to laugh

_"I understand, Sam has brought something out of me. I won't be eating booty, but he definitely can get it any which way possible tonight. While with the pumps on, because damn these are just as sexy as him_"

_"Girl you better give it to him and some"_

Becca moved to the side of the bed and reached to the floor for the other bags she peeked in one and noticed men clothing

_"Girl get out of Sam's bags before he comes in here. Matter of factly get out so I can get ready."_

_"You're so rude,but I wanted to ask you. Do you think I should wear a dress or pants tonight_?"

"_Of course a dress_" Mercedes replied

_"OK cool see you at 7:30_" Becca told her before she left out the room.

Once Becca closed the door Mercedes smiled from ear to ear she still couldn't get over the gifts that Sam purchased for her. She heard the bedroom door being opened again and turned to see Sam coming in. She ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist

_"Woah!' _He said while holding her up gripping her behind

_"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you_!" She chanted, placing wet kisses on his neck and cheeks

"So that means you liked the gifts?"

"_Liked? I loved the gifts!" _She then looked in his eyes and bursted out in tears

_"Baby what's wrong?"_ He asked concerned grabbing her face so she could stare back in his eyes

"I_t's just...well I've been such an ass to you since I've met you. I made it seem like you were the asshole,but in reality I am. All the difficult mess that I have took you through and you still choose to spoil and do right by me? I'm so sorry!"_ She was full out crying by then to the point of snot running out her nose

_"Baby I chose to put up with it because I wanted too. I want you Mercedes so therefore I would put up with whatever until I just can't anymore. So stop trying to push me away"_

_"I'm not trying Sam"_

_"You don't realize it, but you are that's why things that you do is so random."_

_"Well I won't try anymore because I love you"_

_"I love you too boo"_

_"You deserve a blow job" _she told him while still slightly crying

He wanted to laugh at how childlike she looked. Her nose was red, tears ran down her face and snot ran from her nose. Yet she still wanted to satisfy him

"_Maybe later baby" _he told her. He kissed her salty lips which was wet from tears and maybe even mucus,but he didn't care. Mercedes was his and only his and he couldn't be more excited.

They stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each others staring down at each other lips _"I love you". _Mercedes mouthed

_"I love you too_" he mouthed back

He unwrapped her legs from him and let her down

_"Now let's get ready for our exciting night" _He smiled at her

_"Ok we can shower separate because the way I'm feeling right now I'll probably take an advantage of you in that shower" _She told him with a blush

"_Well that's an good idea_" he chuckled _"I'll shower in my parents room and you shower and dress in here. I can't wait to see what you're wearing"_ he told her

_"I'm sure you'll love it"_

Mercedes quickly showered using some of her lotion and body spray that Sam had brushed her teeth and did her skin regimen. After flat ironing her hair out she curled it adding some extensions to it. She hurriedly dressed and twirled around while looking in the full length mirror. Pleased with the way she looked. She lastly did her makeup, dark to match her rocker chic look topping it off with her red lipstick. She stepped into her new pumps and smiled. She could honestly say that she looked good enough to eat.

_"You ready baby?" _She heard him say behind her. She turned around and almost fainted. Damn he looked good and he matched her to the T. He wore all black jeans, an all black vneck T-shirt and black Christian Louboutin loafers. His look was simple, but hot.

_"I see you're matching my fly. Did you purposely match me?" _She asked him as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

He smiled and shrugged "_maybe so, maybe no"_

_"Well I definitely don't mind. We're the shit_." She said with a chuckle

_"That we are, you're ready to go?"_

_"Of course_" she grabbed a red leather clutch placing her money, phone, lipstick and identification in it and they made their way down to the family room.

Sam led her down the stairs when they made it down they heard gasps.

_"I hate y'all, I mean like seriously hate y'all. You guys you look fucking hot!" _Stacey said giving them praises.

_"Looking like new money"_ Becca said jokingly

_" now why y'all gotta show us out like that?"_ Stevie said with a smile.

_"Good look"_ Reagan added

Mercedes chuckled_ "we all look good"_. It was true they all looked good,but her and Sam looked hot and they were the only couple that matched.

"_Let's go to that steak joint that we use to love _" Stevie announced.

_"Is that ok with everyone?"_ Sam asked and everyone shook their heads in agreement

_"Well I guess that's where we're going" _Sam added.

They all drove separate cars trailing each other to the restaurant. When they made it to the restaurant (which was named Jimmy Kelly's) they all valet parked and got out locking their arms together and walked into the restaurant looking like celebrity couples. Stevie gave him and Sam's name and they all were instantly led to a table. Sam, Mercedes, Stevie sat on one side of the table while Stacey and Reagan sat on the other side.

A beautiful blond waitress came to their table bouncing on her toes and smiling from ear to ear. _"Hello welcome my name is Amber I'll be your waitress this evening can I start you all off with something to drink?"_

_"Can we get a bottle of wine or Champagne?" _Stevie asked her

_"Sure! If you turn to the back of your menus the wines and champanges are listed."_

Stevie turn to the back of the menu and scanned over the choices. "_Ummmm what do everyone have in mind?" _He said looking around the table at everyone

_"I'm not much of a drinker so anything smooth_" Mercedes said

_"Well I'm not either,Stacey's not, Sam's not and Becca's not so I guess we won't order wine or champagne then. I was just being extra._" Stevie said with a chuckle"

_"Well since you all aren't really drinkers, I'll suggest the moscato and if you're all are ordering steaks. It'll go good with it" _the waitress told them

_"That's an good idea Amber we'll have a bottle of moscato_" Sam told her

_"Ok. And while we're at it do you all have an idea of what you want?"_

_"Ummmm I'll have the.._." (Sam flipped through the menu). Mercedes stared down at his freshly manicured nails. Just noticing that he had gotten one. She then looked at his perfect hair and smiled. He wasn't perfect,but damn near close to it.

_"I'll have the fillet mignon with mash potatoes and broccoli" _Sam said finally deciding on what he wanted.

_"Would you like loaded mash. It consist of cheese,bacon, and green onions" _the waitress asked him.

_"Sure"_

She then moved over to Mercedes who ordered the same thing. She went around the table and everyone ordered the exact same thing.

_"That was easy". _the waitress said. Refering to the way they all ordered the same

_"Obviously they don't have a mind of their own_" Sam jokily said to the waitress and he giggled

The waitress giggled as well "o_k in the mean time, I'll bring you all some waters and a basket of bread and butter" _

_"Thanks " they_y all said in unison

_"Minus Sam's and also Mercedes drama, I'm actually enjoying myself with you guys"_ Stacey said

"I_ am too twin, we all should make this a tradition. Get together at least one or two holidays out of the year. We're all scattered between, Ohio, New York, Florida and Tennessee so it doesn't matter where we meet"._ Stevie added

_"Next we should visit Stacey in Florida."_ Said Becca

_"That should be fun,imagine all of the fun we're going to have. Maybe we could get the old man to loosen up."_ Mercedes said playfully nudging Sam and given the others a wink

_"Hey I'm offended I'm not an old man.I actually have a fun, goofy side. And she's one to talk, I bet I don't behave like an old man in the bedroom_" Sam said playfully nudging Mercedes back. They all chuckled, but Mercedes bashfully hid her face.

_"Speaking of that Oh emmmmmm Geeeeeee! That was hilarious" _Stacey laughed hard, referring to the night prior where they all overheard the couple having sex

_"We are not about to make this the subject of our dinner. There's other people around us" _Mercedes said looking around at the surrounding tables

_"Oh whatever we're all grown here"_ Stacey said waving the other tables off

_"I think it was hot,you two should seriously think about doing porn, or making some sexy videos of your own" _Becca said giving them a wink

_"That could be another hustle bro_" Stevie said all too excitedly

Mercedes looked over at Sam who looked up for a sec tapping a finger on his lips. She could already see the wheels spinning in his head.

She kicked him under the table _"don't even think about it"._ She told him

He chuckled. "_No I would never do porn. I have too much decency about myself, now making_ _private videos is another story"_. He said while giving Mercedes a wide smile showing his pearly white, perfect teeth

_"That decency goes out of the window in the bedroom. He's filthy_". Mercedes jokily said

_"Good comeback boo"_ Sam said while laughing with the others

_"Thanks I try" _she replied

_"Ha you see he didn't deny it!" _Reagan said pointing at Sam, the first thing he really said at the table since they have been there. Other than ordering his food, Reagan reminded Mercedes of Mike. A little on the quiet side, when he spoke it was either something really silly and or something really smart something that made a lot of sense in what ever situation. There was no in between with them.

_"Let's not get on these two idiots right here!"_ Stacey said pointing to Stevie and Becca

_"What did we do?"_. Stevie asked giving them a shrug

_"How does your chin feel bro?"_ Reagan asked him with a chuckle

"_It feels ok.._. (Stevie said looking dumbfounded, he then had a realization)_ oh! Shut up!"_

_"Chin? Wait what did I miss?" _Sam asked

_"I agree what did we miss?" _Mercedes agreed with him

_"Oh yes! You guys don't know_"

Becca covered her face_ "oh gosh shut up!_"

"_Reagan and I heard the whole thing, so Becca wanted it from Stevie,but he wouldn't give it up. So I guess he gave in, but back out at the last minute, trying to be a gentleman. Becca got pissed and kicked his ass in the chin"_

Sam and Mercedes both laughed to tears _"are you serious_!?" Sam said laughing

_"Yes!" _Stacey responded

_"Oh my gosh that is hilarious_" Mercedes said giggling

_"Becca I thought you were sweet, has this been an act the whole time?" _Sam asked her with a smile

_"I said the same thing baby_" Mercedes said to him

Becca uncovered her face _"No it was not an act, Stevie just does something to me"_

Sam looked over at Mercedes _"trust I know" _Mercedes blushed

_"Care to demonstrate for us Becca?"_ Reagan asked her

The waitress brought over their waters, plates, bread and butter during their silliness. She smiled whispering that their food would be up shortly

Mercedes didn't waste anytime using her sanitizer for her hands and grabbing a plate, placing her bread and butter on it. She buttered her bread and bit into it, eyes almost rolling in the back of her head. The bread was moist and the sweet butter tasted of honey. Her attention was now on the delicious bread and not the silliness at the table

_"Ha,ha, ha! Funny. Just keep laughing get it all out"_ Stevie told them

_"Oh you two are definitely brothers_" Reagan said to him thinking about when they picked on Sam and his response earlier that day.

Becca turned in her seat to give herself leg room to demonstrate "_ok so I literally begged him to take my virginity right?" _She said lowly so the other tables couldn't hear her

"_So he finally gives in right? He done got me more hot and bothered than I already was. He pays attention to every part of my body. He does some other things that I care not to mention. Then he gets to the finale course. He was right there right? I'm anticipating this, waited on it all night right? Then this idiot has a change of heart. I'm like what are you serious!? You were right there!. He talks this stuff about doing it the right way. Having a first date blah blah blah. I didn't want to hear it. So guess what I did? I WHAM! kicked him right in the chin. He fell back all dramatically like Becca why would you do that!"_. She kicked her leg up demonstrating the kick. She then grabbed her chin demonstrating Stevie

"_Bahahaha!" _Mercedes did a loud obnoxious laugh as she zoomed back in on the conversation. Her laugh was so loud,funny and obnoxious that she made everyone else laugh just as hard

Mercedes grabbed her chest calming her laughter down_ "we're going to get put out of this place if we keep it up" _she told them as she dabbed the tears from her eyes

"_It's all fun and games and if they put us out. Stacey, Stevie, Reagan and I have the money to buy these fuckers out"_ Sam said confidently

"_Confident aren't we? That was a dig at us Becca. Like he was saying Stacey, Stevie, Reagan and I can buy this place out. I don't know about these broke motherfuckers right here_" Mercedes said as she pointed to herself and Becca they all had a laughing fit again

_"Oh hush baby you know I didn't mean it like that"_ Sam told her

_"I know boo, I was just being silly"_

Mercedes could honestly say that even though Sam, Reagan,Stacey and Stevie had the money they had. They never once made her and Becca feel as if they were any less than them. The way that Stacey acted you wouldn't guess she had the money from the way she was spending Reagan's. Reagan had even mentioned as they were all walking in the restaurant that Stacey spent all of his money daily when she had just as much money as him. Maybe even more, Stacey responded that he was suppose to do that rather she had it or not. Sounding like a true brat.

Once the food arrived the conversation went to something other than sex like their future goals. Future residency, things like that.

Mercedes was on cloud nine as she ate. The steak was cooked to perfection and seasoned to perfection. The buttery loaded mounds of mash potatoes literally melted in her mouth. The broccoli was delicious. Mercedes felt like she was in food paradise. She usually thought about what she ate and how much she ate. To watch her weight, but she didn't care at that moment. Her and Sam would probably just sweat it off by having hot sex later that night.

Speaking of Sam,she couldn't wait to be alone with him on their separate date that night. She ate her food a little quicker than usual. Trying to speed things up so she could be alone with her fine hulk of a man.

Sam looked over and noticed how quick she ate, cutting through her steak and taking huge fork fulls of her mash potatoes like she hadn't eaten in years. He never witnessed her eat like that and he wondered what was going through her head.

_"You ok?_" He whispered over to her

She took the point of her heel and rubbed it up his leg_ "I'm fine just can't wait to be alone with you_" she whispered over to him while discreetly licking the shell of his ear

_"I..I can't.. Wait-wait either" _he stammered over his his throat to get himself under control

They all finished their food along with the last of the moscato. Mercedes couldn't believe that the bill was so high the guys split it 3 ways. Also leaving their bubbly waitress Amber an generous tip. She was so happy she literally bursted out in tears.

Mercedes couldn't help, but smile as they all said their goodbyes to go their separate ways. Sam led her out to his truck and helped her in. He got over on the driver side and buckled himself in.

_"So what do you have in mind for our date?" _Sam asked her

_"Honestly it doesn't matter, I'm just happy to be alone with you" _

_"I have something in mind"_ he told her as he started his truck and pulled off

They drove for about 15 mins before they were pulling into the parking lot of a bar called Jerry's

Sam parked and shut off the ignition. He got out and opened the door helping Mercedes out.

_"You're so sexy"_ he told her, looking at her from head to toe.

_"Thanks sweetie so are you" _

He led her into the bar and they sat at a table.

_"Wow"_ Mercedes said with a smile as she looked around the nice bar. There was line dancing going on. The dancers were having the time of their was off beat and couldn't keep up,but that still didn't stop them from clapping their hands and stomping their feet with the others. Even though they were about a second off beat.

Alan Jackson's Good Time blasted through the speakers ,Mercedes was a fan of country music. She couldn't help,but move in her seat, she paid attention to their movements, memorizing them in her mind. She wanted to get up so badly and dance with them, but she was too insecure. For one she was the only black face in there and she knew how bad the rasicm was in the south. She was surprised she had not ran into any yet. And for two, she was kind of shy when it came to dancing around Sam.

He watched how she excitedly stared at the dancers on the dance floor and how she moved in her seat to the music_. "Go up there!"_ He yelled to her over the music.

_"What?!_" She yelled back

_"I said go up there!"_

_"I'm too shy!"_

_"No you're not! Loosen up like you tell me and go up there."_

She sighed and stood up "_you better not laugh at me either!" _She said pointing to him

He put his hands up in defense _"trust me I won't"_

_"Ok!"_ She smoothed her dress down and took a deep breath. She walked over to the line and got a friendly welcome from the dancers.

_"Come on girl let's get down!" _A pretty blond with a thick southern accent told her. She grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her next to her. Right at the front of the line

_"Howdy sweetie!"_ A guy next to her said as he got down in his cowboy boots and hat

_"Just follow me if you haven't caught on yet"_ the girl told her

Mercedes followed her the best she could. _turn right, two, three clap, turn left, two,three clap. Right leg out. Right leg in. Left leg out, left leg in. Stomp right back, Stomp left back. Stomp right forward, Stomp left forward. And clap and clap! Hop shake it! Hop shake it!"_

The blond called out the sequence. It was a lot, but Mercedes caught on quickly. Everyone on the dance floor started cheering for her. She could even see Sam clapping at the table.

Mercedes was having a ball._ "Whooo!" _Her and the blond cheered as they shook their behinds to the beat. She chuckled at the guys shaking their behinds in their tight jeans and cowboy boots. Yet she found it to be kind of sexy.

Her thighs sweated, her hair was probably sweated, her face was probably shiny, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun.

She waved Sam over and he shook his head no. After asking him three times with no luck she finally had given up.

The song ended and she hand fanned herself to cool down. _"Hi my name is Harper, what's yours?" _The blond asked her holding her hand out for an hand shake

_"Nice to meet you Harper my name is Mercedes, but you can call me Cedes_" Mercedes shook her hand

"_Cute name, are you from here_?" She asked Mercedes

_"Thanks and no I'm from Ohio,my boyfriend is from here. We came to visit his parents for the holiday."_

_"Ok cool, well let me get back over to my boyfriend, maybe we can have a drink together before you leave if that's cool with you. I'll be over there" she told Mercedes pointing over to table where a handsome white guy sat_

_"It's cool with me see you later" _

_Her and Mercedes separated and she went over to Sam. He started clapping and whistling "good job, I witnessed your dancing at Santana's bar,but damn I didn't know you could move like_ _that" _He said to her making her blush

_"I didn't know what to order you so I got you some ice water until_"

"_Thanks_" she took the ice cold glass of water and drunk it down to cool her body off

_"Does your feet hurt in those heels?_" He asked her

_"Not yet, but they will be by the end of the night"_ she grabbed a menu and opened it up_ "wow they have ice cream?!" She said with wide eyes_

Sam smiled _"yes, you could order just about anything in here"_

_"Wow I think I want some ice cream order some with me"_ she asked him with a smile

_"No I pigged out too much back at the restaurant"_

_Mercedes pouted "awww come on, tonight we're not worrying about weight, work, responsibilities or anything. Let's just have fun!"_

_"Ok ok I'll order some ice cream"_

"_Yay_!" She clapped her hands together

The waitress came over_ "would you two like to order anything?_"

_"We're ordering ice cream_!" Mercedes said excitedly

The waitress chuckled "_ok what flavor? We have tons"_

Mercedes looked down at the flavors and the peanut butter flavor caught her eye "_ummmm I'll have peanut butter" _

_"Ok would you like any toppings_?"

Mercedes scrunched her face up trying to figure out what toppings would go good with peanut butter_ "ummmm just give me chocolate chips, and caramel"_

_"Ok and for you sir?" _The waistress turned her attention _to _Sam

_"Just give me butter pecan,but make it into a banana split"_

_"Ok it should be up shortly" _

When the waitress walked away Mercedes sat back in her seat staring at Sam "_you're so beautiful" _she told him

He pointed too himself and chuckled _"who me? Really? I thought only women could be beautiful_"

_"No men can too and you're definitely beautiful"_

_"Awww baby you're going to make me blush, so are you"_

_"So tell me a secret"_ she asked him

_"A secret like what?"_

_"Well you would only know that..ummm like if you're a serial killer or rapist. A pedophile, a theif"_

He chuckled "_now you know better than that_"

_"I'm just playing, but tell me something you've never been comfortable with telling anyone_"

He thought about it for a min _"well I have trouble reading, well I did have trouble reading I was diagnosed with dyslexia in junior high. I struggled through elementary school. my parent's didn't know what was going on. I was tested and it was discovered that I was dyslexic"_

_"Wow,but you went to Yale how does one who's dyslexic go to Yale and become so successful?"_

_"I got it under control by high school. You would never know unless I tell you. Sometimes I have issues with it here and there when I'm stressed. My words would become all jumbled and backwards as I'm reading, but all it takes for me to do is concentrate and close my eyes. Once I open them back up, the words are showing correctly again."_

_"Wow I have trouble reading too"_ she told him

_"Really? You've never told me"_

_"Yes like when I read a book or something I can close it and can't even remember what I just read. I guess you can say I have a short attention span" _making a sad face like that's the worst thing in the world, that was one thing he loved about Mercedes. She would take something so ordinary and make it extraordinary. He was sure that people all over the world even himself had that issue. But Mercedes made it a bad thing.

_"Awwww I think more people than you know has that issue."_ He told her

_"I know, but don't be ashamed of your dyslexia. You overcame it and that's what matters. If you can overcome and became so successful anyone can."_

_"You're so right"_

_"You should be an spokesperson for dyslexia"_

_"I have donated to charities for it,but being a spokesperson. I've never thought about that. That's an good idea"_

_"It is and you're successful, your success alone would make others work harder at overcoming it."_

_"I'd think on that baby"_

The waitress brought their ice cream and spoons over,it looked delicious. Mercedes took a spoon of her ice cream and moaned from how good it tasted

_"So you never told me what made you interested in a black woman?" _She asked him

_"Well for one I think all women are beautiful. It doesn't matter the shape, color, race or size. I can see beauty in every woman, but black women just...I don't know intrigued me. From the features to the curves. The hair, and the fact that you all come in so many different complexions and looks is just beautiful."_

Mercedes smiled "_so have you ever dated another black girl besides me?"_

_"Yes she's from here actually. She was beautiful, we dated in junior high,we were young, but so called in love. She was about your complexion, big brown eyes. I mean her eyes were huge, baby doll lips. Long eye lashes, long, thick curly hair. Slim athletic built. We broke up when I told her I was moving too New York and I never heard from her or seen her again. Her name was Camille"_

_"Wow so this is not a sick fantasy? Before you won my mom over she thought this was just a sick fantasy you were living out"_

_"It's definitely not a fantasy"_

_"So what about Stevie has he ever dated outside of his race?"_

_"Of course, that's all Stevie dated. His high school sweet heart was black her name was Bailee, her and Stevie even talked about getting married. She even thought Stevie had gotten her pregnant in high school. My parents were pissed, then out of nowhere she broke up with Stevie, moved and he never saw her again. That was really weird seeing how in love they were."_

_"Maybe her pregnancy scare, scared her away and made her realize that her and Stevie were moving too fast."_

_"We never thought about it like that"_

_"So you all definitely have a type, so how did Quinn come about?"_ Mercedes asked him

_"I honestly thought Quinn was beautiful and me becoming the star football player and her becoming the star cheerleader It was only right. I was in love with Quinn" _he shook his head like he was reminiscing in his head.

_"Trust me I know, from the way you reacted when you found out about her and Stevie" _Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes.

_"I don't even want to think about it" _he said taking a spoon of his ice cream

_"Let's switch_" Mercedes said reaching for his bowl. They swapped ice cream, both taking a spoon of it and swallowed. They both stuck their tongues out and did a gagging noise

_"Yuck, that did not mix"_ Sam said shaking his head

_"Ugh tell me about it_" Mercedes agreed with him. Swapping bowls back

_"So you never told me what happened with you and your ex, what was his name?"_

_"His name was Shane, he wanted more out of me sexually. He said I was boring and a prude, I told him that he watched too much porn. It's like he tried to make me do the things that was done on porn. Like he wanted to make that his reality and we I didn't. It started to become a problem, he told me that he was unsatisfied and he left me."_

_"What a dick move, guys make it all about sex when it's not. It's true that us guys love sex,but it's more to a relationship than sex. It's communication, it's the comfortability, it's so much more. And porn is fake that's why I've never really been into watching it. Sure we guys would love for our woman to perform like a porn star in the bedroom,but they would never be like what you see on porn."_

_"That's exactly what I told him. He told me once we had broken up that if he ever heard through someone that I was like a porn star in the bedroom. Doing things that I never done to him that he would accuse me of being a fake. And also accuse me of being a cheater,because if I wasn't doing that to him in the bedroom then I had to be doing it to someone else."_

_"He should know better to think that, everyone has something inside of them that takes someone else to bring it out of them. That one person could have you comfortable doing things that you never thought you would do. I'm a good example, if you say you were a prude then more than likely I brought your bad girl side out. You definitely has brought some things out of me. It's things that I have done with you that I would have never done with an ex"_

_"Speaking of ex,how were you able to take this trip without Quinn trying to come alone?"_

_"I told her that I was leaving and didn't even give her a chance to ask questions. I let Ms. Costa and her daughters leave too. They hate Quinn so much that they probably would've killed her in that house. They don't have much family so I paid for them to spend the holiday in Florida_"

_"That was nice of you..I wondered what the others are doing_" Mercedes said thinking about how the others dates were going"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Stacey and Reagan's date**

Stacey pulled Reagan against his will to a closed park _"come on baby let's swing on the swings_!"

_"No Stacey, this park is closed we're going to get arrested"_

"_No we're not_" Stacey let his hand go and ran to the swings hopping on one

_"Oh my gosh Stacey you're like big kid, but your my big kid!"_ He hopped on a swing beside her

_"Let's see who can swing higher!" _Stacey told him

He started swinging along with her ,going higher and higher, they both giggled the higher they got.

_"Woah this is fun!". _ Stacey said as she went higher

Reagan slowed down once he felt like he was about to fall off of the swing. That was a phobia he had since a little boy. A cousin of his name Jamie had been swinging on the swing. She got higher and higher trying to show off. Some type of way she fell off of the swings as she was in the air. She came down and hit the dirt so hard that it looked like she killed herself. She laid there for a minute in shock. Then bursted out in screams and tears. She had broken her arm,leg and knocked some of her teeth out from the way she landed. Now he can laugh at it when he sit and think back to it. now that she's grown and ok. But back then it scared him shitless. This was the first time he had been on a swing since. Stacey would be the one to make him get over his fear, that's how much he loved Stacey. He would do anything for her.

_"Stacey slow down!_" He yelled to her as she kicked her long legs out making herself go impossibly high. Right after he said that Stacey flew off the swing as she was in the air. Screaming his name

_"Stacey!"_ He jumped off his swing catching her before she hit the grass. He caught her and fell flat on his back while still holding Stacey in his arms

_"Ouch_!" He screamed in agony

_"Omg Reagan!" _

_"I'm ok" _

_"Did you hurt your back? Omg I'm so stupid! I could've made you mess up your football career!_" She screamed in a panic

He chuckled forgetting about his pain_ "Stacey I get knocked around on the field all the time_. _Trust me it's going to take a lot to ruin my career"_

_"I love you so much baby, you're my night in shining armor_" she told him giving him a sweet peck

_"I love you too baby that's why I need to do this"_ he told her moving her from on top of him. He stood up and dusted himself off, pulling Stacey to her feet.

_"Do what?_" Stacey asked intrigued

He took a deep breath before he started talking _"I know we've been together only a year, but Stacey I'm so in love with you. You make me better everyday, you understand me, you let me be me. You comfort me when I'm sick, you give me words of encouragement when I'm down. You Pray with me. You let me be a man. I can go on and on baby, you're not perfect, but you're damn near close to it. I had this big extravagant idea in my mind when it came to doing this, but this moment feels right. No one knew I was going to do this,not even your brothers. I brought this while we was back home in Florida about two months ago. I carried this with me literally everyday since I purchased it. Trying to find the right time to do this. Baby I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with no one,but you."_ He got on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it revealing a beautiful ring. That had a ruby red Diamond. It was becoming dark out, but the ring sparkled.

"_Stacey will you do me the honor of being my wife_?" Stacey looked down at the ring then back at him, her knees became weak and she fainted

_"Stacey!_" He got up and ran to her

He shook her a few times before she opened her eyes. She looked up at him screaming "_yes!"_ At the top of her lungs

_"Yes baby I will marry you!" _

He grabbed her face and kissed her with everything in him. She hopped right up and grabbed his hand. _"Let's go celebrate!"_

"_Maybe you should sit down for a minute Stacey you just fainted_"

_"I don't care! I'm too excited to sit_" she pulled him to her car, she hopped on the passenger side and he hopped on the driver side. She tossed him her keys and he started the car pulling off.

Stacey rolled the window down and she leaned out of the window screaming _"he proposed! I said yes we're getting married!" _

She heard someone yell_ congrats _from another car as Reagan sped through traffic

"_Thank You!_"

Stacey leaned back into the car and giggled_ "if we were in Florida someone probably would've_ _yelled "who gives a fuck_!"

Reagan chuckled "_for sure they would have"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Stevie and Becca**

Stevie and Becca decided to sneak off to the house and take an advantage of it while everyone was gone. They played games, watched movies and even got to know each other. Stevie even opened up and told her about his ex girlfriend from high school. He even told her about the secret he was keeping of Quinn's where the girl had committed suicide because of her. Now they were relaxing in the jacuzzi style tub. Stacey sat between Stevie's legs laying back on his chest.

_"You should tell Sam, Stevie, secrets always have a way of coming out. You see what happened with you and Sam yesterday. Speaking of that, Quinn is always in the middle of some shit. That girl is bad business"_

_"I'm going to tell him soon, that girl's death really bothered Sam I don't know how he would react"_

_"Well that's the chance you would have to take either tell him before we leave Tennessee or tell him once we all get back home. Visit him one day in Ohio take him out to dinner and just put everything out on the table."_

_"I will"_

Becca looked up at him and poked her lips out for kiss. He gave her what she wanted. Becca opened her mouth and their tongues kissed slow, but deep stopping when breathing became difficult.

"_Let's get out of here_" he told her, they assisted each other with batheing and got out drying each other off.

Stevie led her to the bed with a bottle of lotion in hand. He made her lay flat and started to lotion her body. He wasn't even finished before he started kissing her thighs. He opened her legs taking her throbbing clit into his mouth. He feasted on her until her bottom was lifting off the bed. She shook and screamed as she hit her climax flooding his mouth with her juices. He crawled up her body kissing her neck. He gave every part of her body some attention. He rested between her legs and reached over into his night stand for a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and took it out the package rolling it onto him.

He rested between her legs kissing up her neck to her jawline. He moved over to her lips kissing her deeply.

_"You're ready?_" He asked her

_"Ready as I'm going to get" she responded biting her kiss swollen lips. Her brown lust filled eyes stared into his ocean blue ones._ He was one of the most beautiful human beings that she had ever seen.

He started pushing into her slowly breaking her barrier. Becca screamed in agony feeling like she was be ripped from the inside out. He was huge ,she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. It felt more like a bad thing as he broke her in

_"You want me to stop?"_ He asked her

"_No,no,no just stop only for a sec_"

He stopped ,giving her time to get herself together

She took a deep breath _"ok I'm ready"_

He started to push into her again. She clawed at his muscular back literally biting her bottom lip until she tasted blood. Once he was in fully he moaned out _"fuck Becca...oh fuck"_ even though she was in pain she smiled when she heard his moans

_"Ok I'm going to move now,don't worry I'll take it slow." He warned her_

_"Ok"_ she said nodding her head

He slowly pushed into her making her face scrunch up in pain_ "ouch Stevie you're huge_" she said with a shaky voice

_"I'm sorry I'll stop" _

_"No please don't Stevie, this might sound weird,but it hurts and feel good at the same time"_

He chuckled _"I can tell_"

_"How?_" She asked

_"Because you're getting wetter"_

She blushed shyly, he was right, she could feel it herself

_"That's what you do to me baby_" she said pulling his face down so she could kiss him. He sped his movements up a little and soon her pain was gone. Now all she felt was pleasure

_"Oh gosh, this feels so damn good. Yes Stevie hnmmmm" _ she moaned out

"_Fuck...fuck...fuck._" He moaned from the sensation

It was something about his sexy moans that got her off even more. She wanted to see how good he felt inside of her. She wanted to see his sex faces

_"Look at me baby_" she told him

He looked into her eyes and she almost loss it just off of him looking at her. His light blue eye turned into a darker shade of blue. His mouth hung open. Not in a goofy sorta way,but a sexy way. His eyebrows was knitted together in concentration and his sexy,but manly moans were like music to get ears. She wouldn't know what she was doing,but she had the sudden urge to want to ride him into the mattress. Or have him thrust into her so hard that her head would hit the headboard.

_"Baby go harder_" she told him gripping his cheeks

_"No this is your first time let's take it slow"_

_"Well at least show me how to ride you baby" _

He slowly flipped her over while still inside her. He grabbed onto her hips and guided her movements.

_"Like this baby?_" She asked him

"_Yes just like that_"

She pushed his hands away so she could do it on her own and rode him slowly. Stevie rested his hands behind his head and watched her ride him.

"_Damn you catch on fast_" he told her.

_"Ooooh Stevie this big pipe is so good inside of me and I'm happy it's all mines_"

She became bold and started doing tricks, she had no clue of what the hell she was doing,but whatever it was Stevie loved it.

_"Yes... doing that Becca, fuck me just like that _" he told her. Those words were filthy, but she loved it

She could feel her climax approaching and started thrusting harder and harder. Stevie suddenly flipped her back over to her back and went in for the kill. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and started thrusting erratically into her. He told her to take it slow because this was her first time, but she guessed he forgot about that. Because he was fucking her like a porn star, rolling his hips from one direction to the next. Going extra hard. To extra slow. Back to hard again. Biting her thigh. Just going crazy. Not only was he a beast in bed,but also masterful. Her climax got closer and closer and she screamed his name digging her nails into his back

_"Stevie!_" Her climax hit her and her juices squirted out of her. Stevie's hit right behind her he grunted before filling his condom to the rim with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her resting his face in the crook of her neck. "_Wow that was amazing Becca said looking up at the ceiling_

_"It sure was_" Stevie said muffled in her neck

_"I'm kind of embarrassed though" _she told him

He looked up from her neck _"why?" _

_"Because I think I might've urinated on you_" she said covering her mouth

Stevie chuckled "_you didn't urinate on me baby,trust me you squirted. If you urinated we would not be laying here right now. Our asses would definitely be in the shower_"

_"Oh so that's what squirting is. I heard that when a guy makes a woman squirt that means he's a pro in bed. Are you a pro?"_ She sarcastically asked him

_"Well you did Squirt didn't you?"_

_"Well yes"_

_"That's your answer right there"_

_So confident_" Becca told him with a smile.

_"Let's take a shower_"

They both showered together doing round 2 of their love session in the shower. Then got into bed, cuddling and falling into deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Ok thanks for the drinks,but I need to stop before I get drunk off of my ass"_ Mercedes told Harper.

Harper called Sam and Mercedes over to their table to have a toast with them. Mercedes didn't even know what the toast was for. She wasn't sure if they even knew,but they were cool people. One toast turned into two, two toast turned into three and after the third toast Mercedes had to stop them from buying drinks. Sam gave up after the first toast,but Harper and her boyfriend who name was Harper as well (so weird) convinced her to keep going.

"_Ok you guys are so cool!, next time you're back here in Tennessee gave us a call_!" Harper (the girl) grabbed ahold of Mercedes phone and unlocked it storing her number in it.

_"Do you want me to put Tennessee next to my name?" _Harper asked her

_"You guys are the only Harpers I know so I'm sure I would know who you are"_

_"Cool!" _Harper said handing Mercedes her phone back

Mercedes and Sam said their goodbyes to the Harpers and left out of the bar

After having her killer pumps on for hours Mercedes pain had finally caught up with her and she couldn't wait to get to Sam's truck. So you could remove her heels.

Sam looked down noticing how awkwardly she walked_ "feet hurt?" _He asked her

"_Hell yes"_

_"Get on my back_"

Mercedes looked at him like he loss his mind _"are you serious? Do you see how big I am?"_

_"Stop referring to yourself like that, you're not big now get on my back. If you don't then I'll have to just make you against your will and I know you don't want that._"

Mercedes sighed and scrunched her skirt up. Sam kneeled down and she climbed onto his back.

"_See I told you. You're not big at all." _ He carried her to the truck with no problem. He didn't stagger, he didn't slow down, he swiftly walked

Mercedes was actually turned on from how strong he was. He helped her in and got on the driver side. He chuckled at how quickly Mercedes snatched her heels off and cracked her toes. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_"Feel better?"_

_"Oh my gosh,I feel great, you know that feeling when you have to urinate so badly? And after holding it in for so long you finally get the chance too? And you sigh in relief once you're at the toilet?"_

_"Un huh"_

_"Well that's how it feels after us women remove our heels that's been killing our damn feet"_

Sam chuckled _"Oh ok I see"_

_"So where too next?_" She asked him

_"You're not tired yet?"_

_"Not yet"_

_"Ok well I can show you where I would come when I was younger to ease my mind. It became my place of peace when I became older and would visit."_

He drove to a grassy field with a beautiful lake sitting off of it. He parked and sat back

_"Wow this is beautiful" _Mercedes said staring at the way the moon shined off the lake

"_It is. I remember when I was in Junior high I would sneak off here. Watching the high school kids and young adults get freaky in their car. I'm sure babies were made here."_

_"I can tell, it's still the place to come, look at all the tire marks in the grass_." Mercedes told him

_"I see, I wasn't a perverted creep or anything, I didn't come here just to watch the freakiness it's just something so peaceful about this place. I can't put my finger on it,but I love it" _

_"Let's get out_" Mercedes asked him

"_Ok, are you sure you can still walk in those heels?"_

"_I'll go bare foot why don't you remove your shoes? We both could be some hillbillies tonight_" she chuckled

He removed his shoes and they both got out walking hand in hand across the grass towards the water. Sam led her to a bench that sat by the water. They sat and he wrapped his arms around her

Mercedes rested her head on his chest staring out into the water._ "I'm not ready to go back to Ohio just yet."_

_"Me neither_" he agreed with her

_"I miss my best friends and my parents, but I just want you to myself just a little while longer. Back in Ohio I have to share you with my other coworkers. Now my parents because they love you and I'm sure with my friends once they meet you. I'm not ready for that just yet, is that selfish of me?_" She asked looking up into his green eyes

_"That's not selfish at all, I feel the exact same way. Here in Tennessee is where we found the peace in our relationship. Back on Ohio all we did was bicker and fight, I don't want us to go back to that_" he said sadly

_"Well let's not,,back in Ohio we barely knew each other. Now we do baby, let's make this work""_

_"I agree Mercedes, this seems childish, but let's pinky promise that we're not going to go back to that old Sam and Mercedes"_

She held her pinky out towards his and they locked them together. _"Pinky promise"_ she told him with a smile

"_So when are you going to officially introduce me to your friend's?_" He asked her

_"It'll be soon,but not yet let's just enjoy each other right now because once all my friends find out that we're together you're going to wish they hadn't"_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because my friends have no respect for boundaries what so ever, I fuss about it all the time. When you date me it's like dating them too." _

_"I can handle them, but you're going to have to lay some rules sooner or later."_

_Trust me I will" _

_"Good" _

Mercedes started kissing his chest all the way down to his stomach, she lifted his shirt and dragged her tongue along his abs

_"What are you doing?"_ He asked her with a moan

_"Don't worry about it just relax, lets be bad tonight" _she unbuckled his belt then his pants. Slowly unzipping his zipper

_"We're going to get caught_" He said looking around

_"That makes it more fun" _Mercedes got on her knees and pulled his boxers down revealing his hard member. She grabbed it with her right hand licking her lips

_"Someone is ready" _she said with a naughty smile

She moistened her lips again and took him into her mouth "_hnmmmm" _he moaned throwing his head back on the bench

Mercedes only gave a blow job maybe twice since she became sexually active and both times she stopped because she said she didn't feel right doing it. Shane hated that she never gave them to him when he wanted. Nor got him off the two times she did it,but she was determined to get Sam off she didn't care how tired she got or if her jaws locked up. Her man would be letting go in her mouth before they left that bench.

She closed her eyes hollowed her cheeks out taking him in deeper. She sucked and twisted her fist at the same time _"oh fuck...keep doing that .yes just like that_" he moaned.

She gripped him harder as she sucked him. He suddenly grabbed a fist full of hair guiding her mouth_. "Look at me baby" _he said lustfully

She opened her eyes and looked up at him into his greens eyes. He massaged her cheek with his free hand. The way he bit his lip as he looked down at her made her soak her panties.

_"This feels so good, you're going to make me come"_

She stopped for a second and chuckled _"well that's the plan baby" _

She went to work on him a couple mins more before he was letting go in her mouth_ "fuck Mercedes_!" He yelled as his seed squirted into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and came up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

_"How do you feel?"_ She asked him

_"Great" _he said with a smile "_that was good"_

_"Well I promised you a blow job didn't I?"_

He laughed "_you sure did"_

He tried to pull his boxers back up and she stopped him. "_No no sir I'm not done" _

She leaned forward and started licking on his abs again. Just like that he was up and ready again. She stood up and scrunched her skirt around her waist. She straddled his lap and pulled her panties to the side. She grabbed his member and led it to her soaked heat. She eased down on him and they both moaned out

"_Oh baby" _she moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her head back. She gave him no time to brace himself before she was riding him like a mad woman into the bench

_"Oh my gosh..oh my...oh shit Mercedes_" he said as she bounced on him

_"Oh Sam..baby,I..swear..I have..never..had..no..this...this good..oh my this feels so good!"_ She screamed bouncing on him harder barely getting her words fully out.

All Sam could do was moan in response. He was scared to say anything in fear of yelling out something crazy. Something on the lines of if you ever leave me I'll hurt you or something. That's how good the sex felt.

_"I'm almost there baby, come with me"_

She locked her fingers with his. After bouncing a few more times they both were coming undone. Sam grabbed on to her waist with all his strength and held her in place to where she couldn't move. While he let go inside of her. They both sighed after coming down from their climax.

_"Wow_" she said shaking her head

_"We can't get enough of each other huh?"_ Sam said

_"I guess not" _

_"See you're a bad girl Mercedes, I planned on us spending time with no sex involved tonight"_

Mercedes chuckled "_yea right?"_

_"I swear" _

_"Awww well sorry"_ she said Innocently

_"You're not sorry"_

They could see police lights approaching and looked at each other with wide eyes. They jumped up in a hurry and took off running to Sam's truck. Not even fixing their clothes. They got in and Sam started his truck speeding off.

_"Oh my gosh we were almost caught!_!" Mercedes said laughing out loud

_"Man we would've got arrested and charged with indecent exposure! And I would've blamed you and told them that you took an advantage of me"_

Mercedes pointed at him "_not fair "_

_"Well you did take it from me"_

_"But you didn't stop me huh?!"_ She asked him

He shrugged and sped up in route back they made it there they were still laughing as they walked through the door.

"It's so quiet in here Stevie's car is parked outside so I'm guessing only him and Becca is here. _Stevie!"_

_"Shhhhh Sam they're probably sleep" _

_"Oh yea you're right" _

_"Let's shower and watch a movie" _

They quickly showered togetehr and climbed into Sam's cozy bed

_"What do you want to watch?_" Sam asked her as he scanned through the channels

_"It doesn't matter" _ she laid her head on his stomach

Sam landed on the first Transformers movie

_"Do you like Transformers?_ He asked her.

He didn't hear a response from her instead he heard a soft snore.

_"Goodnight baby_" he bent down and kissed her cheek

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey and Reagan made it home after bar hopping Stacey ran in the house screaming everyone's name

"_Shhhh Stacey I think they're asleep_" Reagan told her

_"I don't care they need to hear this good news I can't hold it until tomorrow_" she ran up the stairs to the second level "wake your asses up I have news!" She banged on Sam's bedroom door then went over to Stevie's door banging on his

They all jumped up in a panic running to the door thinking something was wrong. They all came out into the hall. Stacey stood in the middle with a wide smile.

_"What's wrong?" _Sam asked concerned

_"Reagan proposed we're getting married!_"

Both Becca and Mercedes screamed,they ran to Stacey and they all hugged hopping around. Becca and Mercedes were half asleep when Stacey had woken them,but that news had awakened them all the way up.

_"Congrats". _Sam and Stevie both said, hugging Stacey and high fiving Reagan

_"Becca and Mercedes no going back to sleep we're doing girl talk" _

Mercedes sighed it seemed like she hadn't had an ounce of sleep since she been in Tennessee

_"Reagan we'll celebrate tomorrow before we leave to go back home. I'm tired man congrats again."_

_"I agree man,congrats but I need some rest."_ Stevie told him

_"It's cool I'm exhausted too we'll hook up tomorrow"_ Reagan responded

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the guys retired to bed while Mercedes and Becca dragged their feet down the stairs waiting on Stacey to finish showering.

_"You wan't some coffee?"_ Mercedes asked Becca

"_Sure" _Becca followed Mercedes to the kitchen and took a seat. While Mercedes went over to the Keurig, she found them some fancy coffee mugs and prepared their coffee. She topped it off with whip cream and squeezed some caramel drizzle on it that she found in the fridge. Handing a mug over to Becca. She pulled a chair out and sat across from Becca.

_"So how was you and Stevie's date?_" She asked

Becca took a sip of her coffee before she answered. She moaned after she swallowed,licking the whip cream from her lips

_"Damn girl this taste like Starbucks this is delicious_" she told Mercedes gaining a smile from her _"but it was cool, we got to know each other a little better, played games, watched movies, pigged out some more. It was mellow._

_"So that means you guys just came back home."_ She told Becca with a smile

_"What's the smile for?_" Becca chuckled

_"You know what it's for,you're glowing Becca, so did you get what you wanted?"_ Mercedes asked her taking a sip of her coffee

Becca giggled _"yes I did_" she said shyly

_"Omg! So on a scale of one to ten how was it?_" Mercedes asked her excitedly

_"Can I go over a 10?"_ Becca said with a chuckle

_"Damn it was that good?_"

_"Girl it was great!" _Becca said and they both. bursted out laughing

_"So I guess it runs in the family huh?_" Mercedes said with a wink

_"I guess so"_

_"Girl if you're anything like me then you're not going to be able to get enough of it. I can't get enough of Sam's ass."_

Becca chuckled _"and I'm sure he can't get enough of you. But yes Stevie is too sexy not too,just looking at him turns me on"_

_"So are you sure you made the right choice?"_

_"Of course I did"_ Becca said with no hesitation

_"We'll that's good"_

_"Even if Stevie and I don't work out I still wouldn't regret losing my virginity to him"_

_"Do you ever think about the possibility that you guys might not work out?"_

"I_ do sometimes, I hope we can work out but Stevie is more worldly than I am. I just hope he doesn't get bored with me."_

_"Just be careful, just because Stevie is fine as shit and wealthy. That doesn't mean that you should put up with anything. You're beautiful Becca and if Stevie doesn't do right by you don't be afraid to leave. You can get someone quickly maybe even as fine and wealthy as Stevie. I know it's easier said than done though. That advice is not just for you it's for myself as well."_

_"I'll keep that in mind"_

Stacey came walking into the kitchen during their conversation

_"Ooooh look at the newly engaged does it feel?"_ Mercedes asked her

Stacey pulled out a chair wearing a wide smile on her face

_"It feels wonderful I can't believe I'm engaged I feel like I'm dreaming" _

_"Ok give us details on how he proposed" _said Becca

_"Ok so we went to the park and swung on the swings. My goofy self tried to go super high and flew off the damn swing. Reagan caught me, so as we're laying there on the ground he makes me get up. So I'm looking at him wondering what's going on. He express his feelings to me. I honestly can't remember everything he said because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So after spilling his feelings out, he pulls this beautiful ring out and propose. I passed the hell out."_

Becca started laughing _"Seriously?"_

_"Yes fainted girl,he ran over to see if I was ok then I jumped up screaming yes!. It wasn't all romantic and extravagant, but it was just right for me. I love him so much"_

_"That's so sweet boo congrats again_" Mercedes told her

"_Thanks"_

_"So did you both come up with a date yet?"_ Asked Becca

_"No we're just celebrating our engagement right now, I'm thinking spring of next year though_"

_"That's great,but girl I don't know why you're down here talking to us. You need to be upstairs giving that man some engagement sex." _Mercedes told her

_Stacey stood up and pushed her chair in "you're so right, don't be surprise if we're as loud as Sam and Mercedes"_ Stacey said before she swiftly walked out of the kitchen flashing her gorgeous ring

When she was completely out Becca shook her head_ "that girl is crazy, so what did you and Sam do tonight?"_

"_We went to this bar called Jerry's oh my gosh I had so much fun. Then we went to this area off the lake that was so beautiful and peaceful. We ended the night having sex on a bench and was almost caught._" Mercedes told her with a giggle

_"You two are so nasty._" Becca chuckled

_"Whatever, I'm sure if you and Stevie was out there, you would've done the same._"

_"True" _Becca said with a smile

They both finished up their coffee and headed to bed, Mercedes had one more day there with Sam and was not looking forward to going back to Ohio just yet. She crawled into bed with Sam and cuddled up with him. Falling straight into dreamland

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzz

The next day Mercedes woke up at 9am with the Sun beaming in her face. She threw the blanket over her head and sighed. It was Monday the official holiday and closer to going back home to Ohio. She felt the bed shift and a good morning beautiful from Sam. His voice sounded raspy, also sexy and she could tell that he had just woken up as well. She peeked from under the blanket and giggled.

Sam's hair was matted on one side, his eyes were swollen with sleep, his face had marks in it, it was hilarious. She could tell just from the way he looked that they had a long night.

_"Good morning handsome, I see someone slept well."_

_"That was the best sleep that I have had in so long"_ he replied while yawning and stretching his arms out

_"Good for you, I slept great as well. Can you believe that Stacey is engaged? I'm beyond happy for her,she deserves it"_

_"Yes she does I always wanted my baby to be happy and Reagan definitely makes her happy."_

Hearing Sam call Stacey his baby made her heart swell

_"I can't wait to help her plan her bachelorette party that's if she includes me in her planning."_ Said Mercedes

_"You're Stacey's new best friend, so trust me you'll be included in something. You might even be a bridesmaid"_

_"I'll love to be included_" Mercedes replied

"_Let's get up and get our day started_" Sam said

They both got up and quickly showered together and dressed, making their way down stairs. The closer they got they could her voices. The two other couples laughing and talking. Mercedes chuckled at the fact they her and Sam always managed to come down later than the others.

_"Good morning you beautiful people_" Becca said with a smile.

_"Good morning_" Sam and Mercedes said in unison

_"We made pancakes, eggs, bacon and hash browns for breakfast, help yourself_." Said Stacey

_"How the hell and why the hell are you all up so early? We all had a long night_." Sam said pulling a chair out.

_"Trust me Sam I asked myself the same question" _Becca responded

_"Baby I'm going to make us a plate,what do you want?"_ Mercedes asked Sam

_"Give me everything_" Sam replied

_"Ok baby"_

_"Thanks baby"_

_"Awwww_" Becca and Stacey both said

_"I see you two relationship has took a turn for the good_" Stevie said

_"Let's hope it stays that way because you know better than anyone Stevie how crazy we could be with each other"_ Mercedes said with a chuckle

_"Tell me about it"_

_"Hey I was just telling the others that maybe we could go have a few drinks at Jerry's before we leave. To_ _ go back home_." Stevie said.

_"That's cool with me"_ Sam replied

_"Today is the holiday,the bar is probably close right ? _Mercedes asked

_"That bar never closes"_ Stacey answered

_"Well in that case I'm down, I really enjoyed myself last night at Jerry's"_ Mercedes added

_"Hello kids did you guys enjoy yourselves?"_ They all turned towards the door when they heard Mrs and Mr Evans voices. Mrs Evans was smiling from ear to ear, sporting a beautiful tan. Her and Mrs Evans both, like they had been laid out on a beach while they were away

_"Yes we sure did mom and dad and guess what?!" _Stacey asked

_"What?" _Her parents both said in unison

_"Reagan proposed last night,I'm engaged!" _Stacey announced

_"Ahhh!" _Mrs Evans dropped her things and screamed as she ran towards Stacey. Stacey jumped up and they both hugged each other tight

_"Oh my gosh,I'm so excited for my baby girl, oh wow that ring is beautiful"_ Her mom said staring down at Stacey's ring

_"I'm so happy mom!" _Stacey yelled with tears in her eyes

_"Thank you for making my baby happy" _Mrs Evans said bending down placing a kiss on Reagan's cheek

_"You finally did son? Congrats you guys" _Mr Evans said giving Reagan an handshake and kissing Stacey on the cheek

_"So you already knew about this Daddy?" _Stacey said to her dad

_"Of course baby,it's only right to talk to the father first_" he replied

_"Wow and you didn't tell Sam and I?" _Said Stevie

_"It wasn't my right to tell" _their dad replied back

_"Thanks for the congrats,but we're going to celebrate at Jerry's for a little bit._" Reagan said

_"That's fine, just don't celebrate too much and make sure you guys are back for our last dinner together for the holiday. Before you all get back to your busy lives" _Mrs Evans said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking to the Evan's about their time in the Hamptons while they were away. All the couples got ready for Jerry's. Now they were at Jerry's one drink from being drunk off their asse. Sam was the more sober one out of all of them. It took a while to break Stevie and Sam,but they broke and took drinks with everyone else.

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**

**The whole club was lookin' at her**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps (the straps)**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (a smack)**

**She hit the floor**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

_**"**__Ahhh!"_ Becca jumped up and started dancing to Florida's song low at the table. Which had Mercedes laughing for days,not because she couldn't dance. But because she actually could get down and it was shocking to Mercedes.

She grabbed ahold to Stacey and Mercedes and pulled them to the dance floor. They all started dancing and singing along with the song.

_"Let's tag team Sam and pull him to the floor" _Mercedes whispered over to Stacey

She gave Mercedes a mischievous smile and shook her head ok. She then relied the message to Becca. They all danced over to Sam and in a flash Stacey had Sam's right arm while Mercedes pulled at his left arm. Making him stand to his feet, Becca jumped on his back so he wouldn't sit back down

_"What are you guys doing?_ Becca get the hell off my back!" He yelled

_"No sweetie you're coming to the dance floor"_ Mercedes told him

"_No, y'all know if I use all of my strength I can snatch away from y'all and fling Becca's little behind across the bar"_ he told them

_"We know,but you're not going to do that big bro" _Stacey told him

He let them pull him to the middle of the floor. He stood there with his hands out wondering what was it that they expected him to do. He definitely wasn't dancing

_"What do you guys expect me to do. There's no way I'm dancing"_

Mercedes suddenly started shaking her behind on him. Grinding into his middle while singing along with Florida and Tpain.

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

_"Omg"_ Sam said chuckling while Mercedes danced against him

They waved Reagan and Stevie over. Reagan and Stacey grinded against each other while Stevie removed his shirt like and idiot and started waving it in the air like an helicopter. Getting attention from the few women who was in the bar. They started lustfully at his muscular body.

Becca suddenly pushed him down on all fours and got on his back grinding like she was riding a bull

_"I don't know them, don't associate me with them please. They caught me on my way in alone!" _Sam yelled while looking embarrassingly around the bar. Acting like he didn't know the others

_"Loosen up have a little fun"_ Mercedes told him with a giggle

He sighed and started grinding against Mercedes as she danced on him

_"Yes that's it,go baby, go baby!" _Mercedes edged him on

They were having a good time,not caring what the others in the bar thought. Mercedes actually start feeling a little sadness. For one it was back to Ohio and for two she missed her beat friends badly and couldn't wait to hang with all of them like old times. She could see them all behaving the same way on the dance floor, maybe even worst. Kurt shimmying the heck out of his shoulders. Him and Blaine getting to frisky on the dance floor. Tina and Santana and her all dancing on top of the bar while the guys gawked at them. After Tina and Santana had to force her to loosen up like she had did Sam. Mike dancing his behind off like he's auditioning for So You Think You Can Dance. That was the fun her and her crew use to have and she missed it so much.

The song ended and they all fell out laughing _"Man I haven't had that much fun in forever" _Stevie said, talking out of breath.

_"Let's get out of here so we could make it home for dinner and get ready to head back home" _Sam told them

_"I'm not ready to go back to Ohio"_ Becca said with a pout

_"Me neither" _Mercedes agreed, they all had one last drink before they headed back home.

Mrs. Evans got on them about how sweaty they looked and made them all freshen up before sitting at the table. She made fried chicken, macaroni &amp; cheese, biscuits, and string beans. With a caramel cheesecake for desert

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat at the table hoping that this dinner would turn out better than the last

_"I want us all to do something. Let's go around the table and say what's and was the best thing about us all being together. This holiday weekend" _Mrs. Evans told them

_"OK well I guess I'll start" _Sam said _ "ummmm firstly I'm so thankful to be here with my family._ We_ haven't been together in so long,so this is definitely a blessing. I'm happy that I brought Mercedes along, we have gotten to know each other on another level and I love it. I loosened up way more than I ever have in life and it honestly felt good. Getting to know my siblings other half's is also one of the best things that has happened on this trip. Becca you cool peoples, and Reagan you're cool too and you have a good aura about yourself. Thank you for making my baby sister happy and I'm confident that you will continue to keep her happy for the rest of her life."_

_"Thanks bro cheers to that" _Reagan said and they all held their cups up, along with some awww's

Next it was Mercedes, she took a deep breath to get her nerves under control_. " Ok ummmm I'm thankful for being invited, I'm so happy I agreed to come along on this trip. Sam and I definitely got some clarity while here. He has made me fall in love with him in these short days of being here. This family is so humble and welcoming and might I add cool. I can honestly say that I made some new best friends while here. My best friends back home are very protective over me and is not too fond of adding new friends to the crew,so beware. Stacey we clicked so well that it seemed like we have known each other for years. Becca we had our rough start,but we're over that and we have clicked as well. You're like a little sister I never had, that's probably why you're so annoying at times. (She chuckled) Mr. And Mrs. Evans you both are wonderful and has raised and molded some beautiful intelligent kids. I thank the man upstairs firstly,but I also thank you for bringing this fine man into this world." _

They all went around the table, everyone basically said the same things about each other. Mr and Mrs. Evans were short,but sweet. And they welcomed Reagan, Becca and Mercedes into the family. After dinner everyone separated to pack up their luggage.

_"How are we going to make it home in time for work tomorrow?"_ Mercedes asked Sam as they both sat on the floor sorting out their belongings.

_"I didn't tell you?" _Sam asked

_"Tell me what?"_ Mercedes responded looking at him with a raised brow

_"We're catching a Private flight home, my parents would have Stevie and I cars shipped. Or we will just leave them here for now."_

_"Wait a min, when did you all come up with this?"_

_"After dinner when Stevie and I wandered off with my dad"_

_"Gosh Sam I wish I would've known"_

_"What's the big deal, we obviously didn't plan this all out before we all drove here"_

_"I'm terrified of planes"_

_"You'll be ok, plus it saves us time and you can make it home in enough time to rest up before tomorrow"_

_"That's easy for you to say, you probably catch flights like it's going out of style." _

_"Don't worry I'll protect you"_

_"Are you Superman? You can't stop the plane from having an malfunction and crashing can you?" _

He chuckled _"of course not,but you shouldn't think like that before you catch a flight. It's just going to make you more nervous and miserable"_

She sighed "_ok you're right, I'll just think positive, if it's going to save us time then ok. I'm going to need some liquor in my system though"_

_"It's a private flight, it's just going to be us three couples so trust me, you can have all the drinks you want."_

_"You guys ready?! Dad is taking us to the port" _They heard Stevie yell down the hall

_"Be down in a sec!" _Sam yelled back, he then looked over at Mercedes_ "ready?"_

_"I guess" _Mercedes said nonchalantly. She threw the last of her things in her luggage and zipped it up. She wasn't ready to go back to Ohio. Yes she missed her friends and parents, but Tennesee was where her and Sam found their peace. Ohio was jus chaos, it was back to him being her boss and them hiding their relationship again. And she prayed that they wouldn't go back to the Sam and Mercedes that was left behind in Ohio. Then there was Quinn and Finn, those two was another situation that they had to deal with. She was sticking to her word about kicking Quinn out of Sam's place herself,but what was she going to do about Finn? Sure she didn't owe Finn anything, but he needed some type of explanation about the way she dropped him. Her only issue with that would be Sam. There was no way in hell that Sam would allow her to meet up with Finn especially now since their relationship took a turn for the best. She hadn't seen too much of his controlling side as of yet. She honestly didn't know

And she was not ready for it.

_"Hey your thinking to much what's wrong?" Sam asked her, interrupting her thoughts_

_"Nothing I'm just not ready for us to go back to the old us."_

_"Who said we have too, look Mercedes (he made her look in his eyes) everything is going to be ok, stop thinking so much."_

_"You're right babe,sorry"_

_"It's ok, now let's get out of here". _He grabbed ahold of their luggage and they met the others down in the front room

_"Let's get this show on the rode kiddos"_ Their dad said grabbing Sam's keys, so he could drop them off at the airport

They all said their bittersweet goodbyes to Ms. Evans and made their way outside

On the way to the airport, everyone was quiet, even Stacey and she was usually the one that always had something to say. Mercedes could tell from the vibe that no one was ready to face their reality again. They finally made it to the airport and their luggage was packed on the plane. Mercedes eyes became wide when she read the name EVANS wrote on the side in big black letters

"_You guys own this plane?" _Mercedes whispered over to Sam

_"My dad does"_

_"Wow"_ was all Mercedes could say

Sam and Stevie drifted off with their father while the others boarded the plane.

_"Virgin Island has moved to a few weeks. I expect you both there" _Mr Evans said to Sam and Stevie

_"Of course" _Sam answered

_"Ok see you fellas later"_ he told his sons. He (Mr Evans) wasn't a very emotional guy, he was cool,but mostly serious. He was very intimidating to say the least and everyone of his colleagues who had the opportunity of meeting Sam said they Sam was just like him. From the mannerism to the intellect. Everyone could also see that Sam was his right hand man,but Stevie was his baby boy and he treated Stevie as such,because he still seen immature characteristics in Stevie. Stevie thought he had it all,but it was a lot he still had to learn.

He hugged Stevie and Sam both placing a peck on Stevie's cheek

_"Dad gosh I'm too old for that" _Stevie said wiping his cheek and looking around in embarrassment.

_"Hush son I'm just showing some love"_

_"You didn't do it to Sam"_

Mrs Evans kiss Sam's cheek and Sam returned the kiss

_"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" _Mrs Evans said

_"That's because Sam is your favorite and your personal ass kisser"_ Stevie mumbled

Mrs. Evans didn't hear him,but Sam did and he heard him clearly

_"Don't fucking play with me Stevie"_ Sam said punching him in the shoulder

_"Ouch! I was seriously just joking geesh loosen up"_

_"Loosen up my ass" _Sam replied

_"Hey don't start being disrespectful"_ Mr Evans told them.

_"My bad dad, Stevie is an asshole. My bad again"_

Stevie chuckled trying to lighten the mood_ "why do I have to be all that"_ He said jokily so avoid Sam being in the bad mood. Sam was the type of cranky that when you get him in a bad mood. It's hard to bring him out of it.

They finally separated and boarded the plane with the others. Sam went other to Mercedes who was sitting there looking terrified. While Becca sat not far from her, talking on the phone with her mom before the plane was due to take off.

_"How's it going Braxton"_ Sam said waving to the pilot who peeked in on them

_"Great Sam how about you"_

Sam gave him a smile_ "never been better"_

Once they all were settled in, the plane took off. Mercedes almost messed herself during take off,but once they were in the air she relaxed. Sam also made it better by whispering sweet and nasty things in her ear.

_"They're so cute,I'm like their biggest fan" _Becca said with a chuckle while her and Stevie sat back watching Sam and Mercedes

_"Yes they are, but how about we join the mile high club?" _Stevie whispered over to her giving her a sexy smile that she couldn't resist

She did a low moan _"you just made me so horny"_

He chuckled_ "well I hoped, so how about it"_

_"Let's go" _she replied

They both jumped up and discreetly went to the bathroom. No one paid them any attention. Stacey and Reagan were both asleep while Sam and Mercedes were too busy flirting

Stevie led Becca in the bathroom and locked the door, he removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Removing it

_"Come here" _he told Becca while licking his lips staring at her lustfully

Becca walked over to him he made her turn around and pushed her against the bathroom door. She gasped when he grabbed her arms , pulling them behind her and tied her hands together with his belt. She wiggled her hands until it felt comfortable enough for her. She soaked her panties thinking about the things that he was going to do to her. Mercedes was right her and Stevie couldn't get enough of each other and he was breaking her in real good. They had sex for the first time the night before. Again in the shower, again when Becca came back to bed after talking to Mercedes and Stacey. Again when they woke up the next morning and again in the shower before breakfast. Most of those times well maybe all of them was her who came on to Stevie, but this time he was the one in control.

He pulled her panties down to her ankles and made her step out of them. She could hear him behind her ripping open an condom, before she could brace herself he was entering her from behind.

_"Ooooh Stevie"_ she moaned out

He started erratically thrusting into her. He moved her hair from her neck and took his teeth biting down into her neck making her moan louder.

"I_ love you Stevie fuck I love you"_ she said between her hiccup like moans

_"I love you too, is this all mines?" _

_"Yes! It's all yours baby, all yours!"_

_"Fuck Becca..hmmmmm"_

It was something about Stevie moans that always took her over

_"I'm coming Stevie ooooh baby it's so gooood Stevie!" _She screamed as she hit her climax flooding Stevie with her essence

He thrusted hard into her a few more times before he did a deep grunt and hit his climax shooting his seed into the condom.

Outside of the bathroom Mercedes looked over at Sam with a smile

_"I'm surprise that's. not us" _she said referring to Stevie and Becca

_"Me too,but you'll probably be doing more than screaming"_ Sam told her

_"Oh really?"_

_"You'll probably be crying and asking why the D so good" _he said with a chuckle

She lightly punched him_ "Oooh I see you got jokes and the "D"?"_

He laughed_ "The Di..." _

_"I know what it means you don't have to say it" _ she chuckled

_"Now let's sleep before you gave me some ideas and I have you somewhere bent over or sitting on my face_" he licked his lips and Mercedes clutched her thighs together. Trying to stop the familiar throbbing

_"You are so bad baby"_ she said to him while shaking her head

_"I know" _he gave her a smile and laid back in his seat closing his eyes

He was lucky that there was other people around and they were out in the opening. Because if they were alone Mercedes could see herself taking him up on the sitting on the face offer. Or bent over offer, or both. Either way she would be ravaging him if they were alone.

She had to fan herself and clear her thoughts because she was starting to have some of the freakiest most impure thoughts about Sam. She laid back and fell into slumber right with him

Becca and Stevie came out refreshed and followed suit, resting up with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First stop was Florida Stacey was awakened by Reagan, she looked back at the others who were asleep and smiled. She almost came to tears looking at everyone. Especially her brothers,it had been so long since they were together. She was definitely going to miss them and made a promise to herself that they will come together more often. She then thought about the friendship she now had with Becca and Mercedes. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for them as friends. She was sure that they were going to have some fun together.

_"You ready baby?"_ Reagan asked her

She shook her head yes and got up, going over to a slumbering Sam and Mercedes. She reached over Mercedes and tapped Sam who opened his tired eyes and looked up at her.

_"We're here in Florida." _She told him with her voice cracking

Sam stood up and stepped over Mercedes. He grabbed Stacey and hugged her tight.

_"I love you" _he whispered to her

_"I love you too big brother, I'm going to miss you so much. Let's not go without seeing each_ _other so long again Ok?"_

_"I promise that I won't stay away so long again." _Stacey saw Stevie often he would visit Tennessee with her. Whenever she visited their parents, but for some reason Sam stayed away. Stevie and their Dad were the only ones who would see him.

_"Ok brother you take care of Mercedes and I'll make my way to visit you in Ohio soon ok?"_

_"Ok Stacey"_

Sam then went over to Reagan and gave him an handshake _"Take care of my little sis and don't_ _break her heart or I'll come for you" _Sam told him with a serious look

Reagan chuckled _"you have nothing to worry about man,I love Stace too much to hurt her._"

_"Good" _Sam looked back and Stacey was hugging Stevie, she separated from Stevie then placed a soft peck on Becca and Mercedes slumbering faces

Once Reagan and Stacey unboarded the plane Sam had to keep himself from crying. He never realized how much he missed his baby sister until now.

**The next stop New York **

Stevie and Becca couldn't let each other go, Sam and Mercedes who were now fully awake and energized literally had to pry the two away from each other.

Becca so badly wanted to stay in New York with Stevie, but she needed to be home with her Mom. At least until she passed on, Becca had blocked it out of her mind while in Tennessee. Now that she was separating from Stevie, everything just came back, flooding her mind. On top of being away from Stevie, she could literally feel the stressed headache slowly creeping up on her.

_"Hey I know you're stressing about us and also your Mom. Everything is going to be ok baby and I promise that we'll talk everyday and I'll visit as often as I can until we're together."_

Neither one of them had thought about the fact that they would have a long distance relationship.

_"I'm going to miss you so much"_ Becca cried into his chest

_"Becca don't cry, we're going to make this work ok"_

_"Ok" _

_"Now let me go before I decide to drop everything to come be with you in Ohio" _he gave her a smile trying to bring her spirits up

She smiled back and wiped her tear stained face with her sleeve

Stevie then said his goodbyes to Sam and Mercedes. Once off the plane he called his driver who went by the name Kellian that Stevie used from time to time.

_"I didn't pull you away from your family did I Kell's with this being the holiday and all?" _

He smiled at Stevie as he opened the door for Stevie to get in "_No sir, my family and I decided to make this holiday an relaxing day"_

_"Oh so I pulled you from you relaxation"_

_"It's fine sir, it really is" _Stevie paid him good whenever he picked him up so pulling him away from relaxation wasn't a big deal

Stevie was more quiet than usual and his driver noticed

_"Ummm so sir how was your time back home?"_

Stevie sighed exhaustedly _"it was great, I had a blast, now it's back to the business world"_

_"I hear that sir" _

_Kell's drop me a few blocks off from my place I need to walk some of this off. I kinda pigged out over the weekend. I'll get my luggage later."_

_"No problem sir_"

He dropped Stevie off and accepted the huge tip that Stevie had given him. That was why he didn't mind dropping whatever for Stevie. Stevie always took care of him

When Stevie got out he swiftly started walking in route to his place. One thing Stevie would never get use to is the business of New York. He lived in New York briefly growing up, his business was in New York, but sometimes it was too fast for him. Ohio and Tennessee was way more relaxing. He watched the fast walkers, the dog walkers, the shoppers, and the characters. New York definitely had some peculiar people.

He couldn't help,but notice a young African American woman who had a little boy tagging along with her. She looked around like she was maybe loss. Stevie always could tell who was new to New York, visiting, or who hadn't visited in a while.

_"Gosh I'm from here and can't find my way around, things seem so different now" _ he heard her say

_"Mommy can we get pizza!"_ The litlle boy yelled as she literally dragged him along

_"In a few baby, but mommy have to meet up at this leasing office really quick before they close. Today is the holiday everything that's open close early. Once this is over we could get pizza."_

_"You promise mommy?!_"

_"I promise sweetie"_

_"Ma'am can I help you find anything?" _Stevie asked her feeling bad for her

_"Yes I'm looking for..." _She trailed off when she looked in Stevie's eyes

Stevie was loss for words, it couldn't be, she couldn't be his first love the one who left him 9 years ago with no explanation. The one who family moved away his 11th grade year of high school and he never heard from again. The one who broke his heart in a million pieces that took him years to piece back together. There's no way in hell that was her, but it damn sure looked like it.

_"Bailee"_ Stevie said looking at her like he seen a ghost

_"Stevie" _she said looking down

_"What? How? Where have you been? What are you doing here?"_

_"I just moved back home, I'm a photographer and was offered a high position for this modeling agency"_ she told him

He looked down at the little boy who he guessed was her son,this little guy had sandy brown thick,curly hair, ocean blue eyes and tan skin. His look was very familiar

Stevie just stared at him.

_"I'm 9 years old, this is my mommy and my name is Stev..."_

_"Be quiet baby I told you about talking to strangers" _his mom said cutting him off

_"Stranger? But I'm not a stranger to you Bailee" _Stevie said kind of hurt

_"But my son is,now I have to go, I need to meet up with someone" _she told Stevie dryly

She attempted to walk away and Stevie grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand like he loss his mind

_"Let me go Stevie"_

_"Why did you leave me Bai? What did I do to you?"_

_"You did nothing Stevie nothing! Now let me go let's not do this in front of my son_"

Stevie let her go and stood back as she hurriedly grabbed her son's hand and walked away

_"My name's Steven what's yours little man?"_ Stevie yelled towards the little boy

_"We have the same nam..."_ The little boy attempted to say back,but his mom cut him off once again

_"Don't you ever talk to my son again do you understand? Now I Need to go"_ she said to Stevie angrily

Stevie stood there in shock, barely able to move his feet. She looked back at Stevie when she was far enough away and bursted out in tears. She had flashbacks of that day she left him. The day where she felt like she loss a part of herself. The day when she came to tell him a secret that she had been keeping. But over heard him talking to his family about his plans for the future. His dream college, their plans for the business, that was slowly becoming more successful. The day where she convinced her family to move them away and start over else where. Because staying in the same State with Stevie was too much to bare knowing that she could possibly hold him back. She remember coming up with this plan as she sat on his bed with her knees to her chest crying her eyes out. She remember sneaking out of his bedroom window and running away from his home not looking back. She remember her family moving away to California because they loved her too much to torture her to stay in New York.

She remember all of it, it took her so long to forget it,now seeing Stevie brought it all back.

_"Mommy why are you crying? Did that man make you cry mommy who is he?"_

_"Mommy's ok Steven and he's an old friend sweetie"_

_"Mommy that's weird that your old friend has the same name as me"_

_"I know sweetie"_

_"Didn't you tell me my dad had the same name mommy?_

_"No sweetie,but he's was similar"_

_"I wish I had a dad like my friends back home, why did my dad have to die mommy?"_

_"It's life baby._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stevie made it home and took a breath that he had been holding in since he ran into his first love

He sat down on his sofa staring into space, it wasn't a coincidence that her son had sandy brown hair like his and the blue eyes and his name was Steven. Could that be his son? So that means she was pregnant when she left him. They did have a pregnancy scare a few weeks prior. Is that the reason why she left? Why would she leave? Did she not love him enough to want a child with him? If in fact that was his child. Why would she take his son away from him?

Stevie had a lot of questions. If that was his son what could he possibly tell Becca. His heart was hurting as he reminisced about his pass with her. He found himself dropping a few tears.

Bailee finally made it to her destination to pick up her keys for her newly built condo that she was due to move in that upcoming Tuesday.

She could finally relax when it came to that issue, but not about Stevie, what was the odds that she would run into him. Last time she heard of Stevie he had moved back to Tennessee, was he now residing back in New York. Was he more successful now? She new he went to his dream college along with his brother because she kept up with their college football career. Was he now married with kids? She had a lot of questions, but didn't have the heart to face him again. At least not at that moment. She remember coming back to New York briefly after she left and ran into Sam. She was just starting to show, she was 5 months pregnant and huge for her to only be 5 months. She spoke to Sam and he literally looked right through her,he looked down at her belly then looked back up. Zooming back in to his phone call. She remember thinking that he would tell Stevie about seeing her and about her pregnant belly,and Stevie would come looking for her,but she was wrong. She left New York shattered and feeling like she had failed not only herself, but Stevie as well.

_"Mommy you're thinking too much" _her son said interrupting her thoughts while he moved excitedly around in his chair. Eating the pizza that he had bugged her about all day

She gasped when she looked out the window and seen Stevie approaching.

_"Mommy's going to be right back sweetie, you could see me right out that window. Don't talk to strangers or leave from this spot" _

_"Ok mommy" _

She hurriedly walked outside before Stevie could make it in

_"Are you stalking me? What are you doing Stevie"_

_"Is that my son?!"_ Stevie said raising his voice

"_Stevie calm down"_

_"Calm down?! How could you take my child away from me?!"_

_"Steven he's not your son!" _

_"Bullshit! I did the math you were pregnant when you left me. He's 9 years old,you left me when we were 16 and we're now 25, do the fucking math"_

_"Stevie you're making a scene" she said calmly_

_"The only way possible that he could not be my son is if you cheated on me. I know damn well you didn't do that"_

_"How do you know huh? Just maybe I did, maybe I left because I didn't have the heart to tell you. Maybe his name is Steven because I never stopped loving you and the only way I could hold on to a piece of you was to name my son after you."_

_"I know you Bailee you would have never cheated on me. But we'll see, because if you did then well you have a nice life. But if you didn't and I find out that's my son,I'm going to take you for everything you got and take my son."_

_"You would never do that Stevie and you couldn't take my son away from me! I'm a good mother so you wouldn't have anything to back you up!"_

_"Oh baby you don't know the people I know I'll have him taken away from you in a heartbeat."_

_"Stevie let's talk about this" she touched Stevie and he roughly pushed her hand away_

_"Don't fucking touch me,you know I loved you with everything in me and you hurt me bad Bailee. This right here just made me look at you differently. You're nothing but a stupid little girl, that made some stupid choices. Now you gotta deal with those choices. You better hope this don't get ugly"_

_"Steven you knew I was pregnant, I know Sam told you he ran into me and told you about my pregnancy. Sam knew Steven"_

_"Don't you dare lie on my brother"_

_"Steven I swear, please don't try to take my child" _she said as she cried

Stevie gave her a sinister smile _"we'll see" _with that he walked away.

He jumped in his car and punched the steering wheel.

He was tempted to leave work behind the next day, hop on a plane and pay Sam a visit. If Sam knew and didn't tell him, then it was definitely going to be on. He never fought his brother and never had the desire too. He looked up to his brother too much,but as much anger as he was holding in those things were bound to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sam,Mercedes and Becca were now back in Ohio**.

Sam called Becca a cab. While he had Ms. Costa come to pick him and Mercedes up. Mercedes went back to his house with him and waited for him to shower so he could finally take her home. She laid across his bed, exhausted just ready to go home to her cozy bed. Taking trips could definitely take a lot out of you.

She heard someone walk into Sam's room and looked back to see Quinn staring at her like a deer in headlights.

_"Why are you in Sam's bed? Where is he?"_

Mercedes blood boiled, she sat up and looked angrily towards Quinn.

_"Oh you're talking about the bed we just had sex in?" _Mercedes told her. It was a lie,but she got a kick out of messing with Quinn

_"Really?" _Quinn said with a disgusted look on her face that made Mercedes blood boil even more.

_"Yes really, he's in the shower washing my essence off of him anymore questions?"_

"_Eww" _Quinn said under her breath

_"Ewww? You know what Quinn? Bitch get out! pack your shit and leave!"_

_"Leave? This is Sam's place so you have no say so"_

_"This is my man's place so I think I do have a say so. And yes I said man, Sam is now mines, so you coming here is a fail. I don't think he want you anyway now that he know you fucked his brother"_

_"What?"_ Quinn looked shocked

_"Yep you haven't seen Sam yet right? Well on our vacation and yes I went with him and met the family, we found out that you slept with Stevie, his sister Stacey told it. Now Sam hates you just as much as I do you slore!."_

Quinn became so angry that she lunged at Mercedes, Mercedes quickly moved out of the way and knocked Quinn down. She hopped on top of her and started beating her like she stole something. She could hear Sam yelling for her to get off of her

_"Cedes stop what are you doing?!" _he picked Mercedes up and she kicked wildly trying to get back to Quinn

_"Get out of my man house now and don't you come back!"_

Quinn got up wiping the blood from her nose _"Sam are you really going to let this happen?"_

_"She's right Quinn you messed up 1 too many times. I give you an hour to pack your things and leave if you don't leave within that hour. I'll have you escorted by the proper authority"_

_"An hour? No bitch you're leaving right fucking now."_ Mercedes got out of Sam's hold and grabbed Quinn's arm pulling her. Ms Costa suddenly came in with bags and a suit case talking in Spanish.

_"That's my stuff" _Quinn yelled

Mercedes released her and grabbed for her bags dragging them towards the front door. Ms Costa assisted her. They opened the door and kicked her things out the door. Ms Costa daughters came with her other luggage and threw them out next to her other things. Quinn couldn't believe that Sam was allowing it to happen

He made them calm down and went out to help gather Quinn's things. Mercedes was pissed,but there was nothing she could do about it. It was Sam's choice.

Quinn came out and helped him with her things

_"I'm so sorry Sam,I wanted to tell you" _she told him sadly

_"I'm going to call a driver for you,he will help you pack your things in the car. I never want to see you again Quinn. Go back home to New York and never come back here. If you do you better not step foot on my property." _With that he left her standing there in tears.

Sam came back in and stepped into his tennis shoes, he grabbed his keys.

_"Let's go" _he said rudely to her

_"Why do you have an attitude with me?"_

_"I don't like the way you handled that Cedes"_

_"I told you I was going to put her out myself back when we was in Tennessee right?"_

Sam shook his head yes.

_"Well why are you acting brand new?"_

_"I didn't think you were serious"_

_"Well you need to learn me baby, because I don't say things just for the hell of it. If I tell you something like that, I'm serious"_

_"Now I know" _he said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes and sent a text out to Tina and Santana letting them know she was on her way home. Not even a second after her text messages went through, her phone started ringing with a call from Finn.

She wanted to send him to voicemail, but said forget it and answered anyway

_"Hello"_

_"Hello hey beautiful" _

_Mercedes looked over at Sam "Hey ummm Finn" she said hesitantly_

_"How's your holiday going?"_

_"It's going fine,I just made it home from Tennessee. I'm exhausted"_

_"Oh yes I ran into Tina and she told me you took a trip with your family how was it?"_

_"It was great, how's your holiday going?"_

_"It's going fine, just had to get away for a minute. My family is annoying"_ he chuckled

_"Trust me I understand"_ Mercedes looked over to Sam who was red in the face. He held the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white

_"Let me call you back Finn"_

When she hung up Sam chuckled like a crazy person _"you know you got some fucking nerves"_

_"What did I do Sam and you watch the way you talk to me"_

_"You disrespected me to my face and you're asking me what did you do?"_

_"Are you kidding me Sam? I was being friendly"_

_"As long as you with me I don't want you talking to him or entertaining him. Or he's fired"_

_"Sam that's not fair, stop the car!"_

"_No I'm taking you home" _he sped up until he was pulling in front of her complex, he quickly turned in and parked. He jumped out the driver seat and went over to her side swinging the door open. He unbuckled her and pulled her out the car

_"Sam what are you doing?"_

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

_"Sam put me down!" _She kicked and screamed

Someone was coming out of the complex as he was walking up. He swiftly walked and caught the door before it could close. He ran up the stairs forcing her to hand over her keys so he could open her door. Once they were in,he shut and locked the door and took her to the room. He roughly started snatching her clothes off and removed her shoes, until she was standing there naked. He then removed his clothes quickly and pulled her blanket back pushing her back on the bed. He opened her legs and could see her heat glistening with her essence. He was already up and ready.

He entered her with a hard thrust and she gasped voice getting caught in her throat

_"Now what were you saying huh?" _He asked her as he thrusted hard into her, instead he got a moan

_"That's what I thought, now you listen to me, don't ever disrespect me like that again do you understand?"_ With every word he thrust even harder

_"Yes... Yes... Babbbbby" _was all Mercedes could get out. Her mind was saying who does he think he is? He's about to get cursed the hell out. But her mouth was saying Yessss..Yes... Babbbby...harder.. And his rough dominance turned her on

_"You like that?" _He asked her while rolling his hips

_"Oh yes, oh yes...it's so good..so damn good baby"_ she moaned out

_"I'm so addicted to you baby..mmmmmmhmmm"_ he told her followed by a deep moan

_"Baby...please..." _She said eyes rolling in the back of her head

_"Please what?"_

_"Please stop, what are you doing to meee?"_ She asked him as she literally salivated at the mouth

_"You already know that answer baby..so hard, so wet,so good, fuck I can't get enough of you"_

He could feel her clenching him and knew her climax was approaching. Not even a min later,she was screaming and flooding him with her essence

_"Sammmmm!" _She screamed while digging her nails into his back meeting his thrusting with hers

"Mercedes"_ he moaned into her neck as he shot his seed inside her_

They both collapsed and fell into slumber. Sam was awaken up by Stevie blowing his phone up. He woke up sweaty and sticky still laid on top of Mercedes. He answered his phone and went into Mercedes bathroom turning on her shower.

_"Hello?"_

_"Yo Sam"_

_"Wassup?_

_"I need to fucking talk to you" _Stevie angrily said to him

_"Woah, calm your voice what is your problem?"_ Sam asked confused, Stevie has never talked to him like that

_"So I ran into Bailee right?"_

_"Un huh your ex?"_

_"She just moved back to New York and yes my ex"_

_"And?"_

_"She has a son"_

_"Ok Stevie I'm not following you what's so bad about that?"_

_"Her son name is Steven,He's 9 years old, with blue eyes and sandy brown curly hair"_

_"Wait a min, you just described yourself so are you saying he's your son_?"

_"I think so I'm 25 and she left when we were 16"_

_"And that was 9 years ago, and he's 9..fuck Stevie,but why would she hide that from you?"_

_"I have no clue and guess what?"_

_"What?". _Sam asked intrigued

_"She said you knew"_

_"Me? How the hell would I know that?"_

"_She said she came back at 5 months and ran into you, she said you looked right through her and then looked down at her pregnant belly"_

_"I don't recall that,come on now Stevie,you know l wouldn't keep that from you. Maybe I didn't know who she was or maybe I really didn't notice that she was pregnant"_

_"Hnmmmm" _Sam could tell that Stevie really didn't believe him from the way he replied, but Sam really didn't care at that particular moment. He was too anxious to shower, maybe he could concentrate after he washed the sex off of him.

_"Look I'll call you back and we could talk". _he hung up in Stevie's face. Mainly because Stevie came at him wrong.

Mercedes walked into the steaming bathroom as he was hanging the phone up.

_"Hey baby, I couldn't help,but hear you talking to Stevie. You woke me up,what's going on?" _She asked him with a yawn

_"Stevie ran into his ex,she has a child and Stevie think the child is his."_

Mercedes gasped _"Do you think the child is his?"_

_"I'll say yes,everything adds up, but what I don't understand is how and why he think I knew_"

_"Hmmm why would he think that?"_

_"I really don't know and honestly I don't care right now. Because Stevie came at me like an ass"_

_"Don't blow him off baby, you need to talk to your brother"_

_"I will, but not until he calms down"_

Her and Sam stepped in the shower and started to assist each other. Someone started ringing the hell out of Mercedes buzzered

_"Who is that?"_ Sam asked with wide eyes

_"My guess is Tina and Santana or all of my friends and they have a key.. Shit..."_

_"They what?!"_

To be continued

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot happened in this chapter right? Lol, I was going to add Mercedes and Sam next day at work. Sam's meeting with Stevie. Stevie's meeting up with his ex, Becca finding about the baby. Mercedes friends almost catching her with Sam. Annndddd a heated dramatized argument between Sam and Mercedes, due to the fact that she went against Sam's word and still entertained Finn. Right in his face. All of that was too much to add to this already long chapter so I decided to add it to the next chapter.. :) And this story has kind of went in a different direction than I expected. This story was solely focused on Sam and Mercedes (that was the plan) but I seemed to have made Stevie a main character too.. Even though it's going in a different direction than where it started. I hope it doesn't loses you guys interest. :) BTW I know I said this before, but I will be updating my other stories soon. Just adding some finishing touches to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview of a later, later chapter...

"Sir it's a distraught young lady out there" the young officer said to the newly promoted officer

"Be out in a sec" the officer wrapped up his call and walked out into the front of the precinct

The young lady looked out of it, she had dirt all over her face,her hands were bruised and she almost looked like she was pregnant,but he wasn't sure. She was already a little on the heavy side

"What's going on young lady,what happened to you?" He asked her concerned

"Ummmm I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"I want to file a restraining order against someone"

"Who a husband? Boyfriend? Fiancé? Friend?"

"Fiancé his name is Samuel Evans"

She dropped a bomb on him when she spoke that name. He knew Samuel Evans and he knew him well. What could he have possibly done to her? Sam might've had a slight mean streak and controlling issues, but he would never hurt a woman? Especially one he loves,did she provoke him to do something? He didn't understand this..

"Come in my office"

She followed him into his office and sat down nervously twirling her fingers.

The officer sat in front of her and grabbed her hands

"Did he hurt you? Abuse you?"

She shook her head no then quickly shook her head yes "ummmm no,well yes..yes he did"

"Are you lying to me young lady? That's considered a crime you know to falsely accuse someone. What is your name?"

"Mercedes Jones and no I'm not lying"

"Are you afraid of him?"

She started to cry again "Yes..."

That was all she had to say, the officer loved Sam like a brother and had put his job on the line for his family. But this time he couldn't, his work needed to come before family at that moment. He needed to talk to Sam and fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'm keeping you guys interest. I know it's taking me time to post chapters, but don't give up on me :) Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her and Sam stepped in the shower and started to assist each other. Someone started ringing the hell out of Mercedes buzzard

_"Who is that?"_ Sam asked with wide eyes

_"My guess is Tina and Santana or all of my friends and they have a key.. Shit..."_

_"They what?!"_

Mercedes frantically rinsed off and hopped out the shower drying off.

_"Don't come out ok. I'm going to try to get rid of them._ She told him before she ran out of thebathroom. She started looking through her luggage that she hadn't unpacked yet for one of the many pajama sets that Sam brought her. She landed on a pair of her cashmere pajama pants and one of her Victoria Secret (Pink) pajama shirts. She hurriedly dressed and ran out to buzz her friends in before they could break the damn buzzard.

_"They would show up when I'm expecting to cuddle,bang,sleep and do whatever comes to mind with my man"_

She said to her self as she buzzed them in, she plopped down on the couch and sat there with a vexatious look. She missed her friends more than ever, but she was irritated that they would show up without at least giving her the heads up at first. Who was she kidding though? They did it all the time, she should've been use to it. It was time to get her locks changed, instead of speaking it, she needed to just do it for once.

The door slowly opened and all her friends came barging in, she was irritated by their surprised pop up, but a big smile stretched across her face when she saw all of her friends together. A sight she hadn't seen in a while. Kurt,Blaine, Tina, Santana and Mike all together brought back some memories, the good times when they all were attached to the hip. Now everyone was too busy.

_"Hey!". _She said jumping up and they all joined in a group hug

Everyone separated and made their selves at home like usual Blaine and Mike pulled out a chair from the table while Kurt, Tina and Santana plopped down on the sofa with her. Kurt who sat on the side of Tina looked around her focusing on Mercedes. He cocked his head to one side and stared at her suspiciously. _"Oh crap he's trying to figure something out" _her mind said. Her friends were very observant. So observant that they could just about figure anything out. She hated it.

Tina looked at Kurt then looked at Mercedes. She cocked her head to the side too, mimicking the same look as Kurt._ "You look different" _Tina said

Mercedes nervously picked invisible cotton off of her cashmere bottoms. _"How so?" _She asked

_"I don't know ummm refresh,glowing,"_

_"Liberated". _Santana finished

_"Gosh we just sat down and you guys are already interrogating her can she breath?" _Blaine said

_"Blaine do me a favor and shut your pretty ass up". Santana said pointing towards him _dramatically

_"Bitc...". _The B word formed before Kurt cut him off.

_"Gosh shut up you two, always bickering"._ Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. His attention quickly went back to Mercedes. "_So boo how was your trip?"_

_" it was great". _She said forcing a smile. All she could think of was her fine and possibly naked man waiting patiently in her bed.

_" what did you guys do?". _Tina asked

Mercedes shrugged_ "ummmm not too much. Visited family, shopped, ate. Nothing too exciting._

_"Hmmmm"._ Kurt said in response, when Kurt did that he usually didn't believe her. Kurt was the only one who knew about Sam. Which she regretted telling him. and Mercedes knew Kurt's way of thinking. He more than likely already knew who she took the trip with and in Santana's and Tina's words why she looked. Refresh, glowing and liberated.

_"Did you meet any guys and have consensual hot sex?" _Santana asked her

Mercedes quickly shook her head No but her mind was saying hell yes, hot, consensual, mind-blowing, earth-shattering, toes curling, addictive,hard, wet, eyes rolling back, sex. She could feel herself getting aroused all over again.

_"I take that as a yes from the way you're licking your lips right now"_. Kurt said breaking her out of her Sexual trance. He wore a look of amusement on his face. While Tina and Santana giggled. Blaine and Mike sat there shaking their heads at the others. They were the only ones who had at least a little sense left

_"I wasn't licking my lips I was ummm just thinking about something". _She told Kurt

_"Yes about something that got you licking your lips, it must've been good girl give us details". _Santana said crossing her legs. Anticipating Mercedes response

Mercedes looked at Mike with pleading eyes as if she was saying save me. Mike always got Mercedes out of awkward situations. He even went as far as protecting her by any means necessary even when it came to their own friends. He made that promise to her when they were kids. After he fought the biggest bullies in their school for teasing Mercedes. He told her that he would always save and perfect her by any means necessary. She didn't need his saving in a while, but right now she needed. It wasn't like she couldn't handle her friends, but she really didn't have the energy too.

Mike smiled and nodded his head at her, they had their own secret look that none of their friends ever caught on to.

_" Come on guys leave Mercedes alone, she just got in. We all know how exhausting taking trips could be. Let her rest up and then maybe we can come back later" _Mike said to his friends

_"We just miss her that's all" _Tina replied

_"You and Santana see her all the time. We miss her too,but let's have some consideration here." _Mike replied back

_"You're oddly quiet Mercedes if I didn't know any better, I would think you had someone hiding out in your room". _Santana said with a wink. Beads of sweat formed on Mercedes forehead. If she didn't know any better, she would think her friends worked for the paparazzi. Not the celebrity paparazzi, but the nobodies paparazzi. As if there was one. Or they were just some nosey, observant motherfuckers. She pick nosey, observant motherfuckers for a thousand please. She almost chuckled at the thoughts she had

Kurt gasped "_wait a minute are those Cashmere pajama bottoms_?"

_"I noticed it too I just didn't say anything" _said Blaine

Of course they would notice, being the fashionistas they are. why wouldn't they notice_._

_"Ok who brought those because I know your broke ass didn't?" _Santana said to her. Gosh what kind of friends were they? She was really starting to question them. The first time ever

Mercedes quickly tried to change the subject_ "why aren't you guys with your families?"_

_"Because we're all not having a good time this holiday, you texting Santana and I were the perfect excuse to get away. Enough about us though we have some questions"_

Mike jumped up in frustration _" Ok that is enough! We're leaving right now! Can y'all see that she's exhausted and that's why she's not talking?! Have some damn consideration.". _Mike yelled at them like a fed up father. Yelling at his children and Blaine sat with a big smile like the child who's the kiss up and try to act innocent all the time.

Kurt threw his hands up defensively _"whoa there ok we're leaving" _

Tina jumped up _"ok daddy Mike" _she said sarcastically

Mercedes sighed in relief _"I'll call you guys later and tell you all about it"_

"You better" _Santana said as she stood up _

Mike opened the door and held his hand out gesturing for them all to leave out _"Ok hold your horses captain -save -a-friend ." _Santana said to him as she walked out the door

_"Don't play with me Santana ". _Mike said seriously

Santana stomped away_ "Gosh why do you have to be my daddy all the time!". She could be heard yelling down the hall as she stomped away like a child throwing a tantrum_

Mercedes giggled because Mike was the only one who could put Santana in her place. If that was anyone of them who tried to chastise Santana she would have a comeback. A rather good one too. Santana mouth was like a sword. She could slice you in half with just her words, but with Mike she would tend to back down. Maybe because Mike had that father like spirit to him_._

_"Tina?". _Mike said to Tina with a raised brow and she slowly walked out the door, not saying one word.

Blaine then walked out blowing a kiss to Mercedes on his way out

Kurt lastly stood up and smoothed his blazer down _"let me make a stop in the bathroom and I'll be down". _Kurt told Mike. He walked to the back towards the bathroom And Mike smiled staring at Mercedes. She jumped up and ran to him wrapping her arms around his slender waist. She laid her head against his chest standing on her tipping toes to give herself more height. She closed her eyes taking in his body warmth. "_Thank you". _She said in a whisper

Mike laid his head on top of hers _"you welcome, I told you I got you"_

_"I know as much". _She told him

That moment reminded her of when they were little and she cried her eyes out on Mike's chest because someone called her dark, ugly and fat, Mike assured her that she wasn't no such thing. And gave her compliment after compliment until she felt better. They never told anyone not even Tina and Mercedes was even surprised by her own thoughts of bringing it up. It never came to her mind ever since they were teens up until now, but her and Mike thought they would be together when they became older, their bond was on a different level than the others. A attraction level, but then they became distant and she never understood why. He went on to dating Tina and they would only hang or talk to each other when someone else was around. It was no denying that they were still best friends, but the dynamic of their friendship had change. Mike use to be her voice of reasoning, they would talk on the phone for hours just them, even hang..just them.. Sometimes, but when and how did that change? She wondered

It was like he read her mind when he said_ "You know what we haven't did in a while? Is talk just us two. You seem to have a lot on your heart,call me tonight when you get time ok?"_

Mercedes nodded her head, she moved from his hold when she realized that she had a very controlling and might she add jealous man in her bed and he probably didn't take kindly to her and Mike. He couldn't see,but she know he more than likely heard what was going on_. _

She cleared her throat nervously "_I will most definitely call you tonight"_

He smiled_ "I'll hold you to that. Let me get down here with these crazy best friends of ours. Blaine and Santana are probably pulling each other hair out right now. While Tina's trying to break it up. Tell Kurt we will be waiting on him and to hurry is ass up" _

Mercedes chuckled "_will do"_

He nodded his head at her before shutting the door. Kurt startled her when he cleared his throat behind her. She quickly turned towards him and he stood there with his arms folded across his chest._ "Hmmm I haven't seen that in a while. I'm actually kind of jealous" Kurt chuckled_

_"You know how Mike and I use to be"_

_"Yes use to be. Past tense. Now he's all up Tina's little tight Asian ass" _

Mercedes chuckled "_I guess he wants that closeness like we use to have."_

_" what's the deal with you and Finn because he has really been talking our ear off about your ass. You know him and Puck has made their selves a part of the crew. And that Puck seems so sneaky to me."_

Mercedes must've really been out of the loop to forget that Puck and Finn were friendly with the crew now. She's the main reason why..that just made things a little more complicated.

Kurt went on to say something about Finn again before Mercedes stopped him by shushing him with her finger.

_"What?" _Kurt said in a whisper

Mercedes pointed to her bedroom door.

_"Sam as in your boss in there?"._ Kurt whispered again.

Mercedes shook her head yes and Kurt jumped up and down like a small child . He took off running towards her bedroom door, before she could catch him. He was gripping the knob. Hopefully Sam had enough sense to lock the door. She thought

Her eyes became wide when she watched Kurt turn the knob _"ooooh fucking wee"._ She heard Kurt say like a kid in a candy store

She came in and watched Kurt stare down at a sleeping Sam. His bottom half was covered with the blanket, but his top half was naked. He laid on his back sleeping peacefully. His hair was wild, but sexy and his lips were parted just a little. His chest rise and felled as he snored just a little.

One arm was bent behind his head while the other laid at his side. Mercedes mouth went dry while a pool of moisture formed between her thighs. If Kurt wasn't standing next to her. She probably would've ripped her clothes off. Snatched the blanket off and rode him like she would never see him again. She almost wished she had the superpower to see through anything. Because she could bet her left arm that he was probably hard he stayed hard more than he was soft.. If she was brave enough to pull the blanket back. Kurt would probably be sawing her left arm off right about now.

Kurt stood there staring with his mouth hung open and she swore she witnessed drool falling from his bottom lip

_"You're not pregnant right now? Because girl I would've been trapped him. If I would've known that he was the one that gave you the pregnancy scare that day I picked you up from work. Girl I would've held you hostage and not brought that morning after pill for you. I would've kept you locked up in storage until you were too far along to terminate your pregnancy."_

_"Kurt you sound ridiculous". _She said,but couldn't help her smile

Kurt and Santana had some very creative and vividly imaginations. The things they came up with were always ridiculously funny, but also smart.

_"Not that I'm a freak of nature or anything, but I would love to see you two have sex"_

Mercedes laughed_ "seriously? _That wouldn't turn you off seeing that you're not into the heterosexual relationships.". She asked Kurt

_""Mercedes rather I'm an homosexual man or not at the end of the day I'm still a man, no offense, but I'd probably be more turned on by watching him than you. Wow I can imagine his sex faces"._ Kurt said looking into blank space like he was imagining it in his mind

_"None taking Kurt, now let's stop goggling at my man,before he wakes up and we freak him out"_

_"I'll freak him out alright"._ Kurt said

Mercedes started pushing him towards the door "_Ok that's enough Kurt"_

Kurt let her lead him out before pausing in the hallway "_Man?"_

_"Yes Kurt we made it official while in Tennessee"_

Kurt gasped_ "I knew you were lying about going with your parents, girl I'm going to let you be so you can bang him in his sleep, but before the week is up, I need some answers. I give you until Saturday"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes_ "Ok Kurt whatever, now get out before Mike comes and snatch you out of here"_

_"Ok,but don't forget what I said". _

_"Ok Kurt". _

Kurt walked to the door and gave her a wink before he opened the door shutting it behind him

Mercedes locked the door and turned around. Resting her back against it. Her friends would make a sane person insane just off of one encounter with them. Now her exhaustion was on another level. She wasn't just physically exhausted anymore,but mentally too.

She crept into the room and undressed down to nothing, she was was naked as the day she came into the world. She pulled the blanket back and gasped. He was naked too and sure enough he was up and ready. It took everything. not to crawl over him line him up with her moist heat and slide down on him. But she decided to let him get his rest. He was probably more exhausted than her. He barely slept as it was.

She reached on the side of the bed and grabbed her phone sending out a group text message to her friends and threatened that if they popped up at her place again before the day was up. She'll have them arrested. She told them that they could take her as a joke if they wanted,but if they dared showed up, she would show them just how serious she was.

She placed her phone back at the side of the bed on her night stand and turned her back towards Sam trying to get the image of his naked, perfect body out of her mind. She fell into slumber sleeping ever so peacefully when she was waken up by the bed shifting. She felt Sam wrap his large arm around her pulling her closer to him. In habit she pushed her bare behind harder into his middle, feeling every large and hard inch of him. He slowly made his hand down to her thigh and her legs slightly opened against her will. Like an invisible hand pried her legs open.

His hand made his way between her legs and she shuddered, he took a large finger and circle it around her hard nub. She felt her essence gush out of her. His finger slid down to her opening and he had no problem sliding it into her.

_"You're so gushing wet for me baby" _he whispered

He slowly slid his long digit in and out of her and she rocked back and forth meeting his finger meeting him thrust for thrust. He removed his finger and brought it up to his mouth. Mercedes looked back watching him as he pressed his digits once to his lips and licked her arousal from them. He then open his mouth and sucked on his digit. Licking every drop of her arousal off. "_Hmmm_" he moaned and closed his eyes, sucking long and hard like he was savoring the taste

_"So salty sweet"._ He said as removed his finger from his mouth

Before Mercedes could even process what she was doing. She was grabbing his hand aiming towards her mouth. She took the same finger that he had just sucked on and took it into her mouth. She sucked and twirled her tongue around his digit like it was his member. Still tasting herself on his finger.

_"Hmmm you're so bad"._ He moaned out. His mouth found his way down to her neck. He opened his mouth and bit down on her

Mercedes did a low moan. Her sheet was probably soaked up under her from the way that her essence was flowing out of her and he wasn't even in her yet.

He bent her leg just enough for him to enter her. He entered her at an agonizing slow pace_. ""Oh gosh...babbbby". _She moaned out once he was seated fully inside of her.

He moved inside of her slowly_ "so your friend Kurt knows about us huh? "._ He whispered to her as his hips rocked back and forth slowly

She gasped not from the question, but from the way her body felt,she could already feel an climax approaching

_"Yes, just him baby". _She forced out, barely audible

_"Why just him?"_

How can he talk with this feeling so good she thought in her head

_"I'm not re-ready yet, you see how nosey and messy they are... Oh my gosh!..baby this cock is so damn good.." _She screamed out as she pushed back into him. Digging her nails into his muscular thigh

_"So you're going to keep me as your dirty little secret right. now?"_ He asked her

_"And you're not keeping me as yours...fuck baby". _Her mouth hung open and she pushed back into him even harder. Wanting to feel all of him

_"It's to protect you" _he told her

_"Th..this...is to protect your image" _

_"What image?"_. He asked.

Why isn't he breaking like me? Is he not feeling it like me

_"Your image, you're rich and successful and popular. Why would you let a fat black, lower caliber chick like me mess it up...hnmmmm baby I don't think I can...can talk anymore."_

He pulled out then thrust hard back into her_. "Sam!". _She screamed and bit down on her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She loved this man so much. How could she? They're relationship was on so many rollercoasters it made her head spin. What was that they had for each other that made them crazy, dangerously in love? It wasn't just the sex, maybe it was their crazy personalities all mixed up. Their weaknesses, and strength, their stubbornness and controlling and hot headedness in a large fire ball ready to burst.

_"_Something about him brought something different out of her and something about her brought different out of him. Dangerous was the word she kept hearing in her mind was it our own thoughts. Was it a supernatural warning? Their relationship had took a turn for the best in Tennessee, but now back home she could feel the drama ahead. Dangerous love is what she felt. She was hoping she felt wrong. Fear suddenly overcame her,but it left just as quickly as it came. She was ready for it, ready for challenge. Bring it on! Her mind screamed.

She was snapped back to reality when she felt his painfully tightened grip on her hip.

_"Don't think about it baby, everything is going to work out the way it should" _he told her as his thrusting became harder, more hungry

_"I see you sporting my last name, having my babies, having all of me. Do you want that as much as I do?...fuck I love you..."_

_"I want it too baby, I want it...I love you too baby..fill me up baby.. Fill me all the way up, come deep inside of me baby..."_. She told him as they rocked into each other as hard as their bodies allowed them too

_"It's coming baby, it's coming...no more pills Mercedes become mines..marry me and have my babies now."_

_"Let's just wait it out baby no need to rush."_ She told him

_"You're right baby.. You're right..I'm cumming.. I'm cumming" _he moaned out before she felt the warmth of his seed shooting inside her, filling her up like she wanted. Sending her over the edge with him

_"Sam!". _She screamed as her climax hit. Her essence seeped out of her coating his member and thighs.

They both laid there silent. Breathing heavily

_"I need to learn how to not blabber out things I don't mean" _he said lowly

Mercedes heart was pained after that statement and tears threatened to fall. Her chin quiver and she gritted her teeth. Because she already knew what he was referring too.

He must've sensed her disappointment because she heard him let out a disappointing sigh

_"I didn't mean it like that baby, everything I say I mean it. I just say some things at the wrong time. I want to marry you, and I want you to have my babies, but not until we're both on one accord. I said now during ecstasy, but what I really meant was maybe a year. Or even the end of this year. This might sound crazy,but I see no one in my future,but you"_

Mercedes smiled and wiped the tears away that she tried to keep at bay_ "You gots to be more careful baby. You have already offered me everything you own, your hand in marriage and babies. During climax, what are you going to do next hard climax. Give me your heart out your chest for keepsake? I know my kitty is good, but damn. You're cock is good,but I don't have much to offer you other than that,but my love."_

Sam chuckled "_Oh hush". _He resorted to ticking her and she rolled around laughing to tears. Their fun was stopped by a call from his dad. He excused himself and went into the bathroom. Answering the phone and starting the shower. Mercedes changed the linen on the bed and went into her guess bathroom to shower. When she came out wrapped in a towel Sam stood in the hall fully dressed and apparently ready to leave "_Duty calls" _He said to her. She guessed her plans for cuddling, sleeping making love and pigging out was a no go

She sadly looked down at her bare feet and he tilted her chin up until she was staring into his beautiful green, danger hidden eyes. _"Don't do that. We have plenty of times to spend time together. It's some places I want to take you baby. Show you some things that you probably never seen or experienced. I have all this money and now someone to share it with. You haven't seen nothing yet baby. Get ready for it"_

That should've made mercedes jump for joy,but instead a lump formed in her throat. What did she expect? Sam's a businessman. The money, the expenses, the Charity events, the unplanned trips. She should've known that all of that came with Sam,but she wasn't ready for it. She wanted to keep her normality just a tad bit longer.

_"Ok"_ was all she could say

_"I might not be able to come back tonight, but I'll make sure to call you before the nights up. Get you some rest baby" _he gave her a kiss on her forehead, but her lips ached for his

She walked him to the door and unlocked it_, "talk to you later baby"_ she told him with sadness. She didn't want him to go back to being business Sam just yet. She wanted him to herself for just a few more hrs or more.

_"Ok baby" _he bent his knees to kiss her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues connected. They kissed sloppy and urgent as if they were separating for good. Mercedes had to break the kiss, the scene just didn't look right. Standing in her doorway kissing urgently when she's literally naked was not a good look to the public. Besides teens and small children stayed in her building

Sam stepped back and licked his lips_ "OK I better go now"_

Mercedes nodded her head "_bye Sam"_

_"See you later oh by the way I really didn't like the conversation I heard between you and Mike,but I'll let it slide because he belongs to Chang. Also you should've let Kurt watch us_" he winked at her before he walked away

Her mouth hung open and he chuckled "_Don't be surprise. sometimes I sleep __light__ as a feather. Even when it sounds like I'm snoring. Kurt doesn't bother me at all,I'm secure enough in myself to let whatever he says fly right by me._

_"Good to know baby, talk to you later_". She told him before she watched him stride down the hallway. She shut and locked the door. She went in her room and dressed, falling into bed. Maybe sleep would get Sam off her mind. Or maybe Sam on her mind would keep her from sleep. She thought it would until her eyes got heavy and she fell into deep slumber

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sam sat in his car seems like forever, fighting the urge to run back up to Mercedes he dialed his father's number and got an answer on the first ring.

_"Son?" _ His dad answered with his thick southern drawl

_"Now what were you saying before I told you that I'll call you back?". _Sam asked him

_"What was I saying? Ummmm oh! We have a charity event to attend tomorrow night at nine"_

_"What Charity? _Sam asked him

_"One of my many charities who knows which one I just show up"_

Sam chuckled _"you have to know where your money is going dad"_

_"I know son I know..and I will,but they, whoever they are would like you and Stevie there as well. Also Stacey only because I mentioned. They're not too familiar with Stacey, I doubt it if she comes, you know Stacey never attends these things anyway."_

_"Ok dad. well, I would be there. Even though we don't know which charity it is"_. Sam chuckled

_"Ok son, let me call Stevie oh and make sure you report that production to me asap and log into Stacey's network and check up on their production and report it to me as well. Stacey really doesn't give a damn and if she keeps it up I'm moving her down to my Nashville site. Florida is our main and largest office so she needs to get her shit in order. Why didn't I send you or Stevie there?"_

Sam really couldn't answer that because he really didn't know. Sam worked there and lived there briefly when it was fairly new, but he never knew why his dad chose to place him in Ohio. Once him and Stevie took over. Even though him and Stevie took over, their dad is still the top and he call all the shots the majority of time.

_"I don't know dad,but I'm headed in to send you those reports. They'll be in your email before the night is up._

_"Ok son and how about bringing Mercedes alone. This is like fancy smancy bring a date sort of event"_. His dad told him

Sam smiled_ "Ok dad, I'll ask her" _

After Sam and his dad ended their call he headed to work

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Stevie laid in his bed of his beautiful penthouse in the dark. Listening to the crazy New York traffic. He haven't slept nor ate since he ran into Bailee he still couldn't believe their encounter. His phone rung and he groaned from the name that appeared on the screen

_"Becca"._ He spoke almost in a whisper

He hadn't once called Becca or cared too. Not because he didn't want too, but because he didn't want to drag her down or be forced to tell her about the baby. Well not so much a baby anymore. His son the one that he missed out on. "Fuck!". He screamed in rage as he thought about ringing Bailee's neck

He took a deep breath and answered for Becca_ "Hello". _He barely had the energy to even say that

_"Stevie?"_

_"What's up?". _

_"You've been sleep all day? Why haven't you called me? I've been going crazy thinking about you"_

_"Yes I've been sleep, I was exhausted". _He lied, him and Becca had just started this and he was already lying to her

_"I really couldn't sleep much"_

_"How's your mom?" _Stevie asked her trying to change the subject

_"Stabled, she's not getting better or worst"_

_"Well stabled is good". _He could hear a long pause on the other line. Becca was probably on the line trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He couldn't bring him self to have an ounce of enthusiasm in his voice.

_"I miss you inside of me" _Becca said talking in a seductive voice

Great she had to bring up sex. He thought as he stared up at the tall ceiling

His mind was far from sex, so far that Becca could be standing right in front of him, naked, dripping wet and he'll stare right through her. Maybe it was possible to stare right through someone. Maybe Sam really didn't notice that Bailee was pregnant. He was now giving Sam the benefit of the doubt, but he still wanted to talk face to face.

_"Stevie?". _Becca said breaking him out of his thoughts

_"She's still thinking of sex? What did I do to this girl."._ He said cleared his throat_ "ummm yes I'm here, what did you say?"_

_"I said I miss you inside of me". _Becca repeated_, _

His mind was still far from sex,but he decided to humor her. Just to satisfy her

_"I miss me being inside of you baby" _it almost hurt his throat to say that

He could hear a soft moan on the other end "_hmmmmm__"_

_"So what are you going to do about it?" _He asked her

_"What do you think I should do?" _She asked him seductively

_"Where are you now?" _He asked her

_"I'm laying in bed"_

_"Touch yourself baby"_

_"Instruct __me __babe". _She told him

He really wasn't enjoying this. He definitely would if a certain light brown, hazel eyed,curly haired , short petite, African American hottie. Walking with his tanned skin, curly head, blue eyed doppelgänger, wasn't flooding his mind

_"Are you wet?". _He asked her

_"Yessss..." _She moaned

From her moan, he could tell that she was already touching herself.

_"Rub your clit baby and picture it's my tongue flicking over it"_

_"Oooh Stevie feels so good. Suck that clit baby" _

_"Now stick a finger up that tight pussy picturing it to be me inside you"_

_"Yes babbbbby this cock is so good". _

He could literally here the gushing over the phone. That almost turned him on,but not quite. He just wished she would cum already. His wishes were answered when he heard her growl into the phone as if she was holding a scream in

_"Oh gosh Stevie I can't wait to see you again" _she said after taking two long deep breaths

Her saying that, just added to his stress. Before all of this mess he begged Becca to come to New York, he wouldn't give in to taking her virginity, he wouldn't agree to a relationship, but now that he has done all of that and more. He wished it was possible to take it back. He didn't want to hurt Becca or bring her into his mess, but now it was possible he would and could do exactly what he didn't want to. Maybe he should tell her. He thought it, but quickly shook the thought away. Not until he got his mess under control. He would have too sooner than later because things always had a way of coming to the light. Look at how him and Quinn's secret came out against their will. And the secret they held about their classmates death was going to come out too.

_"I can't wait either babe" _

_"Stevie I'm concerned are you ok?"_

_"Babe, I just have a lot of my plate right now"_

_"Like what Stevie?"_

_"Just work baby"_

_"I wish I could help you"._

_"I really wish you could"._

_"Just hire me as your second assistant and I could help. More ways than one." She giggled_

_"I'll keep that in mind baby". _

_"Well let me get cleaned up"_

_"Ok Becca I'll call you sometime tomorrow". _

Becca paused like she was expecting him to say something else.

_"Ok Stevie talk to you tomorrow"_

_"Ok and Becca?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too Steven"_

_"Just know that my love is sincere and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you"._

_"Are we ok Stevie?"_. Stevie could hear the fear in her voice

_"Of course baby"_

She sighed "_Ok bye Stevie"_

When she hung up, Stevie turned to his side and finally fell into slumber.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mercedes slept until 9pm. She awoke with no call or text from Sam. She tried not to think too much into it. He had to be drowning in work. She didn't plan on sleeping that long, but that rest was well needed. She got up and searched her phone for her favorite Chinese joint phone number. They closed at 12 midnight and stopped deliveries at 11. She ordered a large ham fried rice. A vegetable egg roll and a side of gravy. She freshened up, then caught up on her favorite reality shows while waiting on her delivery.

Her phone rung. She smiled as she look down at the screen, thinking Sam was finally calling only to see Mike's name flashing across the screen. Her smile didn't leave though, because she was actually looking forward to his call.

_"Oh emm gee! Mike is calling me? What do me the honor?"_. She answered sarcastically

Mike deep chuckle could be heard on the other line " _hahaha! What's up Cedes? You get some sleep?"_

_"Yes I did, I really needed that"_

_"Yea I bet. Taking trips is exhausting"_

_"Tell me about it. So this is awkward. It's been so long since you and I actually talked on the phone without our other friends online". _She laughed

He sighed "_I know, what happened to us Cedes?"._ Mercedes thought she heard a hint of flirtation behind his words, but that would be crazy seeing that he was with Tina

_"I think you know the answer to that Mike, You and Tina happened, we're still close. It's just... I don't know, a different kind of closeness than we had in the past. Things changed when you and Tina started dating. You and I never stopped being best friends, but we became best friend with the others being around. Back than before you and Tina happened. You and I had a different kind of bond. A special bond where we didn't have to be best friends or hang with each other only if the others was around. We had a bond where it would be just us. Talking on the phone until we fell asleep. Hanging ..just us...having movie night...jus..."._

_"Just us..."._ He finished "_I'm sorry" _he apologized

_"Don't apologize for giving your all to Tina. I'm not mad at you. Sometimes you have to break certain bonds. In order to have a successful relationship. I have no hard feelings though, Tina is my right hand. I'm you guys biggest supporter. Even though you two give me a headache with your up and downs"_

Mike chuckled_ "We've been doing this up and down crap since high school. I thought we would grow out of it"_

_"Boy please. You guys would never grow out of that" _Mercedes said, waving her hand at the phone like he could see her

_"Now if Tina's your right hand, what am I? It seems like Tina, Santana and Kurt get all your love. Blaine and I just tag along"._ He chuckled.

_"Not true. Tina's my right. Santana's my left. You, Kurt and Blaine are my back bones. Including Tina and Santana and you all are my heart. I'm loss without y'all._

Mike smiled _"I accept that, but dang Tina and Santana are the hands, heart and back bones? I'm jealous"_

_"Boy hush! Tina and Santana are always with me, so of course. Don't make this a competition" _she chuckled

_"You know I'm just playing"_

_"I know. So how's the dance studio coming along?"_

_"It's coming along great I'm starting my hip hop dance classes up again next week"_

_"I have to come check that out."_

_"You sure do and bring Tina and Santana along. I'll work you guys out real good."_

_She giggled "Oh gosh I just bet you would"_

_"So what's up on the dating scene. You're completely over that douche Shane now?"_

_"Mike I'm so over him. He's like an distant memory. I wish I could erase him out of my memory for ever."_

_"I can say this now that you guys are over, but I've never liked him. Even in high school. Playing along side of him on the football field was torture"_

_"Really? Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you upset at me Cedes. You were so in love with him and you know how sometimes love would have you blind. Making you think that whenever someone speaks of your significant other that their against you. So I said I'll sit back and let her see if she wants __a f__uture with him or not. If he hurt her I'm kicking his ass."_

Mercedes laughed_ "That's what I love about you Mike. You're a man of your word. You say what you mean and mean what you say. You don't just say things for the hell of it. You tried to hurt Shane after he hurt me. I literally begged you to leave him be"_

Every time Mercedes think about everything that happened before and after Shane left her. It put a bad taste in her mouth_._

_"You're damn right I'm a man of my word. So what's up with you and my dude Finn?"_

_"Gosh you guys must really like Finn. You all keep mentioning him"_

_"I mean..of course. You two were on the verge of dating then you just ended it. You had a change of heart or something?"_

_"I did Mike. I thought I wanted it, but then. Someone else won my heart"_

_"Who is this someone else?" _Mike asked intrigued

_"Mike I can't tell you right now. But I will at the right time"_

_"Well he better be treating you right" _

_"He is Mike, don't worry"_

_"That's good to hear"_

Mercedes and Mike talked until they both were falling asleep on the phone. Mercedes was enjoying their conversation so much. That she had forgotten about her Chinese order until they rung her buzzard. She even stayed on the phone as she ate. Mercedes would look at her screen every once in a while to see if Sam was calling or texting, but she got neither. She was glad Mike kept her occupied, It kept her from over thinking.

They finally said their good nights and goodbyes after talking about everything under the sun. She enjoyed her talk with Mike and looked forward to having more talks.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After cleaning up from her and Stevie's phone sex. Becca laid there pondering. She wondered what happened since her and Stevie separated. It hadn't even been 24hrs yet and he had already became distant

"Did he get home and have second thoughts about making it official with her? Did he run into one of his old flings and she put it on him so good that he forgot about the good time He had with her in Nashville?" Becca was a thinker an over thinker described her the best. She had to force herself into slumber,before she thought herself into insanity. She would just have to deal with Stevie later or maybe get his address and do a surprise pop up on him

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Stevie was awaken by his phone when his dad called him. He looked at the time,it showed that he had only been asleep for 20 mins. He just knew he was asleep for 2 hours or more.

_"What's up dad?."_

_"Sleeping?."_

_"Yes sir"_

_"I won't hold you long,but one of my many charities is having an event Tuesday at 9pm. I'll give you more details about it before then,but they want You,Sam and I there"_

_"By you saying they that means that you have no clue which charity it is"_

His dad chuckled humorously "_you're right son"_

_"Dad you should know where your money is going" _

His dad suddenly had a sense of deja vu. Sam and Stevie were different, but so much alike. If that made sense. Sometimes he would talk to Sam then talk to Stevie. Or vice versa, Stevie would repeat something that Sam said in the same way and tone. Or Sam would do the same. Sometimes they would make him feel as if he was losing his mind. Racking his brain wondering if maybe he called the same son twice.

_"I know son.I agree, what's going on son?"_

Stevie sighed "_just got some things on my mind that's all"_

_"Things like what?"_

_"I ran into Bailee"_

_"Bailee? As in your ex Bailee?"_

_"Yes dad"_

_"What happened during you two encounter?"_

Stevie wanted to vent,but then he thought he better not. His dad seemed to make things worst. He would try to be all fatherly and therapeutic and what not. Making things worst, he would mean well,but go on and on about it. Until Stevie would get fed up with talking

_"I don't want to talk about it dad"_

_"Fair enough... If you change your mind just give me a call. By the way, I need your production from your location emailed or faxed over to me"_

_"I'll get on that Asap dad"_

_"Ok Stevie and whatever is going on. Don't let it get you too down. You're blessed beyond measure Stevie, be thankful for what you have. Don't ponder son._

_"I'll keep that in mind Dad"_

_"Ok son talk to you later and if you want. Invite Becca to the charity event with you. Since you will be in town."_

_"I'll ask her sir"_

When Stevie hung up from his dad, he sat up swinging his legs off of the bed and stood up, stretching his limbs. Sleep was far from him . So he decided to go into the office, he tend to get more work done when he's stressing.

He showered and dressed, whipped him up a quick breakfast and made his way out. He hopped in his Range Rover badged himself out of his gated Penthouse making his way to work.

It had been so long since he came in to work that early. The building was eerily quiet and he swore it was haunted. He heard toilets flushing, doors opening and elevators opening and closing all night. He might've just been delusional from his lack of sleep. He finished his production report and more than he expected. He finished enough work to take a few days off. He worked really good under stress

Around 6 am he could hear heels clacking across the floor of the break room. The first shift didn't start until 8:00am. He got up and walked out of his office to see who was there that early. Only his assistant and supervisors had a key to the building, so either it was one of them or he didn't lock back up when he came in.

Before he could make it to the break room, his assistant came walking out. She screamed and grabbed her chest. _"Mr. Evan's what are you doing here so early? I didn't see your car."_

_"I drove the Range Rover"_

_"Oh that's probably why. I'm use to seeing the Benz. I might've looked right over the Range Rover." _ She paused and looked him up and down _"Are you alright Mr Evans? You look stress"_

He brushed it off "_I'm fine, why are you here 2 hours early?"_

She shyly looked down at her feet "_I came in to get things set up for you early, because I wanted to see if I could have the rest of the day off."_

_"Why didn't you just call me?". _Stevie asked her

_"I wasn't sure if you would allow it or not, so I came in just in case. My baby is sick and I left him with my mom because..."_

Stevie cut her off _" you could've just called sweetie. Your child is more important. I didn't know you had a child how old is he?"._

She laughed humorously "_Really Mr. Evans? He's 2 years old. You don't remember me being pregnant?"_. Gosh am I that much of an asshole to not know or remember that my assistant was with child? He thought to himself

_"Come in my office" _

She hesitantly followed him to his office. Was she getting fired? Wrote up? Or what, because Mr. Evans never allowed anyone in his office unless he needed something or they were in trouble.

She walked into his office and took a seat across from him. She shyly looked down at his hands. She always thought that he was beautiful and his blue eyes were to die for. She avoided eye contact with him regularly to keep the inappropriate thoughts away.

_"So what's your son name?". _He asked her

_"Sloan sir"_

_"Sloan? That's different"_

_"Yes it is"_

Stevie was intrigued suddenly. Since he recently found out that he was a father. Its wasn't no denying that Steven was his, he just wanted Bailee to admit it herself. And his remark of taking everything she got if Steven was in fact his, was said out of anger. He was still furious, but he wasn't sure if he would do anything that evil.

_"I apologize, for not remembering. I brought you gifts didn't I"?" _

_"Mr Evans you brought the majority". _She chuckled

_"__Hmmmmm__. I have so much going on. I feel like such an ass"._

_"Don't feel bad sir"_

_"So can I ask you a question?"_

She looked up at him finally _"go ahead"_

_"So why would a woman hide a child from their father?". _He stared right into her eyes. Waiting on her response.

_"The only way I would agree with that is if he's a danger to her and the child. Other than that. I can't see or understand why a woman would do such a thing. Especially if he wants to be in the child's life."_

_"Hmmmm so what logical reasons could you come up with other than that reason"_

_"Honestly sir there's no logical reason, but I would say maybe she would do it because she feels that he might not accept the child. Or she could be doing it for his protection. Maybe he had a lot going for himself and she didn't want to hold him back. Which I think is really stupid and selfish. Why would you choose that? It's women out __here __ who yearn to have the father in their child/children life,but a woman who has it choose not to have it? What about the child? Did they sit back and think no I can't do this to my child? No they didn't because if they did it wouldn't have happened" _

Stevie smiled that was all he needed. He didn't need any more advice. Bailee was stupid and selfish. He thought it and his assistant confirmed it. He couldn't wait to run into Bailee again.

_"Thanks honey. You can have the rest of the day off and take a few days off if you like. Don't come back until your son is a hundred percent._

She almost jumped out of her chair. She hadn't been off in forever. If she knew if was this easy. She would've been came in early and talked to him. Her son was. born prematurely so he would get sick a little more than.a full term baby. She would have to make arrangements so she wouldn't miss work, scared that Mr Evans would deny her days off.

_"Thank you so much Mr. Evans"_

_"No problem. I hope your son feels better"_

When she left. Stevie laid back in his chair thinking of the right time to tell Becca

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_M_ercedes woke up the next morning to get ready for work. A little disappointed that she hadn't heard from Sam. She even called him before she stepped out of the bed, with no answer. She wondered what could be going on, but tried not to think too much into it.

On the other hand. She was anxious to see how her and Sam would act towards each other. Seeing that this was their first time being officially a couple at work.

She showered, dressed and made breakfast and within an hour and a half she was walking out for work. When she pulled up she could see Sam's car perfectly parked. A big smile spread across her face. She parked and shut her car off. She grabbed her bag,stepped out and swiftly made her way to the door. She made sure she dressed extra sexy. Her pencil skirt fitted her to perfection. Her blouse showed just enough cleavage, not enough to be sent home from work, but enough to get Sam going. She wore her hair in an updo, wore little makeup and nude lipstick. She looked hot.

When she came in she started her computer and checked her emails. Her first email of the day was an email from the human resource manager. Informing them that they were getting a pass on their work, courtesy of the boss. She also informed them that the boss was buying them lunch and the only thing he asked of them was doing data entry, but no phone calls.

Mercedes wanted to jump for joy. _"Today is definitely going to be a good day". _She said lowly.

Her supervisor walked around passing out a sheet of paper with data on it, that needed to be entered into the system. Mercedes instantly got started on her data entry. Every once in a while she would look back at Sam's office door. Wondering why he hadn't came out yet.

_"Why aren't you guys making phone calls?"._ She heard Tina ask as she stood at her desk.

Mercedes looked back at her _"read your emails"_

Tina turned on her computer and checked her emails_. "I guess the boss man is cooler than I thought". _Tina said with a chuckle

_"Yes. Today is definitely going to be an easy day" _

_"Easy breezy"._ Tina replied "_Look at you looking all hot today. You got a hot date after work?" _Tina asked her

_"I can't dress up for work?", Gosh"_

_"You always dress up. It just seems like you put a little more umph in it today. Don't tell me you're trying to impress Finn? Speaking of..."_

Finn came walking pass before Mercedes could give Tina her piece of mind

_"So you guys are lucky today. Boss man giving you all a pass on working and he's buying lunch? How fun. What's up Tina? How's it going Mercedes?"_

_"What's up Finn". _Tina spoke back

Mercedes didn't know what happened from the last time she was in Finn's presence to now, but Finn was looking fine. Something looked different about him. Maybe it was the tan he was sporting. The haircut or the fact that he looked more in shape.

_"Hi Finn how are you?"_

_"I'm fine"_

"Yes you are". Her mind said. Her mouth said something different though _"that's good to hear"_

He smiled at her. Showing his deep dimples_ "that's good. Well let me get to work.I'll see you later""_

When he walked away Tina gasped_ "Ok I see Finn more than you, but what the fuck? He's looking sexy as fuck today"_

_"Y'all talking about my main man's?"_. Puck came walking in between them and plopping down in his chair

_"We sure are he's looking delicious today"_ Tina told him

Puck chuckled_ "what about me?"_

Tina looked him up and down_ "you're aight"_

Puck chuckled again "_awww man that hurt"_

Tina giggled_ "I was just playing, boy you know you're fine and what not"_

_"Well thank you. Mercedes you're awfully quiet". _Puck said turning his attention towards Mercedes

_"I'm a little exhausted. I got in yesterday from my trip"_

_"How was it?" He asked her_

_"Nice. I had a really good time"_

_"Cool"_

_"You guys should be doing less talking and more data entry. Just because I gave you a pass today doesn't mean that you can sit here and talk all day". _Sam's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

Tina and Puck quickly turned towards their screen and started working. Mercedes stared up at Sam and he stared down at her. His eyes raked up and down her body. He bit down on his lip which had Mercedes squirming in her chair

_"Ms. Jones can I see you in my office? I have some questions about your production."_

_"Sir is everything ok?". _She asked concerned, playing her role

_"Don't stress Jones. Everything is alright"_

He turned on his heels and walked towards his office. Mercedes stood up, smoothing her dress down. She walked towards his office hearing Tina singing lowly "_somebody's in trouble. Our boss is an asshole the boss is an asshoolllleeee". _Mercedes looked back at her telling her to hush. AllTina did was giggle

Mercedes knocked on Sam's office door. That he closed as he walked in_ "Come in"_ he yelled towards the door.

She walked in and shut the door. He quickly walked towards her. Reached behind her and slowly locked the door.

_"Have a seat_" he gestured for her to sit. He sat in his chair across from her. He removed his glasses that he looked oh so sexy in. And looked down at a file. She thought he had other plans when he called her into his office, but from the looks of it, she guessed he really was calling her in about her work production. She was actually disappointed

_"So your production is really good. I see some drops in it around the week I arrived, but for the most part it's great. Keep up the good work_."

_"Thank you sir"_. She almost called him baby, but wasn't sure if he preferred to keep it professional at work

_"No problem and another thing_". He cleared his throat and looked up at her_. "I'm trying so bad not to fuck you so hard in this office right now. You look so hot. You knew what you were doing. Didn't you? You knew that it would be hard for me to keep my hands off of you. If you came to work looking like that didn't you?",_

Mercedes panties became soaked. She moved uncomfortably around in her chair. She was loss for words

He smiled "_You can go in my restroom and freshen up my dear_" He must've guessed how wet she was. How dare he tease her like that. It was official. She would have to bring an extra pair of panties to work dealing with him.

His phone rung, giving her the perfect opportunity to get away from him. She got up and hurriedly walked to his rest room to freshen up. As she was closing the door he suddenly stopped it with his foot. He came in as he still held his cell to his ear on a business call. He pushed her against the marble sink, making her stare at the image in the mirror. He slowly unbuttoned his belt and slacks letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. He pulled his boxers down as well. He then lifted her pencil skirt until it was scrunched up around her waist. He hooked two of his fingers into the waist of her laced pantie, ripping them in half. Gaining a gasp from her

He then reached around her fully unbuttoning her blouse. He took it off of her hanging it on the doorknob. He then unhooked her laced black bra letting her large breast free. He never missed a beat as he undressed her. He continued to talk business on the phone. Mercedes didn't do anything or never said a word. She let him have his way.

He opened her legs wide and pushed her top half down. Until she could feel the hard, cold, marble touching her breast making her nipples harden. He paused and chuckled at whoever he was talking to on the other line and in a second he was entering her with a hard thrust. Mercedes moaned. Eyes rolling back, she looked at him through the mirror and he placed a large finger over his lips to shush her.

He erratically started to thrust into her. Mercedes was having a hard time staying quiet. Her essence dripped down her thighs as he slide masterfully in and out of her removed the phone from his ear and placed the phone on speaker for a second. He bent down and whispered in her ear_. "Rub your clit baby and watch us through the mirror as I fuck you"_

Mercedes shook her head while her hand instantly went down to her heat. She slowly rubbed her clit and stared into the mirror like he told her. He stared back at her so sexy and lustfully. His mouth hung open in a sexy way. He would say a few words here and there to the person on the other line, but tried not to say too much. He went from doing most of the talking to now just listening.

She could read his lips and make out the obscenities that lowly came out of his mouth._ "Fuck, shit, damn. _Was what she mainly made out. She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't moan or scream to avoid getting caught. So coming to tears was all she could do to let how good the sex was out.

She started pushing back into him meeting his thrust. "_Thank you sir, you have a great day. Oh no problem. Talk to you later."_. He said to the person on the phone before he hung up

He placed his phone on the sink and gripped her waist tightly._ "There you go baby girl_. _Fuck me back" He whispered as she bounced back on him._

Mercedes placed her hands on the side of the sink gripping tightly. Digging her nails into the was sure her long over due shellac was peeling due to her grip.

_"Babbby" _she cried lowly as he continued to thrust into her

_"Feels so good baby. See this is your fault. You came in here looking like this. I shouldn't have came out of my office. I should've stayed in, now look what you made me do. _

Her legs shook and she came hard. Her essence gushed out of her like a waterfall. Sam was soon coming behind her. Shooting his seed inside her. They both stood still staring at each other in the mirror. He softly kissed her shoulder _"freshen up baby and get back to work"._ He handed over one of his neatly folded towels and with that he redressed and walked out leaving her in the bathroom. Still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

She got herself together quickly and left out of his office. Walking pass him on the phone once again. He didn't even look up at her as he typed quickly on his computer.

Mercedes came out still on her sexual high and bare bottom. Seeing that Sam ripped her panties in half with his hulk like strength. She was paranoid that someone would notice her and figure out that she was in there having hot sex with the boss.

Tina whipped her chair around once Mercedes sat. "_Girl what took you so long? I almost thought that he was firing you in there?"_

_"We were just going over my production and where I need improvement"_

_"Will he be having that talk with everyone?"_ Tina asked her

_"I'm not sure, but I asked him last week to go over with my production with he's free too, I was just curious to know" _Mercedes came up with a lie quick.

"_Oh well in that case, I guess he won't be going over it with the rest of us. I'm glad."_ Replied Tina "_He must have made you nervous because you look a little flush in the face"_

Mercedes did a nervous chuckle_ "hahaha yes. I totally forgot about what I asked him. He scared me. I thought my ass was fired"_

Puck stared around his computer at Mercedes looking at her suspiciously. Mercedes quickly turned towards her computer screen. Hoping that Puck didn't figure her and Sam out. Not that she cared, but if anything got back to Finn. That would be a big mess. Sam suddenly came out of his office. With a whole different wardrobe on, he wore his glasses. Mercedes had to keep herself from getting aroused again

_"Good morning everyone. I see you all got the email. Today is a chill day. Jets Pizza will be delivering in about an half of hour. I ordered a variety of things because I know everyone does not eat the same. This is my payback to you for the good production you guys had last week. Eat up, do your data entry if you can. And enjoy this free day, because tomorrow it's back to business." _

He stood there and made his announcement so cool Mercedes wondered how could he stand there looking so normal, classy and professional. When he not too long ago banged her speechless and talked nasty in ear. His appearance now made him look like he was even classy in the bedroom. But looks could be deceiving because that man was as freaky as they come and she loved it.

_"Thank you Mr. Evans!"_ Everyone said in unison

"_No problem enjoy". _He nodded his head at them before he disappeared back into his office.

_"So how was your talk with Mike last night?" _Tina asked

_"It was cool. I enjoyed talking to him"_

_"I just bet. That's good. You guys use to be so close."_

_"We sure was. Last night brought back some old memories."_

_"I can tell he enjoyed it. He wouldn't answer any of my calls. I almost cussed him out before he told me that it was you on the other line. You saved him a tongue lashing"_ Tina said with irritation in her voice

_"Are you mad?_"

Tina waved Mercedes off "_Girl please. You could fuck him for all I care. I stopped being the super jealous girlfriend a long time ago. But if I call you answer as simple as that. Unless he's at work. I'm so not jealous. He better be glad I've never cheated. I would if I could get that blue eyed. Ken doll name Steven Evans. Mr Evans and his brother know they're fine._

Mercedes chuckled. Tina was all talk. She know she would lose her shit if Mike cheated. And her sleeping with Mike?. She never thought about Mike like that. Sure they had some attraction towards each other when they were younger, but it never crossed her mind once they became old enough. Sure Mike was fine, but she couldn't see herself sleeping with him knowing him and Tina are together. She didn't roll like that. And as much as Tina acted as she didn't care. She knew that would break Tina's heart.

Mercedes phone signaled a message** Sam: "I love you. I've been so busy. I didn't go home last night. Been locked up in this office. Every time I attempted to call you, I became occupied with something else. Sorry baby"**

**Mercedes: "Don't worry about it baby. I was worrying but I'm fine now. Besides I can't be mad at you after you just gave me that good sex. :)**

**Sam: ****Hmmmmm**** I can't get enough of you girl I think I need help :)**

**Mercedes: Damn boy my kitty that good huh? I need to give myself an high five :)**

**Sam: Hmmmmm damn right you do **

**Mercedes. :) well that member between your legs is magical. You need to make a mold out of it and sell it :)**

**Sam: Really? Hmmmmm that'll be a good hustle**

**Mercedes: I take that back. Don't do that because those women riding that mold would make me feel as if their riding you. Only I can ride that baby. **

**Sam: Hell yes and you ride it sooooooo good boo.**

**Mercedes: Good to know **

**Sam: Haha what did you do last night?**

**Mercedes: Nothing... Mainly slept.**

**Sam: Did your overbearing friends call you? Or come back over?**

**Mercedes: "Nope...I didn't talk to anyone**

**Sam: Are you lying to me? **

**Mercedes: No why would you think that?**

**Sam: I was just asking Mercedes. You can be honest with me if you did. We try to be truthful with each other right?**

**Mercedes: Yes baby, I'm telling the truth.**

**Sam: Haha wow ok.**

**Mercedes: What do you mean by that Sam? Do you think I'm lying?**

**Sam: Did you not have a conversation with Mike? Did he not tell you that he was going to call you? Did you not agree to him calling you? Did you and Tina not just have a conversation with you about it? Huh? Then why the hell are you lying to me!?**

**Mercedes: Sam it's not a big deal Mike is my best friend it was an ****innocent**** talk**

**Sam: Oh really? If it's not a big deal and he's your best friend. Why did you lie about it? Unless you two feel something else for each other? Tina said you could fuck him for all she care?,The fuck kind of shit y'all crew got going on?**

**Mercedes: I said I wouldn't call you out of your name anymore, but you're one crazy motherfucker. So you ease drop on Tina's and I conversation. Text me all lovey dovey and shit only to accuse me?**

**Sam: That wasn't my intentions at first**

**Mercedes: Bullshit Sam! You could've let that slide. You got me. You got what you wanted right? So why are you being jealous and insecure? I was in a good mood now you done fuck my day up! I thought we were over this arguing and accusations?"**

**Sam: We are**

**Mercedes: Whatever Sa****m eat my ass...again**

**Sam: Haha real lady like Mercedes. Fuck you**

**Mercedes: When?**

**Sam: Grow up **

**Mercedes: You grow up boss man. And stop being jealous so much. Quinn has really messed you up in the head. But for some reason I think you already were messed up. She made it worst. You had a lot to say, but now that I'm giving you lip your short with me. Didn't think I would react like this huh?"**

**Sam: I knew you would because your just as fuck up as I am in the head. You're bipolar. I'm sorry boo I love you.**

**Mercedes: Sam I love you too. I'm sorry too. I lied to you because I knew you would act a fool and I'm not bipolar.**

**Sam: Can we do a do over Cedes?**

**Mercedes: Sure Sam**

**Sam: Hey baby I missed you last night :)**

**Mercedes: I missed you too baby can't wait until we're spending nights together. I know being away from you a lot is expected seeing that you're a business man. I don't like it, but I have to deal with it.**

**Sam: Don't worry baby you're going to get me all too yourself**

**Mercedes: Can't wait **

**Sam: :) I have to make some conference calls enjoy your lunch**

**Mercedes: Ok baby**

When Mercedes stopped texting she caught Puck and Tina staring at her with a raised brow

"_What?"_ She asked as she looked between them both

_" You were going through all types of emotions as you were texting. You went from happy, to turned on. Back to happy. Then to furious. Back to happy. Girl who were you texting?" _Tina asked her

_"Don't worry about it Tina"_

_"Girl you have been so secretive lately"_ Tina said as she shook her head at her and turned back around to face her computer screen

Puck quickly turned his attention away from her. He didn't want to irritate her from staring

30 mins later the food arrived and their whole department was scattered around. Eating, laughing, and talking. Her and Tina stood back being antisocial and watching the others.

_"I can't stand half of these fuckers" _Tina said while taking a bite of her pizza

_"Me neither"_ Mercedes agreed.

_"Hey it's really nice out today. Let's take a walk_" Tina asked Mercedes

_"Sure_". They finished off the last of their pizza. And disposed of their plates.

They walked out to the front of the building. Taking in the pleasant weather. "_Wow it really is nice out here_" Mercedes said as she looked around

Mercedes and Tina started walking. Heading out of the parking lot

_"Hey where are_ _you guys_ _going?! For a walk? Mind if I come along?" _Finn stuck his head out of the door. breathlessly

"_Sure_!" Tina yelled to him

Mercedes gritted her teeth. She had nothing against Finn, but she wasn't ready to talk to him as of yet.

"_What's the deal_?" Tina asked Mercedes as she noticed the disappointed look on her face

Mercedes ignored her and continued walking. Finn started jogging towards them, his long legs giving him advantage as he made it to them in no time.

"_Wassup_?" He looked back and forth between them. Showing his deep dimples

_"Nothing much. Just taking a walk. It's really nice out here_" Tina replied, but Mercedes stayed quiet

Finn looked at Mercedes worriedly "_are you alright Mercedes_?"

She shrugged_ "I'm Great!"_ She said a little too excitedly. I'm great? Really Mercedes? You sound like Tony the tiger. All you need is a box of frosted flakes. She said in her mind

He chuckled_ "ok cool"_.

"_Crap I forgot to lock my purse up and I need to give Mike a call. You guys can continue to walk. I'll meet back up with you"_ Tina told them

Mercedes wanted to snatch Tina bald. Mercedes already predicted that Tina would do that. Her friends always forced her and Finn together. She was getting sick of it

_"Ok Tina" _Mercedes said with a forced smile. She was ok with Finn. As long as he wouldn't try to be all lovey dovey and shit_

They started walking ahead of Tina. Both quiet. Finn placed his hands in his pants pocket as he walked. Staring down at his feet.

"_So how's it going?_" He asked her

_"It's going. What about you?"_

He shrugged_ "The same" _it went silent again

"_You want to sit?_" He asked her, pointing to a park ahead of them

"_Sure_" Mercedes nonchalantly said

They walked over to the park and sat on a bench. _"Where did this awkwardness come from between us two_?" He asked her

_"Honestly I don't know Finn"._ She sat up straighter once she took in the doleful look he wore on face. She knew exactly where it came from it was Sam. She suddenly started looking around nervously.

_"D__o__ I need to run far away from you_?". Finn asked her with a chuckle.

"_What?._..." Mercedes faltered

_"You're looking around like you robbed a bank or something. And you're afraid of getting caught"_

_"Oh no Finn"_. She giggled

_"You got something right there_". He reached over. Picking what looked like a piece of lent from her blouse.

_"Thanks Finn so what's going on in the dating world_?". She really didn't care what was going on in his dating life. She also knew that he didn't have one, but she brought it up with some hope that he has gained interest in someone else. To get over her.

He stared at her before he answered giving her a lopsided smile that reminded her of Sam and Stevie, gosh she couldn't get away from those Evans.

_"My ex Rachel has been blowing me up,but I don't want any parts of that crazy girl"_

_"Maybe you should give her a chance, just to see where the relationship goes"_

He smiled at her again_ "Nah I'm ok,I'm trying to go forward not backwards. Hmmmmm are you trying to push me towards my ex to get me away from you?". _

Mercedes vigorously shook her head no "oh no! Finn it was just a suggestion". She really was doing that actually

_"Good to know_" He scooted down on the bench stretching out his long legs. He was actually a little disappointed at how their conversation was going. The pauses and short answers were killing him

_"Sooooooo_" Mercedes said

"_Sooooooo_". He responded back. Their conversation wasn't just awkward. It was becoming quite sad to say the least

He suddenly sat up and leaned towards her. Omg he's getting ready to kiss me!" Mercedes mind screamed. Her mouth went dry and her heart started pounding in her chest. She was frozen. She couldn't do nothing but lick her now dry lips. He became closer and closer. Her lips opened and he stared down at her parted lips. While she stared at his wet kissable lips. He came inches from his lips touching hers. Then suddenly he slightly turned his head and reached around her removing a piece of lent from her back.

"_I think you may have been attacked by the lent monster"_ He chuckled and flicked the lent off of his large finger.

Mercedes was embarrass. She couldn't believe that she was actually anticipating his kiss. When she had a psycho man at work. Mercedes you can't play with people emotions. What are you a two-timing whore. Didn't you just call Quinn a two-timing whore? The thought of what Sam would have done or how he would have reacted if her and Finn kissed. Made her shudder. She pictured his Tall, gorgeous and entirely evil ass shooting daggers at them through his gorgeous green eyes. She never talked that much in her head in her life! Finn was probably looking at her like she was a crazy person. She can imagine how she looked to him as she rationalized in her head.

"_Mercedes you're killing me what is going on?"_

Mercedes got herself together and decided to tell Finn the truth. _"Finn to be honest. I'm seeing someone else. That's why things changed between us. I'm so sorry Finn I never meant to hurt you or anything_."

Finn rubbed his large hands over his face and shook his head. "_Ok. You could've just told me that. Fuck! Mercedes you can't play with people emotions like that."_

Mercedes jumped at his tone. She never heard him swear. This was a first and it bothered her that she took him there. She didn't feel right. Didn't feel right at all. His eyes became wet with unshed tears. That made Mercedes feel even worst.

"_Finn I.."_

He held his hand up to stop her. _"Mercedes you owe me nothing. Yes I thought we were then things changed at the blink of an eye. Did I expect you to drop me like a bad habit? No, but you owe me nothing at all. We never made it official, we never had sex, shit we barely had a date. So I merely want to say. Good luck and I hope this guy is worth it and if he hurt you. I'll kick his ass. It doesn't matter if I'm with someone or not. If you need me for anything. I'm only a call away._". He gave her a sad smile

Mercedes suddenly had the urge to hug him she held her arms out and he engulfed her in his large arms. She took in his smell and closed her eyes. He smelled of clean laundry and men's body wash. She rested her head on his shoulder "_I'm so sorry" _ she whispered sadly into his shoulder

_"Don't worry about it boo. I appreciate you saying something now because I was behaving like a sick love puppy. I know your friends wanted to choke my ass."_

Mercedes chuckled and they separated from the hug_ "Can we be friends_?" She asked him

_"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm apart of the crew now_."

_"You think it's going to be awkward?"_ She asked him

_"Nah, let's not make it awkward. I probably be around Mike mor__e __than anything. Him, Puck and I are like a little click now."_

Mercedes chuckled. "_Mike is probably ecstatic about that. He needs some manly man. He's been around Kurt and Blaine majority of his life_"

_"Cool well let ms get back to work_". He stood up and held his hand out for her. She reached towards him and he pulled her up.

_"Thanks for being so understanding Finn"_

_"Anything for you Mercedes"_

Mercedes walked with a smile as they made their way back to work. That was easier than she thought. She should've been talked to Finn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**About 20 mins before at work **

Sam walked to the back towards the Orthopedic department to let the supervisor know. That he brought more than enough food for them to have some. He felt bad about not inviting them. So he invited every department to come eat with them. Telling them that they couldn't get a pass from work like he gave the others, but they can at least get an extra hr or so of free time.

He couldn't help, but notice that Mercedes had disappeared and Tina sat at her desk. Talking away on the phone. Usually where ever you saw Tina,Mercedes wasn't too far behind. He took a wild guess that she might've been in the rest room. As he made his way from the orthopedic department. He also noticed that Finn had went missing.

He walked over to Tina's desk and interrupted her call. She placed whoever she was on the phone with on hold. She looked up at him concerned. _"Hey Boss"_

"_Hey Chang. D__id __you happen to see Finn or Mercedes walking pass you?"_

Tina thought for a min before she said_ "Finn is on lunch and I don't know where Cedes is"_

Tina didn't know why,but she felt that she needed to lie for Finn and Mercedes. Maybe because the boss always gave them a hard time.

"_You sure?"_ He asked her

Tina snapped her fingers and pointed at him "_Oh yes she said she was going to go out and get some fresh air. Like maybe take a walk or something and Finn I don't know"_

Something told Sam that Finn and Mercedes was together and if Tina was lying for them. She was doing a horrible job.

_"Ok Chang it's not a big deal. I just want to go over some things with Finn and Mercedes separately, but they both are missing."_

_"I'm sure they'll be back soon"_

_"Ok Chang, Thanks"_

Sam sent a email to all of his supervisors to watch over things while he steps out. He then left out and got into his truck. There was no sign of Mercedes or Finn, but their cars were still out there. He definitely knew they were together. He became angry at the fact that Mercedes didn't listen to anything he said and still entertained Finn. He pulled off and drove for about 6 mins before he witnessed them both sitting at the small park on a bench talking. He stopped and parked watching them. They never noticed him. He was calm until he witnessed Finn lean towards her. It took everything in him not to stepped out. He relaxed once he saw Finn pick something off of her shirt. But what angered him again was the fact that Mercedes looked like she actually wanted it. How could she do that to him? So if Finn kissed her Mercedes would have definitely accepted it. That made him think that Mercedes really didn't care about him like she pretended.

He sat there for a few more mins and suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He drove back down to work and parked in the back of the building by the shipping and receiving knew exactly where to park so no one would see him. He noticed Finn and Mercedes walking back. Still oblivious to him. They talked and laugh like they were the best of friends. Once they made it in he texted Mercedes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mercedes came in Tina caught her before she even sat down. She waited until Finn disappeared into his department. "_Hey the boss is looking for you and Finn"_

Mercedes heart started pounding _"Did he say what he wanted_?"

Tina shrugged _"wanted to go over somethings with you both. Not together, but separately_

As soon as Tina told her that. Mercedes was receiving a text from Sam telling her to meet him outside in the back, by the shipping and receiving door. Mercedes told Tina she was going to go to the vending machine in the back and stop in the restroom while she's at it.

Mercedes hurriedly walked. back there and looked around to see if the coast was clear before she went out to Sam truck. As she walked towards him she watched him stare at her with a look she couldn't decipher. She opened his door and stepped in. When she closed the door, he started the truck and pulled off. Mercedes placed her seat belt on and stared straight ahead daring not to look at him. All she could think about was that he knew about her talking to Finn.

"_Well hello Miss Jones!_" He said excitedly, his voice was laced with sweet honey, but it wasn't right...it was more like sweet honey left to freeze over and crack on ice. The last thing she needed was a grumpy Mr. Evans. They were back to Miss and Mr. So she knew something was wrong.

_"Hello Mr. Evans" _

_"Indeed Miss Jones."_ He murmured

She made the mistake of catching his cold stare. This was the first time since meeting him that she ever felt so small. His green eyes flashed

She dropped her head and murmured "_Sorry_" it wasn't no guessing anymore, because he knew. She didn't know how he knew, but he did. Maybe Tina told it.

"_Hmmmmm_" was all he said back.

She stared down at her hands trying to pretend that he wasn't watching her every move. He parked on a vacant, secluded street and shut his truck off. She glanced up at him, antagonizing her, glaring, arms crossed over his broad chest. She blinked away deliberately trying not to stare at the way his dark tailored suit stretched across his wide shoulders.

"_Baby_?". She said. Wanting him to say something. Say anything.

"So I think you're playing with me Mercedes. You're not taking me serious and that's what bothers me. It fucking bothers me!" He said hitting the steering wheel. He finally said something and it wasn't what she wanted to hear..

_"Sam it wasn't.._.." Was all she could get out before he stopped her.

_"What it looks like? Well it looked like something to me. It looks like you wanted to kiss him are you upset you didn't?" _

_"Sam stop"_

_"I can't fucking believe you so you were going to cheat on me with no problem huh? Did you forget that I told you to not entertain him!? So you just say fuck me huh?"_

_"Sam please stop yelling I would never cheat on you. I didn't find any harm in it. I swear baby"_

_"Don't you baby me. You knew what you were doing and you wanted too. You wanted to kiss him Mercedes. Do you know how that made me feel? It hurt and...You know what fuck it..fuck you. I'm done. Get out don't call me either"_

_"Are you seriously putting me out?"_

_"The job isn't that far away. You can walk"_

Mercedes took her hand and slapped him hard across the face. He didn't blink, he didn't even budge from it. All he did was stare straight ahead the only evidence of him being slapped was the red hand print on his cheek. She thought to herself. How evil could be. She had heels on for crying out loud. She stepped out and slammed his door. He rolled his windows down and stared blankly at her

_"You don't have to worry about me calling you because I don't want you calling me! Don't call telling me how much you love me or how sorry you are because I'm done too! Have a nice life Sam. For now on it's strictly business between us!_' She yelled

He yelled back "_you did this! You lied about talking to Mike and you entertained Finn so don't blame me. Blame yourself!"_

Mercedes stomped away. She walked quickly down the vacant street until she made it to the main road. She walked so hard that her calf muscles were hurting. Sam suddenly sped pass her.

_"I hate you,I hate you! I wish I never met you_!" She screamed over and over again as he sped pass her. Once she made it to work she had no choice, but to come through the front and pass everyone, because the shipping and receiving door was made to only exit and not enter. She stormed in and literally ran to the rest room. She went into a stall and locked herself in. She stood against the wall and cried her eyes out.

"_Mercedes_?" She heard the door open and Tina's concerned voice, but she was too upset to answer. She couldn't possibly answer through her sobs.

_"Mercedes? Are you ok?"_ Tina knocked on the stall door

Mercedes still said nothing

"_I'm your best friend right? More like sister and we talk about things right? I can tell when you're hurt and you can tell when I'm hurt right? And you're hurting right now so please let me in. So I can do something. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm here Cedes. Cedes please..."_

Mercedes could hear the concern in Tina's voice. Her best friend wanted so badly to comfort her. Mercedes unlocked and opened the stall and collapsed in Tina's arms.

_"Oh Cedes what happened_?" Tina led her over to a sofa that sat in the women's restroom and locked the door. They sat and Mercedes laid her head in Tina's lap crying her eyes out

_"I'm so stupid"_ Mercedes said muffled in Tina's lap

_"You are not stupid Mercede_s"

"Tina I met someone. I can't tell you who he is you don't know him, but our relationship is so crazy." She started crying again

Tina rubbed her head _"You don't have to tell me about him now, but I'm glad you told me this. Cedes I'm your best friend you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I won't judge y_ou"

_"I know Tina, I love you"_

_"I love you too, now dry your pretty eyes and do I need to kick this man ass?"_

Mercedes chuckled while wiping her eyes "_No you don't have to"_

_"Ok, just give me the word boo. I'd call Santana up and well take him our damn selves. We won't need the guys we're tuff enough. No one messes with our girl."_

Mercedes hugged Tina tight_ "Thank you for always being there for me"_

_"No problem. I always got your back_"

Mercedes and Sam avoided each other for the rest of the day. He didn't look at her, he didn't bug her, he didn't text her. He didn't give her anything. He treated her the same way he treated his other employees. Didn't give her the time of day. She even found herself dropping a few tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in his office after the work day was over. Catching up on more work. He wanted so badly to call Mercedes, but his pride wouldn't let him. He was upset, but he didn't mean anything he said to her. Well he meant some, but not all. And he felt like a total ass for making her walk.

He was sure that she didn't mean what she said, but she was just as prideful as him. His phone rung and he looked down at it

"_Wassup Dad?"_

_"Don't forget about the charity event tonight."_

_"Crap!"_ Sam said throwing his hands up.

"What's wrong?"

_"You wanted me to bring Cedes. I didn't get around to asking her. We got into it so I'm positive she won't come"_

_"It wouldn't hurt to ask son"_

_"You're right dad, we'll be there. Text me the address"_

Once Sam and his dad hung up from each other. Sam racked his brain trying to come up with ways to get Mercedes to come along. He had something in mind, but Mercedes definitely wasn't going to like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes laid across her sofa after getting out of the shower. Now that she was alone she had time to think. And thinking led to her crying, and drowning in her sorrow. The apartment was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing from her refrigerator and her soft cry. Followed by her constant blowing of her nose..

Someone rung her buzzard and didn't let up. She got up and spoke through the intercom. "_Who is it"_

_"Cedes open up"_ Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

_"Leave Sam and don't come back"_

_"Open up now"_ He said calmly. Mercedes buzzed him in, unlocked the door. And plopped back down on the Sofa with a pout. She folded her arms across her chest and patiently waited for him to come in so she could give him a piece of her mind. But when he walked in what and who he had with him shocked her.

A pretty black girl stood behind him. She wore a jet black pixie cut similar to Stacey's. She was really small and petite. With a pretty mocha complexion. She was beautiful. Mercedes thought that she and Sam's ex that he told her about back in Tennessee were the only black girls he knew. Who was this girl and why was she with Sam? Was the question.

The girl carried a large bag in her hand and a makeup box in the other._ "Sam what's going on?_"

Sam sat down before he answered_. "I'm attending a charity event tonight for my Dad. You're my guest, I knew you wouldn't be prepared because this is so last minute, so I brought Taylor along to get you together. She's a multi talented makeup, hair, nails and clothing stylist. She's a trick of all trades. Taylor meet Mercedes, Mercedes meet Taylor._

Mercedes hesitantly shook her hand and Taylor shook hers back _"Nice to meet you Mercedes! Let's get started_!" Mercedes was on fire how dare he comes over and force her to be his guest. He was the most self righteous, pompous prick she has ever met in her life. She wanted to go back to Nashville to kidnap the Sam that was clearly left there. What happened? Things were so good in Nashville. Sadly she knew this would happen once they were back home.

Mercedes wanted so badly to curse him out, but she wasn't sure if Taylor knew about them or not. So she stayed quiet. That still didn't stop her burning anger. Her ears were so hot from anger, that it felt like smoke was blowing out of them

_"Let's get you started_" Taylor told her. While pushing a chair to the middle of her living room floor. Taylor sat the chair directly facing Sam. Once Mercedes sat, Taylor wasted no time. She set all of her things up on a portable, small let out table that she brought with her. She powered on her cordless flat irons and curlers. She got everything set up perfectly.

_"Ok it's 7pm we have about an Hour and a half to fix you up" _ Taylor told her. Mercedes couldn't, help but think. What do Sam think this is? A remake of She's all that? I'm the damsel in distress, Sam is Freddie Prinze and Taylor is his sister coming to give me an make over?"

Mercedes sat there patiently while Taylor. Plucked at her eyebrows, did her hair, makeup. Feet, nails. Switching back and forth. Mercedes felt like a mannequin. Her and Sam would catch each other eyes every once in a while and quickly look away. The look he wore was apologetic, but that didn't last long. His eyes suddenly went cold again. Once Taylor did the last finishing touches on her nails. Held a mirror up, showing Mercedes her work. Mercedes gasped. She looked like something out of a magazine. She never looked that beautiful. Taylor then pulled out 3 solid black dresses all different sizes. The third dress fitted her perfectly.

_"Have you showered yet?'_ Taylor asked her. As she dragged her towards the guest bathroom.

_"Yes, of course_" Mercedes answered .

Taylor started helping her get undress and Mercedes stilled her. Taylor looked up at her _"Oh I'm not funny or anything. I just want to assist you. To avoid messing anything up."_

Taylor started undressing her again and Mercedes allowed Mercedes was dressed she went to the full length Mirror and twirled around. The dress was beautiful, the only thing that bothered her was the high split that showed off her thick leg. Taylor assured her that it was fine.

"_Oh one more thing!_" Taylor excitedly said as she ran out of Mercedes room then came back in with a gorgeous pair of expensive black Chanel heels to match her black dress.

_"You are beautiful doll_" Taylor said to Mercedes, making her blush.

_"Thanks Taylor. I really appreciate this. You did your thing."_

_"You welcome Mercedes. It was my pleasure. Now come on so you and Sam can get outta here."_

Mercedes followed Taylor to the living room."_And now I introduce the beautiful Mercedes!" Taylor held her hands out. Introducing Mercedes like she was in a beauty pageant_

Sam stood up and stared Mercedes up and down. He was trying to keep it together, but his face told it all. He stared her with an animalistic look. Like he wanted to tear her apart. He nervously cleared his throat and smiled. She looks beautiful, thank you Taylor..

_"No problem, now pay up"_ Taylor said holding her palm out, getting straight to the point. Sam chuckled and reached down in his pocket. He pulled out a big wad of money and dropped it in Taylor's hand. She smiled wide _"Thank you Sam"_

_"Welcome, are you going to at least count."_

_"Nope I trust you"_ She said with a shrug

Mercedes found the perfect clutch to go along with her dress. They waited until Taylor packed up and 10 mins later they were out the door. Sam led Mercedes to his pearly white Benz that was similar to his black Benz. He told her to wait while he helped Taylor to her car. Once he stepped in Mercedes wasted no time asking how he knew Taylor

He shrugged like it wasn't no big deal _"Her and Stevie were friends. She was Stevie's ex __girlfriend __best friend at one point."_

_"So does she know about Stevie's possible son?_"

_"No clue and it's not my business to tell. When Bailee left she didn't just leave Stevie behind. She left everyone."_

_"Wow so did she travel here to Ohio?"_

_"Yes she did"_

_"You had to pay her pretty much I'm guessing"_

_"Of course"_

The car went silent and they drove in silence for an Hour and 34 mins, until they were pulling up at the charity event. The parking lot was full with expensive,fancy cars, besides this one van that stuck out like a sore thumb. Mercedes suddenly became nervous this wasn't her scene at all. Sam walked over to the passenger and opened the door, to help her out. He held his hand out for her, and she grabbed on to it carefully stepping out.

"_You look so beautiful baby" _he told her

"_Thank you so do you_" She was still mad at him, but she couldn't deny that he looked breath taking, with his all black tailored suit and bowtie to match.

She locked arms with him and let him lead her into the ballroom type building. Mercedes became nervous and felt out of place once she noticed the guest that looked like they stepped out of a reality show. Real Housewives, The Hills, Laguna Beach, all the snobby shows. She tightly held on to Sam's arm as she looked around.

A beautiful blond noticed them and made a beeline towards them. Mercedes looked up at Sam and quickly told him to not introduce her as his girlfriend. Because she didn't want any problems. She could tell he was upset, but before he could say anything the blond was standing right in front of them.

"_Sam_!" The blond excitedly said

_"Hey how's it going Melissa_?" Sam said forcing a smile.

The blond looked Mercedes from head to toe before she answered back_. "I'm fine, who's your friend?_" She didn't waste anytime, Mercedes thought

"_She's_..."

Before Sam could respond Melissa suddenly said "Oh is she part of the charity? How sweet of you _Samuel_"

"_Huh_?" Sam and Mercedes both said. At that moment Mercedes saw red when she read a banner indicating that the Charity was for the mentally disabled. This bitch didn't just throw shade she threw the whole damn palm tree. Sam noticed the banner at the same time as she and his face suddenly looked as if he sucked on a Lemon, he was pissed and it showed all over his face. "_Nice dress_" The blond said before she turned on her heels and walked towards the crowd where her name was being called.

"Sam" Mercedes said shaking her head. She actually wasn't surprised at the rudeness. A black girl walking into an charity event on the arm of a rich, fine white guy, who every women in there probably want and or wanted at one point. She was expecting more rudeness to come

_"Don't worry about it Cedes_"

"_Don't worry about it? Sam the bitch basically just called me retarded!"_

Sam didn't respond and that made her angry, he pulled her along with him and there they was facing the blond again standing along side of her, was a short big breasted brunette. They stared competitively at Mercedes.

_"Sam do you remember Mila_?" The blond asked him like she didn't just disrespect him, but his date as well

Sam suddenly formed a smile on his face_ "Oh I think I do remember her, is this the one you told me about?"_

Melissa and Mila looked confused, Sam smiled even wider _"you don't remember_? The one that you met when you were a part of the mentally disabled program_. You told me that you guys overcame your disabilities together and became best friends right?"_

Mercedes tried to hold her laugh in. That caused her to choke on nothing, choking until she was gasping for air. She soon got herself under control and stared down at her feet in embarrassment.

Melissa shrieked and her friend gasped, Mercedes looked up and they both were standing there with their mouths open. "_Anymore questions?_" Sam asked as he stared between them both. Mercedes was turnt on, her man took up for her and he was out for blood. He stood there like a pitbull ready to attack. She almost yelled out get em baby! And she almost found herself fist pumping and chanting go baby! go baby!

Sam grabbed her arm and left the two slutty barbies standing there still in shock. Mercedes looked back and watched the blond run away towards the restrooms. She appeared to be crying, Mercedes felt no remorse, she shouldn't have been such a bitch.

Mercedes relaxed when she noticed Sam's beautiful dad striding towards them, dressed similar to Sam. He was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"_Son_!" His dad embraced Sam in a tight hug. He then embraced Mercedes. She felt wrong for being a little turned on when she hugged him back and felt the muscles in his chest pressing against her. She nervously cleared her throat. "_Hi how are you Mr. Evans?"_

_"I'm great dear, you look breathtaking_" he looked at her from head to toe

_"Thanks Mr. Evans so do you"_

"_Thanks sweetie_". He then turned to Sam_ "Son I need you"_

Sam whispered over to Mercedes_ "I'll be right back, will you be ok?"_

She waved him off "_I'm a big girl, I should be fine"_

He smiled at her before he followed his dad. Classical musical played, people drunk, ate and talked amongst each other while she stood timidly in one spot. She noticed a table with food and walked over to it. The table only had, wine, finger foods, and fruit. So I guest this is the only thing rich white folks and skinny white girls eat. She said lowly as she grabbed a plate placing fruits and finger food on it _"well I prefer my women to eat more than finger foods and fruit. I like my women with a little meat on the bones."_ Mercedes looked up to see a giant white guy standing next to her. He stood at least 7 feet tall, his ashy blond hair hung pass his shoulders and his muscles were on the verge of busting out of his well fitted suit. He looked like a doppelgänger of the guy who plays Thor (Chris Hemsworth) with dazzlingly Gray eyes.

"_Hi_" Mercedes spoke

_"Hello beautiful, I'm Mike, I own Michael's real estate agency._" he totally didn't look like a Mike. He shook her hand. His hands were big, really big and smooth like he hadn't worked a day in his life.

_"I'm Mercedes_"

_"Cool name, I appreciate Mr. Evan's starting this charity, I donate to it all the time."_

"_Yes_" was all Mercedes said, she wanted to ring Melissa's neck, every time she thought about her saying she was a part of the charity.

"_You're very quiet, so I noticed you coming in with the infamous Sam Evans, are you two together?_" He asked her

_"We're just friends_"

Thor chuckled "_Is that right? Your chemistry tells me other wise_"

"_No we're really just friends"_

_"So would your friend mind me taking you on a date?."_ He asked using air quotes

Mercedes smiled _"He wouldn't mind at all, but I'm not interested in going out with anyone"_

_"Awww why not?" _Every time Mercedes moved, Thor followed. He was fine, but she wasn't interested. Even though she was still upset with Sam. He was still her man and she didn't want any issues. She was sure that he was probably watching her from where ever he stood. Mercedes couldn't get rid of Thor he was like a fly that kept flying around her head.

She tossed her plate and excused herself. "_Sorry I need to go to the restroom_"

She wanted so badly to curse him out when he said "_Can I escort you?" _

She couldn't believe that he actually let that leave his lips. Didn't he have something better to do like helping the Avengers save the world or something. She really didn't care what he did, he just needed to get the hell away from her. She quickly turned around and ran right into a hard chest. She looked up into tired, blue eyes.

"_Do we have a problem here?_." Stevie said to Thor standing there with his hands in his pockets. Mercedes referred to him as Thor so much that she had forgotten his name.

He smiled at Stevie, his 7 foot Stature making Stevie's tall 6 "1 to 6 "2 stature look midget like. "_There's no problem Steven. Just trying to make a new friend"_

Stevie grabbed Mercedes around her waist and started pulling her away "_Sorry to rain on your parade, but she's off limits big fella. So go make friends with someone else._" Stevie pulled her in the opposite direction. Leaving Thor standing there with a sour face.

Stevie was pulling her so quickly that she had to literally run to keep from falling. They entered a long dim hall. Stevie knocked on a random door, opening it after getting no answer. He pushed her into the dark room and closed the door. He then went to the blinds on the windows and opened them, letting the night lights shine through to illuminate the room.

Mercedes stood there with her arms folded _"What is this all about Stevie?"_

_"I needed to get away" _

_"You should be out there helping your brother and father"_

_"I don't even want to be here"_

Mercedes sat down on the sofa in the large room. That looked to be a Large conference room with a bathroom in it. Stevie plopped down next to her and pulled a small bottle of whiskey out from under his suit jacket.

_"Steven what is that? You shouldn't be drinking. __You're__ not even a drinker_" She told him sounding like his mother

_"why shouldn't I?" _He told her before he opened up the small bottle of whiskey and took a swig of it."

_"Because this is your charity event"_

_"It's my dads"_

_"Well you know what I mean. What's going on with you?"_

_"Bailee got my head fucked up right now"_

_"You need to talk to her and B__ecca,__ The less you talk the worst things are going to get. Things always have a way of coming to the light. Look what happened with you and Quinn "_

_"Please don't bring that up again_" He told her while taking another swig of whiskey

Mercedes became comfortable, she removed her heels and folded her legs up under her on the leather sofa _"Stevie I'm so intrigued, tell me how did you and Quinn happen?"_

_"Gosh so you really want to know?"_

_"Un-huh"_

Mercedes snatched the whiskey out of his hand and attempted to drink from it. Only to see that it was now empty. Stevie reached down and lifted his right pants leg, pulling out another small bottle_ "Ta DA!,_". He said as he held the bottle in the air like he just did a magic trick. He opened the bottle and took a swig before he handed it over. Mercedes hesitated before she drunk from the bottle.

"_I don't know if I should be drinking behind you. You might still have Becca juice on your lips"_

_"Ha! Whatever"_

_"I'm just playing, go on with the story_" Mercedes wasn't much of a drinker either, but she needed one to be able to stomach anything dealing with Quinn

Stevie suddenly looked pained. Like it hurt him to even tell the story. "_So it was my senior year of high school. A year after Bailee left me. I was still pretty much hurt over it or whatever. Quinn and Sam were already well into their sophomore year of college. Seeing that they're two years older than I. I came to have a tour of Yale debating on if I wanted to attend or not. I hung out with Sam all day until he had to attend football practice. Quinn kept me company because I wasn't familiar with anyone else besides Sam and our boy Lockhart. He was 2 grades above Sam and he played ball too. To make a long story short I was hanging out with Quinn. We were sitting in my car talking about Bailee and all types of things. One thing led to another and Quinn came on to me. The crazy thing about it is, at that moment when Quinn asked me did I have a condom, I could've stopped her right there. But no I didn't and next thing I know we were going at it in my car. _

_"So it basically seem like she took advantage of you in your __vulnerable__ state_". Mercedes told him

_"Exactly, I'm not trying to make any excuses, but I was __vulnerable __, horny and I wasn't thinking straight"_

_"Did you regret it?_

_"Hell yes. The moment I came I regretted it"_

_"You're out cold Stevie. I __can't __ believe that you actually slept with your brother's girlfriend. Are you jealous of Sam?" _

Stevie almost spit out the whiskey that he was drinking. He couldn't believe that Mercedes had the nerves to ask him that

_"Did you really just ask me that? I look up to my brother, I have never been jealous of my big brother. And __sleeping __with Quinn wasn't one of those I __want __everything my brother has things either. I still can't wrap my head around why I slept with Quinn either"_

_'You might not be envious of your brother, but you're probably tired of living in his shadow. And you probably have been going through it all of your life." _

Stevie shook his head in agreement. _"I accept that and you might be right. That has nothing to do with Quinn though._

Once the alcohol was well flowing through them, their conversation took a turn and they started to over step some boundaries.

Mercedes giggled as Stevie started to drag some of his words "_Stevie I think you're tipsy. We're a hot mess. Getting drunk at your father's classy charity event like we have no home training"_

Stevie chuckled _"Tell me about it__"_

_"I have done a few things like I have no home training, thanks to your brother . We have had sex at work, in public restrooms, stairwells, outside in the opening, and I let him go down on me in my parents home. While my mom was down in the kitchen cooking." _ Mercedes slapped her hand over her mouth after she came into a realization that she said too much.

Stevie chuckled "_Wow, you guys are some damn freaks. I don't blame you guys though. I have turned Becca out"_

_"So you're that good in bed huh?"_

Stevie laughed_ "girl this package is golden"_ He said while looking down at his crotch

Mercedes waved him off _"Boy please you're probably like a 5 in bed"_

"_Ha! Not nearly. I'm masterful in bed baby girl. And this tongue is just as masterful"_. He did this thing with his tongue that turned Mercedes on. Making her think of Sam.

_"I'll have you giving me everything you own if you had me"_

_"Oh really? Just like you had my brother huh?"_

_"Exactly"_

_"Confident I see."_

_"This talk just made me horny and I can't believe I went this far with you_ ". Mercedes told Stevie

_"Go find my brother and bang him in the bathroom or something "_

"_Hmmmm_". Was all Mercedes said

Stevie suddenly received a message to his phone from Sam, he jumped up and hurriedly ran into the bathroom. Coming out 5 minutes later. Refreshed and looking like he hadn't had one drink

_"They need me, are you coming_? ". He asked her as he made his way to the door.

_"No I'm staying in here until it's over. Besides I think staying in here would be best. That keeps me from ringing the blond who goes by the name of Melissa neck._

_"What did she do?"_

_"She asked Sam did I belong to the charity._"

Stevie laughed in amusement "_wow, so disrespectful"_

"_I know right "_

Stevie left her alone. She closed the blinds and laid back on the couch in the dark. Thinking about her and Sam and what the hell they were doing to each other.

She started lifting her legs in the air as she laid on her back. She would bring them up then down, exercising them out. Suddenly the door opened shining light from the hall into the room. Then it quickly closed back. She heard the door lock and she sat up straight. "_Who's there? Stevie? I thought they needed _you?" She couldn't make out if it was Stevie or not until she heard his voice.

_"You should be more careful_" she heard his deep raspy voice say

"_Sam_" she said almost in a whisper

He walked to the sofa and sat next to her. He pulled her close to him, resting his forehead against hers _"I'm so sorry baby, please accept my apology_". He whispered

"_I'm sorry too and I accept your apology _". She whispered back. They sat there forehead resting against forehead, not saying a word. They listened to each other's breathing and rapid heartbeat. His hand rubbed up her exposed thigh. He took it slow, he wasn't sure if he could have her as easily as he usually does, she accepted his apology, but she could still be angry with him. Her legs slowly opened for him. He removed his suit jacket, bow tie and shirt laying it across the arm rest. Leaving him with just an under shirt on. He slowly laid her back on the couch and crawled in between her legs. He opened his mouth, placing wet, soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. He lifted her dress slowly and his hand eased down to her heat. He pressed down on her clit . The pressure from his touch caused her to want more, wanting a release.

_"Gosh you're so wet" _He whispered in her ear as he kept pressing down then releasing the pressure on her throbbing clit. The anger she had for him was slowly dissolving like sugar on her tongue. She needed him. "_Tell me baby_. Give permission to let me have you the way I want too. _ We can't leave this place until we're not angry at each other anymore_. " He told her

She closed her eyes, shutting out everything around them. The sounds from the outside. The constant foot steps in the hall. She wanted to just hear and feel him. "_Please_" she said giving him permission to do as he please. He pulled her panties aside and moved his fingertips slowly across her clit, with the perfect rhythm. Warmth spreading throughout her and she bucked against his long fingers. He suddenly moved from her . He opened the blinds a little so they could see each other better and got on his knees facing her. He swung her legs around and opened her legs up wide. He lifted her thick leg and kissed from her foot all the way up to her pantie line. He slowly removed her panties from under her dress and tossed them to the side. Goosebumps broke out on her legs as he rubbed his hands all over her. He took the same leg that he was kissing and placed it over his shoulder. He leaned forward and slowly licked along her clit.

"_Oh shit"_ she said as she shuddered from his licks. She ran her hands through his hair. moaning in an harsh whisper. She was helpless, helplessly in love and he was too. She was so pissed at him earlier, that he was sure that a part of her probably wanted to hook her leg around his neck and strangle him to death. She was so warm and wet on his lips and she tasted delicious. _"I could consume you...damn_". He told her with a moan as he pleased her with his mouth.

_"Please don't stop hmmmmm_" she moaned out before her hips started slowly circling

He was afraid to admit that he didn't want to stop. He wanted to memorize every moan and plea that left her mouth and was glad to know that he was the cause of it. He moaned , causing her to cry out from the vibration it sent through her. She started to circle her hips, faster and. Harder, riding his face._ "So close _" he did tricks with his tongue that she didn't even know was possible. She was close, but he wasn't quite ready for her to hit her climax yet. He wanted to savor the moment and taste. He started to slow down, but he couldn't once her movements became wild, she hump his face with no remorse. He felt wild himself. He wanted to bite, suck and completely unravel her. He was like a junkie for her. She was his drug and he needed his hit at least once a day to function.

He sucked on her clit harder and she cried out shaking as her orgasm overtook her body. Her body convulsed and her juices squirted out of her into his waiting mouth. He made sure to let none go to waste. He kissed her thigh until she came down from her orgasm. Giving her one last kiss and one last sorry before he got up. Leaving her on the couch and drunk off of her orgasm. He grabbed his shirt and bow tie and went into the bathroom, He came back out dressed and freshened. He gave her a soft peck on the lips while she laid there still stuck.

Mercedes freshened up and hid out in the conference room until the event was over. She even fell asleep,Sam came in the conference room to get her. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed as they walked out. _ "I never get any sleep dealing with you. I'm going to be so tired at work tomorrow_ " She told him

He opened the passenger side for her. He then went over to the driver side and got in starting his car. He looked over at her as he pulled off _"How do you feel about staying over to my place tonight_?"

Mercedes shrugged "_ I wouldn't mind, but I need to pack my things for work tomorrow_"

He smiled wide _"We could go grab your things _"

"_Sure_"

They went to her place, grabbed her things, went to Sam's home, ate, showered and was now in bed with not much time left to sleep until work the next day.

_"So Stevie told me you asked about what happened between him and Quinn?"_

_"Yea he said that..." _

Sam stopped her before she could even finish_ "I don't even want to hear it"_

_"Sorry, would you be mad if I told you that our conversation kind of over stepped. Stevie talked about how good he was in bed. And I joked with him about not being that good and mentioned that I would have him giving me everything he owned if he had me"_. Her and Sam had bumped heads enough that day and she felt that it was best she told him before he heard it from Stevie. It was definitely innocent on her behalf and even Stevie's behalf, but she could honestly admit that they crossed some boundaries that they shouldn't have.

_"It was innocent right?"_ He asked her

_"Of course, I'm no Quinn"_

He tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him "_Well then, I'm not mad at all"_

They slept in the spooning position all night, they cuddled, pampered each other and talked until they both were sound asleep. They didn't have sex nor talk sex . They really didn't need the intimacy at that moment. The conversation, the cuddling and the pampering was intimate enough. Mercedes got the best sleep ever. She even went to sleep with a smile on her face because she felt that the Sam and Mercedes that she was sure left back in Nashville was back and she looked forward to it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stevie was back home drowning in his sorrow, He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to tell Becca about Bailee and his possible son Steven. He decided to take the advice that he was given and called Becca. He knew it was late, but he needed to get it off of his chest before he could lose his mind. Becca answered his call on the first ring. She answered in urgency like she was waiting on his call.

"_Stevie? Have you been avoiding me?"_

He was honest with her. "_Yes I have"_

She gasped_ "oh no, I knew it Stevie, I knew you didn't really love me like you say you do. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you._" She had became hysterical

_"Becca calm down, I do love you and I didn't use you. I didn't want to get involved with you at first because I didn't want to hurt you. You are the type of girl I want to settle down with, but things have suddenly changed in my life and I don't know if you want to deal with it"_

_"What is it Stevie?" _She wanted him to get straight to the point

_"I just recently found out I'm a father"_

Becca didn't let him finish "_What?! So you mean to tell me that someone was out here pregnant with your child? When we were in Nashville doing everything under the damn sun. You should've told me that you were involved with someone before you took my virginity! Gosh Stevie how could you! I hate you!"_

The next thing that was heard was the dial tone, Stevie didn't even bother to try to call her back and explain himself. He threw his phone across the room and turned to his side falling into slumber,

His phone was ringing 4 in the morning from an unknown call, he quickly answered it_ "Steven Evans speaking_". He answered professionally just incase the call involved business

"_Stevie_?" He recognized the voice , he just couldn't put a face to it

_"Who is this_?"As soon as those words left his mouth,he knew exactly who it was

"_Bailee_"

_"How did you get my number?"_

_"Quinn, I ran into her today, she said that she had just made it back from Ohio"_

Stevie wasn't even surprised, Quinn always had her nose in somebody's business

_"So what do you want?" _He asked her with hostility

_"I want to talk to you, can we talk in person?"_

_"It's 4 in the morning Bailee "_

_"I just need to get this off my chest, can you meet me?"_ She asked him

"_Nah, I'll text you my address, come to my place. Call me when you get here and I'll instruct you on how to get up"_ He hung up before she could even respond

She was pulling up at his place 12 mins later, Stevie barely had time to dress, so he threw on some Nike sweats and stayed shirtless and barefoot. Once she made it in, he let her into his Penthouse and she gasped in amazement

_"Oh gosh Stevie this is beautiful _". She said as she looked around his place

"_Thanks_" Stevie said lowly, he rested his hands in the pockets of his sweats as he watched her. Once they faced each other they both just stood there loss for words. Stevie hadn't seen her in 9 years and she was more beautiful than she was before. She looked at him the same way. He was beautiful to her. When she left him he was just starting to really fill out muscle wise. His sandy brown curls looked even thicker. She always loved his curly hair. He would put product in it to straighten it out, but she hated when he did that, because his curls laid so nice. Then there was those eyes, gosh she missed those blue eyes, and that body. His son looked exactly like him, she could already see a glimpse of how he would look in the future. She was already prepared to be fighting the fast tail little girls off of him. Staring at his Dad was basically her staring at their son 16 years later.

She had to snap herself back to reality and tell Stevie what she was there for. Her and Stevie was over long ago. She just needed closure_. "So I'm not going to keep you long, Stevie I just need to be honest with you. Stevie is your son."_

_"I knew that already, my question is why did you hide it?"_

_"You had so much going for yourself Stevie, I didn't want to hold you back"_

_"That is the dumbest Shit I ever heard. Did you sit back and think about how selfish that decision was?"_

_"I didn't think it through"_

_"Obviously you didn't think it through, That wasn't your fucking decision to make!" He tried to hold his anger in, but he couldn't . He had 9 years of anger that he held in, towards her and it was slowly seeping out of him like sweat._

_"I know and I'm sorry!_" She screamed back

_" You're sorry!? Sorry can't make up for the 9 years I missed out on my son's life, sorry can't patch up the hole you left in my heart when you left me!. Sorry can't make me stop hating you!"_

She slapped her hand over her mouth and tears fell from her eyes, she never wanted him to hate her " _I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry Stevie. I admit, I was stupid and I hate myself just as much as you hate me"_

_"We made this baby together, we could've worked it out together. Why did you have to come back Bailee? I had finally accepted the fact that I would never see you again. I had finally got over you. I moved on, I just made it official with someone. Then here you come now I have hurt her. I tried so hard not too"_

"_I'm sorry"_ she said once again she heard him, but the mention of Becca unintentionally went over her head.

_"Is that all you can say? You're sorry you're sorry. "_

_"I never stopped loving you Stevie, I was honest when I told you that. Do you really hate me?"_

Stevie dropped his head _"No, I thought I did until now. I still love you, fuck why did you have to come back_!" He yelled

She walked up to him and stood on her toes, she started to kiss his lips and his mouth instantly opened for her. They kissed hard and rough. She pushed Stevie towards his bed, they started tearing each other clothes off until they both stood there naked.

"_I need a condom_" He said once she pushed him fully back on the bed and hovered over his erection.

_" I trust you" _ she slid down on him and he almost loss it

_"Fuck Bailee you're so wet. You feel so good damn..."_

She slowly started rolling her hips. He roughly flipped her over and thrust hard into her

_"Stevie! I miss you so much. I never stopped loving you I'm sorry" _She moaned out as he thrust into her with no mercy. She hadn't been with many guys since Stevie but the couple that she was with. Never compared to Stevie. Looks, intellect, sex, size,wealth, swag,personality. She had a long list of things. None of her relationships were ever successful after Stevie, because she put him on a pedestal and nothing could compare.

_"Stevie fuck me like you did when we were sixteen. Come deep inside me baby" _

Three more thrust in he stopped, she lifted up on her elbows "_what_?" She asked him

"_Becca _"

_"Who is Becca?"_

_"My girlfriend, I can't do this to her"_

Bailee quickly got out the bed "_Oh my gosh Stevie I'm so sorry. I'm not even that type of girl to cheat with someone's else boyfriend."_

_"Don't worry about it_" he said as he started dressing again

_"I'll text you and we can set up a date for you and lil Stevie to officially meet"_

_"Bailee?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"There's no denying that Stevie is mine, but I would like a paternity test"_

She looked offended, but then the look suddenly went away

_"It's only right too. Once the paternity test is done, you two will meet"_

_"Cool, I' haven't forgiven you that easily, but I appreciate you coming over here. Now go"_

She sadly looked at him before she grabbed her things and left. Once the door closed, he hurriedly ran into his bathroom and started the shower. He jumped in before the water could even warm up and scrubbed his body, scrubbing to remove all traces of Bailee from him. It wasn't that he was disgusted by her, but she still smelled the same. The sweet aroma of her arousal always had him ready to ravage her and he was sure she still taste the same. She still felt the same. Wet, tight and fitted him like a glove, like she hadn't been with anyone since him. But he didn't want to fall under her spell again. He still loved her after he spent so much time trying to hate her, trying to make her a distant memory, but they were over long ago. He wanted to love Becca and only Becca. Her and Bailee would just have to learn to get along, and Bailee would need to be fair when it came to their co-parenting. He shook his head at the thought of coparenting , In the past when him and Bailee talked about their future, they planned to marry, have tons of children and live happily ever after. He never thought he would see the day where him and Bailee are separate, feuding and sharing parental rights.

He wanted to call his brother so bad, or even call Mercedes, He just needed someone to talk too. Becca was pissed, the other girls numbers that he had in his phone had been cut off a long time ago. He had a few male friends, but they were mainly do business with and hang out with from time to time type of friends. He even thought about calling his assistant, but they would be just fucking weird and she was home with a sick baby for crying out loud. He thought to himself

He just had to wait until later to call his brother..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Mercedes woke up later that morning at the same exact time. They both smiled lovely at each other

"_Good morning beautiful_ ". He said to her

_"Good morning beautiful "_ she said back

_"How did you sleep?_" He asked her

_"I slept great how about you?"_

_"I did too baby"_

They received a knock on the door. When Sam told whoever standing on the other side of the door that it was ok to come in. poked her head in and told them that breakfast was ready. And they could come and eat whenever they were ready

_" Ma'am can you bring our breakfast to the room?"_ Sam asked her

She nodded her head "_Ok sweetheart_"

Sam started a bath for him and Mercedes adding bubble bath to it. They both stripped naked and stepped into the bath. Sam gestured for her to sit between his legs. She sat and leaned back closing her eyes.

"_Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm in a relationship with my wealthy boss_" she chuckled

_"I can't believe it either. When I first noticed you. I tried to keep it professional,but that first opportunity I got you alone,I said I have to have her"_

_"So you always go for what you want huh_?" Mercedes said smiling up at him

_"For sure I do_". They assisted each other with bathing and got out. They ate and within an hour they both were leaving out together. Sam dropped Mercedes off to her apartment to pick up her car and he made his way to work. Mercedes had an hour until she was due to leave out for work so she watched Tv until. She was surprised at the fact that her and Sam went to sleep super late, but woke up super early and she wasn't the least bit sleepy.

Her phone rung and she hesitated to answer. She didn't recognize the call, she answered unsurely "_ummmm Hello?_"

Mercedes this is Becca. Mercedes sighed in relief "_hey girl!"_

_"Hey so guess what?_" Becca got straight to it

"_What girl?_"

_"Stevie has a child"_

Mercedes acted surprised "_Really_?"

_"Yes girl I'm so pissed"_

_"How did you find out?"_

_"He told me. He used me in Nashville, made me fall in love, took my virginity, only for me to find out someone else was out here carrying his child? I hate his pretty ass so much right now"_

_"It's not what you think_". Mercedes spoke up for Stevie

"_Huh_?"

As soon as the words left Mercedes mouth she wished she could take it back. Now she would have to admit that she knew about Stevie's son and Becca is probably going to be pissed at her for not telling her

"_The child is pass toddler years and Stevie literally just found out. His mother hid him from his dad "_

_"And how do you know this?"_

_"I'm dating his brother, so of course I found out when he did"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It wasn't my business to Becca, but I did tell Stevie to tell you before it was too late"_

_"I don't think I can deal with this, I'm only 23 years old. I can't be a step mother and how old is the boy?"_

_"He is 9" Mercedes told her_

_"He's a big boy, already set in his ways. I don't want to do it and I'm still pissed"_

_"Becca that's very selfish to think like that. You can't blame Stevie, I can see you being disappointed because I would be too, but Stevie didn't know Becca. She kept his child from him, until a couple of days ago, he had no clue that he was a father to a 9 year old. He also told you himself. You can at least give him credit for that."_

_"Mercedes you gotta understand how hard it is for me to accept this, this is just messy"_

_"I understand and of course it's messy,but put yourself in his shoes"_

_"I can't put myself in his shoes, I'm not a man" _Becca said sarcastically

_"You know what I mean"_

Becca sighed _"I know, when I fell in love with Stevie and gave myself to him, I never thought he would come with all of this baggage. I almost want to say, look we can be friends I can support you, but I can't deal. This relationship isn't going to work"_

Mercedes shook her head, because even she knew it wasn't that easy for Becca to just cut Stevie off "_you know it's not going to be that easy right?"_

Becca did a low chuckle _"Of course, it was just easy saying it. Oh my gosh , do I really want to give that up that good sex? And that face? And. Those eyes? And that body and that face? Did I already say face?"_

Mercedes laughed _"yea you did"_

_"Well I meant sitting on that face and that tongue and that big..."_

_"Oh gosh I heard enough and you mentioned nothing about his money?"_

_"I don't care about his money"_

_"That's good, I care nothing about Sam's money either, but a lot of women would stay just for the money"_

_"I agree, but we're different. And the things I named is not the only thing I would miss, he has a mean streak, but he's so compassionate, and humble, and has the biggest heart and I love the faces he makes. Like when he's upset or stressed his eyes are like a darker shade of blue and he furrow his eyebrows. Or when he's being sweet or silly he does that signature Evans lopsided smile. When he's feeling good from pleasure he bites his lip, or mouth hangs open and stares at me in my eyes as he's climaxing and the way he talks dirty to me . And his moans on my gosh his moans. Have me soaking him oh my gosh Mercedes... What am I going to do"_

Mercedes was finally able to say something after Becca's too much information rant "_what I got from your little rant is that you're in love and the best thing to do is work it out. It's simple"_

_"It's not simple Cedes"_ she whined

Mercedes looked at the time and it was time for her to leave out for wo_rk "look Becca I have to go. If I'm not doing anything with Sam . You could come over and we'll talk more about it"_

_"Ok Mercedes I would love that. Give me a call after work"_

When Mercedes hung up from Becca she rushed out to make it to work

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam at his desk typing on his computer, getting some last minute things together before him his dad and Stevie were due to go to the Virgin Island (Saint Thomas) to overlook their new site. He needed to look over resumes and backgrounds and more. Stevie was supposedly helping, but his head was not in the right place and Sam hadn't heard from him. He didn't even bother to call Stacey, she just didn't give a damn and his dad let her get away with it.

His phone rung_ "Speak of the devil_" Sam said before he answered. _"What's up Stevie"_

_"What up bro"_

_"You sound exhausted little brother "_

_"Man I am, I had no sleep. Bailee came over last night"_

Sam sat back in his chair "_seriously_?"

_"Yes, she mentioned to me that Stevie is my son"_

_"Well you knew that already. And how did she get your number?"_

_"Ran into Quinn"_

Sam shook his head "_Quinn's always in the middle of something_"

_"Man tell me about it. Our talk was brief, but I almost messed up by having sex with her"_

Sam leaned back in his chair, ready to hear what went down_ "So you two..."_

_"Oh no, no, no we almost did, but I stopped it"_

Sam sighed in relief "_Good, you can't do that to Becca. So how is she taking all of this?"_

_"She was pissed. She didn't let me explain myself_"

_"She's eventually going to have too if she want things to work with you. How about you catch a quick flight back here to Ohio. We can meet up and talk, just call me later and we will figure out where to meet up at"_

_"That sounds good, I'll give you a call"_

_"Cool and dude I know your stressed, but I need you to pull your part. We have to get everything together before Saint Thomas"_

_"I'm on it ASAP"_

When Sam hung up from Stevie, he got back to work

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes sat at her desk preparing for the work day. "No sexy time at work, today you're going to be totally professional" she said to herself as she logged into her account. Tina came in right behind her and sat at her work station

_"Hello stranger_" Tina said to her as she stood behind her

Mercedes turned around to face her " _Stranger_?"

"_Yes stranger, this secret guy you're keeping in hiding has gotten all of your attention. You have forgotten about your friends huh?"_

Mercedes really didn't think about it until Tina brought it up, but she definitely was neglecting her friends, Sam had all of her attention "_it's not like that bestie, how about having a movie night soon? All of us together"_

Tina smiled _ " We all would love that. We can have it at Kurt's. He has the biggest place"_

They soon got started on their work. The office was very quiet and everyone was focused on their work. Mercedes decided to take a 15 min break. She went into the break room and sat at a table. She pulled her phone out of her blazer pocket and texted Sam

**Mercedes "So my man must be really busy, you haven't came out of your office yet"**

**Sam "Yes baby, the Saint Thomas trip will be coming up soon and I have some things to take care of before than"**

**Mercedes "awwwww baby, I wish I could help"**

**Sam "I wish you could too, but Stevie got it. Him and I are meeting up later what are you doing after work"**

**Mercedes "Regrettably invited Becca over, I told her that she could stop by to talk, only if you and I didn't have anything planned "**

**Sam "Oh it's cool, she can come over, I'll be with Stevie. Hey do you think it's a good idea to have them both at your place?"**

**Mercedes Yes and No. Yea because Becca is not trying to hear or understand Stevie's side. So forcing them together would make her listen. No because we don't want them angry with us"**

**Sam "I totally agree, but I think forcing them together would be good. We can lock them in a room together, they wouldn't have a choice but to get closure Lol"**

**Mercedes "They're going to be so pissed at us lol"**

**Sam: oh well" **

**Mercedes "You're so evil lol"**

**":) I know. Let me get back to work baby. See you after work, I'll be locked in my office all day. If you find a way to sneak into my office please do"**

**"Will try babe"**

Sadly Mercedes wasn't able to sneak into Sam's office without anyone noticing. And Tina had been on her like a hawk. She watched Mercedes every move. Once the day was over, Mercedes stood at her desk talking to Tina as she packed up to leave.

_"I'm serious about this movie night, don't renege for your mystery man"_ Tina told her

_"I won't I promise_"

_"I'm going to hold you to that. Ok let me get home, I'm so tired right now. I'm about to go home and catch up on some rest. If I don't call you tonight. I'll see you at work tomorrow._" Tina said holding her arms out for a hug

Mercedes hugged her back _"Ok get some good rest. Love you"_

_"Love you too"_

Mercedes don't bother to stop at Sam's office once she heard him on the phone talking away. She left out and went to her car, getting a call before she could fully unlock her doors and step in

"_Hello_?"

_"Can I still come over ?"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes _"yes Becca "_

_"Ok cool, text me your address_ " she then hung up in Mercedes face

Mercedes quickly texted her address to her. She got into her car , started it and hurriedly made her way home. To showers before Becca could make it over. Becca was anxious, Mercedes. Buzzard was buzzing as soon as she was done dressing. When she let Becca up she walked into her apartment with snacks and bag like she was planning on staying over. Mercedes wasn't mean, but Becca had another thing coming if she thought she was staying over. She was already getting to Mercedes nerves

Becca sat down out of breath "_girl I had a time finding your place. I never knew these apartments sat over in this area."_

_"Hi Becca how are you welcome to my place" _Mercedes said sarcastically with a smile to follow

Becca giggled _"Oh how rude of me, hi Mercedes how are you_?" She stood up and embraced Mercedes in a hug.

Mercedes hugged her back_ "I'm fine Becca" _

"_May I use your bathroom_?" Becca asked her

Mercedes pointed towards the bathroom "_sure that way"_

When Becca disappeared into the bathroom, Mercedes plopped down on the couch, she wished she could revoke her invite, but it was too late

Sam texted her as soon as she laughed her head back and closed her eyes "**I'm with Stevie**, **we're stopping by he's trailing me there, is that cool?"**

**Mercedes: Please do"**

**Sam: Must be getting to your nerves already huh?"**

**Mercedes: Yesssssss**

**Sam: Lol well we're right down the street, should be pulling up soon"**

**Mercedes: Ok see you guys then"**

5 mins later her buzzard was going off, she buzzed them in and took a seat back on the sofa

_"You're expecting someone_" Becca asked her as she sat down next to her

When Becca saw Sam and Stevie striding in her mouth dropped and her happy look turned into anger

She folded her arms and nodded towards Stevie_ "What is he doing here_?"

Stevie asked the same question "_What is she doing here_?"

Becca looked between Sam and Mercedes_ "Did you two set this up?"_

Mercedes smiled innocently "_Yes sorry"_

_"It was her idea"_ Sam said throwing Mercedes under the bus. It was actually his idea, but Mercedes decided not to call him out on it

_"I'm so pissed at you right now. I could slap you_" Becca told Stevie glaring at him

"_Here we go_" Sam sat back crossing his arms with a smirk on his face

_"I had no control over this!" _Stevie yelled

"_Yes you did!"_

_"How?!"_

They went back and forth yelling at each other. Sam seemed to really be getting enjoyment out of it. The whole time he smiled like he swallowed a canary. Mercedes didn't understand why he was enjoying Becca's and Stevie's misery so much

_"Hey! Hey! Lower your voices, I do live in an apartment. There's neighbors so show some respect. How about you too go into my guest room and talk it out using your inside voices"_ Mercedes told them

Stevie nodding in understanding. Becca followed Stevie to the guest room and closed the door. Once the door closed Mercedes stared at Sam _"why is their misery amusing to you?"_

Sam chuckled "_Because for once it's not our drama"_

Mercedes smiled "_well you do have a point"_

_"Let's ease drop_" Sam said with a chuckle

_"What are we like 9 years old_?"

Sam laughed_ "Ok you're right. Let's watch a movie or something _"

_"That's fine, I'll order some takeout_". Mercedes ordered her and Sam Chinese food, ordering extra just incase Stevie and Becca would want some. Becca and Stevie stayed in the room for so long that Mercedes just knew that they came into an understanding. She was so wrong because Becca stormed out the room grabbing her things. She opened up Mercedes door and stormed out without even saying goodbye, slamming the door behind her.

_"Well that was rude"_ Sam said once the door slammed

Stevie came out the room right behind her plopping down on the love seat. "_She's selfish forgot her. I'm done_"

_"What happened_?" Mercedes asked concerned

_"I told her everything. I told her that I want to stay with her and we could work it out . I'll introduce her to Bailee and this immature,selfish girl tried to make me choose between her. Bailee and my son. But this was after she used me to get off. I feel violated and used"_

Sam chuckled "_wait a min, so she used you for sex first then after she got off she showed how she really felt ?"_

"_Basically_" Stevie said with a shake of his head

Mercedes chuckled too "_so what did she exactly make you do_?"

_"After we talked she acted like she was cool about it. Then we had sex only after I gave her oral. After she came she showed her true colors"_

_"Well I hope y'all changed my sheets"_

_"Don't worry Mercedes. I found your clean linen and changed everything"_

_"I say fuck her. If she wants to be selfish let her go. Becca needs someone more equally yoked with her. No offense little brother, but you have a lot going on. You guys can be friends, you can be there for her and her mother, but I think being romantically involved with her right now is a bad idea. Becca needs to _grow _up and in a sense you do too Stevie_ " Sam told him

_"Thanks a lot big bro"_. Stevie said offensively

Sam shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up_ "Hey I'm always honest with you little bro_"

Stevie nodded his head towards him "_Appreciate it"_

_"Well in my opinion I think Becca is just in her feelings right now she'll come around and if she don't then maybe you and Becca weren't meant for each other_ ". Mercedes told him

Stevie sighed and laid his head back_ "you might be right, I should've never got involved, but you live and you learn right? I'm still not giving up on her though. I'm going to head back home. Thanks for having me over Cedes"_

_"No problem Stevie, get you some rest you need it"_

_"I sure will" _He got up and hugged Cedes also giving Sam a dap before he left out. Once he was out Mercedes looked over to Sam.

"_I feel bad for Stevie and Becca_"

_"Not our problem_" Sam said nonchalantly

_"Babe don't be like that"_

He took his attention away from the tv for a second to look at her "_Look I feel bad too, for them both. I warned Stevie to be careful with Becca, but of course he don't listen. Stevie's a grown man he can do as he pleases, but he knew how fragile Becca was. Becca also knew how worldly Stevie was , they had their own free will to deal with each other. They're both hurting right now 9 years of time spent with his son was stolen from him. And Becca has giving herself to someone who has a lot of shit going on. They need to take a break from each other. Hurt people "Hurt People" and they don't need anymore hurt" _

Mercedes not only listened,and also agreed with what he was saying,but she couldn't help but compare her and Sam to them. They also had a lot of "shit" going on as well. She tried to hold her opinion in, but the nagging feeling from holding it in was getting to her and she had to let it out

"_They're no different than us" _she blurted out

Sam gave her a raised brow and folded his arms across his chest "_how so?"_

_"Sam look at us. We argue all the time, we're so unstable at times and we haven't been together long. I'd say that Stevie and Becca were way more sane than us. Before this drama._"

Sam sighed "_you're right Mercedes, but we're not going to be like that anymore "_

Mercedes held her pinky out _"pinky promise_?"

Sam chuckled "_Pinky promise, you're so corny_" he held his pinky out and their pinkies connected

"_So tell me how can couples be successful together or how can a woman help her significant other grow in his business, rather she's a part of the business or not?"_

Sam tapped his index finger on his chin like he was thinking _"ummmm I say learn the job, be his right hand. Know the job so good that when he slacks she's there to pick up the slack and keep things going. Ask questions, pay attention to detail, learn how to work under pressure. Learn how to work quickly. Those are the basics. I love seeing couples gaining success together"_

Mercedes could be the right hand,but sometimes she was the right hand that wanted to smack the damn face. No one in her life could make her as angry and head over hills in love all at the same time like Sam could.

_"You think I could be your right hand? We can go into business together_"

_"Of course, but it depends on how bad you want it. What are you interested in? Clothes, shoes, makeup? Find something that you have a passion for and start from there"_

"_Hmmmm_...Mercedes thought about it, she would love to do business with Sam, but could they really get along good enough or long enough for that matter? She thought

Sam broke her out of her thoughts when he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him " _Let's start a porn business. It'll just be us though. We role play and dress up in different looks. Do different positions. We can even have it to where someone can call in and request a position or a role play. Hmmmmm just imagine how the pervs would get off on watching you climax and squirt all over me."_

Mercedes moaned "_hmmmm is that right?_" She stuck her tongue out and swiped it across his lip. She then took her teeth and bit down on his bottom lip

"_Yessss. You know I would never do that right? But a man can dream"_ He said while kissing her neck

She closed her eyes and laid her head back giving him better access to her neck "_I would never do it either,but it sounds nice. Maybe I'll surprise you one day"_

"_How_?" He asked her

_"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you baby"_

_"Well I can't wait until I get that surprise"_ He laid her down and crawled in between her thick thighs.

He rolled his hips adding the perfect pressure to her clit _" damn baby_" she moaned

_"You want me baby?"_ He asked her

_"Of course I do. I can't get enough of your sexy ass"_

_"I want you too, but..."_

_"But What?" _She asked becoming upset, because she knew he had to leave like always

"_I have to go Mercedes, I need to work"_

She pushed him off of her _"That's all you do Sam, I'm not trying to be selfish like Becca,but can I get you alone for one day damn" she tried to push him off of her and he stopped _her

_"Don't do this Mercedes. You know what..."_

_Mercedes cut him off, "I know what I have to put up with, but I just want to be selfish today"_ she pouted

_"I'll make it up to you. I promise."_

"_How_?" She asked him

"_Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you baby" _ he said while using her words against her

She smiled _"Ok well I look forward to it"_

He moved from between her legs and stood up. She couldn't help, but notice his noticeable bulged. She stood up and walked directly in front of him rubbing her hand across his hardness "_Let me take care of you_ _before you leave baby" s_he whispered in his ear

_"Hmmmm I have to go baby" _

_"Bye Sam_" she said sadly

_"Baby I'm going to make it up. So be ready Friday. I keep my promises so don't be surprised "_

He gathered his things and left leaving Mercedes there pouting. She Texted Santana and Tina asking if they were up to coming over to have girls night. They instantly texted her back, excited to spend time with her. She waited up for them and within 2 hrs they were over with movies, food, alcoholic beverages, snacks and overnight bags.

_"Girl I thought you disappeared off the planet_" Santana told her as she opened up a wine cooler and propped her feet up

_"I know I've been missing in action a little"_ she told her

_"A little? Girl a lot and I work with you"_ Tina told her, she sat on the floor in between Santana and Mercedes resting her back against the sofa. She opened up two wine coolers and a bag of miniature pretzels handing a wine cooler over to Cedes

"_Ok gosh maybe a lot and I apologize_" she took a swig of her cooler and crossed her legs

_"So tell us about this mystery man_" Santana asked her before she popped a mini pretzel into her mouth

Mercedes suddenly became dreamy eyed, she looked up into the air with a wide smile "_oh my gosh he's...perfect, he's handsome, smart, hot headed, dreamy,charming, dominate, and with everything, even the bad things, I still love everything about him."_

"_Someone's in love, you're like oh my gosh, he's handsome, dreamy, blah,blah, blah_". Tina mocked her , holding her hands up and fluttering her eyelids, moving as if she was falling under a spell

"_I know right she's like oh my gosh I'm sinking , I'm sinking! Right into his little quick sand. Girl you got _it _bad_" Santana added

_"Oh emmm gee! Shut up you two!" _She took one of her couch pillows and flung it at both of their heads

_"But really I'm happy for you_" Tina told her

_"I am too, so when are we going to meet him?"_ Santana asked her

_"Soon enough_"

_"You know we wouldn't be us if we didn't ask!"_ Santana said excitedly

_"Ok spill it!_" Mercedes giggled because she knew what was coming

_"How is the sex?!" _

_"I know that's right_!" Tina said agreeing with Santana

_"Oh my gosh. I never thought it could be so good. I use to think sex was overrated until now"_

_"Damn girl so he's perfect, handsome,,smart,hot headed, dreamy, dominate" _

_"Don't forget charming_!" Tina said pointing at Santana before taking another swig of her drink and burping

_"Charming and he's good in bed?. Damn girl you got one on your hands and how is his money?" _Santana asked her

_"Did I mention he's rich"_

_"Well Shit girl, no one is perfect, but he's damn near there. Cheers to you_" Santana raised her wine cooler

_"I concur!"_ Tina said holding her cooler up too

"_Hell yes!"_ Mercedes held hers up and they all tapped their glass bottles together

_"So are you still a prude_?" Tina asked giggling

_"Girl hell no. I'm almost ashamed to tell y'all the things I have done. He have turned me into a damn perv"_

_"That's my girl!"_ Tina said holding her glass up for cheers again

_"I'm so damn proud of you, we've been trying to break you out of your prudeness for years. I need to give this mad a handshake" _Santana held her glass up and they all gave cheers again.

_"So enough about me, what's been up with you two dating life?_" She asked them

_"Well I kind of hit it off with Brittany"_

Mercedes had totally forgotten about Brittany since the night after she ended up at Sam's place. Sam never mentioned her either, her and Sam might've been the type of friend that just checks in with each other from time to time. Santana confirmed it when she said,_ "Yea she said her and Mr. Evans are best friends, but she goes months at a time without seeing or hearing from him. But when they do, they talk like they just spoken recently"_

So more than likely Brittany hadn't talked to or heard from Sam since the club that night and she probably had no clue that he was dating not... Mercedes thought to herself

_"Well you know Mike and I so I don't even have to go into detail with us_" Tina told her

They talked all night, cooked, ate, gossiped, danced, sung and did everything they use to do. That time spent together was well needed. Mercedes woke up in the middle of the night due to a call from Sam. Santana slept in the guest room while Tina slept on the front sofa. Mercedes stepped out of her bed and tipped toe to her bedroom door. She closed it so she wouldn't awake Tina or Santana

"_Hello_?" She answered lowly

"_Hey baby"_ his voice seemed more raspy than usual

_"Hey baby are you alright_?"

"_Uh...yea just tired"_ she could hear him yawning over the phone

_"Have you been asleep_?"

_"No I'm at the office. Ummm the project manager sent over an email with the pictures of how the St Thomas site look and I honestly don't like it. Might have to visit St Thomas sooner than later. It needs to be together before the grand opening. Which is in less than a month. "_

_"Baby, since I have known you. You have mentioned sleeping at your home maybe twice. Honey sleep is essential for your health. You're ok now, but it'll start telling on you in due time. And If we're going to do __this I need you healthy for our children_". It was as if she could hear him smiling through the phone

_"I promise I will get the rest I need soon."_

_"You said you keep your promises so I'm going to hold you too that"_

He yawn again voice going to a lower octave "_So what have you been doing ?_"

Mercedes laid back in bed staring at the ceiling "_Tina and Santana came over. We had girls night_"

_"Hmmmm sounds like fun"_

_"Oh gosh yes it was, we need to do that more often" _

_"I so wish I was laying with you right now."_

_"I do too baby. Sam I can't wait to have you to myself. No work, charities, no business trips just us. I know it'll happen in due time. But..."_

_"Mercedes I would I know I have made promises a few times, but I promise Ok. And I'm going to take sometime off before the Saint Thomas trip and you can have me to yourself"_

_"But you're not like Stevie, you never take time off. He does with no issue and you...well that's not you Sam. "_

_"I'm willing to change for you Mercedes. And if and when we work out everything will be worth it in the end. I work the way I do because when I say I'm done. I want to relax comfortably. I can retire right now at 27 years old If I want. But I'm not done yet. I'm not done building my future for my wife and kids yet. And that wife and kids I picture are you and ours."_

Mercedes couldn't keep her tears in she started crying. She never thought that someone like Sam would want her the way he does. What they had was too good to be true. And she didn't want to admit it. But sometimes she acted the way she does to save herself the hurt. She thought maybe if she pushed him away, that would save her from hurting in the long run. Because a man like Sam couldn't possibly see a future with someone like her

"_Sam..._." She was so choked up that she couldn't get out what she wanted to say

_"Don't cry baby"_

_"Sam how can you love me ? Someone like me? You have the Quinn's and the Santana's and the Tina's and the Melissa's and Stacey's and all the beautiful variety of women who wants you and then it's just me. You can have them why me?"_

_"I don't want!_ (He raised his voice then quickly lowered it). _I don't want them Mercedes. Why do you do this to yourself. Who has made you believe this nonsense? I can screamed it to the world. Write it on a blimp. fucking announce it on live television and you still won't believe it. Mercedes you are beautiful. If I thought that you couldn't do anything for me I wouldn't be with you. You're different. You don't care about the money or the looks. The caliber. You just want me and only me and I love that. I've never had that. I'm insecure at times too. I have to stop myself from thinking that one do you're going to show me that you're not the girl I Prayed for, but you're going to turn out to be everything I Prayed against and take me for everything I got. But I have to remind myself that you're not that. You're exactly who I Prayed for. Mercedes I'm not the most religious, but I'm a believer and I believe that you are the the wife that The Lord ordained for me"_

Mercedes was full out crying now "_Oh my! Baby I know you were ordained for me. I love you so much Sam_"

_"I love you too Mercedes, even over the crazy mess we go through"_

After they were done with the sappy stuff. They talked until they both were falling asleep on the phone. Mercedes actually fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

**Fast forward to Friday...**

Sam didn't make it in to work that day because of a meeting that he had with Stevie and his dad about Saint Thomas. Mercedes was just about sick of Saint Thomas and couldn't wait until the trip was over and done with. She was tired of him not sleeping and running like a chicken with his head cut off . Because someone who was over the project crew was dropping the ball. On top of Sam being off. Tina took the day off, Puck was ill so he left early and Finn was drowning in work. So that left her lonely and forced to associate with people who she couldn't give two fucks about

She packed up quickly once her shift was over. And walked in a fast pace towards her car. She couldn't wait to get away from that place. She panicked when she noticed something taped to her windshield

"_Oh no how the hell and why the hell did I get a ticket!_" She made it to her car and discovered that it was an envelope taped to her windshield. Her name was neatly printed on the front. The envelop was a beautiful pastel pink. She quickly opened the envelope to a note. She snatched the note out and read it

**"Roses are Red violets are blue. I l know this is corny, but I love you!. I have a surprise waiting on you in the car. P.s. I kind of sorta broke into your car. I'm not a thief or anything! Just something I kept from my younger hot headed days. :)**

Mercedes giggled. She didn't have to guess who the note was from. She got Into her car and a pink sticky note was stuck to the steering wheel that read** "IF KISSES WERE RAINDROPS I'D SEND YOU SHOWERS...IF HUGS WERE SECONDS I'D SEND YOU HOURS...IF SMILES WERE WATER I'D SEND YOU THE SEA...AND IF LOVE WERE A PERSON I 'D SEND YOU ME..LUCKILY YOU ALREADY HAVE ME...LOOK BEHIND YOU.**

Mercedes looked behind her and a big box wrapped with beautiful yellow wrapping paper sat in the middle of her backseat. A huge white ribbon was tied around it. A yellow envelope sat in the middle of it. Mercedes was loving the spring colors he used. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter it read "**JUST BECAUSE WE FIGHT A LOT DOES NOT MEAN I FIND YOU ANY LESS HOT. YOU ARE THE ONE FOR WHOM MY HEART BEATS . YOU ARE LIFE'S SWEETEST TREAT...P.S YOU'RE ALL MINES TONIGHT. MAKE YOUR WAY TO MY HOME. SEE YOU SOON BABY...PICK UP THE ROSES AS YOU COME **

She had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see him. He was the sweetest. She started her car and drove to his home. When she pulled up at the gate. It instantly opened like she was expected. She pulled in and parked next to one of his many cars. She stepped out of the car and followed the trail of beautiful roses that led to his door. She picked up the roses as she was instructed. "**Come in**" the note on the door read. She opened the door and walked in, closing and locking it behind her

"_Sam!. Ms. Costa, anyone_!?" His mansion was eerily quiet. She noticed another note ahead of her on the floor. She picked it up and read it "**NO ONE IS HERE...MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BEDROOM..."**

She went to the bedroom ,a box sat in the middle of the bed . Wrapped in pastel purple wrapping paper. With a pearl colored ribbon around it. She opened the pearl colored envelope and read the note that was on it . **MY LIFE IS AN AUTHORED STORY, THE WRITER SAYS YOU MUST BE MY LOVER, I AM JUST A CHARACTER FOLLOWING HIS SCRIPT. AND IN THIS SCRIPT. YOUR DUTY IS TO MAKE YOUR WAY TO MY BATHROOM AND STRIP NAKED...**

She giggled and did exactly as he said. She opened the door to a bathtub full of rose petals, a tray with fruit and wine on it. With a note stuck to the tray. She removed her shoes and all of her clothing down to the naked. She stepped into the warm water and laid back. She grabbed the note from the tray and read it. **RELAX, ENJOY YOUR FRUIT AND WINE AND AROUND 7:15 CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T OPEN THEM UNTIL YOU'RE INSTRUCTED TOO**" she didn't have her phone with her, but it was around 7 when she made it to the bedroom, so she estimated that she had about 11 mins to keep her eyes open

She ate the fruit off the tray and quickly drunk the delicious wine down. She was sure that it hadn't been 11 mins yet, but she was anxious. She closed her eyes and slid down into the water. She suddenly formed a smile. She felt like a princess. She was so lucky to have him in her life. She suddenly felt someone stepping into the bathtub with her. She went to open her eyes until she heard his voice "_Keep em close_"

She could tell that he was now sitting, he rubbed his hand up her thigh and opened her legs. Her legs shook as she anticipated what he was going to do. "_Oooooh_..." She moaned out when she felt his tongue on her clit

_"Did you miss me today?_" He asked her in between licks

"_Yesssssss_..." She moaned

He entered a finger into her and she almost screamed from how good it felt.

_"Gosh you're so wet"_ he said lowly

He slid his finger in and out of her slowly. As she rode it.

_"You're going to ride me like this tonight baby_?" He asked her

"_Oh yes..oh yes_..." She moaned

He pleasured her so good with his mouth that she screamed when she came. Her body jerked as she tried to come down from it. He massaged her feet as her body relaxed

_"Are you ok?_" He asked her

_"Un huh_" That was all she could say. She felt drunk off of her orgasm. She kept her eyes close as he instructed.

She heard him step out of the bathtub. Giving her more instructions. "_Open up your gifts. You're going to need them. I'll bring your gift in from your car. Just to give you the heads up. We're taking a plane tonigh_t. _You can open your eyes now."_ When she opened her eyes he was gone

She let the water out of the bathtub and decided to shower. She noticed unused toiletries and used the tooth brush. She washed her face with the Cetaphil facial wash that Sam had sitting out. Since that was the exact same thing she used for her skin. She wondered if Sam brought it to accommodate her. After freshening up in the bathroom. She wrapped her self in a towel and walked up

"_Ahhhh_!" She screamed when she walked out to Taylor standing there with her hands on her hips

_"Sorry to scare you, but I'm going to get you together for you and Sam's lovely night."_

_"Taylor you scared the crap out of me. Can I dress first? I'm naked"_

_"Oh no, it's fine just keep the towel wrapped around you"_

She pulled a chair out and Mercedes sat down. She started gathering the things that she was going to use on Mercedes and neatly laid out the things that she needed. She curled Mercedes hair in big loose girls. And did her makeup to perfection. She then redid Mercedes nails (hands and feet).

Mercedes looked into a mirror and gasped "_Oh my gosh Taylor. You have done it again. You are so good at what you do"_

Taylor gave herself a pat on the back "_well I try. Open your gifts you're going to need them."_

Mercedes opened up the first box and pulled out a beautiful ruby red laced maxi dress. The sleeves were long and the neck line was boat neck. The back was cut out all the way down and stopped just above the crack of her behind. She definitely needed either a thong or no panties. Taylor handed over another box. She opened it and gasped when she pulled out an elegant pair of black suede Christian Louboutins. She noticed two more beautiful wrapped boxes. She quickly opened the third box to a black leather Michael Kors purse. A ruby red fur ball hung from the zipper"

she finally made it to the last box and opened it up to a black laced thong, with a laced bra to match.

_"Ooooh someone is going to get pregnant tonight_!" Taylor said doing a little body shake. Mercedes giggled. She swore Taylor was the black version of Stacey. She even favored her a little just way shorter.

_"Oh my gosh. I can't wait to see him."_

_"Well get dress baby girl, you got a hot date_."

Taylor assisted her with dressing and rushed her out once she was complete. Her whole wardrobe consisted of what Sam brought her. When Taylor opened the door for her a limo sat outside. A handsome white guy stood with the door open "_Your chariot awaits my'lady_" He reached out for Mercedes and she grabbed ahold of his hand "_Good Evening beautiful. You can call me Kells. I'll be your chauffeur to your private plane."_

Mercedes wasn't even nervous about the plane ride. She just needed to get to her man_ "Nice to meet you Kells. _

"_Indeed Mercedes_" he nodded his head towards her and helped her into the limo.

She stepped in to a bouquet of flowers. A box of chocolate covered strawberries and a huge teddy bear. He was almost bigger than her. She was overwhelmed in a good way. She only dreamed of being treated the way that Sam has treated her the short time that they have known each other. "_Kells can I ask you where I'm going once I'm on the plane and will Sam be there? If not where is he?"_

_"I can't disclose that to you sweetie, but what I can tell you is. You'll be seeing him soon"_

_"I'm so anxious" _

_"Trust me I know how you feel dear. What kind of music do you prefer?"_ He asked her

_"I'm in the mood for some R&amp;B"_

Suddenly R Kelly's 12 play started playing. She giggled because she could bet that Sam requested that song, she could also bet that he knew what genre of music she would want to hear

She closed her eyes and song along to it. She was so lost in the music that she never realized they were at their destination until the limo came to a sudden stop. She opened her eyes and Kells look back at her

_"We're here sweetie_." Kells helped her out of the limo and grabbed her bear and strawberries. They swiftly walked to the Evans private plane and got in.

_"Sam requested that I take this ride with you because of your fear of planes_"

Mercedes was definitely relieved "_Thanks a bunch Kells"_

They prepared theirselves for take off. Both sitting there nervous.

_"Hey Kells. I must really trust Sam because this whole thing could be a set up and I could really be getting kidnapped right now. On my way to being sold into prostitution." _She said with a chuckle to lighten the mood. She was actually a little serious though

Kells laughed _"you watch way too much TV and trust me if this was a set up, you'll probably know by now"_

"_True_"

It took approximately an hour and 14 mins to make it to Nashville from Ohio. It was amazing how much time plane rides could save. It took hours for her and Sam to drive there for the holiday.

Once they landed and exited the plane another limo sat there for Kells. He helped her to the limo. Tugging her huge bear and strawberries along. Mercedes knew she was getting closer and closer to seeing her baby and she definitely could not wait. She shook her leg anxiously staring out of the window at the beautiful scenery of Nashville.

They pulled in front of a restaurant that appeared to be closed "_You're here_"

He got out and walked around the limo to help her out

Mercedes looked at the restaurant confused. _"Kells this is closed"_

He smiled back at her "_Trust me. Just go in_

"_What if I get mugged and raped"_ Mercedes told him

He chuckled _"Mercedes you definitely need to stop watching so much T.V. Just go in sweetie."_

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Ok here we go" she walked towards the door. She stopped before she grabbed on to the handle to open it. She looked back and gave Kells a small wave and a smile. He smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

When she opened the door. She stepped into an elegant restaurant. She stood timidly in the middle of the floor looking around "_Sam_?" She called him lowly

She jumped when she felt someone behind her. She almost screamed until she felt his strong arms wrapping around her. He whispered in her ear "_I promise to love you for every moment of forever . And when everything crumbles I will never. Hey baby"_

Mercedes eyes became watery she quickly turned around and hugged him with everything in her. She held him tightly as if she'll never see him again. _ "Thank you for everything baby. I love it."_

"_You're welcome baby. But I'm not done yet."_

_"I know, but I'm...I'm just overwhelmed in a good way"_

He pulled out of the hug and led her to the back of the restaurant. He pulled back a curtain revealing another part of the restaurant that was even more beautiful than the front. Soft romantic music played. He led her to a table that was set up beautifully and pulled a chair out for her to sit. He sat across from her and took her hand into his. "_You look so beautiful" _

She smiled "_Thanks baby, so do you_". She was so turned on by him. He looked like something out of a magazine. He always looked handsome, but he looked extra handsome. He was sharp in his tailored suit. His hair was cut shorter and his nails were well manicured

"_I hope to make you feel like a queen tonight" _he told her

_"You already have baby and the night isn't over yet"_

_"Good evening my dear"_ she heard someone say. She looked up to see a guy that appeared to be a chef come out with a tray of food. He placed a plate in front of them both then went on to explain the entree .

_"We have a stuffed pineapple. We cut the pineapple in half, cutting the majority of it out. We then stuffed it with shrimp, crabmeat, chunks of the pineapple that we cut out, a little garlic, green onions and drizzled it with a garlic/butter sauce. How about you guys take a sample of it and tell me how you like it."_

The entree was different for Mercedes, she never had anything like it, but it looked delicious

Her and Sam both took their fork and dug into it. They took a fork full and slowly tasted it. "_Hmmmmm_" they both closed their eyes and moaned at the same time

Sam gave the chef a thumbs up. Mercedes smiled at him_ "Thank you this is delicious_."

_"Great! There's more to come, enjoy_!" He turned on his heels and made his way towards the back

Sam opened the bottle of wine and poured wine into both of their glasses.

_"I feel like the luckiest gal in the world._" She told him with a giggle

"_And I feel like the luckiest guy my dea_r" he told her in his southern drawl that he concealed since they were last in Nashville

Mercedes was a sucker for his accent and almost found herself jumping across the table. " _honey can you do me a favor?" _She asked him

_"I'll do you ton of favors my dear" _

_"Please stop hiding your accent, it's fine at work, but when you're not working please let it out. It's so sexy"_

_"As you wish my dear"_

They started to eat their delicious food. Soon another entree was coming out. A steak smothered with gravy and mushrooms with broccoli and a baked potato. Mercedes thought the first entree was the main one, but she thought wrong.

_"So you rented out the whole restaurant?_" She asked him as she cut into her tender, delicious steak

_"Yes I did"_

_"What did I do to deserve this treatment?" _

_"Just being you and I told you I would make it up to you right?"_

_"You sure did"_

_"I keep my promises"_

They talked about everything as they ate touching many subjects. History, family. Success, you name it. They was getting to know each other on a different level. After eating their delicious food. They shared a huge chocolate chip cookie, topped with vanilla bean ice cream and caramel drizzle.

_"Oh my gosh I'm so full_" Sam sat back rubbing his belly

_"I am too, everything was scrumptious"_

_"Tell me about it. I definitely need to visit my gym when I get back home" _

_"You can afford to pig out with that perfect body of yours_" she told him while waving him off

_"It's not that perfect_"

She giggled _"ummmm have you seen yourself naked_?"

He chuckled "I have. _Hopefully I'll be seeing you naked tonight"_ he gave her a seductive smile

_"Don't make me ruin my panties right now " _she chuckled

_"Well we need to get out of here then_" he told her. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted her and the feeling was mutual. She definitely owed him some booty. As much as he had done for her in that one night. He could get it how and any which way he wanted it. She could hear Tina and Santana voices in her head saying "girl you better let him get you pregnant tonight" "girl better suck him up real good and don't forget to swallow" she almost chuckled at the fact that they were some nasty heffas, but she loved it

She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed Sam get up to talk to the owner. She sat back admiring the way he talked so professionally and carried himself with grace and class. She really meant it when she said that she was a lucky girl.

He shook the owners hand and made his way back over to Mercedes._ "You ready baby?_"

She shook her head yes. He pulled her chair out and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her. The owner came up to them and kissed Mercedes on the cheek_ "Nice meeting you beautiful. Hopefully I'll see you soon with a ring on your finger and a pregnant belly"_

Mercedes blushed "_Thank you for allowing us to use your place of business tonight. The food was delicious and Lord willing I will have that ring and pregnant belly"_

She could see Sam on the side of her smiling from ear to ear

After leaving the restaurant they were met at the door by Kells. He led them to the limo and assisted them in "_Thank you for the bear and strawberries"_ she hugged the huge bear

_"You're welcome, I'm kind of jealous of that bear right now" _

She chuckled "_awww don't be jealous baby, so where too next?"_

_"You'll have to wait and see, don't be alarmed, but I have to blind fold you"_

She gave him a raised brow "_why_?"

_"It's a surprise_"

_"Well I trust you. So it's cool_"

He pulled a blind fold out of his pants pocket and she gasped _"you didn't say right at this moment!"_

_"Well the surprise is not far away"_

She sighed "_well ok"_

He covered her eyes with the blind fold and talked to her to keep her nerves down. Until they were pulling up to her surprise.

"_Thanks Kells"_ he told his driver. Reaching in his pocket to hand him a huge tip. Kells took it and place it in the pocket of his jacket "_No problem sir, anything for you and Stevie"_

Sam grabbed the bear and strawberries and helped Mercedes out "_Sam I'm so anxious to see what it is"_

_"Hold your horses babe we're almost there" _he held her hand and led her while she blindly followed

_"Do I hear keys?_!" She asked him when she heard the sound of keys shaking

"_Ummmm maybe_.." He replied

_"Are we at your parents home?!"_

_"No baby just relax"_

She heard a door open and close. Followed by him leading her up some stairs

"_Ok Sam where are we?"_

"_Wait a min._." He stilled her in one spot. He sat her bear and strawberries down then came back to her. He reached around her and untied her blind fold_ "keep your eyes close_" he told her

She closed her eyes tightly trying her hardest not to peak. She felt him stand directly behind her. He pressed himself into her. Wrapping his arms around her waist_ "Ok now you can open them_"

She opened her eyes and gasped _"Oh my gosh Sam what is this?!_"

_"It's ours baby_!" He said excitedly

She opens her eyes to a gorgeous condo. Everything was black and gray. It looked like something out of a magazine. It had beautiful hard wood floors, a large plush rug sat in the middle of the floor. The furniture was gray. The kitchen that set off of the living room was stainless steel and black.. Everything was perfect and she couldn't wait to see the rest of it . She feel in love with the electric fire place trimmed in black.

"_Sam are you serious. I can't believe..oh my gosh...you._." She was loss for words. She covered her mouth and tears spilled from her eyes

_"You voiced how much you love Nashville and how you always wanted to be raised in the south so I purchased this for you. Well for us, for a little getaway. When we visit Nashville. We have a place to stay instead of going to my parents home. Or if you're stressed and need to get away for a minute to clear your head this is the place."_

Mercedes turned around and kissed him life her life depended on it. Tears dropped onto their lips, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back. He parted his lips and their tongues connected. They kissed hard barely coming up for air. The only thing that stopped the kiss were the burning of their lungs that desperately needed air.

Mercedes chest raised and felled_ "I love you so much. Thank you so much baby this is more than I deserve."_

_"You're welcome baby and you deserve this and some. Just kindly accept"_

_"I accept now show me around?_!" She grabbed ahold of him and pulled him along.

_"Ok,Ok_!" He said excitedly. He first led her to the master bedroom. The room was gray and black as well, the fire place that was similar to the living room's was going. He then led her to the master bathroom. She loved it more than Sam's bathroom back at home. The guest bedroom was just as nice. Mercedes loved everything about the condo. She even lived the theme of it, but it looked like a bachelor's pad and if this place was going to be her just as well as his. She would have to put a womanly touch on it.

She got a feel of the condo now they were both laying across the floor on top on the plush rug. In front of the fire place eating on strawberries and drinking wine. They both laid naked under a large blanket after Sam had just given her a full body massage. Mercedes laid on her stomach with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of Sam large,warm hand rubbing her voluptuous behind.

_"You've made me so happy today baby"_ she told him

_"Well that was the plan._" Mercedes suddenly opened her eyes and changed her position on the floor getting on her knees. Her and Sam hadn't had sex yet and her hormones were all over the place. She needed him badly and couldn't take laying there next to his gorgeous self any longer.

"_What are you doing?"_ He asked her once she pushed him fully back

"_Shhhh_" she shushed him before she crawled down his body and took him into her mouth.

"_Hmmmm_" he moaned out closing his eyes

She bobbed up and down on his hardness. While also gripping him tight.

_"Hmmmmmm you taste so good" _she told him

"_Damn baby_" he moaned out. She sucked him like a porn star to the point of his bottom half lifting from the floor. Tina and Santana would be proud she thought once he grunted and hit his climax, shooting his seed into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and came up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He laid there with his eyes still closed and a small smile on his face

_"Feel good baby?"_ She asked him

_"Yes. I feel relaxed_"

"_Well there's more to come_." She eyed his erection and crawled up his body. She straddled him and leaned forward. She gave him a sloppy kiss while easing down on him

"_Yessssss baby. I'm going to have you soaked. I'm so damn horny_." She told him while she slowly lifted and dropped back down on him. He opened his eyes and watched her bounce on him . Her mouth slightly hung open. Her eyelids fluttered and she rubbed her hands through her hair as she went wild on top of him. Her bouncing became faster and harder.

"_Yes fuck me baby. Just like that"_ he moaned out while gripping her hips

_"I love when you talk dirty to me baby. Keep talking" _

_"You're so wet. I love when you bounce on this cock baby. I love when you're so slick to the point that I keep sliding out of you. I love when you squirt all over me. I never thought I would enjoy cumming inside of this pussy so much."_

_"It's all yours baby_..." Her bouncing Intensified and she literally screamed when she hit her climax

"_Sammmmm_!"

He hit his climax right behind her spilling he seed inside of her. He started laughing once he came down from his climax.

_"What's so funny?_" She asked him

"_I always feel so corny after I talk dirty to you. It's like once I come down I think back to what I said like what the hell?_" he giggled

She giggled too "_I don't. I love talking dirty to you baby." _

_"Is that right?'"_

"_Hell yes"_

He chuckled_ "let's shower baby" _

They moved from their spots. Cleaned up and headed to the shower. They assisted each other while showering. Once they were done Mercedes made her way to the kitchen opening the fridge.

_"Baby we definitely need to go to the grocery store for the condo_". She stood there at the opened fridge. Wrapped in a towel. While Sam was in the room ending his call with Stevie. Stevie had just found out what he already knew. Steven was in fact his son. The news angered him more than he thought it would because he loss 9 years of time spent with his son. Sam had to give him some words of encouragement to calm him down. Mercedes decided to leave the room to give Sam some privacy.

Sam walked behind her staring into the empty space with her "_there's no telling when we will be back here so we'll go out tomorrow for the couple of days we'll be here then once we come back we could do more shopping."_

Sam and Mercedes were only planing to stay until Sunday night then it was back to Ohio.

Mercedes looked back at him and smiled. They looked like a married couple and it honestly made her happy because she felt that this was the start to their happiness.

And she was right. The time they had left before Sam's trip to the island they spent it all with each other. Sam made the sacrifice to spend more time with her because he knew that once he was in the islands he would be busy and wouldn't be able to communicate with her that much. Mercedes was both happy and sad that the St Thomas trip was finally there. Happy because she got sick of hearing about it and sad because she knew that Sam would be away from her.

It had been 3.5 wonderful weeks since Sam surprised her with the condo and now she was standing in front of him on a early Saturday morning crying her eyes out ._ "I don't want you to go "_

Sam sighed "_I have to Mercedes. I want to stay just as bad as you want me too, but sadly I can't"_

_"I know... It just so hard..."_

Sam bags had been packed and ready to go for hours, but Mercedes made it difficult for him to leave. He was grateful for his family's private plane if not he would've missed his flight dealing with Mercedes

_"Look Baby. These past 3 and a half weeks we have been missing in action, blocked off from the world. Use this time to spend time with your family, friends, use it even to focus on self. Or you and your girls condo get away and go stay at the condo. If I could take you along I would, I promise that the next trip you'll be right on my side. Just take my advice babe I have to go. I love you"_ He looked back at the impatient looks on his Dad and Stevie's faces and knew that sooner or later they would get to fusing. He literally had to beg Mercedes to drive him to the Airport. She was trying to hold him hostage. She almost did from the way she put it down in the bedroom, but work was important, it didn't matter how much he loved Mercedes or how good the sex was. Work was important to him.

He kissed Mercedes then grabbed a hold of his luggage and took off running towards the plane. Mercedes was sad like this was the end of their relationship. She tried not to let her insecure side out, but she couldn't help it. Sam was going to be around the beautiful island women. Around beautiful ass Veronica and he would be millions of miles away form her, free to cheat and do whatever without her knowing . She decided to go back to her lonely apartment and drown in her sorrow. She was barely at her Apartment now. She basically moved in with Sam and sometimes went to her apartment just to fool her friends. So they wouldn't get to prying. She still hadn't revealed Sam to them, but she was soon planning on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Sam was settled on the plane he sat back and relaxed. Stevie stared at him for the longest and it vexed his spirit so much that he had to say something

_"What man?"_

_"You're gone dude "_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"That Mercedes has you in love. Y'all might as well get married and start a family"_

_"Don't try to force him into marrying Stevie, he will when he's ready_" their dad spoke up

_"Thank you dad"_ Sam told him

_"So Bailee still hasn't told Stevie that you're his dad?_" Their dad asked to take the attention off of Sam

_"No I guess she's trying to break me in before she reveals that,get him to warm up to me you know? She brings him around so I can spend time with him, but he thinks I'm just a best friend to her. I'm so close to losing my patience with it though. I'm just ready be a father to him"_

Their dad smiled _"I'm proud of you Stevie. You're taking responsibility not running away like a lot of these young fellas would. You're mom is disappointed in the way it took place, but she's so happy to be a grandmother. She already has the house full of things for him. And we're already in talks of getting additional rooms added for Stevie and Bailee"_ his dad chuckled

"_Are you happy grandad_? He asked his dad

His dad gave him a wide smile "_Of course son, my baby boy has made me a granddad"_

Stevie smiled too "_Thanks dad"_

Their dad looked over at Sam and noticed he looked bothered "_Sam what's up?"_

_"Mercedes was so upset. I wish she could've came along"_

His dad sighed "_Sam look. I know you love Mercedes, but don't lose focus here ok. When've been pushing this off far too long. This is the third time it has been pushed back. There's no more exceptions, we need to open this place up. We're so behind that we don't even have all of our employees yet. Once we get things together and get the employees in place it's relaxation."_

Sam shook his head "_Ok you're right dad." _His dad was fully right, but it was easier said than done.

_"Relax because this is going to be a long ride"_ Stevie said before he laid his head back and closed his eyes. He dad did the same and soon Sam was falling into slumber right behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Mercedes gave herself a pep talk she finally felt better. "Mercedes this is his livelihood this is his business. This is what you signed up for. Let the man do him. It's not the end of the world. " she had to tell her self as she made her way home. She had to look like a crazy person talking to herself, but she didn't care that was the only thing that calmed her.

She finally made it to her apartment, when she walked in. It felt so gloomy, Sam's mansion had basically been her place of residence for almost an month. She barely stayed in her place over a few hrs when her friends wanted to visit. Then she would rush back to Sam's. Living two places were exhausting to say the least.

She decided to do something productive with herself so she dressed in some wore down clothes and decided to clean her place from top to bottom. She even changed the set up. She pulled out decor that she had packed up and never used and changed the theme of her place. After she was satisfied with the way everything looked, she ran her a long relaxing bubble bath. Poured her a glass of wine, turned on some soothing music. And stripped down, stepping into the tub with her glass of wine in hand. She slid down into the water and took a huge swig of her wine. Sam was right she did need time for self and her friends. They felt like she was neglecting them since her and Sam became very serious. She felt bad and wanted to make it up to them all. Sam gave her his extra black card and told her that she could use it for whatever she pleased. Even if it was to treat her friends. She was going to do just that. She sent out a group text to them all and told them to meet her at her place at 12 noon if only they didn't have anything else planned. She told them that she wanted to make it up to them for being standoffish for almost a month. By 12:15 they all were in Mike's truck patiently waiting for her to come down. She excitedly ran down and hopped into the back seat with Tina, Santana and Blaine.

_"I'm so sorry!_" She said as soon as she got in.

_"We forgive you girl_!" Santana said with them all shaking their heads in agreement. Her Tina and Santana hugged. "_It's sad that I have only seen and talked to you at work. I hate it_ " Tina said muffled

_"I know it won't be like that anymore_"

She hugged Mike and Kurt after saying her sorry to the others. After she was done with the apologizing she had Mike take them to the new spa up the street called massage green. She paid for them to get massages and facials. Then took them out to dinner. After dinner they all went out for ice cream and did a little shopping afterwards.

"_This man has to really be rich because I'm sure you have just spent a ton on us with his black card. Girl when can we meet him, I like him already_" Santana said as her, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes walked around Forever 21 while Blaine and Mike wandered off

_"And he's fine and shit"_ Kurt said

Tina and Santana both quickly looked at him "_You've met him?!_" They said in unison

Mercedes side eyed the hell out of Kurt. He cleared his throat "_ummm I just guessed that he is "_

_"Well I hope so because Shane was fugly and now I question Cedes taste in men_" Santana said

_"Mercedes has great taste there's something about Shane that could've attracted her. It's not all about looks boo_" Tina said in response to Santana

_"Says who? Shit I needs me a fine specimen. Who wants to stare in an ugly mug during climax? I really don't understand how Mercedes did it_" said Kurt

_"Exactly, how did she do It. Because that Shane definitely was an it_" replied Santana

Mercedes finally spoke up finally "_Hey that's enough talking about my ex who is the past, now I'm with my future. I kind of feel like hiding his fine ass from y'all nosey ignorant asses" _ she said with a chuckle

_"Hey don't be selfish we need to interrogate him to see if he's right for our Cedes"_ Said Tina

_"Y'all didn't interrogate Shane_" Mercedes replied

_"Because we already knew the big ass bear."_ Santana said

_"Well you date Cedes you date us all honey, so this man bets to be all that and a bag a chips. Because ummm Shane wore me down in that relationship honey child" _Kurt said more flamboyant than usual

_"Why the hell are you talking like you're out of a corny ass comedy and you play the overly gay that exaggerates every single thing he says?"_ Santana asked making Mercedes laugh out loud. She was thinking the exact same thing. She would've took dating them all as a joke if it was coming from Santana and Tina, but she believed it coming from Kurt. The look in his eyes told her that he wanted all over Sam.

"_Sorry. But he don't swing that way boo. You prefer a D over a P and he prefers the P honey child and he loves it"_ she stuck her tongue out at Kurt and walked away with a extra swish to her hips.

Kurt caught up with her and smacked her behind "_Ok honey. I just bet he do love it you have his black card baby"_

_"Yes honey you make me proud you must make them toes curl child currlllll!._ _Oh my gosh Kurt is rubbing_ _off on us_ " Tina said with a giggle after she flamboyantly said that with a snap of her fingers

They all had a laughing fit in the middle of the store. Mercedes missed her friends so much and she made a promise that she would spend more time with them all, not just Tina and Santana.

They spent the whole day together that kept Mercedes mind occupied, keeping her from thinking about Sam. She went to bed that night cuddled with the bear that Sam had brought her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sam, Stevie and Mr. Evans were finally in St Thomas . Sam couldn't get over how beautifully and relaxed it was. That was definitely on his list for places to take Mercedes. He stood there standing in front of their business that sat off of the crystal blue water. He was kind of jealous that Veronica would be taking over that site. He felt at peace there and wished he could fly Mercedes out there with him and stay, never going back to Ohio.

_"Hey Sam your dad and brother needs you"_ Veronica peeked her head out of the door to tell him

Sam made his way into the building. He watched his Father and Brother walk around with looks of irritation. "_What's going on?_" Sam asked them

_Stevie spoke first "I don't like it. It's...this is not what we pictured_" Stevie stood there with his hands on his hips looking around

_"This is fuck...this is what we... Hey come here" _His dad gesture for the project manager to come over to them. Sam knew his dad was upset because it was rare to hear him swear

His dad held a illustration in his hand of the way the site was suppose to look "_are you guys some damn imbeciles! This is not what I paid for it looks cheap the hell is this? It's not as... No more words fix it "_ his stand said simply and stormed away

The project manager looked terrified like he was sure he would lose his job "_Look just maybe remove some cubicles add a little more space and maybe more luxury to it. We're paying you so we expect it to be done to our standard understand? You're not going to lose your job, but if things not fixed before we leave this island you will be unemployed understood? No hard feelings this is just business" _Sam told him

_"I'll stay back to go over some ideas with them go check on Dad_" Stevie told Sam. Stevie was good at that. He came up with the look and theme of a couple of their sites including his own so they trusted him in that area

Sam went after his dad who stood outside in the same spot that Sam had just vacated staring at the beautiful scenery. "_Are you alright dad?"_

His dad shook his head "_Son I really don't have the patience like I use too._"

_"Dad you let Stevie and I take over for a reason. So you can relax. You can call all of the shots like you've been doing from home. You don't have to be present all the time just let Stevie and I deal with what you can't. You're always going to be the big man of the company, but you're relaxing right now dad. Let Stevie and I do our job"_

_"But you know me better than anyone son. I have to be involved some type of way"_ his dad told him

"_You have every right too. This is your company. You're the founder of this so of course you want to make sure your baby is ran right, but you can do that in the comfort of your own home. Promise me that you're going to take it easy more"_

His dad raised his hands "_Ok son I promise, but I have to be involved sometimes, you and Stevie can't do it all by yourselves. Stacey doesn't give a got damn so if you two depend on her you're doomed" _

Sam chuckled because Stacey really didn't, Stacey treated her position like she wasn't a business owner , but a 9-5 hard working employee. She was just there to look over the site that she was assigned too, make her money and leave .

"_For now on whenever we plan on opening up a new site, we're going to be present form the beginning to end_" His dad told him

_"It's only right dad" _Sam replied

Hrs later Sam, Stevie and their Dad were dressed in their comfortable clothes helping the workers. Breaking down walls, putting up walls, assisting any way they could. They planned on having things together in 2 days, 3 at the most

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Stevie, Veronica and Mercedes Evans sat around a table at a restaurant named Fish Tails. It sat off the harbor, traffic came through from boats , yachts and ferries, the place was colorful, casual and the food and drinks was delicious.

"_Sam so how has Ohio been going?_" Veronica asked him as she reached over and placed her hand on top of his

He moved his hand and uncomfortably cleared his throat "_It's going great the production has changed significantly"_

"_That's great_" She replied staring at him dreamy eyed

Stevie chuckled and looked over at Sam, looking from Sam to Veronica

Their dad shook his head quickly taking his attention from them. Sam pulled his phone out and texted Mercedes holding his phone to where Veronica could see

**Sam: I miss you already baby" **

She instantly replied back **Mercedes :"I really miss you too, I can't wait until you're back home with me. I'm losing my mind without you"**

Veronica sucked her teeth and quickly sat back in frustration making Stevie chuckle again

After dinner Stevie, Veronica and Sam stopped by a bar called Betsy's while their dad went back to the room.

"_You're not going to get lonely here? You're going to be so far away from your loved ones_" Sam asked her as he yelled over the music

"_No! Look how beautiful it is here, how could anyone get lonely here it's so much to do and see. Besides I have some family that's moving here_!" She yelled back

"_That's cool!"_

Stevie whispered over to Sam in his ear "_Hey be careful, Veronica wants you and she's going to try her best to get you"_

Sam nodded his head like he understood "_I'm warning you man don't slip up. She's the reckless type. A fucking homewrecker trust me I have heard some stories about her."_ Stevie warned him again

_"I can handle myself little bro"_ Sam whispered back over to him

"_I know you're capable, I just thought I should warn you"_

_"Appreciate it"_

_"Hey I'm going to go to my room call me if you need me_" Stevie gave him a dap and left him alone with Veronica

"_Drinks on me!_" Veronica yelled out to everyone at the bar

"_Yeah_!" Everyone yelled back

The drinks started flowing and soon everyone was drunk off of their asses and dancing to the Caribbean music.

"_Have a Long Island Sam_" Veronica had been trying to buy Sam drinks for the last hour and he kept turning them down

"_Oh no Ve I had my fair share of long islands I would never drink it again"_ Sam thought back to the time he drunk dialed Mercedes.

"_Come on Sam just one_" she begged

Sam gave in "_Ok just one_"

She quickly ordered his drink. Soon one drink had turned into three and now he was on the verge as being as drunk as the others in the bar.

"_Ve! I'm headed to my room" _Sam yelled over to her as she grind on a Nigerian man. She danced with just about every ethnicity, it was nationalities from all over. She had became like a celebrity because everyone thought she was the lead singer of the Pussy Cat Dolls. She actually did look just like her.

"_Wait a min Sam I'm coming with you!_" She ran behind him waving goodbye to her fan club as she made her way through the bar with Sam. They were all staying at the Bolongo Bay Beach Resort that w as so beautiful it looked like it belonged in a catalog. They caught a Taxi to the hotel, when they made it Sam tried his best to get away from Veronica, but to his luck she followed him.

"_Let me help you too your room."_ She attached her arm around Sams and walked with him

_"I got it_" Sam snatched his arm away and pulled out his key to unlock the door that led into his room.

She followed right behind him. "_Veronica you should go..._" He attempted to say before everything fully hit him and he fell backwards on his bed. His head was spinning, his body felt heavy and he couldn't function. He could hear what was going on around him he just didn't have the energy to move. He literally felt like he had been roofied.

"_Sam_?" He heard Veronica say

"_Um_.." Was the only thing he could get out.

"_I could stay if you want me too. To make sure you're ok"_

His mind was saying hell to the naw, my girl would kill us both, but the only thing that came out was a grunt.

"_Alright_" he heard her say. She became really quiet and all he could hear is her moving around. He suddenly felt the bed shift beside him. He slowly turned his head in it's direction to Veronica laying there with just her lace bra and panties.

"_Shhh_" is what she said before he felt her hand rubbing along his erection. He wasn't attracted to her, but he was a man and he had liquor in his system both working against him

"_Fuck you're so big, now wonder the black chick I witnessed tripping at the restaurant was acting that way. Because you were with me and she thought someone else besides her was riding this. Hmmmm I don't blame her I'll ride the fuck out of you. Sam I want to tear you apart right now. Hmmmm_" she moaned out

She suddenly crawled on top of him and rubbed herself against his erection "_Oh fuck Sam hmmmmm"_ she moaned as she rubbed her clit back and forth on him

He was finally able to get something out "_Mercedes_" he said he a whisper making Veronica stop

She was angry and it showed all on her face. Suddenly someone could be heard fiddling at the door. The door swung open and there stood Stevie_. "What is going..."_ He paused and looked from Veronica to Sam "_Get out!_" He yelled,

She abruptly jumped up from the bed and grabbed her clothes not bothering to dress "_If I see you anywhere near my brother's room before this trip is up you're fired. Do you understand me?! You're the fucking help. You're here to work for us nothing more nothing less. He don't want you and he never will. He has a beautiful, classy young lady back at home. Not a homewrecker like you. Now go get your desperate ass together."_ Veronica took off running out of the room in tears

Stevie went to the sink and felt the ice bucket up with cold water. He came back over to Sam and threw it on his face. He then smacked Sam across the face "_Get the hell up Sam you were on your way to being raped_" Sam jumped up incapacitated he went to stand and slumped back down

"_Mercedes is going to lose her shit"_ Sam said lowly

"_Don't tell her this was all Veronica. Do you need medical attention? She might've drugged you."_

"_No I'm alright. Those Long Islands were really strong. I'm not a drinker so my body probably couldn't handle it. Help me up"_

Stevie helped him up and he wobbled towards the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes on the way.

"_I told you to be careful man I could see it in her eyes that she wanted you from the moment she met up with us. Imagine what Mercedes would do to you and her if she found out about it. Even though you wanted no parts of it."_

"_Just the thought of it makes me cringe_!" Sam yelled from the bathroom while starting the shower "_hey Stevie you were pretty harsh with her"_

"_I know man I just took my frustration out on her. Becca has been harassing me"_

Sam could be heard chuckling from the bathroom "_I told you to be carful man. You know how those virgins get. You broke her in real good" _

Stevie sighed "_I know man, I know"_

"_So the site opens up in a few days. I'm guessing we'll be here for maybe a full week" _Sam yelled to him

"_You might be right, because dad just got word that we're due to appear at a charity event the end of the week"_

"_Hmmm_" was all Sam said he was busy trying to scrub Veronica's desperation off of him.. He was fuming on the inside from what she did, but Stevie laid it on her pretty decided to leave her alone, but as long as he's planning on being there in St Thomas. He was going to make sure that she stayed far away from him. The warm shower made him feel so much better.

After Sam's shower him and Stevie sat outside of the hotel enjoying the scenery. Ohio was surprisingly in the same time zone as St Thomas, but it was 3 in the morning he was sure Mercedes was asleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fast forward to Wednesday (4 days later) **

The site was open, the employees were in place and Sam was ready to get home , that week had felt like forever. Like a dummy he told Mercedes what happened between him and Veronica. What did he do that for!? He kept asking himself, that just added to her insecurities. They had one more obligation left which was the charity event. And a couple of days to overlook the site. Sam was on a high, he was excited to get back home to his lady. It was now Wednesday it had been almost a week since he last seen Mercedes. He already knew what he was going to do to her. He planned on sexing her so good that walking would be difficult for her ,just the thought of it had him excited. Veronica apologized to him and he accepted with no problem ,nothing and no one was going to bring him down from his high. The charity event had all types of rich folks. A camera crew was in place to record and take pictures of all the business owners for a magazine called Dolce and people magazine. Sam smiled so much his face was hurting

"_Hey Samuel Evans can we get a picture with you and your lady?!"_ Someone yelled to Sam as he stood at the dessert table. Without thinking he turned towards the camera and smiled wrapping his arm around Veronica's waist who stood closely to him.

They both smiled and the flash from the camera blindly flashed before them. Sam heard a chuckle on the side of him and looked to see Stevie standing beside him.

"_What's so funny?" _Sam asked him

"_She doesn't get it _?" Stevie said gesturing to Veronica who had now walked away

Sam sucked his teeth and walked away from Stevie. Stevie caught up with him "_what did I say anything wrong?" _

"_Hey Steven can we get a picture._" A photographer yelled towards Stevie

Stevie quickly posed and smiled. He the camera flashed and Stevie continued to walk along Sam never missing a beat

"_Stop that_" Sam said to him

"_Stop what?_"

"_Don't bring Veronica up anymore Cedes is pissed"_

"_I would be too_" Stevie chuckled

"_Stevie are you getting a kick out of this?" _Sam asked him

"_Of course this is payback for what you did with Becca and I"_

Sam chuckled "_Ok you win"_

Sam phone rung and he looked down to see Cedes name flash across the screen. He walked away from Stevie and answered "_Hey baby"_

"_When are you coming home?"_ She asked him

"_Ummm in a couple of days baby"_

She sighed "_Hopefully_"

"_Mercedes what's wrong?"_

_"I don't trust you around her Sam"_

"_Baby, but you trust me right?" _

_"Of course Sam"_

_"Well you don't have anything to worry about_" he looked up to see his dad waving him over to him and Stevie "_I have to call you later baby I love you"_

"_Love you too Sam" _ when he disconnected from her he sighed. Her voice sounded as if she was losing her mind back home and he hated it. It didn't matter how much he showed his love to her, she still found a way to be insecure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at home**

Mercedes was losing her mind without her other half. She hung with her friends everyday after work to keep her from going crazy. She wished she had the super powers to push forward time so Friday could finally come around.

And before she knew it Friday was there

Mercedes sat back doing some online shopping a courtesy from Sam while Tina and Santana looked through the tabloids. Mercedes still hadn't told Them about her and Sam's relationship, but she was planning on telling all of her friends during movie night at Kurt's place that night

__"I hate these rich fuckers, it's always some drama with them. Is it so hard to live their normal little rich lives without being in drama all the time__?" Tina said reading about Celebs who have cheated on their spouses

__"I know it's hard being a celebrity, their literally watched under a magnifying glass and the paparazzi is no joke. You can't live a normal life dealing with them they're like ninjas__." Replied Santana

__"My gosh look at Mr. Boss man, I see the Virgin Island is doing him well. Look at that tan he's so dark he almost looks Cuban__." Tina said as she flipped through the pages

__"Let me see__". Santana snatched the magazine out of her hand

__"Mr. Evan's owner of successful Evan's Medical previously known as Help Medical with his gorgeous girlfriend. She is pretty, wait a minute is that the hussy that was at the restaurant with him, his fine ass brother and Becca's punk ass__?" Santana said after she read the caption under the picture

Tina snatched it back out of her hand "__That is her I knew he would have a skinny exotic looking girlfriend. She looks like the pussy cat doll chick what's her name__?."

"Nicole something" Santana replied

Mercedes ears perked up when she heard them talking about Sam. She got up and snatched the magazine from Tina reading the caption out loud that Santana had just read "**_**Mr. Evan's owner of successful Evan's Medical previously known as Help Medical with his gorgeous girlfriend**_**.

Mercedes felt like she was about to pass out she grabbed her chest and literally sat on Tina's lap trying to take a seat before she did pass out.

__"What's wrong Mercedes__?"

__"I'm suddenly feeling nauseous__"

"__I'll get you some water"__Santana went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She brought it back to her and Mercedes gulped it down

__"I have to go to the rest room I'll be back in a sec__" Mercedes grabbed her phone and hurriedly went into the bathroom to text Sam

**_**Mercedes to Sam: girlfriend girlfriend?! You better have an good explanation for this. Are you really in the Virgin Island for work or was that a lie so you could get away to cheat on me with that bitch!? You know what I'm not going to act a fool or get myself all worked up because in the back of my mind I knew this was too good to be true. Our relationship was starting to go too perfect. I promised you that I wasn't going to accuse you anymore and jump to conclusions, but this just doesn't look right. Your arm is around her waist and you're standing too close for comfort. So guess what? I'm simply going to say I'm done. Have a nice life fucking your side chic while on that Island. I hope you get as much as you can from her because when you get back you're not touching me. Oh and I'm moving out of your place it was too much living two places anyway faking it in front**_** **_**of my Best Friends!. Oh and I might see what Finn is up too,don't be alarmed when you come back and Finn is laid out on couch**_**.'

Mercedes took a deep breath and smiled. She could give Sam a chance to explain, but this didn't sit right with her. She was going to have fun with her friends for movie night and not think about Sam's mess. And if she have to call Finn to distract so be it.

She came out of the bathroom like a new woman_** "**__So are you guys ready for movie night _?!"

__"Did you sniff some coke in there? You went in angry and came out happy. Give me some of what you got__?" Santana told her

Mercedes smiled __"I puked out that breakfast we had earlier, now I feel relieved__"

"__You're not pregnant are you__?" Tina asked her

__"Hell no"__

__"OK cool, well I'm ready for this movie night,we all haven't hung out as a group since the night we were suppose to go to hooters and you weren't even there__. But you made up for last week when you treated us all out"

__"This going to be fun,I think I might invite Finn__"

__"Really? You're backtracking? I thought you ____tw____o were over? You were suppose to tell us about this guy that you've been secretly dating tonight that you're so in love with. Unless it's Finn__?" Santana asked her with a raised brow

__"No it's not Finn, but I'm kind of questioning this guy now".__

__"How? You were just blushing while you talked about him earlier__" Tina said confused

__"I don't want to talk about it"____ Mercedes changed the subject quick __

__"Well let's head over to Kurt's now to get started early" Santana said as she stood up __

__They grabbed their things and left out heading to Kurt's place. When they made it there they opened up the door that led into his apartment that was never locked and ran up the stairs . They all banged on the door and Kurt answered swinging it open wearing a big smile.__

__"Hey my besties____!" He yelled holding his arms out and they all screamed joining in a group hug.__

__"____Come in, come in! I already have things set up!"____ Kurt excited said waving them in. Once they separated from the hug.__

__They came in to a set up like an actually moving theater. Kurt had recliners set up right in front of his 70 inch flat screen tv. He had his surround sound on. A snack section, and blankets were thrown over all the recliners for the guest.__

__"Damn Kurt you went all out where did you get the recliners?" Santana said as she plopped down on an recliner __

__"I rented them"__

__"Kurt I can never get over how lavish your place is. You guys use my place so much that I forgotten you all had places that look better than mines!" Mercedes said plopping down in an recliner next to Santana. __

__A knock was heard at the door and Tina excitedly ran to it. She looked through the peep hole and opened it. There stood Mike, Puck, Finn and Blaine all holding an alcoholic beverage in hand. __

__"What's up y'all!" Puck said holding his arms out __

__They all came spilling in going straight to a recliner __

__"Let's get this party started. Get comfortable and kick your feet up!" Kurt said getting right to business. They all started grabbing snacks and kicked their shoes off choosing a recliner. Tina sat next to Mike. Puck sat next to Santana. Finn sat next to Mercedes and Kurt placed Friday the 13th into the DVD player. He turned the lights off and plopped down next to Blaine cuddling under his blanket.__

__"What's up" Finn whispered over to Mercedes __

__"Hi " Mercedes said shyly__

"_Someone has been caking you've been missing in action" _Finn whispered with a chuckle

"_Hey you two don't be rude we're watching the movie here"_ Tina whispered over to them

"_We'll talk later" _Mercedes whispered over to Finn before they focused on the movie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was heated.. No heated wasn't the word he was on fire as he read the message Mercedes sent him before he boarded the plane. He probably wouldn't make it home until late that night or early that next morning, either way his first stop would be to Mercedes home and their reunion definitely wasn't going to be pretty. All it took was for him to see Finn's name for the anger to burn up inside of him. He was so mad that he became antsy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hey are we the only ones awake?"_ Finn asked Mercedes as he looked around at the others who were sound asleep.

_"I guess so" _

"_You want to go into another room, so we won't wake them_?" He whispered back to her

"_Sure_" she stood up and Finn followed walking behind her towards Kurt's guest room. When she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Finn closed the door and plopped down next to her

"_Man, Mercedes you look so damn sexy tonight. I wish you were mind for one night. I have a sudden urge to taste you._" He chuckled looking at her with lustful eyes

"_Finn_.." She warned

"_I know.I'm sorry.._.." He fell back on to his back and stared up at the ceiling "_I just wish you could sit on my face right now"_

Mercedes had never heard Finn talk that way and it honestly turned on a little bit. Even though it would never happen.

"_Finn you know you can't talk like that. I have someone"_

He looked up at her "_I'm so sorry. Why couldn't I have you?_" He asked her

"Finn.." She warned again

"_Ok. Ok I'm sorry_" He laid back again and in a sec he was asleep

Mercedes tried to stay awake, but she fell asleep right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning Sam was now back in Ohio. **He couldn't wait to see Mercedes

"_Hey slow down man, don't go over there doing thing crazy" _Stevie said to Sam as they waited on Kells to pick them up from the airport.

Sam paced back and forth "_I so fucking pissed.. What is wrong with her Stevie?! It's like we take one step forward and get pushed two steps back."_

"_Calm down Sam do I need to come with?_"

Stevie came back to Ohio with Sam in lieu of going back home to New York just to keep an eye on Sam.

"_No Stevie you should've went home. You already have enough on your plate"_

Kells finally pulled up and they quickly got into the car

"_Take me to Mercedes place. I'll guide you there" _Sam said to Kells before Kells could get anything out

Sam pointed guiding Kells into they were pulling into Mercedes complex. Sam almost jumped out of the car while it was moving when he witnessed Mercedes stepping out of Finn's truck

"_Sam calm down you're going to reveal your relationship to Finn_"

"_I don't give a fuck_" Sam said before he jumped out the car. Finn pulled off never seeing Sam approaching. Stevie was relieved because he wasn't in the mood to be kicking ass or bailing his brother out of jail.

"_Hey Mercedes what the fuck?_!" Sam said walking towards her. She hurriedly pulled her keys out of her pocket and tried to unlock the door that led into her building. She opened it with shaky hands keys dropping to the floor when Sam kicked the door in trying to stop her from closing it on him

"_Come here_" he grabbed her arm roughly turning her to face him

"_What the hell do you think you're doing huh?!"_

_"Let me go Sam!" _

_"I keep trying with you, but you're nothing but a immature, insecure ass girl and I'm done. Maybe I should've fucked Veronica with no strings attached. You want to know why? Because she knows what' the hell she wants. She's not a insecure little girl like you."_

Mercedes smacked him across the face that just made him more angry "_What do you want Mercedes I show my love to you all the time. I can fucking scream it to the world and you still won't believe it. I'm done I'm so done." _

Mercedes burst out in tears and grabbed her keys. She took off running up the stairs. She unlocked her apartment door and ran in making her way to her room. She ran towards her bedroom and fell on the bed crying her eyes out.

Sam came in behind her. He shut and locked her door and made his way towards her bedroom.

He sat on the bed next to her staring down at her as her body shook "_I don't know if I can deal with this Cedes. What do I have to do to show you how much I love you. I do everything, but am I not doing enough?"_

"_Just go"_ she said muffled as she laid on her stomach and cried into her arms

She felt his had rub all over her body before he turned her around to her back. He stood up and removed his shoes before he started stripping off all of his clothes down to the naked. He removed her shoes then went on to unbuttoning her jeans. He took his time undressing her until she was laying naked before him. He moved her towards the top of the bed and opened her legs crawling in between them. It was no surprise to see that she was already soaking wet. He entered her and they both moaned.

"_I feel like I can't trust you anymore. Every time I make you mad or you get into this insecure place you use Finn against me_" he told her before he slowly started moving inside of her

"_Hmmm_" she moaned digging her nails into his back

"_I'm fucking done for real this time. Either you show me that you really want this or I'm gone and I'm not coming back." _

"_I'm so-sorry" _she moaned out

"_I don't know if sorry would cut it this time...fuck baby why are you so difficult?_" His head fell at her shoulders and he slowly thrust in and out of her slickness

She wrapped her legs around his slender waist and her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life. There wasn't no more words just moans and bodies clashing

She whispered in his ear after an hour of multiple positions and multiple orgasms

"_Sam I'm going to come all over you"_ she said calmly in his ear. She screamed hitting her climax soaking him with her juices. That sent him over the edge.

"_Fuck Mercedes I missed being inside of this tight puss..Oh fuck_.." He came hard inside of her and collapsed. He whispered into her neck "_Just know that if you let me walk out of this door without giving me all the reasons why I should stay. That's not me leaving you, that's you pushing me away.._"

To be continued... What will Mercedes choose? Hmmm . I know their relationship has been up and down, but trust me they will get to their happy ending. They just have to go through the storm to get there sorry :) :)

**Later chapter **

"Hey what's the code to get in his gate" Santana asked as she pulled up to the huge gate leaning out the window

"It's in Spanish. I don't know" Mercedes replied from the backseat

Tina who sat on the passenger side leaned over Santana's lap. " Abrir!" She yelled towards the gate

"Open up? No that's too easy" Santana to her

"Yo keto Taco Bell!" Santana yelled

"Santana don't be ridiculous" Mercedes told her

"Mercedes mi amor!" Tina yelled and the gate opened

"Mercedes my love? Good one" Santana said

"How is it that you're the one that knows Spanish, but you couldn't get the gate open?" Mercedes said to her

Santana shrugged and sped through the gate. She parked her car and her and Tina jumped out in awe

"Oh my gosh are you serious? So this was the luxury you were getting when you were keeping him in hiding?" Tina asked Mercedes as she looked around the backyard at all of the expensive cars and towards the huge mansion

"Are you sure you want to give this up?" Santana asked her

"Look I'm not a gold digger ok. It's not about the money or the gifts or the luxuries. I need my peace of mind Ok! If I don't leave him I'll go crazy!" She yelled throwing her hands up in frustration

"Ok we were just asking. So what do you need us to do?" Santana asked her while leaning into the car

"Just grab as much of my things as you can. When you walk in. Go straight towards the back and make a sharp right that's the bedroom"

"Is his help here?" Tina asked her

"Tina they're not the help" Santana said to her

"I totally didn't mean it in a mean way, rather he look at them as the help or not. They're still his help"

"Ok y'all just go in. His door is often unlocked just try your luck"

Tina and Santana nodded their heads and made their way to the door while Mercedes stayed behind to be the look out

"Why do we have to do it? Now I would ride or die for my girl, but we could be walking into a trap. This pretty fucker is not wrapped to tight. I might have to pull out my pistol on him"

Tina shook her head "calm down Tana it doesn't matter what him and Cedes go through or how off he is at the end of the day this is still the owner of the damn company we work for." Tina said in response to her

Santana sighed and placed her hand on the golden door handle she pushed on the door and it slowly opened before them. His place was dark, really dark and they hesitated to go in

"You first" Tina said before she pushed Santana forward

"Same time" Santana grabbed Tina's arm and pulled her in with her

"Where the hell is the lights?" Santana blindly searched around for them

Tina pulled her farther into the darkness "don't worry about it. We're on a mission, use the flashlight on your phone."

Santana pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and opened up her downloaded flashlight. She held her phone out. The flashlight wasn't helping much, but it helped enough for them to find the master bedroom. Tina found the light in the room and flicked it on

"Let's hurry Tan" Tina pulled open a huge walk in closet. She walked into it and flicked the light on. She gasped when she noticed all of the expensive clothes and shoes neatly placed inside that Sam had purchased for Mercedes. She noticed a large duffle bag in the corner and opened it up. She started snatching down clothes and shoes and anything that looked like it belonged to Mercedes, throwing the items into the bag

Santana searched around the room. Throwing things into a suitcase that she had found, a lot of things she recognized as Cedes. She quickly tossed items into the suitcase until the suitcase was too full to allow anymore.

"Ok we got enough let's go!" Tina yelled as she dragged the duffle bag from the closet

Santana closed the suitcase and grabbed ahold to it. Dragging it along

When they made it back into the front room, they were almost at the door until the bright lights popping on brought them to a halt

"Put it down" they heard his voice and both almost jump out of their skin. They turned around and he was standing right there inches from them

"No Mercedes wanted her things so that's why we here. Move the hell out of the way" Santana said keeping up her tuff exterior, but she was shaking on the inside

"Mr Evans we do not want any trouble, just let us get her things and we'll be on our way" Tina told him as she tried to move around him

"Oh what she was too chicken shit to come in here herself to get the things that I brought her" He snatched the duffle bag from Tina's hand

"You didn't buy all of this! You just brought the majority..." Santana faltered off dropping her head

He looked at her "drop the damn suit case Santana"

She instantly dropped it

"Do y'all know that she's the reason why it's been all of this commotion? But she wanna play the victim? Every time we have separated it was because of her and I'm the crazy one? Yea I might have a mean streak, I might be controlling, but I would never hurt her the way that she has constantly hurt me. And every time I try to hurt her. I just end up hurting not only her, but myself. I'm getting to the point of hating her."

"Don't say that Sam" Tina said sadly

"Get out and don't come back here or I'll have you two arrested for trespassing"

They both just stood there

"Get out now!" He yelled and they took off running out of the door

They ran to the car and hopped in. Santana started the car and sped out of the gate before it could close on them

"What happened?!" Mercedes asked in a panic

"He was in there and he's pissed!" Santana yelled

"Yea he is he look like he's 2 seconds from popping off" Tina told her

"I thought he was in New York with his brother "

"Well you thought wrong Cedes" Santana said in anger

"I'm so sorry"

"You should be we could've been hurt or killed Mercedes!" Tina yelled

"Oh no , no , no he wouldn't do anything like that!" Mercedes vouched for him

"Well why the fuck did you not go in there!" Santana yelled to her

"Hey calm down" Tina hated when either of them argued

"I wasn't thinking!" Mercedes was on the verge of tears

Santana pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. She looked back at Mercedes furiously

"I knew this was a bad idea. Mercedes you guys have to think about who you're pulling into y'all mess! I really don't understand why?! He's insecure. as rich and as fine as he is, you're insecure! Just get this insecure shit together and work it out. It's like you're purposely pushing each other away!"

Mercedes jumped out of the car and bent over puking everything out that she had eaten. Tina and Santana both got out and walked behind her. Both placing a comforting hand on her back as she bent over

"I'm sorry Mercedes" Santana said to her

"No you're right. You're so right" Mercedes cried still bending over, resting her hands on her knees

"Mercedes honey, I think you're pregnant" Tina stood her whole rubbing soothing circles on her back

Mercedes cried even harder

"Can you just do us a favor and take a pregnancy test"

Mercedes shook her head yes

"Now let's get you home you need to rest well stay over as long as you want" Santana told her

Mercedes straightened up and they all walked to the car in silence

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sitting on his newly purchased motorcycle that Mercedes constantly talked him out of taking on a cruise. He could hear her voice playing in his head

"Sam baby motorcycles are very dangerous you need more practice before you ride it. You need more protection as well, knee pads, helmet, just anything that would protect you from getting severely hurt or even worst. Please sell it Sam I would lose my mind if something happened to you. If you love me like you say you do. You'll sell it"

She manipulated him into not getting on it, because he did love her more than he's ever loved and she used that against him. He didn't so much as touch it, but now he didn't care he just needed to let off some steam.

He needed Mercedes out of his head and Veronica? What the hell was he thinking? She was the start of this drama again.

He started his bike. Ready to take off. The only protection he had on was a leather coat and leather boots. Mercedes would kill him if she knew how unprotected he was, but he didn't care they were over and now things she said in the past don't mater anymore

he prepared his self and took off out the gate. It closed behind him and he sped up dashing down the street. He swerved through traffic with no destination in mind. He was just going to ride until he couldn't anymore. Even if he ended up in another state . He wouldn't care, he just needed to clear his mind and if riding across state would do it then so be it..

He did a sharp turn at the corner and loss control...from there everything went black...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana, Tina and Mercedes were on their way too Tina's place. Mercedes was in better spirits and she was ready to take the multiple pregnancy tests that they had purchased. She had it in her had for some time that she was pregnant, but didn't want to face her reality until her and Sam were on one accord, but the situation now just made it more urgent. She needed to know if she was in fact pregnant and how far along so she could decide on what she wanted to do. She would never abort a child especially one that was created with Sam, but she had to make a decision on if they would coparent or put their differences aside and raise this baby together.

Santana abruptly stopped when she came across a traffic Jam.

"What's going on?"

"It might've been an accident" said Tina

Mercedes sat up and stared out of the window "was someone hurt? People are getting out of their cars"

They all noticed people getting out waking towards the commotion. Santana shut her car off and they all stepped out to see what was going on. They walked through the crowd of onlookers

The closer they became Mercedes knees suddenly became weak "Sam!" Tina ran and dropped to her knees in front of him.

Mercedes legs gave out and Santana caught her.

"let's go back to the car and call for help, you don't need to see this"

"No!" Mercedes snatched away and ran towards him, dropping to her knees beside Tina

"Sam I told you! I told you this would be dangerous! I told you Sam! If I lose you what am I going to do huh?! I have to raise this baby without her father! Why, why, why Sam!" She repeatedly smacked at his chest and Tina caught her hand while she held her cell against her ear with the other hand calling for help

"His alright, he's just beat up pretty bad" Santana said she wrapped her arms around Mercedes squeezing her tight

"Just let it go Mercedes, let it out" Santana whispered to her

Mercedes let it all out, she screamed, she cried she yelled, then she did the first thing her mother would tell her to do. She Prayed. She dropped back to her knees beside him and closed her eyes

"Heavenly Father in your son Jesus name, I come to you and ask you to cover Sam. Lord God I ask you to heal him with the blood of Jesus. Lord I plead the blood of Jesus over his life . I Declare and Decree that he will wake up from this accident with no life threatening injuries. Lord God he has so much going for himself that you have blessed him with. Lord God he still have a long life ahead of him. Lord his assignment isn't done on this earth yet. I don't know what assignment you have for him, but in my heart he's not finish yet. Give him strength to fulfill those assignments Lord God. Lord if I'm in fact Pregnant then I thank you for blessing us with this child. Yahweh he needs to be here to see this child grow. Lord no weapons formed against shall prosper. Lord let his loved ones and I not live in fear as we wait to get the report. Lord for your word says that you did not give us the Spirit of fear, but of power, love and of Sound mind. So I'm standing on that love right now, I'm standing on that power and I'm hoping for a sound mind. Who report do we believe Lord? Not the doctors or the nurses, but yours you have the final word and I'm believing that your word would be good. Lord I know I haven't spent time with you like I should or lived by your commandments as I should, but I love you father and I ask that you forgive me for the things that I have done that wasn't pleasing to you. Lord you are merciful, you are kind and you have showed us favor Lord God even when we didn't deserve it. Lord throw us both on the operating table and operate on us as individuals and as a couple. Lord you told us both that we are husband and wife and we will be who you have called. I bind up the attacks of the enemy on my relationship. I bind it up on my friends, I bind it up on my family. Sam and his family and my friends family. I bind it up, bind it up! And send it back to the pits. Because Satan you have no control over this anymore! I evict you today! And if you keep messing with us bring it on because we might fall short, but we will not lose because we have God almighty on our side. I thank you and I praise you in the mighty name of Jesus Amen.."

When she opened her eyes she looked around to see everyone saying amen and crying. Sam was now being placed on a stretcher. She was at peace now because she knew that he would be ok. Her mom would've been proud of her if she heard her prayer

To be continue...

chapter was long and all over the place but I hope you guys like it. And during that Prayer I literally pictured myself in that scene and Prayed like it was in reality. I had to stop Praying because I got chills all over my body and almost ran through my job Lol I know everyone doesn't have the same beliefs or practice the same religion, or even Pray the same, but that's personally how I pray and I hope I didn't offend anyone or rub anyone the wrong way, but I can't apologize for my beliefs nor judge anyone who has different beliefs than I

P.s I have kind of gained writers block. So if anyone would like to throw out any ideas for this story or my other incomplete stories it would be appreciated. If not something will eventually come :) :)


End file.
